Country Girl at Heart: What If
by bowlingstar11
Summary: Life is comprised of a million choices, influenced by the million choices of everyone around you. At any given moment a life can be knocked off track and its path completely altered. But the question is can you still fight your way back to where you are suppose to be? And at what point does something go from being called chance to being called fate?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: It's back! Though, in a slightly different sense. Now, you don't necessarily have to have read Parts 1, 2, and 3 to read this fic, but there will be some parallels drawn. And, to give credit where credit is due, the idea for this If/Then type fic comes from 'meanasurly15' here on FF. She suggested it and my mind immediately started to buzz. Not exactly sure how long this will be, but guessing around 20 chapters. So if you all are ready for another wild ride, saddle up. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Fate. That is a very complicated notion to grasp. To think that someone's life has already been decided, that whether a person succeeds or not is already written in the stars, and that everything a person does throughout their span of existence is just their way of fighting to a predetermined finish line, it's a lot to believe in. Some take comfort in the idea, believing it's their destiny to be happy. Find the person they can love and who loves them back. Get married. Have kids. Grow old. …It's in the stars, right? But what happens when that path veers off the blazed trail, can it recover or is that person bound to live a life of chaos and misfortune? Or, in the end, will they end up right where they are supposed to be?

* * *

The roaring of thousands of people packed into a small stadium is nearly enough to make cement vibrate, hot lights illuminating the tons of dirt spread over the floor, and the scent of animals is what Arizona calls home. From her perch, straddling a nearly thousand pound beast, she watches. She watches as daring soul after daring soul risk their lives for one thing. The ride. The feel of an agitated and extremely lethal animal kicking and fighting below them is what drives them. The bull's instinct is to buck its passenger, and more often than not man loses that battle.

And when that man falls to the dirt, defeated by a wild beast, it's up to Arizona to keep them alive. Years and years of experience have given Arizona the ability to read the situation, almost delving into the animals mind and feeling its emotions. She can tell just from the flick of a wide eye which way the bull will spin, when it will stomp, and who is in its crosshairs. It is this ability that has saved more lives than she can count, but it's all in a day's work.

A booming voice fills the air, announcing the next battle to come, and blue eyes cue on in on the chutes. From the years of holding her position Arizona has grown to know and befriend all of the riders on tour, but there are always a few who mean the most to her. While in the arena she can play no favorites, silently she roots right along with the crowd.

The next rider gives his nod and an instant later the gate flies open, the raging bull now released into the arena and begins its attempt to dismount its passenger. Arizona finds herself leaning with the moving animal, the horse underneath her responding to her almost unperceivable shifts. She urges the rider to hang on, to lean, to reach. She guides him, instructs him, and coaches him, hoping that he is able to hang on.

But the rider's grip slips and before he knows it he is flying through the air upside down. Adrenaline gets pushed into the blonde's system and Arizona urges her steed into battle.

"Come on boy." She whispers, racing towards the downed rider.

The bull zeros in on his prey and the rider looks up just in time to stare the animal in the eye. He tries to move in time but gets knocked sideways by a spinning flank and falls again. Arizona's heart starts to pound and she stares in horror as lethal hooves come down on the rider's legs.

An audible gasp is taken by everyone in the crowd and the rider cries out in pain, instinctively curling in on himself to protect his vital organs. The bullfighters and Arizona rush to his aid, the painted clowns trying to lure the beast away but it's not budging. The blonde directs her ride into the scuffle, smacking the bull in the rump with her wound up lasso, pissing the beast off just enough to gain it's attention.

"Bring it, baby." She goads the raging animal, leading it away from the hurt rider so tour trainers can jump into the ring and assess his injuries.

Arizona earns herself a round of applause from the crowd as she expertly handles the bull, taunting it and guiding it back towards the chutes and out of the ring. But she doesn't hear it because her attention is now focused solely on the scene taking place center stage. A group of identically dressed men and woman surround the injured person while everyone waits on baited breath for news.

One of the bullfighters approaches Arizona, patting the horse on his neck and giving the blonde a concerned look. "He'll be ok, Z. Let the doctors take care of him."

"Yeah…" Arizona breathes out, not really knowing what her friend said but getting the drift it was supposed to be comforting.

When the trainers gesture for a stretcher a cold sweat breaks out across Arizona's brow. In a single, smooth move she dismounts from her horse and races to the rider's side. She can barely make his face out between the moving bodies working on him, and she trails the pack of doctors as they carry him out of the arena.

But a hand grips the back of her shirt, stopping Arizona from following the group out towards a waiting ambulance. Blue eyes whirl around only to find one of the Tour's big dogs.

"You can't go. We don't have another barrel man." He says firmly, then nudges Arizona back out into the dirt.

"But-"

"But nothing. If you want your paycheck, Ms. Robbins, you'll get your scrawny ass back out there and put on a damned smile. Got it?" Her boss barks, cold eyes staring into blue.

Arizona weighs her option between following orders and telling this man to shove it where the sun don't shine. But her boss beats her to it. "He'll still be hurt after the show, alright? But right now you got a job to do, so do it!" He commands her, giving her one last firm shove out onto the dirt and swinging the fence shut.

The blonde has to contain herself since thousands of eyes are now watching her, so instead of cursing the man out and showing all sorts of inappropriate gestures she quickly mounts her steed and urges him around the arena towards the VIP section.

"Where they taking him?" She asks the man leaning over the railing, waiting for her.

"Hospital named Seattle Grace Mercy West. Apparently its only three or four miles from here." He answers quickly. "I'm gonna go ahead and go, make sure they don't cut off anything he needs." The man says, trying to inject some humor into the situation.

Arizona chuckles lightly. "Thanks Travis. Call me as soon as you know anything, ok? I'll be out of here as quickly as possible," she shouts over the voice now booming through the PA system, announcing the next rider up.

"Cody says she'll meet you at down at the trailers with your truck." He adds, shuffling his way up the stairs and towards his friend.

Arizona nods, and then calls "T!" Travis stops and turns, expressive grey eyes meeting scared blue. "Tell Tim that I said to man up, ok?"

"Will do, Z." He replies, sending her a wink before turning on his heels and racing out of the stadium.

Arizona watches her friend go but when the slamming of a chute fills the air the blonde shifts back into game mode. Her brother may have had his ride but there are plenty more riders left tonight that are relying on the watchful eye of barrel man Arizona Robbins.

* * *

"Dr. Torres, would you hold up for a moment?" A voice calls, making a busy Calliope Torres stop and turn to search out the person. She immediately recognizes this person as her Chief of Surgery and the Latina pulls out her best smile.

"Of course, ma'am. What can I do for you?" She asks, pushing down the feeling of being less than proficient that she always gets in the presence of the great Dr. Ellis Grey.

"The board and I have read over your proposal." Dr. Grey says evenly.

"Great! So as I said, I was thinking-"

The Chief holds up a hand, cutting her surgeon off mid sentence. "We've reviewed it, and we're going to pass." Grey adds.

"Wait, what? Why?" Torres asks, her bubble deflating immediately. "When I first came to you about it you said yes. You said that I just needed to make up a proposal for the board and then I'd be good. What happened? What changed?"

"What changed is that we absorbed a whole other hospital, Dr. Torres." Ellis answers, using a tone that one would use to talk down to a five year old. "Twice the staff, twice the budget restraints. We don't have room in the budget to fund your research. Not right now."

"And the two DaVinci machines that you just purchased for General were, what? Freebies?" Callie muses, knowing she's playing with the wrong woman but not caring at this point. She put her heart and soul into the proposal, eating up weeks of valuable time she didn't have, and she's pissed.

Ellis Grey's demeanor changes in a flash, going from authoritative to defensive instantly. Straightening her back, she glares up at the taller woman and says "I would suggest you mind your tongue, Dr. Torres. Don't be foolhardy enough to think you're irreplaceable around here. And besides, it takes more than just one vote to decide these kinds of matters." Callie immediately cues in on what her boss is actually saying and all the fight drains from her.

Taking the surgeon's withdrawal as a victory, Ellis straightens up and says "I'm glad we see eye to eye on this issue, Dr. Torres." The beeping of the elder woman's phone draws her attention, and after quickly scanning the message she sighs "Speaking of…" With a very poorly hidden roll of her eyes Ellis shoves her phone back into the pocket of her white lab coat and forces a smile. "I'll keep your proposal on the top of my pile, but I can't promise anything."

She doesn't even wait for a response before turning on her heel and heading off to her next appointment. Callie just watches her boss go, trying to breathe through the weight of being shut out _again._ When Ellis, and the board, chose Callie Torres for the Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery, Callie was ecstatic. She thought she might actually be able to step out and push the boundaries a little, but she was wrong. Now she is even more restrained it seems than when she was just a lowly resident. And there's not a lot she can do about it.

* * *

An hour later Callie finds herself in her office, going through a stack of charts that have accumulated on her desk when a sharp knocking on the door draws her attention. She looks up to find a sharply dressed man stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. Tall, dark, and handsome, this man just oozes wealth and prosperity. The glint of silver from his cuff links and wristwatch catch in the light, and the black stripped power tie around his neck only makes his brown eyes seem darker. Near raven hair is styled in a way that seems like it was effortless, though the products cost more than some families make in a week. He's that person that when he walks into a room it makes everyone else sweat and fidget, and Callie is no different.

Quickly hiding her hurt look, Callie smiles and stands. "This is a surprise." She says smoothly, rounding the desk to stand in front of him. "What a- what are you doing here?"

"Just some… issues that needed to be settled." The man replies.

"Budget issues?" The surgeon quips, testing a line she usually stays away from.

Dark eyes narrow and the man dips his head slightly. "Is there a problem, Calliope?" He asks in a way that's almost threatening, pronouncing the woman's name as if it were difficult for him.

Callie runs a hand through her hair and leans back against the front lip of her desk. "Why would there be, Max? It's not like my _husband_ vetoed my research proposal. …Oh wait…"

Max Castillo holds his wife's gaze for a few seconds, not looking away until Callie flinches first, and replies, "It had nothing to do with you. …It just wasn't a smart investment."

"Trying to clone cardiac muscle that could, potentially, change cardiothoracic-"

"I'm not discuss-" Max tries but gets steam rolled by his wife.

"Which could shorten the waiting list of transplants and save hundreds of thousands of-"

"Enough!" Max shouts, his voice filling the office and even carrying out into the hall where more than a few nurses jump. Callie's eyes go wide in shock and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she watches her husband take slow and deliberate steps towards her.

Looking down into the eyes of his wife, Max says in a very low tone of voice, "I'm not going to say it again, this topic of conversation is closed." He lets his words hang, daring his wife to question him, and smiles when she doesn't. "Now, I'm needed back at the office. I'll see you tonight." He leans in and quickly kisses his wife on the lips, Callie returning the kiss obligatory, and then Max turns on his five hundred dollar shoes and leaves.

* * *

"God damn it, would you just-" Arizona huffs, a sweat breaking across her forehead as she continues to try and muscle her 800 pound horse into its trailer. "Come on! I don't have time for this." Normally she would treat her steed with the utmost love and care, because he is her baby, but right now the animal is the only thing standing between now and Arizona getting to the hospital to check on her brother.

Another pair of boots hit the metal floor beneath them and blue eyes peek over her shoulder to find a tall blonde walking towards them. "Give me a hand here." Arizona groans, her breath ragged from wrestling with the horse. The woman just stands there, looking like she's afraid to get her boots dirty, making Arizona snap, "You want to walk back to the hotel or you gonna move your ass?"

"Fine." The woman sneers, emerald eyes rolling in their sockets. Arizona hands over the reins and steps around the beast, pushing it from behind to get it moving. With one last smack on the beast's rump, Arizona quickly sets up his food and water before shutting him in.

"Thanks for your help." Arizona sighs sarcastically, walking around the unhappy blonde who just leans against the side of the trailer.

Within ten minutes the two quickly slide into Arizona's beat up Ford pickup truck and head off in the direction of the hospital. It's old, nearly as old as she is, and it's worn. The paint has faded from the years of hard sunshine and heat its set in, and rust has slowly started to make its way up the trucks body. The engine runs rich, and the exhaust has been patched up with duct tape more times than Arizona can count, but it's hers. And it hauls. …And that's all Arizona needs.

The passenger sniffs at the air and then turns her green eyes to the driver. "You're not going to take a shower first?"

Teeth grind and Arizona takes a deep breath before replying, "My brother is in the hospital, Cody. Whether or not I smell like horse is the least of my worries right now."

Within a half hour Arizona has found her way through the maze of Seattle, then the maze of Seattle Grace Mercy West, ending up at the bedside of her brother. He's doped up beyond belief and he's enjoying himself. Tim, never being a shy character, has only grown more bold under the effect of morphine and gives not just his close family and friends a show, but any nurse within eye shot. Arizona looses count as to how many dinner dates her brother offers, and how many sponge baths he requests.

But finally his surgeon comes out to talk everyone through his surgery, and with one last good luck fist bump, Arizona watches as her older brother gets wheeled through a pair of double doors marked 'Medical Personnel Only'.

"So…" Travis sighs, sitting in the empty chair next to Arizona and slapping her knee. "Who won tonight?"

"Huh? Oh… Um, that jag-off Karev." Robbins answers with an eye roll.

"Awesome." The man sneers, shaking his head in disgust. "There's going to be no living with Sloan now. Since Karev's been on his hot streak Sloan has gone from being not bad to being a complete asshole."

"No," Arizona muses, sitting back in the stiff and uncomfortable waiting room chair. "He was born an asshole and just grew bigger."

"How long is this going to take?" Cody interrupts, barely looking up from a god-knows how old issue of some gossip magazine.

Travis catches Arizona's eyes, giving his lifelong friend a silent message before the blonde answers "I don't know, as long as it takes."

"Ok, got em!" Another voice calls, a woman moving slowly into view as she balances three cups of coffees between two hands. "T, can you-"

"Yep." Travis cuts in, quickly relieving the woman of two cups, handing one over to Arizona. "Thanks, babe." He adds, kissing his fiancée and wrapping an arm around her as she settles in next to him.

"Thanks Teds." Arizona says after a quick sip. She tries not to make a face at the stale, tasteless, molten hot hospital coffee because, after all, it _is _coffee.

A minute passes, each floating off into their own thoughts, when Cody flips the magazine closed and stands. "Let's go for a walk."

"Not really in the 'strolling' mood, Cody." Arizona sighs, taking another sip at her coffee but immediately regretting it. "But you have fun."

"Fine. Can I have your lighter, at least?" The woman asks, holding her hand out in anticipation. Blue eyes roll but Arizona stands and digs in her pocket to find her silver lighter. As she places it into Cody's hand the taller woman grabs it, preventing Arizona from pulling away. Instead the Australian woman tugs her closer and kisses Robbins softly, yet passionately.

"Don't be gone too long." Arizona says, catching green eyes with blue.

"I won't." Cody replies after one more peck, giving her girlfriend a wink before rolling her eyes at the other two and heads towards the nearest exit she can find.

Teddy and Travis have a quick and silent conversation, the woman naturally winning, and Travis clears his throat. "So… how long is this gonna last?"

Arizona, preoccupied by trying to see if there were any actual paint chips floating in her coffee, looks over and finds her two friends staring at her. "How long is what going to last?"

"You and Cody." Travis answers shortly.

Arizona lets out a groan of annoyance and slinks deeper into her uncomfortable chair, pulling her cowboy hat lower over her eyes to try and block out the lecture she knows is coming.

"Seriously, Z. …She's a bitch to you." Her friend adds.

"She's a bitch to everyone." The blonde fires back.

"And that makes it… ok?" The man asks sarcastically, ignoring Teddy's hand on his arm as a signal to calm down.

"T, I'm going to say this one time." Arizona replies is a low and even tone. "Back off. It's not like I'm going to marry the girl. We're… we're having fun. That's all. Alright? So just, please, back off my jock." Apparently Travis isn't in the mood to wrestle with a pissed off woman right now and he lets the issue drop. All that passes between the three friends is the ticking of the wall clock, signaling another passing second that their friend and brother is under the knife.

* * *

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" The surgeon who is currently reconstructing Tim Robbins leg asks, his eyes never leaving the open femur in front of him. It's been a relatively smooth surgery so far, and at about half way through the doctor can see no problems looming up ahead.

"Not much, maybe take in a movie or something." His assistant replies. The uneven beeping of a machine prompts both surgeons to look up. "His stats just dropped a bit, push 96% O2 and hang another bag of O neg." Tim's monitors stabilize and the duo get back to work.

But ten minutes later another beeping signals a drop, quickly followed by even more noise.

"He's crashing." The lead exclaims. "Get the paddles and page Cardio!"

While one of the scrub nurses immediately calls for back up, another races out into the hall to flag down someone she just saw.

Callie Torres, in the middle of a conversation with a less than happy babysitter, looks up from her phone to find a nursing racing towards her, a surgical mask still in place.

"Dr. Torres, we got a code blue in OR 3." The nurse says all in one breath.

"Damn it." Torres growls, then speaks back into the phone. "Lolita, I'm sorry but I have to go. …No, I under- Yes. Yes, I realize that you- Yes, thank you." The Latina hangs up just as she pushes into the scrub room, and pocketing her phone, the surgeon kicks on the water.

In a matter of moments since Tim's crash, Dr. Torres steps up next to him and quickly surveys the situation. "What do we got?" The ortho surgeon quickly fills her in on Tim's condition, and what happened. Dark eyes flick from monitor to monitor as the resident with them tries shocking the patient again.

"It's not happening. We need to open him up." Torres states, stepping into place and holding out an empty hand towards the scrub nurse. "Ten blade."

* * *

Five hours ago Arizona raced through a foreign city to be at the bedside of her brother before he was rolled into surgery. Three hours ago she sent Cody and Teddy back to the hotel, Cody's incessant whining wearing on the blonde's last nerve. It took a fight to get Teddy to go with the woman but it was either her or Travis go with the Aussie and, as much as the man will bend to his fiancé's wishes, Tim and Arizona are his family. So now it's just Arizona and Travis left in the dark and quiet waiting room, never really exchanging words but just comforting gestures. Her friend is well aware of Arizona's hatred of hospitals and his presence gives the blonde something to hang on to.

Just an hour ago a gowned surgeon came out from behind the double doors reading 'medical personnel only' and told them there was a 'complication.' Arizona's heart nearly stopped when she was told her brother's _did. _The surgical resident ensured Arizona that the best of the best was working on Tim, that the Chief of Cardiothoracic's was the one looking after him, but that did little to stem Arizona's fear.

So now they wait. Arizona chews her thumbnail down to the stub, barely feeling the sting when she bites too far and hits blood. Her body craves the burn of nicotine, the cigarette box in her pocket searing a hole into her flesh, but Arizona can't pull herself away from the waiting room. Any second someone could come marching through the doors and give her the worst news of her life. Just the thought of losing her brother makes tears streak from her eyes, and she prays up to a God she doesn't believe in to save him.

The blonde nearly jumps out of her skin when the double doors open again, the metal backing smacking the door stop and sending a sharp sound bouncing around the open lobby.

Dark eyes roam the dark and quiet waiting room, there not being many loved ones waiting at this time at night, and she immediately cues in on a couple sitting together in a corner. At first glance Callie balks at what the woman is wearing, blonde hair tucked under a worn cowboy hat, a patterned and typical 'western' collared shirt tucked into shapely blue jeans, topped off with a silver belt buckle and muddied boots while the man is dressed in a similar, if not more muted, fashion. This is not a normal sight here in Seattle, but neither is a man coming into the OR because a bucking bull crushed his leg. …Now that little tidbit through Torres for a loop when the orthopedic surgeon told her.

"Are you with Timothy Robbins?" Callie asks softly, drawing teary blue eyes up from the floor.

Arizona immediately perks up, and says "Yes, yes, we are. I'm Arizona Robbins." She stands, Travis quickly jumping to his feet as well behind the shorter blonde, and the two give the surgeon their full attention.

Callie gestures for them to sit again, and takes the empty seat on the other side of the blonde. Ignoring the faint smell of animal she catches, she starts "I'm Dr. Torres, I'm the surgeon who was called in to assist with Timothy's complication." Blue eyes stare back at her, and Callie knows this woman is waiting for the most important piece of information. "He's alive."

"Oh God…" Arizona sighs, a fresh stream of tears falling down her cheeks while her hand reaches over to the man next to her and grasps his larger one. "He's ok? He's… He's going to be ok?"

"That's… The next 48 hours are crucial." Torres replies professionally, noticing how the man moves a bit closer to Arizona, trying to comfort the woman.

"What happened? Was… was it the leg? Did that somehow-"

"His injury had nothing to do with the attack. Tim had a highly stenotic left main coronary artery, often referred to as a 'widow maker'." Callie explains. "It's called that because this condition will pop up in the blink of an eye, strike, and give that person very little time to find help. The fact that Tim was already in the OR, already under, when this happened is… well, I can't even compute those odds. Because we were right there, his chances of recovering from all of this are significantly higher, but it's not a sure thing."

"So…" Arizona's brow is screwed up in confusion, trying to keep up with all the medical jargon. "He had a heart attack?"

"Of sorts, yes." Callie answers, allowing the blonde to process at her own speed. Torres chances a glance to the clock on the wall, finding it well past midnight, and internally groans. She was supposed to be home nearly three hours ago and she knows the Max is not going to be a happy man when she sees him next.

She's shaken from her train of thought when the deep, rough voice of Travis asks, "When can we see him?"

"My team and I are still working on the repair of his left coronary artery, which could take anywhere from two hours to six depending on the amount of damage there is. Once he's stabilized, we will evaluate how well Tim is doing under anesthesia, and if he is not showing signs of distress the orthopedic surgeon will continue his repair." All she gets are empty stares back, and she adds, "If everything goes as planned, no more complications, it'll be another five to eight hours until he is out of recovery."

A slight weight lifts from Arizona's shoulders as she finally hears that Tim is doing alright, but then she falls deeper into her chair out of sheer exhaustion. It's not that she has been waiting nearly six hours at this point, nor that she's been up and working for twelve hours prior, but it's the stress of waiting to learn her brother's fate that has exhausted her.

Callie notices how weak and pale the woman appears, stress marring what are still beautiful blue eyes, and she says "I would suggest you get some rest, Ms. Robbins. It'll be a while before you can see him." The Latina stands, giving Arizona one last look while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

A warmth radiates from the Latina's touch, and Arizona stares up into rich brown eyes. Something about her makes Arizona feel… safe? Can you feel safe with someone who you just met, yet don't know. But something tells Arizona to trust her, and not just because Callie is a doctor. So she does. And with a forced smile, blue eyes watch the Cardio surgeon walk back through the double doors to tend to her brother.

* * *

AN2: What the hell is happening? Are you ready? I know I am. This is going to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Ok so there seems to be a bit of confusion with this story. This is NOT Part 4, but an 'If/Then' like scenario, like Grey's had. An alternate universe to _my _alternate universe, so to speak. Yes, roles are different and not all relationship are the same. Hopefully things will start to piece together for ya'll as this story unfolds. And yes, there will still be a Part 4. So those who are freaked that you'll never find out what happens to Cowgirl Arizona or Red and Ted, have no fear!

* * *

Chapter 2

A steady pounding beats behind tired brown eyes and tanned hands rub softly at her temples before Callie shuffles across the kitchen to find the large bottle of aspirin. Without really paying attention, she tips the bottle into her open palm and quickly tosses back however many managed to spill out. Coffee washes the pills down her throat and the Latina silently prays that the medicine kicks in soon.

It was a long night, the surgeon tiptoeing into the house at well after three this morning. And now, only four hours later, she is up and trying to get herself moving for another day. Max, her husband, didn't wake when Callie quietly slid into bed, but she knows from experience that missing a dinner date with him does not please the man. Once every two weeks, the married couple schedule a night with only them. It's lost its… 'spark' years ago, and now the two only go through the motions. But it's something that Callie holds on to, something that allows her to get through the rest of the two weeks until the next date night.

Just as she's reflecting back on when exactly she stopped getting that jittery, butterflies fluttering, feeling in her relationship, the shuffle of two pairs of small feet alert her that she will soon have company. And, as if you could set a clock by it, two bodies come marching into the kitchen.

The first, a 6 year old boy with shaggy hair all a mess, comes stumbling into the room as he wipes the sleep from his eyes. Callie smiles at the very recognizable daze, her son having inherited her extreme dislike of mornings, and ruffles his messy hair as he passed.

"Buenas, hijo." She says softly, getting only a grunt of recognition in return.

Dark eyes fall to the floor as the surgeon feels something tugging on her pants, the sight of her two year old daughter making her smile widen even more. Leaning down to lift the little girl up on her hip, painted red lips kiss a still warm cheek and Callie coos, "Buenas, mija. Amaneciste bien?"

"Si." Her little girl replies, then wraps her arms around her mother. "Where you last night, Mami? You no tuck me in."

"I know sweetie, but Mami was needed at the hospital." Callie answers, walking around the kitchen aisle and sitting at the small breakfast table next to her son. "You two were good for Papi, right?"

A scuff of expensive shoes announce the arrival of the man, the Latina peeking over her shoulder to find her husband approaching. "They were fine." He answers gruffly, taking his place at the head of the table where he finds a cup of coffee made up for him and his paper already set out.

"Lolo read 'Tres cochinitos'." The girl says, making Callie's brow furrow in confusion.

"Lolita?" Callie muses, searching for some kind of answer from her husband but he's already buried in his paper. "Valentina, did Lolita tuck you in last night?"

"Yeah, first krispie treats. Then Little Mermaid. Then night night." Valentina says as she recounts her night, not knowing that with each word she throws her father further and further under the bus.

"Is that so…" She sighs, watching as her son, Max Jr, lazily spoon his cereal into his mouth and Valentina chase around a stray cheerio in her milk. Glancing to the man and the end of the table, she says "I thought we were cutting her hours back. Why didn't you put them to bed?"

"That's what their mother is for." Max replies shortly, flipping the page of his paper and letting his eyes scan over the morning stock prices. "But she, nor my wife, were here last night."

"Honey…" Callie sighs, shifting her daughter in her lap to restore circulation to her legs. "I was on my way home but got paged 911. Then there was a situation and I was right there. I called you so you weren't waiting for me."

"And I didn't." The man states, closing his paper and taking one last drink of his coffee. Dark eyes glance at his watch, noting that he is right on schedule, and stands. "I got to go, see you tonight." Just like he does every morning, Max rounds the table and tousles his son's hair, then cups his daughter's face, and finally ending his goodbyes with a cursory kiss to his wife's cheek. Without another word he slips his newspaper under his arm, grabs his waiting briefcase, and heads off to work.

"Alright hijo, if you're done stalling, go up and get changed for school." Callie tells her son after he's spent a few minutes slurping his sweetened milk.

Max Jr. does what his mother tells him and shuffles off to get changed while Valentina attempts to help Callie clear the breakfast table. Within ten minutes of her husband leaving, Callie watches as a young 24 year old woman slips into the back door with a piping hot cup of coffee.

"Morning, Mrs. Castillo." She greets the woman.

"Morning, Lolita." Callie replies with a smile while hurrying about to ready her briefcase.

"Lolo, look! I draw!" Valentina exclaims, holding up a yellow piece of construction paper with what appears to be a complete random assortment of colors and shapes scribbled over it in crayon.

"Ooo, muy bonita." Lolita says, kneeling next to the little girl and seamlessly straightening the girls mess while interacting with her.

"Ok, ladies, I'm off." Callie announces once she's checked to make sure she has everything. "Give me a kiss, mija." She leans down and places a quick kiss on her daughter's cheek, the girl too preoccupied with her drawing now to give her mother her full attention.

"Max! Where are- oh, there you are honey." The surgeon adds, finding her son shuffling back into the kitchen with his shoelaces undone and his hair all a mess. No matter how much Callie tries to brush it or straighten it, it seems intent on looking like a mop top.

"I'm off to work. You have fun at school, and don't forget to give your teacher that permission slip." Callie says, kissing her son's cheek just for him to wipe it off the next second.

Lolita follows her boss to the door, assisting her with her jacket and opening the door for the hurried woman.

At the threshold, Callie stops and turns, saying "My husband told me that he asked you to stay late last night and-"

"It's no problem, Mrs. Castillo." The young woman interrupts, not wanting to ruin such a good paying job by complaining about one late night.

"No, it is. It was one of your nights off, so take tonight off instead. Ok? I'll even cover whatever you want to do. Movie, dinner. Whatever, just as a thanks." Callie says with a smile, trying to cover up the guilt she feels about not being around her kids as much as she should be.

'Really, it's not-" But the look her boss gives her makes Lolita stop midstream. "Sure, sounds great, Mrs. Castillo. Thank you."

A quick glance to her watch tells Callie she is now late, and the surgeon states, "Ok, now I really have to get going. Have a good day, Lolita." Peeking over the younger woman's shoulder, she finds her two kids sitting at the breakfast table and says "Have a good day, kiddos. I'll be home tonight and we'll have a family night, ok?" All she gets is a couple nods in agreement.

With one last smile, blown kiss, and a wave, she turns on her expensive heel and climbs into her Benz. A quick check in the mirrors, and the doctor pulls out of her high classed neighborhood and points her car in the direction of Seattle Grace Mercy West.

* * *

The steady beeping of Tim's heart monitor somehow soothes Arizona as she sleeps against a warm body on the cramped space of a very uncomfortable couch. It was a long night, extremely long, but finally her brother came out of recovery, much worse for wear, and is now resting. The blonde didn't intend on drifting off, but as she nestled into her longest, closest, and best friend's arms, she soon drifted off to the soft snores and steady breathing of both Travis and her brother.

But something, some foreign noise interrupts her, and blue eyes snap open as Arizona jolts awake. Travis, a man who could sleep through a tornado, hardly notices the smaller woman's body leaving his and just huffs while wrapping his arms around his own body and sinking even deeper into sleep.

For a split second Arizona is disoriented, the very few hours of sleep she had mixed with being in a strange place immediately set her on alert, but then prone figure of her brother starts to sharpen and she remembers exactly where she is. …And why.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." A soft voice says, Arizona glancing to the foot of her brother's bed for the first time and finding his doctor there looking over his chart.

"'s ok." Arizona mumbles, wiping the sleep from her eyes and standing.

Rich brown eyes chance a glance between the blonde, the man still sleeping, and her patient in front of her. Tim and this woman, who Callie vaguely remembers being called Arizona, look damn near identical. Sure, Tim's jaw is a bit more pronounced, his blonde hair cut down to an almost military standard, and there is some aging around the man's eyes that the woman doesn't have yet, but Callie immediately knows that these two are family members.

Arizona pulls up one of the chairs in the room and sits next to Tim's bedside, taking his warm, still hand. With a sigh, she asks "How is he?"

Callie looks at his chart one more time, then checks the monitors before answering, "He's alright. His stats are strong considering what happened, but I can't give any guarantees just yet." The surgeon watches as her patient's loved one nods softly, and Callie can't help but notice that the hat she wore last night… this morning… is no longer on top of her head. Instead, long and somewhat curly golden tresses are pulled up into a messy ponytail, showing of a vast expanse of creamy white flesh on her neck.

"Has he woken up yet?" Torres asks, stepping around to the opposite side of Tim's bed and places her stethoscope against her patient's chest, listening to the strong beat of the organ she held in her hands not 8 hours ago.

"Um, once but he was… he was pretty out of it. Talked about a giraffe or something. Someone named Geoffrey." Arizona answers, watching tanned hands move about her brother's body expertly. Pearly white teeth chew on pink lips as the blonde ponders whether to trouble Dr. Torres with a question, and she ultimately asks, "His widow thing, this heart attack… are there any signs?" Deep chocolate eyes find bright blue and Arizona suddenly feels nervous under the woman's stare.

She clears her throat and explains, "I mean, anything that could have signaled he had this problem before it hit and he nearly died?"

"Well… the few moments prior a victim can often show symptoms similar to that of a regular heart attack. Tingling finger, shortness of breath, tightness across their chest. But long term symptoms? No, his condition manifests no really specific symptoms. Why?" Callie asks.

"He had asthma while growing up. At least that's what he was diagnosed with when nothing else fit after years and years of him having respiratory and breathing problems." Arizona tells the doctor. "He kinda grew out of it, I guess you could say. Or he became more conditioned, I don't know. But… it was on his record. It was what prevented him from enlisting."

"Army?" Callie chances.

"Marines." The blonde states, almost wistfully. "His recruiter turned him down flat when they saw he had asthma but he put in an appeal. It was granted but he couldn't get past the physical. … Could this 'condition' be why he failed?"

"It's… it's possible." Torres says, her brow scrunching as she mentally flips through all the Cardio Medical Journals she's read including service men and women. "There might have been some sort of anomaly on his tests that they just chalked up to his asthma."

"Don't eat my fish-" Travis yelps, his body jolting up into the upright position in a split second, making both Callie and Arizona turn to look at the man bewildered. "Sorry…" The man groans, using the back of his hand to wipe a trail of drool from his lip.

The addition of another conscious mind dissolves the private atmosphere that seemed to spring up between the two women and Callie looks for an exit plan.

Quickly adding a note of Tim's latest stats, Torres flips closed her patient's chart and clicks her pen closed, saying "Well, there will be someone coming in to check on Tim in a couple hours. I'm in surgery most of the day but if anything major happens, I'll be paged immediately. When he wakes up, just keep him calm and don't let his BP spike."

"Then I would suggest assigning him with a _male _nurse." Arizona muses, making both Callie and Travis chuckle.

"Come on Z, he's sick not dead. Let him enjoy the sights a bit." Travis plays, eliciting an eye roll from his friend.

A smile makes its way across the surgeon's face, catching Arizona's attention, and Callie chides, "Well, don't let him enjoy too much. Even though his heart _is _gorgeous, I'd rather not have to have it open on my operating table again." With one last nod to her patient's loved ones, Dr. Torres excuses herself from the room and goes about her day.

* * *

After three attempts to get her hotel room door open, a very exhausted Arizona stumbles into her room and lets the door swing shut behind her. She had spent all morning, and most of the afternoon, at the hospital while neglecting her duties at the stadium. The blonde was able to pull a few favors and have some people cover the slack, but she still has to fill her duties as barrel man tonight. Whether she wants to or not, she needs to work. If not for the much needed paycheck then for the safety of the riders.

Tossing her duffel bag from last night into the corner of the room, Arizona literally falls into bed with a groan. It's bright in the room, the dirty window letting precious Seattle sunlight into the small area, but the blonde knows that it would take her no time at all to drift off into much needed sleep.

A soft and sexy chuckle tickles her ears as Cody scoots over to lie next to her girlfriend, the Aussie clad in only a thin shirt and white panties. Long and lean fingers roam the flat expanse of Arizona's clothed stomach, playing at the silver belt buckle just below.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Cody asks in a moment of compassion. When all Arizona offers as a response is a groan, laced with exhaustion and fear for her brother, the Aussie husks, "I'm sorry…" Soft lips gently touch the blonde's cheek, working their way down her jaw line, kissing a hidden dimple before laying against pink lips.

"You're so tense." Cody purrs, molding her body to Arizona's side, weaving a long and smooth leg between two jean clad legs. "What can I do to help?"

"What you're doing seems to be working pretty well." Robbins replies, a heat starting to slowly roll through her body.

"Oh yeah?" The Aussie plays, rolling fully on top of the other woman, a thigh falling into place between Arizona's legs. "Well I got a lot more where that came from, sweetness." Electricity quickly ignites between the two and hands start roving each other's bodies.

Needing to be in control of something right now Arizona flips them so that she is on top, Cody pinned underneath her strong body. Frantic fingers start to tear at Robbins' shirt buttons, their breathing raged and hearts pounding.

"How much time we got?" Cody asks in a rough voice, nearly ripping the wrinkled and worn shirt from Arizona's body. Blue eyes flick to the bedside clock, red digits ticking down the minutes until she has to put on a smile and play a role for thousands of fans, and she see's that she has a little over an hour until she absolutely needs to be at the stadium.

With a smile Arizona props up on her knees and yanks her shirt off, revealing her lithe body and restrained breasts, and answering simply with, "Enough."

* * *

Dr. Torres's stride falter's slightly when bright blue eyes immediately lock onto hers as soon as she steps into Timothy Robbins' room. She knows she's seen that color only one other place, in the eyes of his sister. But the surgeon quickly covers her surprise and smiles at the man, now wide awake and completely alone.

"Let me guess…" The blonde haired man says, the strength of his voice not quite matching the strength of his presence. "…You must be Dr. Torres."

"I am." Callie replies with a big smile, stepping around his bed and stopping right to him. "How are you feeling today, Mr. Robbins?"

Tim instantly balks at the formality and quickly says "Please, it's Tim. You say Mr. Robbins and I look over my shoulder for my father."

"Tim." Callie corrects herself, pulling her stethoscope buds to her ears and prompting the man to lean forward. "This will be a bit cold." She warns him, breathing on the listening end of her instrument before dipping underneath the thin hospital gown he's sporting.

After a few quick breaths, Callie pushes her patient back against his pillows and asks again, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Well, not like I just had a heart attack. That's for sure." Tim answers, still not really believing it happened. Even though his best friend and manager, Travis, as well as his sister told him what happened when he was in surgery for his leg, it took looking at the very large scar down the middle of his chest for it to really sink in.

"That's good." Dr. Torres states, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That means the repair is taking nicely. We're still in a very crucial stage right now, the next day and a half or so will really test the repair, but your stats are looking good Mr. Rob- Tim." Callie catches herself which gets rewarded with bright smile bookended by a pair of beautiful dimples. In that instant Callie tries to picture this man as a hard and strong Marine. But it just doesn't fit. …Not with those eyes. Not with those dimples.

Replacing her stethoscope back around her neck, Callie moves to stand at the foot of his bed while scribbling another set of notes in his chart. Passing the time, she makes a bit of small talk. "So where's your sister? …Arizona, right? Would have thought she'd be here. From what your nurse tells me they've been camping out on one for those god forsaken couches since you were brought back from recovery."

Tim laughs a light chuckle, answering "She would be here but the show must go on."

Dark eyes narrow as Torres peeks up from her chart. "Show? You mean… the cow milking thing?"

"Bull riding." Tim corrects her, "And yeah, there's still two rounds left of the tournament here in Seattle and Z is the only barrel man the tour has."

Callie tries to follow the jargon but quickly gets lost so instead decides to reply with, "Well, no show for you for quite a while." She makes a point to glance down at his raised and casted leg, purple toes peeking out from the tip of it.

"About that… how long am I stuck in here for?" The man asks, almost pleading with the doctor to give him some kind of hopeful news.

The surgeon pauses at the hospital room door, and decides to go easy on the man, answering "Let's see how the next few days go then we'll talk about when we can discharge you." Tim realizes that that is going to be the best answer he can get, so he just nods and smiles as his surgeon exits his room and disappears from sight.

* * *

"Hey Blondie!" A voice booms, making Arizona turn on her heel and find Mark Sloan approaching her.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" The blonde sneers, bring her arms across her chest to cut off the man's view. No matter how many times the two converse, as short and infrequent as it may happen, Sloan's gaze always seems to drift a bit south of her eyes.

Mark places his hands on his hips, stopping a bit closer to Arizona than would be deemed socially acceptable, and says, "At least once more, I think." Blue eyes roll and the man laughs at how easy it is to get under her skin. "Actually, I was just going to ask how your brother is. I… well, I heard that things went a little south."

The mention of her brother's event last night makes Arizona somber up, and she replies, "He's doing alright. This afternoon he was still a bit out of it but… his doctor says he's doing good. I'm actually on my way to go see him. Cheer him up a bit, you know?"

"Yeah, sounds nice." Mark says, surprising Arizona by actually assisting the blonde with one of her pieces of equipment. "And then, if you felt up to it, how about you come by my room after you get back and I'll cheer _you _up a bit." Arizona's teeth grind in annoyance and she snatches the bag from the man's hand, making him balk at the shutout. "Wait, you're trying to tell me that you'd rather spend the night on a rickety old hospital couch than have _one_ drink with me?"

"No, I'm trying to tell you I'd rather remove my own gallbladder with an oyster fork than have one drink with you." Arizona growls in response, tossing the bag into its locker and slamming the door shut.

"Sarcasm… nice. That's like chick lingo for 'try harder', right?" The man tries, not really expecting anything but loving how he can get Arizona all riled up.

"No, I hide behind sarcasm because telling you to go fuck yourself is considered rude in most social situations." Arizona states firmly as she marches down one of the many interior hallways beneath the stadium. "Seriously, why can't you just accept the inherent boundaries that come with me being a lesbian?"

"How do you know you won't like it?" Sloan asks, easily keeping up with the woman because of his much longer stride. "You've never even slept with a man before, so how-"

Arizona turns on her heel and glares up into Mark's eyes. "Have _you _slept with a man before?"

"What?! Eww, no. Of course not." Mark answers, a look of disgust on his face.

"Then how do you know you won't like it?" The blonde quips, effectively silencing the horny man with his own words. "Thought so… Now, it's been fun but now Mommy has to go play with the grownups. Be a good boy and go practice your alphabet." With a soft slap to a rough cheek, Arizona whirls around on her cowboy boot and continues on her way, leaving Mark standing by himself to smile and laugh at the very unusual 'friendship' the two of them share.

The blonde joins the rest of her group up on the deserted concourse, most of the fans having been shooed out of the arena a half hour ago. It doesn't take long for her to find them because a very distinct voice travels up and down the corridor. Blue eyes roll as she picks up the hint of Australian dialect and Arizona knows that Cody and Teddy have gotten into a tiff again. Their group is small and often times not always on the same page, but ever since Tim has picked the foreigner up to be his arm candy, there seems to be even more bickering happening.

"Hey, hey hey… what's going on?" Arizona asks, breaking up the argument just as Cody is about to retaliate.

But Teddy isn't about to let the woman get away with it and starts, "Your little woman said-"

"Sugar…" Travis interrupts, exhaustion making his voice even huskier than usual, matching the roughness that has broken out on his chin. "…It wasn't a big deal. Let it go." Teddy snarls at her competitor but finally gives up and plops down next to her fiancé.

Turning to her girlfriend, Arizona says softly, "I thought you said you'd try to get along better. What was it this time?" But she doesn't get an answer, instead soft lips taking hers and cutting off any other conversation with a slow, deep, passionate kiss.

When the Aussie pulls away, she smiles at how dark those blue eyes have grown and she purrs, "Ready to go back to the hotel, baby?"

"Uhh…" Arizona's voice is thick and she has to clear her throat before any words would actually make it out of her mouth. "I was actually going to go to the hospital. Spend some time with Tim and see how he's doing."

"Oh, ok." Her girlfriend replies, a slight look of disappoint flashing across emerald eyes but immediately being covered by a smile. "Umm, some of the guys asked if I was going out tonight. I told them no but…"

Arizona quickly picks up on where the woman is going with this and acquiesces, "Yeah, no. Go ahead. Have fun."

"No too much fun though." Cody hums, pulling Arizona in by her shirt and kissing her softly. "Say hi to Tim for me." With one more kiss, the Aussie heads off to find a ride to the local bar the tour has taken over for the week.

After a quick argument with Travis and Teddy, Arizona convinces Travis that he needs some real sleep and with the agreement from his fiancé, the man had no chance of winning. A round of hugs and good nights, and Arizona is in her truck on her way to the hospital. She knows that it is well past visiting hours but is sure that, with the right leverage, she can get Tim's nurse to look the other way. Sure, it was Travis's smooth tongue and good looks that got them into her brother's room last night, but now the blonde is flying solo. So after a couple quick stops to pick up some ammunition, Arizona finds herself marching down the Cardio ward of Seattle Grace Mercy West.

At the nurses desk Arizona meets the first line of defense. A young woman looks up at the sound of feet over the linoleum, immediately springing into action. "Sorry, ma'am, but visiting hours are over."

"Yeah, I know." Arizona replies, setting her gifts down on the desk in front of the woman. "But… I was kind of hoping that you'd let me pass just this one time."

"I'm sorry, but it's against regulations." The nurse states, not sounding even a little bit sorry.

Blue eyes flick down to the nametag and she quickly places her name. "Julia, you were here last night, right?" The nurse nods and Arizona reaches for one of the many coffee cups in the car carrier she was carrying. "Uh, half caf mocha latte with cinnamon, right?"

"H-how… how did you…" Julia mumbles, now in awe as to how this complete stranger could know her coffee order.

"And I brought donuts." Arizona adds, seeing that the nurses defenses are quickly crumbling. "All kinds. I got sprinkles and chocolate and long johns and bear claws. Cream filling, jelly filling. Donut holes. Anything you could ever want."

"You're bribing me, aren't you?" Julia muses, narrowing her gaze at the visitor.

"No…" Arizona replies innocently. "Just… offering some of the finest nurses around a little treat so they can continue being super awesome at… nursing."

"Mmhmm." The nurse hums, not missing how the blonde is using those dimples to try and distract her. "I'm just going to take my coffee and a donut, and go down this hall." Julia says, grabbing a tasty looking glazed chocolate donut and pointing down the hallway leading away from Tim's room. "I don't want anyone sneaking in to a patient's room behind my back, you understand?"

"Reading you loud and clear." Arizona replies with a firm nod.

Blue eyes watch as the nurse retreats from the desk, giving herself plausible deniability, and then Arizona quickly slips into her brother's room. The squeak of the door alerts Tim that someone has joined him, and he looks over from the window to find his younger sister tiptoeing towards his bed.

"Well, look who decided to visit finally." He plays, a set of dimples matching those of Arizona's appearing on his face.

"Finally? I was here all night last night, and then all morning. …Someone has to work now since you've decided to go on vacation and lay around all day." Arizona shoots back, flicking her brother's arm before leaning in and kissing his cheek. "How you feeling there, Grandpa?"

"Funny." Tim states, giving the woman a hard stare. "Don't you have some horse shit to shovel somewhere, Zonie?" Arizona snarls at her brother's nickname for her when they were younger and ends up punching him in the arm. "OW! Damn it! Don't do that!" Tim yelps, trying to rub out the ache now pulsing in his bicep. "Just had my chest cracked open, remember?"

"Then don't call me that!" The blonde growls. The two siblings are so engrossed in their scuffle that they don't realize yet another party has entered the room.

Clearing her throat, Callie says "Do I need to call security?"

Arizona immediately shrinks away, her cheeks igniting in a deep blush for having been caught, while Tim chuckles at his sister's embarrassment.

"I don't normally allow my patients to get beaten up while under my care." Torres muses, slightly stemming Arizona's anxiety. "But I'm going to assume that he deserved it."

"He did." Arizona sneers, shooting her brother a hard glare before stepping back and allowing the doctor to examine him.

"You're here a little late, Doc. I'd have figured you'd have a hot date to get to or something." Tim states while Callie holds her stethoscope to his chest.

"Yeah, kind of. But… things happen around here." Callie sighs, trying not to think about how she stood not only her husband up again tonight, but also her kids. But her last surgery of the day went completely south and she ended up stuck in the OR for a several more hours than she had planned, only to end up losing her in the end.

"Speaking of…" Dark eyes glance over to her patient's sister and she drawls, "Visiting hours ended a while ago. What are you still doing here? One of my nurses should have thrown you out by now."

"I have my ways…" Arizona replies, looking off into the corner of the room after buckling under the intensity of the doctor's gaze.

"Mmhmm. Wouldn't have anything to do with the mountain of donuts at the nurses' station, now, would it?" When only silence greets Callie, a look of guilt taking over the blonde woman's face, Torres chuckles. "Thought so." Finishing her exam, the surgeon starts to scribble her notes on Tim's chart and says, "Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But I brought donuts. …And coffee." Arizona replies weakly.

"Not _my _coffee." Callie replies firmly. But the look blue eyes are giving her makes it difficult for Callie to refuse this woman. And before she even knows she's saying it, Torres concedes. "Just this once. And don't make any trouble, hear me?"

Both Tim and Arizona pull out their famous dimpled smiles, and Callie is sure that that little trick has earned them more favors in their lives than all the donuts in the world could buy.

"Thanks, Doc." Tim says while Arizona scoots her chair up closer to his bedside.

"Mmhmm, don't make me regret it." Callie replies, feigning annoyance. At the door, she looks back and tells Arizona, "I'm serious. Just tonight for tonight. After that, you're stuck sleeping with your husband for the nights."

She's gone the next second, leaving Arizona looking extremely confused. "Husband?" She sneers, like even the word tastes bad in her mouth. "Why would she…" Identical eyes lock, the same thought popping up at the exact same time, and Tim falls apart.

"Oh my god!" He cries. "She thinks you… and Travis… Oh that is _TOO_ good." Tears are running from his eyes and he's sure he's laughing way too hard after just having had surgery, but the idea of his sister with their best friend is hysterical. "Oh man, I can't wait to tell T."

"You do and I'll rip out your shiny new heart." Arizona threatens, emphasizing her seriousness with another solid punch to the man's arm.

His laughter dies out when his breathing becomes ragged, and with a huge smile, he says "Whatever you say… Mrs. Wait." The nurses outside Timothy Robbins room jump at the yelp that comes from the man after one last hard fist to his arm, Arizona not finding it funny in the least.

* * *

"I'm so sorry…" Callie whispers to her babysit as she peeks into her kids rooms. Both Valentina and Max Jr. went to bed hours ago, the soft sound of their deep breathing making the Latina's heart melt. "I tried to get out of work but my patient-"

"It's ok, Mrs. Castillo." Lolita interrupts. "Really, I understand. It's totally not a problem."

"Yes, it is." Callie murmurs to herself. She was suppose to have a family night. Her, the kids, and her husband. But… it never happened.

Callie thanks the babysitter one more time and walks Lolita out to her car. Once the taillights fade from view, the surgeon shuffles back inside and locks up. Her body is drained after two long days back to back, but she knows that she still should have made sure she was here tonight. Everyone always say that children of surgeons suffer from their parents profession, and when Callie got pregnant she swore she wouldn't be one of those parents. But more and more she sees she's failing at that promise. And it's killing her.

Tiptoeing down the long, marbled hallway, past the kids bedrooms, she slips into the master bedroom and finds her husband sitting in bed with the bedside lamp one. He has his laptop open in his lap and tanned fingers are furiously moving over the keys. It's not an uncommon picture to see, Max being a professional business man 90% of the time, and a hospital board member the other 10% of the time. …Leaving very little time to be a father, husband, or anything else.

After quickly changing in the ensuite bathroom, Callie steps out in a silk night gown, the soft and pure black fabric cutting off half way down her thighs, and climbs into bed next to Max. He barely recognizes her appearance, his eyes flashing up from the screen for a fraction of a second.

"They missed you tonight." He finally says, breaking the silence.

"I know." Callie sighs. "I told them we'd have some family time tonight but…" Dark eyes stare at her husband's profile, a strong jaw and thick hair being nearly identical to what she fell in love with years ago. So many things have changed since then, namely their responsibilities in their respective careers.

Without even thinking about it, Callie reaches over and runs her fingers through his locks, smiling as she thinks how their son inherited Max's unruly do. The intimate gesture shakes the man from his train of thought, and looks over to find Callie's eyes watching him. A faint smile plays at naked, plump lips, her eyes glazed over as she brings up memories of the past.

"You know… you did cancel date night." He says firmly, the surgeon's fingers stilling immediately.

"I know." Callie replies in a whisper.

When his wife doesn't break their gaze, Max shuts his laptop and sets it off to the side. Callie knows what that signals, and she quickly straddles the man's lap, her hair cascading down around their faces as she takes his lips in a passionate kiss. One that Max doesn't seem to return as eagerly.

Broad hands move up Callie's hips and wrap around her back so Max can flip them over, Callie landing on her back with a heavy weight of her husband resting on top of hers. The scratchiness of his jaw irritates the Latina, but she pushes past that and kisses him with all her passion. Max pulls away only long enough to reach over and flick off the bedside lamp, sending the room into darkness, and then quickly gets down to making up for missing date night.

* * *

AN2: Hmmm… how is everyone feeling after this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Hella long wait, I know. So sorry. But here's the next installment. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

The walk into the hospital from the parking lot happens without Callie Torres even knowing it. Sort of like how you magically end up at home but not being able to remember driving there. The mind goes on auto pilot and the rest of you is just along for the ride. The hiss of the sliding double doors jar the Latina from her daydreaming and she immediately steps into line at the coffee cart. Yes, she had her usual two cups at breakfast like always, but it hasn't seemed to be able to clear the fog from her mind as well as it usually does.

When she feels the presence of another body step up behind her, Callie peeks over her shoulder to find a tall redhead looking like she just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

"Dr. Montgomery." Callie greets the woman.

"Dr. Torres." Addison replies with a slight nod, then steps forward a foot so the two women are side by side. "Haven't seen you around much, Callie. How you been?"

"Pretty good. Same ole same ole." The Latina answers vaguely.

"I heard what happened with your research proposal." The neonatal surgeon states. "I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted that."

"Yeah well… things happen." Torres sighs, slowly inching forward in line.

Green eyes narrow as Addison studies her friend, and she says "Like someone's husband voting against his wife? Yeah, things like that always happen."

Callie subconsciously glances around her, looking around just in case the wrong person might be within ear shot. "That's only half of the story, Addison."

"And what's the other half?" The redhead asks but only gets a stern look from the Cardio God. She and Callie have been working with each other for a couple years now, but no matter how much Addison tries to get in close with the woman, there seems to be this wall between Torres and anyone else at the hospital.

"Let me guess, he didn't think you needed to know the 'other half', right?" She muses, getting confirmation when a strong jaw clenches in irritation. The redhead decides not to push the subject, knowing full well that the woman's husband has ears all over the place, and the two continue their wait in respective silence.

The line shuffles forward and the person at the front steps aside, her plain black coffee being ready immediately. When she turns, she sees the two doctors and a smile forms on her lips. "Ahh, ladies… how are we doing today?" She asks.

"Very well, thank you Dr. Chase. And you?" Callie replies, smiling at the hospital's Chief Trauma surgeon.

"Fantastic." Jillian replies, turning her killer smile from the Latina to the redhead. "Dr. Montgomery, you're looking good enough to eat." A crystal clear blue eye winks seductively at the neonatal surgeon and then Chase says, "Well, duty calls. Have a beautiful day, ladies." With a small nod, the woman marches deeper into the belly of the hospital, her stride faltering just a beat when another blonde passes her heading the other way. Ocean blue eyes meeting emerald and the two women exchange an appreciative glance.

Dark eyes watch as Chase gives the tall, blonde woman clad in boots and a cowboy hat a double take, then Torres slowly tracks back to her friend, finding Addison staring after the ex-army chic with gusto. "Oh… Addison…" Callie sighs, shaking her head in disappointment. "Tell me you didn't."

A blush reddens Addison's cheeks and she runs a hand through her silky red hair. "It's not a big deal."

"You sleeping with the hospital's player isn't a big deal?" The Latina questions, becoming uncharacteristically involved in someone else's personal life. "Large Cappuccino please, extra foam." She adds, giving her order to the barista.

"Yeah well…" The neonatal surgeon sighs, "It was late, I'd had a few drinks. …She said I looked hot. The rest is history. …But I have to say, she's a legend for a reason."

"That good?" Callie asks.

"Mind blowing, earth shattering. I'm telling you, she does things with her tongue that I didn't even know was possible." Addison says, a warmth rushing over her just remembering what happened last night.

"Dr. Torres?" The coffee cart attendant asks, pulling both surgeon's gazes to himself. "You're Dr. Torres, correct?"

"Uh, yes." Callie answers, a bill still clasped between her fingers as she offers it for payment.

"It's been taken care of." He states, waving away her money.

"I… By who?" The Latina questions, not fully understanding what is going on. But she doesn't get an answer, instead she is handed her large cappuccino and a folded up piece of paper that the attendant pulls from his uniform pocket.

"Love letter from the hubby?" Addison plays, peeking over her friends shoulder to read it.

Callie huffs in amusement, knowing that Max is probably the last person to do something like this. She finds herself excited, almost giddy, as she unfolds the hastily torn paper. Whatever she was expecting, the neat, tight handwriting of a woman wasn't it.

**Because I don't know your coffee order, and I still owe you one for bending the rules for me, please enjoy this drink on me. You're awesome – Arizona Robbins**

A smile that has long since been dormant appears on Callie's face as she reads and rereads the note. It's not just the simple gesture of buying her a coffee that touches the Latina. It's the effort this woman, who Callie barely knows, put into hunting down the coffee cart Callie visits, scribbling down a quick note, and convincing the attendant to go along with her plan. All this because Callie allowed the blonde to stay the night in her brother's room. It's been… she doesn't know how long… since someone has done something like that for her. Max certainly doesn't anymore. The most spontaneous thing he does anymore is bring home the occasional bouquet of flowers. Even then it's not spontaneous, because it's always the same thing. Two dozen long stemmed red roses. …Even though her favorite flower is the magenta Phalaenopsis Orchid.

Green eyes skim the note quickly and Addison asks, "Why is some guy with a state as a name buying you coffee?"

"Uh…" Callie clears her throat and refolds the note, slipping it safely into her pocket. "It's uhh, it's not a guy. _She _brought my nurses coffee and donuts last night, trying to get them to break visiting hours."

"And instead she got _you _to break visiting hours?" The redhead plays, not missing the tiny embarrassed smile on the cardio surgeon's face.

The Latina starts to nod but catches herself and says "No, she didn't 'get' me to do anything. I allowed it."

"Mmhmm." Addison hums, not really believing the woman but deciding against pushing the topic. Her coffee is soon ready and the two surgeons fall into step next to one another, heading deeper into the hospital to start yet another wonderful day at Seattle Grace Mercy West.

* * *

Smoke burns its way down Arizona's throat as the blonde takes a deep inhale. Nicotine rushes through her veins and gives her a slight buzz, while the sting carries away just a little of the stress that has wrapped the woman up for what seems like years. She knows it's a nasty habit but… If she is allowed just one vice, she chooses the cigarette.

A brisk bout of wind makes her shiver, flicking the half used smoke from her hand, and she retreats within the walls of the hospital for sanctuary. It seems like she was here just ten minutes ago, but in fact it was nearly 10 hours. Her back is stiff from the uncomfortable couch she's slept on for going on two nights straight. But she'd do it again if it brought just a hint of ease to her brother. For all the ways the two of them differ, their distaste for hospital visits is a common factor.

With a hot pizza in her hands, the blonde strolls through the familiar halls and heads towards the cardio wing. At the elevators, she calls for a carriage and waits. But ten seconds later the blonde is nearly knocked off her feet when someone runs into her from behind, quickly followed by the crashing of a cell hitting the floor.

"Shit!" Someone yelps, and Arizona can feel liquid rolling down the back of her jacket. "I am so sorry!" The person gasps. The blonde turns and finds a coffee stained white lab jacket greeting her, which is wrapped around a tall and stunning redhead.

"Are you ok?" Arizona asks when this unknown woman tries to pull her clothes off her own body.

"Damn, that's hot." She growls, then looks up into deep blue eyes. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I got coffee on your back. Here, let me-" She reaches out to try and dab some of the liquid off Arizona's back but the blonde just brushes her off.

"It's alright. Really. This needed to get washed anyways." Arizona jokes, making the flustered redhead smile. "But are you alright? You're not burnt or anything are you? I can go find a doctor. …I mean, this is the right place for it."

The stranger chuckles, stooping down in her mile high heels and picking up the now empty coffee cup along with the reason she wasn't paying attention to where she was going… her phone. "No. Just ruined my new dress is all."

"Too bad, because you look amazing." Arizona replies, not even thinking that it might come out somewhat flirtatious. When the redhead is back at her full height, the blonde having to look up into her eyes, she adds, "You know… if you go for the spilt coffee look."

Green eyes peek over her reading glasses, and a devilish smirk plays at painted lips. "Well, thank you. Maybe I'll just have to keep it then."

"It would be a tragedy any other way." Arizona replies, the dinging of the elevator announcing the arrival of her carriage. She backs into the waiting lift and blue eyes drop to the hanging nametag on the doctor's coat. "Have an awesome day, Dr. Montgomery." With a wink, the elevator doors close and the two part ways.

Her smitten little smile doesn't go away the rest of her journey to Tim's room, but as soon as her dirtied boot crosses the threshold, all it takes is Travis exclaiming, "There's the little woman!" and that smile is gone.

"Tim!" Arizona barks, "You told him?"

"How could he not?" Travis replies, standing from his chair and crossing the room. Without any warning the man takes her in his arms, dips her, and plants a kiss on her shocked lips. It's over as soon as it happened, and when Travis pulls Arizona back up on her feet he is rewarded with a swift punch to his chest.

"Ooo, kinky." He teases, grabbing Arizona's waist and pulling her in closer. "Daddy like."

"Get your hands off of me or I'm going to hack off your baby makers with my rusted bull spurs." Arizona growls, her blue eyes sending the man a very serious glare.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asks, pulling the three sets of eyes to the door.

"No, Dr. Torres." Arizona replies, shoving Travis away from her. "Just in time to perform a boot-ectomy once I'm done shoving my foot up his ass."

"He'll want to see a proctologist for that." Callie plays, stepping further into the room and moving to Tim's bedside. It's nearly the end of her shift and visiting hours are closing in, so the Latina is making one last round of her patients before signing off for the night.

Arizona opens up the barely warm pizza and Travis readily digs in. Tim reaches for a slice but get's batted away by her sister's hand. "None for you, moron."

"What? Why?" Tim whines, having been on hospital food for just two days but already tiring of it.

"Oh, I don't know. Dr. Torres, is it ok for patients who just had their chests cracked open to gorge themselves on greasy, meat covered pizza?" Arizona asks, making Callie smile at the seemingly constant sibling feud that goes on between the two blondes. "How about this, you can have a slice of pizza and die, or you can eat your yummy jello and live another sixty years."

"Do I have to live with _you_? Because I think I'd chose the pizza." Tim answers, which makes Travis nearly kill himself by choking on his slice of pizza.

"I'd suggest you stick with the jello…" Callie offers as she scribbles down her patient's notes. Glancing at Arizona, who is slowly picking at her piece of pizza, she adds "Visiting hours are over in 20 minutes. I want you and that pizza out of here by then." She clicks her pen closed, turning to the bedridden man and adds, "And none for you." With a quick goodbye, the Latina leaves the room.

At the nurses desk, Callie is just turning in her last patient's chart when she hears someone call, "Dr. Torres."

The Latina peeks over her shoulder to find Arizona approaching her, and the woman smiles, "Yes, Ms. Robbins."

"Please, it's Arizona." The blonde blushes, scuffing her boots nervously over the floor. "Um, I was just wondering how long Tim will be in here for. Because… I need to leave town in two days. There's no way I can't, and there's no one to stay with him if he's going to be out of the hospital."

"You don't have any family that could watch him?" Callie asks. "Parents?"

"No." Arizona shakes her head softly. "No, our dad died a few years ago and our mom, well… she's not… No. I'm all he has." The intensity and warmth rich chocolate eyes are giving off makes Arizona a little uneasy, and she finds herself taking a small step backwards. "I was just wondering if you could keep him here until I get back."

"Which is when?" Callie asks.

"A week next Tuesday or Wednesday." The woman answers.

"Oh no, I… I can't keep him that long without medical necessity." Torres says, her gaze glancing towards Tim's room as a lively laugh comes spilling from it. "A day, maybe two, I could do. But not ten."

"Right. Of course not." Arizona sighs, covering her frustration with a forced smile. "I'll just… I'll figure something out. I always do."

Callie watches as the depressed woman starts to back away, and calls after her, "Thanks, by the way." Arizona halts in her tracks and gives the woman a questioning look. "For the coffee. Thank you. That was really… it was very kind. Totally unnecessary, but very kind."

"Well, I couldn't have a black mark on my record so… you know…" Arizona plays, her dimples shining. And when the Latina smiles, actually smiles, for a second it makes all of Arizona's worries fade away. "Wow…" She breathes out, not even knowing she said it out loud.

"What?" Callie asks, that smile faltering when those piercing blue eyes don't flinch away from her.

"Oh uh, nothing. It's just…" Arizona shakes herself, and says, "You have a gorgeous smile, Dr. Torres. You should show it off more." A crooked little grin finds its way onto the blonde's face when perfectly white teeth take a plump lower lip into their grasp. "Anyways, have a good night."

The surgeon stands at the nurses desk as the blonde walks away, a large brownish stain covering most of the woman's back. She doesn't know what it was about the compliment, but it reverberated throughout Callie's entire body. First a simple act of buying her coffee, and now her complimenting Torres's smile… Max hasn't done as much for her in the past few months as this woman has done in one day.

That's how Dr. Addison Montgomery finds her friend a minute later, starring off towards an empty doorway. "Hey Cal…" She says, placing a hand on the Latina's shoulder, bringing her back to earth. "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Callie answers, quickly turning her back to the room where raucous laughter and hoots are coming from. "What do you need?"

Addison glances through the windowed partition and finds the same blonde that she nearly scalded to death not a half hour ago. "Umm… I have a pregnant lady that is about five hours away from giving birth, but her EKG is reading a little funny to me. Was wondering if you could take a look at it." The redhead muses, handing over the latest report to the surgeon while glancing back into the room.

"You know her?" Addison asks, motioning towards Tim's room. "The blonde?"

"Yeah- well, kind of. She's one of my patient's family." Callie answers offhandedly, trying to focus her attention on the series of peaks and valleys held in her hands.

"What's her situation?" The neonatal surgeon questions, keeping an eye on the blonde as she watches the throw her head back and laugh at something one of the other guys said.

"Situation?" Torres asks in confusion.

"You know… she single? Anything that would impair some… happy times?" Addison answers, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

Callie scoffs at her friend's behavior and says, "I don't know about happy times, but she's married." Callie glances over her shoulder to find Arizona standing by her brother's bedside as she tries to wrestle the pizza box out of his grasp. "The other guy, the one in the ball cap, that's her husband."

"Husband?!" Addison sneers. "No… not possible."

"Why not?"

"Umm… because she's gay." Addison states point blank. Dark eyes stare at her for a beat and then Callie starts to laugh in her face.

"Sorry, Addison, but not _everyone _is gay. Just because you think you feel a ping on that gaydar of yours doesn't mean someone is of the gay persuasion." Callie defends the blonde, and with one last glance at the chart in her hands, Torres adds, "And your patient should be fine. Keep an eye on her BP, don't let her get too stressed, but I'll make sure one of my residents is on hand just in case."

"Right…" The redhead muses, her eyes squinting slightly at the Latina as she tries to read whatever expression is on Callie's face at this moment. "Well, thanks for the consult. And… just to let you know… I may not have the most finely tuned gaydar, but I _do _know when someone is cruising me. And that lady in there…" Addison gestures over her shoulder, Callie following her to find Arizona smiling and laughing. "…Is a ladies lady."

* * *

Saturday passes with the usual craziness of the weekend, and before she knows it, Callie is waking on Sunday morning. It's funny how long the week seems to drag, but these two days she gets to spend with her family flies by like a blink of an eye. The time she spends with her children are the brightest hours of her entire week, and it makes up for the usual hell that comes with heading her own department at one of the top teaching hospitals in the country. Yesterday her husband was stuck at the office all day, but she knows that Max will be home today, at least part of the day so that they can attend church as a family.

Getting up a couple hours before the rest of her family, Callie spends some very rare alone time in the kitchen with a soothing cup of coffee and the Sunday crossword. It's a vice of hers that she rarely gets to enjoy, but when there is nothing but silence around her, it's a very peaceful way for her to relax.

She's chewing on the tip of her eraser, trying to recall what the daughter of William the Conqueror's name is, when she makes out the faint sound of feet shuffling over the floor. The next minute, the figure of her husband appears in the kitchen, Max sitting down at the head of the table and grabbing the business section of the paper. After years and years of the same routine, Callie instinctively stands and pours Max a cup of coffee, placing it next to him without a word.

The two remain silent for a few more minutes, content in the fact that neither have much to say to the other anymore. But then Callie clears her throat and says, "I was thinking that maybe, after church, we could take the kids to The Fun Zone or something." Dark eyes flash over the top of Max's newspaper, but the man just flips the page and continues reading. "You know how they get all… cabin fever crazy during this time of year. We all do, actually. But… I don't know, I think it would be good for all of us to spend some time outside of the house together."

Max just hums some sort of noncommittal sound, but that only serves to piss his wife off. A tanned hand reaches forward and pushes the paper down from the man's vision, and she barks, "What's going on with you?"

The man yanks the now wrinkled paper free from his wife's grip, and scowls. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Max. I know you work hard, so do I. But lately it's been… different. It feels like you being around your family is a chore or something." Callie doesn't want to say it, but it's been growing worse and worse for not just months, but seemingly years.

A long sigh escapes the man's lips, and Max roughly folds his newspaper back up, slamming it on the table in front of him. "Damn it, Callie. What do you want from me?"

The Latina's mouth opens in shock, and she flounders for words for a second before stating, "I want a husband. And our kids want their father." Without another word, Callie stands and storms out of the kitchen, heading upstairs to wake her children and get dressed for church.

And just like the family portrait hung up in the living room of their home, smiles appear on each of the four Castillo faces as they take their usual seats in church. Through all the greetings and the small talk prior to the service, Callie puts on her 'wife' face. The one that makes her husband look good, the one that continues the façade that all is well and that they are living 'the' life. It's so good that even her children buy it, and in turn are happy themselves. To any outsider, it would look like the surgeon has it all. And she does… or she did. It's just, lately things have been off. And the cardio god doesn't know how to fix it. She's used to being able to fix things. She can fix hearts, mend them, sew together what any other surgeon would call a lost cause and save her patient's life. But in her personal life, her marriage, it can't be fixed with a scalpel. So she prays. She prays for guidance. And she prays for help.

The service ends, and just like every other week, Max uses this time to engage his business associates in some non-formal conversation. He has always used the weekly gathering as a way to expand his network and reach his fingers of influence just a bit further throughout the Seattle socialites. All the while Callie plays perfectly to the part of the happy trophy wife, smiling and laughing at all the other men's awful jokes and nodding along graciously when they deem her worthy of conversation.

But what is different about this week is that Max opts out of the customary brunch his family usually attends, one that cycles through a handful of upper class families' homes. Instead, he tells his colleagues that he is spending the afternoon with his family. When she hears this, Callie's heart starts to flutter. Maybe he actually heard her this morning; maybe he finally realizes that their children miss their father. And when both Valentina and Max Jr. learn that they get this time with him, both are ecstatic. Valentina sits high on her father's shoulders while their son keeps a tight grip on the man's slacks.

They exit the church to find yet another cold and brutal day greeting them. The first snowfall has already layered the city, and now it's a constant exchange of fresh down mixed with the gray slush of last week's layers. But the sidewalks and parking lots have been cleared, so Max Jr. excitedly kicks out the wheels of his wheelie sneaks and cruises down the walkway.

"I thought you told him those shoes were unacceptable for church." Max says to Callie, tiny fists balling in his hair as his daughter hangs on tight.

"I did." Callie replies, then calls out to her son, "Hijo, don't do that. It's not safe." The couple approach their car, one that costs more than it would take to feed a small community, while a watchful eye keeps her gaze on her son. She's always hated those shoes, but when it comes to her kids she finds that she tries to supplement her lack of time with them by buying them presents. It's not healthy, she knows that. Hell, she _was_ one of those kids. One that was handed off to the nanny, who barely saw her father and whose mother considered her a burden to care for. When Callie got pregnant she swore she wouldn't repeat that cycle. Maybe Max isn't the best father, but Callie tries to make up for it as much as possible.

"Maximiliano, slow down!" She calls, watching her son skate closer and closer to their car. And just as her words fade from the air, his wheels hit a patch of ice and the six year old falls to the ground.

"Oh god!" Callie cries, rushing to her son's side despite her very unsteady heels. "Max. Max, honey. Are you alright?" She asks, immediately going into triage mode. His eyes are wet with tears and he's holding his arm against his body.

"Let me look, baby." She coos, her husband standing behind her, pulling their daughter from his shoulders, and watching the entire affair. The surgeon quickly tests the injured arm and concludes, "It's not broken, sweetie. Betcha it sure smarts though, huh?" He nods through his tears, pulling up his shirt to reveal a pretty nasty scrape.

But her attempts to ease the boy's suffering are thwarted when a large hand reaches down and pulls the boy up. Wide eyes turn to find Max stooping low and getting right in his son's face, a look of anger in his eyes.

"What did your mother tell you?" He growls, his voice low so anyone who might be around can't hear. "She told you not to wear those damned shoes. Now look what you did. …Look at the car. Whose going to pay for that. You? Are you going to pay for that?" Her husband points to the large scratch now marring the side of their previously pristine paint job, the vein in his neck starting to make an appearance. His grip on the boys arm is tight, and Max Jr. starts to cry even harder.

"Stop crying, boy." Max snarls.

"Max, stop it." Callie commands him, but her husband isn't listening.

"Men don't cry, do you hear me?" The man says, his eyes locked with that of his son's. "You want to be taken seriously, you don't cry. Only girls cry. Are you a girl?"

"No." Junior sniffles, trying his hardest to stop the tears from falling. His father's grip on his arm starts to loosen and Max rights himself. To anyone looking on it would seem like an intimate moment between a father and son, possibly comforting or maybe even a slight scolding about not listening. Only Callie and Junior know what really happened, and when her husband's eyes find hers, Callie isn't afraid to show her displeasure.

"Come on, sweetie." She says softly, guiding her son into the car. "Buckle up and we'll get you cleaned up once we get home, ok?" He nods weakly while fastening his seatbelt and helping his sister, Callie shutting the door behind him. Turning to her husband, she steps up close to him and growls, "Was that really necessary?"

"You told him to stop. He didn't listen." Max says flatly. "You wanted me to step up, I'm stepping up. You wanted me to be present, I'm here."

"By terrorizing our son? Scaring him? That's not parenting, Max." The surgeon sneers, her eyes constantly on guard for anyone who might be watching their exchange.

The harsh winter winds billow around them, sending a shiver down the man's spine and removing most of the patience he had. "He needs to learn what it means to be a Castillo. You don't like it, then don't watch. But I'm not going to baby the boy. He needs to learn his actions have consequences." Tugging his overcoat around him tighter, Max ends their conversation by opening the passenger's side door and then rounding the car. Callie has to take a couple deep breaths, centering herself before she ultimately slides into their ride and tries to salvage what's left of her weekend.

* * *

Blue eyes squint at the crossword puzzle in front of him as Tim chews on the cap of his pen. It's going on his fifth day of being cooped up in the hospital and he is starting to get cabin fever. Actually, he had cabin fever four days ago, but the steady stream of medication he's been on has dulled the anxiety. Now that his doctors are weaning him off the strong stuff, both for his heart and his battered leg, the bull rider is looking for anything and everything to get his mind off his situation.

Shoes scuff the floor and he looks up to find Dr. Torres striding into the room, a professional smile on her face. "How ya doing today, Doc? Have a good weekend?" He asks.

"Can't complain too much." Callie answers simply, preferring not to get into her personal life while at work, and quickly looks over her patients chart. "How about you? I see your stats have remained steady. Feeling any dizziness, slightness of breath or twinges of pain?"

"Nope. Feeling like a rooster ready to crow." The man says, his dimples appearing as he smiles. He leans forward so the surgeon can place her stethoscope against his back, and he asks, "You wouldn't happen to know what the daughter of William the Conqueror was named, would you?"

Callie's brow furrows and she peeks over the man shoulders to find the same crossword puzzle she was working on yesterday. "I got stuck on that one too." She says.

"Damn." Tim mumbles. "Just have to wait for-" But the shuffle of even more feet signal his visitors, and both Tim and Callie look up to find a red faced Arizona stepping into the room, Travis and Teddy right behind her.

"Z! Just in time." The man barks as Callie readjusts his hospital gown. "A little help. Five letters, starts with A. …The daughter of William the Conqueror."

"Ummm…. Adela, I'm pretty sure." The blonde chances, and both Callie and Tim look back down at the puzzle as the man fills in the answer.

"It fits." Callie says with a smile. Glancing back up, brown eyes lock with blue and she adds, "I was stuck on that one all day yesterday. I have to say… I'm a bit impressed."

Arizona pulls off her gloves, rubbing them together to try and restore some blood circulation, then winks playfully and says, "Never judge a book by its cover, Dr. Torres." When a hand somehow finds its way to her hip, Arizona peeks over her shoulder and finds Travis standing there, a very amused smirk on his face. He's still playing up the whole 'married' thing, but Arizona doesn't find it half as funny as the man.

So when a boney elbow rams him in the stomach, Travis nearly buckles in half out of pain. "You get one more, T. Then I'm cutting it off." Arizona growls, making both Tim and Teddy snicker.

Callie just stands there, in the middle of what seems to be a very interesting family, and wears a mask of confusion. It's not she doesn't think couples can't be playful, but more than once she has walked in on Arizona threatening to cut her husband's manhood off. That, plus the little seed Addison planted in her mind last week, and the cardio god is wondering if something entirely different is going on.

But it's Teddy to the rescue, and she steps up to the surgeon and says, "Dr. Torres, we haven't met. I'm Teddy Altman and Travis…" She gestures to the gasping man behind her, "Is _my _fiancé."

"Oh." Callie mumbles, then finds the gaze of ocean blue eyes. "Oh! You two aren't…"

"No." Arizona says simply. "And thank god for that." A fist comes from her friend and lands solidly on the blonde's shoulder, making a deep growl fall from her lips.

For some reason, learning that Arizona isn't involved with the guy makes her smile, but Callie quickly covers it and announces, "Ok well, I'm done here. I'll be seeing you later tonight, Tim, for nightly rounds."

"Looking forward to it, Doc." Tim replies, two sets of blue eyes watching as the doctor leaves the room. He glances back to his sister a beat sooner than Arizona dropping her gaze, and the man can't help but see a slight gleam in her eyes. But he keeps a straight face as the woman shakes herself from whatever thoughts she was having, and she steps up to Tim's bedside.

"Did you call yesterday?" He asks flatly.

"I always call on Sundays." Arizona answers. "Did _you _call yesterday?" But only a tense silence is given, so the blonde quickly moves on. "Well, we're about to hit the road. I just wanted to drop this off…" She says, grabbing the guitar propped up against the end of the couch.

"Your guitar?" Tim asks, taking the weathered and worn instrument in his hands. "Why?"

"Well… figured you'd be going crazy stuck in this bed. It'd give you something to do with your hands. …Plus, frankly, you could use the practice." The woman replies, getting a look from her brother.

"You really going without me?" He sighs, his spirits deflating just thinking about the tour continuing without him. His chances of winning shot out the window as soon as that bull reared up on him, but it's only now sinking in when the rest of the riders are leaving and he has to stay.

"I got to." Arizona says, "But I'll be back before you know it." The two exchange a quick goodbye, Travis kissing his fiancé and leaving them in Tim's room before heading out.

Just outside, at the nurses' station, Arizona spies Callie and she says to Travis, "Go ahead, I'll meet you down at the truck." He just nods and continues on his way while Arizona stops at the surgeon's side. "Uh, Dr. Torres?"

Callie turns and finds the shorter blonde looking at her. "Ms. Robbins?"

"Oh, please, it's Arizona." She insists again, running a still cold hand through her blonde hair. "Um, I just wanted you to know that I'm leaving town today. As it is I'll be driving through the night to make Vegas by morning, but I just wanted to talk to you before hitting the road."

"Oh, ok." Torres sighs, her gaze flicking through the transparent divider and finding her patient messing with a guitar in his lap.

"Teddy will be staying behind and watching him. Taking care of him until I can get back. …Which I'm hoping will be by next Wednesday." The blonde states, stealing a pen from the desk and scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "But, until then, I was kind of hoping that you'd keep me apprised of his condition. …Not like daily or anything but, I know you're a busy woman, but just in case anything happens." A fair hand extends the piece of paper with her cell number on it, and Callie's lips pull up into a smile.

"Yeah, of course I can." She answers, then tears another slip and writes down her own. "And here's mine. You know… in case you have any questions you can just call me."

Blue eyes scan the number and Arizona doesn't miss the feeling of butterflies now fluttering in her stomach. She has to force herself not to smile like an idiot, after all, Callie is just being professional. But still… Arizona can't help herself, and she adds, "And if you need any more help with the crossword, I'm more than willing to help." The two share a soft chuckle, their gazes meeting for a fraction of a second before both look away. The Latina doesn't know why she's acting like this, it's not like she's into girls or anything. But there is this… vibe she gets from Arizona, and it makes the surgeon's insides feel funny.

But their little bubble is popped when another blonde steps up behind Arizona, kissing her quickly on the lips while wrapping her arm through the smaller woman's and sighing, "Sorry. I got all turned around, but a very nice Dr. Chase helped me out." The sudden appearance this foreign woman with an accent, and affirmation of Addison's theory, nearly causes Callie to freeze on the spot. She doesn't know which one shocks her more, the fact that someone from Australia would actually turn up in her ward in the middle of Seattle, or that the woman who has been treating her so nicely since the moment they met is actually… gay.

Arizona takes a deep breath, pushing away the weird feeling of being upset at their interruption, and replies, "No worries. I was just heading out anyways." Blue eyes dart back to the Latina and adds, "Oh, Dr. Torres this is Cody Saundery. Cody, this is Tim's cardio surgeon, Dr. Torres."

"Pleasure." Cody states, shaking the doctor's hand. Callie racks her mind, trying to remember where she's seen this woman before, and it finally clicks. This was the woman Jillian Chase was eyeing the morning after her little tryst with Addison.

"Nice to meet you." Callie mumbles, her gaze darting down to where the two blonde's arms are linked together.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're going." Arizona answers, sending the surgeon an apologetic smile. "Thank you, Dr. Torres, for… well, everything." They share one last look before Arizona steps around the Latina and makes her way down the hall, her hand clasped tightly with her girlfriend's. Callie watches them go until they turn the corner and move out of sight, all the while wondering what it is about that woman that makes her feel all tangled up in side.

* * *

AN2: Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: So for the long, long, _long _wait. Hopefully updates for this fic will start coming more regularly. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Sure feet storm the halls of the Cardio ward as brown eyes scan the chart Callie has grasped in her hands. It's yet another day in the glorious world of Seattle Grace Mercy West, and Callie is playing a part. A part that seems to be becoming smaller and smaller, at least that's how it would be if the board had anything to say about it. But it's not personal, no. No, her husband has told her that many times. It's not personal. It's business, especially when Max is pouring millions of dollars into the hospital every year. So when a vote comes rolling around, he makes sure that those millions of dollars hold a proper sway. Which Callie wouldn't mind if only that vote swayed toward her more often than it has in the past.

Pushing aside the impending vote coming this week that will determine how much of a cut her department is about to take, Callie approaches the main nursing station on her ward with a forced smile. The same smile she wears every day, the one that has become her usual smile.

"Morning, Dr. Torres." Her head nurse sings, and Callie doesn't miss how natural and genuine this woman's smile is.

"Morning, Tia. You sure look happy." The surgeon goads, sipping her coffee and looking over the list of patients that are currently her care. "I'm guessing you had a good night."

"Oh, no…" Tia replies with a giggle. "Nothing like that."

Where most people would continue to press this woman until they got the juicy details, Callie just lets it go. She's found that the less she gossips with the hospital staff, the better. Not only does it keep her nose clean, but it also seems to stem the amount of talk going on about her. And, more importantly, her husband. It's common knowledge that Max Castillo is a huge investor in the hospital, so it's natural for rumors to start manifesting about the power couple and how they rose to fame.

Her gaze scans the list of names and she asks, "Mr. Hubbard? 3154?"

"Coded at 02:13 this morning." Tia replies. "Crash team couldn't revive him."

"Damn it." Callie groans. "Who called him?"

"Um, Dr. Yost, I believe." Her nurse answers. "I have the write up here if you-"

"No, that's fine." The surgeon cuts her off, then hears the faint sound that has been tickling the air since she arrived. "What is that noise?" The smile on Nurse Tia's face returns, along with a very bright blush, but Callie isn't given an answer. She grabs her coffee and follows the sound until she ends up at one of her patient's room, finding it littered with a few other of her nurses.

She watches as her patient, Timothy Robbins, slowly and skillfully plucks out a tune on a worn and aged guitar. His fingers move like butter over the strings and his prickly face nods along to the beat. A soft and gravely hum accompanies his melody and Callie finally realizes what had her nurse all a twitter. It's not often that they get a smooth talking cowboy through their halls, one that can play the guitar and charm a nurse fast than the quickest draw in the south, and it's fairly obvious that this country boy has enraptured the hospital's female population.

Despite being in the middle of his song, Callie clears her throat, alerting all of her nurses that the boss is present. "Alright ladies, back to work." She says with an eye roll, not missing the smirk appearing on Tim's face as they all give him a quick smile.

Only when they are alone does Callie give her patient a disapproving look. "Really? Wooing my nurses while they are on duty? Need I remind you that you are on the Cardio floor? Nurses are kind of important around here to… you know, keep patients alive."

"Ah, come on Doc." Tim plays, his twinkling blue eyes shining bright with amusement. "I was just messing around a bit. What them girls got from it, that's all on them."

"Mmhmm…" Torres hums then starts her regular morning exam. When his heart continues to beat strong and his stats remain stable, she removes the bud from her ears and wraps her stethoscope around her neck before scribbling some notes on his chart. "So where'd you get the guitar from?" She asks, making small talk as part of her bedside manner.

"Oh, it's not mine." Tim answers, cringing a bit as he tries to shift his still casted and immobilized leg. "It's my sister's. She let me borrow it so I don't go completely batshit crazy being cooped up here like a bull in the chute."

"…Right." Callie murmurs, not completely sure she followed that train of thought. But then the mention of the woman's name sparks the Latina's interest and she asks, "Have you heard from her? Your sister?"

"Yeah, why?" The man questions.

"No reason. Just, yesterday she said she'd be driving all night to get to Vegas. Just wondered if she made it in one piece, that's all." The surgeon answers even though she's not entirely sure why she cares so much to begin with. It's not like she and Arizona are anything more than passing acquaintances.

"Oh." Tim whispers, studying the Latina's face for something… something he's not even sure he'll be able to see. But he definitely saw it on his sister's face, the look of wonder, almost. "Um, yeah, she made it. Travis and Arizona traded off driving throughout the night, and they made it about an hour and a half ago."

"Oh, well… good. I'm glad." Callie replies a bit awkwardly. "Ok, so… your heart seems to be back in working order, Tim. So I'm going to make the call and say… you get to go home."

"Today?" Tim asks, a bit in shock.

"No, not today. We'll keep monitoring you but if your stats remain stable for the remainder of the day, as I expect them to, I'll discharge you tomorrow morning." The Cardio god replies with a smile. "That is, of course, if the orthopedic surgeon concurs with discharging you. If not, you'll get transferred down to the second floor. But… either way, today is your last day on my ward. Congratulations." With a friendly wink, Callie continues on with her usual chaos filled day.

* * *

Sweat rolls down the back of Arizona's neck as her muscles strain against the weight of her shovel. Blonde hair mats underneath her cowboy hat and her button down show shirt has long been removed to allow more hot desert air to hit her skin. Shovelful after shovelful, the woman cleans out her horse's trailer. The intense Las Vegas sun beats down upon her, merely laughing at her as she continues her monotonous physical task.

After nearly fourteen hours of driving, going straight through the night, Arizona, Cody and Travis have ended up in the bustling city of Las Vegas just in time to get to work. Each have a very different job, and Arizona is, by far, the lowest man on that totem pole. Even though Travis's rider is out of the game he still has a lot of PR work to handle during this last tournament. Same goes for Cody, who remains the only face of the Robbins Team left standing , meaning it's up to her to keep Tim's name on the tip of the fans' tongue. And Arizona? Well… she gets to shovel horseshit. And when she's done with that, she moves up to bullshit.

The crunching of boots over the cement and gravel makes Arizona peek out from inside of the trailer and she sees a smiling Cody approaching her. "Hey." She says before scooping another shovel of mixed hay, feed, and some not so pleasant things and tossing it into the waste pile.

"Hey, baby. Brought you an iced tea." Cody says, holding out the perspiring bottle for her girlfriend.

"Oh, you're awesome." Arizona sighs, propping the shovel up against the side of the trailer before pulling off her work gloves. Taking a long draw at the beverage, Arizona lets out a deep sigh and smiles. "Thank you."

"No problem." Cody replies, then starts to run a hand down her girlfriend's back only to pull it away and whine, "Ew, you're all sweaty."

"Yeah, well, I don't get paid to just stand around and look pretty." She says, laughing when Cody punches her in retaliation. They both sit on the tailgate of Arizona's truck and take a small break, Cody stealing a cigarette from her girlfriend and lighting up.

Not five minutes later both sets of eyes spy their fellow traveler approaching, a look of apprehension on Travis's face. "What's up, T?" Arizona asks, bumming a drag from Cody's cigarette before giving it back.

"One of the tour rep's wants to see us." Travis replies solemnly. When all he gets is a confused look from his lifelong friend, he adds, "Now."

"Oh. Ok." Arizona mumbles, then hops down from her truck and grabs her shirt. The march back to the stadium doesn't seem to take as long as it should and Arizona mentally sorts through the last weeks, trying to remember if there was an incident that would necessitate her being called to the principal's office. She tries to pry some information out of Travis but the man has none to give, for he too had only just been summoned a few moments before he found Arizona.

The blonde does her best to clean up during their trip before both step into the air conditioned section of offices within the arena. A chill immediately sets into Arizona's skin and it only intensifies her senses. Ever since she was a little girl, Arizona has had problems with authority. She doesn't know when it started but whenever her father would give her 'that' look, she would start to cry instantly. So now all she can think about is standing in front of the president of the PBR and crying like a little bitch baby. And she's only slightly relieved to reach their destination and find that it's not, in fact, the president.

"Arizona Robbins?" A well groomed and suited woman asks as she and Travis enter the room.

"Yes, ma'am." Arizona replies weakly.

"Please, take a seat." She says, motioning to the two arm chairs in front of the desk she is occupying. Both Travis and Arizona slowly sit and wait as this woman flips through page after page on the desk. "My name is Marilyn Chivers and I am one of the PBR's medical insurance representatives."

Arizona's fears of getting canned or worse quickly dissipate at the Marilyn's words, and she says, "Oh, so this is about Tim?"

"Yes, Timothy Robbins." Marilyn replies. "Now, I've gotten the first few files from Seattle Grace regarding his treatment and… there's been a bit of a snag."

"What kind of snag?" Travis asks. "He's covered. I mean, he's a rider which means he's covered."

"Yes. …And no." The woman says. "Any injuries or death that may result from competing on tour are covered in their entirety. However, pre-existing conditions are not."

It's doesn't take but a second for Arizona to understand what this woman is getting at. All that adrenaline that was pumped into her system from the fear of this meeting is quickly morphed into anger and she growls, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the costs of the surgery to repair his leg, those bills and any costs that come from it are covered. But nothing else." Marilyn answers.

"Meaning his heart." The blonde states point blank. When Marilyn nods in affirmation Arizona buries her face in her hands in defeat. "Fuck…" She groans.

"Wait, so you're saying there is _nothing _you can do?" Travis tries again. "But he's been a part of the tour for years! All three of us have. Can't you like… combine our benefits or something? I mean, his heart wouldn't have given out if he didn't have surgery in the first place."

"That's not what his files say." Marilyn rebuts, holding up a slim folder with Tim's name on it. "His surgeon, a Dr. Torres, claims that this event would have happened eventually whether he was in surgery or not. And it's _because _he was already under and prepped that Timothy Robbins is even alive today."

"So, what? You're saying she should be thankful for only getting half-way screwed over?" Travis snaps, going on the offensive for his friends. "No, you check his benefits again and you-"

"T." Arizona sighs, placing a hand on the man's forearm. "She's right. I read his contract start to finish and it said no pre-existing conditions. Every rider has the same contract." The blonde slowly stands and walks out of the room, her mind numb from the news she was just given. Not knowing what else to do Arizona goes back to work, because, after all, with her brother out of commission it leaves only herself to work off the mountain of hospital bills now weighing on their shoulders.

* * *

"Alright, Mr. Robbins! Your ride is here." Callie announces as she arrives at the blonde's room with a wheelchair in tow. The smile on Tim's face lights up the room and it's very evident in those bright blue eyes that the man is ecstatic to be getting out.

"About time, Doc." The man replies.

"What's the hurry? You got a hot date or something?" The Latina asks in jest.

"Damn straight." Tim answers, his dimples shining in amusement. "Got a whole herd of Cardio nurse numbers that are just calling my name." The surgeon just chuckles as she scribbles out a few notes on the man's discharge papers. "Speaking of which… when can, um, you know… Big Tim get back into the game?"

Brown eyes flick up to find the man and she asks, "Excuse me?"

"You know…" Tim says, "_Big Tim_." His head tips down sharply, his gaze falling to his scrub covered body.

A chuckle rattles around her throat and Callie says, "Ah, _that _Tim. Sorry, we hadn't been introduced." She rounds the bed and approaches the man, pulling her stethoscope out to do one more exam. "Well, I recommend at least a month but-"

"A MONTH?!" Tim yelps. "Come _on_, Doc. I can't be out of the game for a whole month!" It doesn't surprise Callie that this man thinks of himself as a stallion, after all, it takes a pretty smooth talker to leave half of her nursing staff a mess of puddle sex. …Guys included.

"I tell my patients a month, but if you can climb a flight of stairs without having to stop and suck on an oxygen mask, then you can have sex." Callie adds.

"A flight of stairs, huh?" The man muses. "Well why didn't you just say that. You had me getting blue just thinking about waiting a month."

"And your orthopedic surgeon has already gone over the rules with you?" The surgeon asks.

"Yep." Tim replies. "Don't walk. Don't stretch. Don't wiggle my toes. Don't scratch my ass. Yada yada yada."

Another chuckle rumbles through the air just as Teddy arrives, the woman silently taking a seat next to her friend while Callie continues. "Alright well, on top of all that fun, like I said, no sex until you can climb a flight of stairs. No rigorous exercise. You'll need to have a low sodium, low fat, high fiber diet. Meaning no bacon cheeseburgers from McDonalds. Take your medication religiously. But most importantly, don't push yourself. Ok? If it hurts, if something doesn't feel right, get checked out immediately." She gives Tim a look before glancing at his care taker, both nodding in understanding.

"From what your sister told me, you'll be staying in town at least until she comes back, so if anything happens… if you feel off or start having pains, call me." Callie signs her name to his discharge papers then hands it over to Teddy to sign. "Now, if you're still here in two weeks, I want to see you again for a checkup. If not, just let me know where to have your file sent. But you _need_ to have a checkup in two weeks. Got it?"

"Got it, Doc." Tim replies. "Now, not that you're not a sight to look at, but can I please get out of here?"

Callie crosses one more 't' and dots one more 'i' then says, "You're free to go. I'll send a nurse in to help you out to your car."

"Awesome." The man sighs, already maneuvering himself towards the wheelchair.

One of the surgeon's nurses arrives and assists the man comfortably into the chair, and as Tim is getting wheeled past the nurse's station his mischievous mind kicks in. Reaching out to tug on the Latina's lab coat sleeve, he says, "I'm sure Arizona would appreciate it if you would give her a call and tell her about this. I mean, she knows I'm getting discharged but, you know… I'll probably forget something when I talk to her later on." It's a hollow excuse but Tim remembers the way Arizona looked at this woman. It's not often that women catch Arizona's eye like that, so if Tim can help in any way, he will.

Callie's surprised at the personal request, but the thought of using the blonde's number makes her smile on the inside. "Oh, yeah… of course I can. I have surgery in fifteen but I will call her afterwards."

"Great." Tim chirps happily. They exchange a quick handshake and then part ways, hopefully for good.

Her surgery goes as planned and before she knows it half her day has flown by. The next few hours are blocked off for the board meeting she's been sweating all week. But with a quick check of the time, the surgeon decides she has a few spare minutes to give a certain blonde a call.

Back in her office, changed out of her scrubs and her high dollared blouse and skirt now adorned, she fiddles with the rumpled piece of paper that's been hidden from sight since the day she received it. Just looking at the number gives the woman butterflies, and it confuses her. She's never been one to be afraid of talking on the phone. In front of people, in front of cameras? Yes. But she has no qualms talking on the phone. So why are her palms becoming clammy.

"Don't be ridiculous…" She says to herself then starts to punch out Arizona's number on her cell phone.

It's ringing echoes in her mind and Callie is sure she will end up talking to the woman's answering machine, but at the last minute a breathless voice answers. "Hello?"

Callie immediately straightens in her chair and replies, "Um hello. Hi. Ms. Robb- Arizona? This is Cal- Dr. Torres."

Hearing from the surgeon sends the blonde on full alert and she asks, "What's wrong? Is it Tim? Is he-"

"He's fine, Ms. Robbins." Callie quickly assuages the woman. "I was calling to inform you that I've discharged him today. And that he is on strict doctors orders from not only myself, but his orthopedic surgeon as well."

"Oh. Ok." Arizona replies, and Callie can tell the blonde is a little distracted. "You gave Teddy all that information, right?"

"Yes, I did." Torres answers. "But Tim requested that I call you as well." A soft knocking at her office door pulls brown eyes up to find her husband. Max stands at the threshold with an expectant look and the woman waves him in. "Basically all he needs to do is to take it easy, keep a clean diet, and see some form of cardiologist or cardio surgeon in two weeks."

A pregnant pause fills the airways between them, then Arizona says, "Thank you, Dr. Torres. For everything. I… I don't know what I would have done if he had-"

"He's going to be just fine, Ms. Robbins." Callie cuts the woman off, not able to handle the hurt in Arizona's voice just thinking about losing her brother.

"It's Arizona." The blonde corrects her, shouting filling the background. "Damn it… I, uh, I got to run, Dr. Torres. But… Thank you. Really. I don't know how to repay you." They share a quick goodbye, Callie masking the slight twinge of hurt from her husband, and she hangs up.

"Board meeting in five minutes." Max states immediately, almost as if he is annoyed at something.

"Thank you, Max." Callie replies sarcastically. "You're not planning on cutting my department anymore than it already has been, are you?" She asks, grabbing her notepad and walking side by side with the man as they make their way to the meeting room.

"I do not know what the board has planned." Her husband answers coolly, tugging at his French cuffs and fixing his power tie. "Nor do I have any power to sway them."

"Oh please!" The Latina sneers, stopping just outside the board room door. "Max… I may not know the business side of medicine like you pretend to do, but I know puppets when I see them. It may not be you in there talking but your hand is shoved so far up their asses that they're spitting your cuff links."

Dark brown eyes stare into those of his wife's and a smile slowly crosses his features. He's not one to be talked down to, or stood up to, but seeing that certain fire in his wife's eyes again takes him back to their early years. Before kids and marriage and duties and long hours. He finds it… almost arousing, almost like a challenge. And Max Castillo doesn't lose.

So with that smile, he opens the door for his wife and says, "It's not personal, my dear. It's business."

* * *

It's late Thursday night and Arizona is shuffling back to her hotel room. Her back hurts, her head hurts and she's pretty sure that the next camera flash she sees she will shove it down the person's closest orifice. After spending hours in front of a screaming crowd all the blonde wants to do is to fall into bed and relax. But relaxing isn't exactly Arizona's strong point, especially now that it seems like things are slowly crumbling around her. And it feels like she's just waiting for one last little tremor before everything comes crashing down, smothering her in the process.

The shower is calling her by name and the bed is singing her sweet melodies but instead Arizona plops down in the rickety office chair and stares at the mounds of paperwork stacked up. Despite her lack of fight a few days ago during her meeting with the insurance representative, Arizona is reading through Tim's contract one more time. …And it's not looking good.

A soft clicking of the hotel room door lock announces the arrival of Cody, the Aussie model who spent all night smiling and posing for pictures. "Let's go do something tonight." She says as she flips through the room service menu where she is sprawled out over the lone bed in the room.

"Like what?" Arizona sighs.

"I don't know." Cody replies. "We're in Vegas and we haven't done anything. Let's go see a show, or go eat at one of the restaurants. I just want to get out of this room." Yet another knock on the door interrupts the woman and Cody answers it, revealing Travis on the other side.

A soft smile appears on Arizona's face and she says, "Hey T. Looking a little blue there, killer."

"Yeah…" The man sighs, feeling about twice as old as he actually is. "Arizona, we need to talk."

The blonde immediately stiffens, the tone of her friend's words setting off all sorts of flags and alarms. Trying to inject some humor, Arizona muses, "You're not breaking up with us, are you?"

But Travis doesn't respond, merely smirks, and sits at the foot of the bed. "You know Tim hasn't been doing very well this season…" He starts, hating how piercing Arizona's blue eyes are. "Well, we knew how his sponsors were on the fence about picking up their option years."

"Yeah…" Arizona whispers.

"Now, with his leg and his heart… They've backed out." Travis states. "Completely."

"Wh-wha-wait, what?" The blonde stutters, her brain not seeming to comprehend those words. "What do you mean 'completely'?"

"No ads, no commercials, no promos… nothing." Travis answers.

"They can't do that." Arizona rebuts, her eyes going back to the stacks of papers that have all sorts of numbers and figures calculated out. "As it is he's not riding next season but… but they can't just drop him. I mean, he's a rider. H-he needs sponsors! What the hell have you been doing, Travis? You're his manager, you're supposed to help him. You're supposed to keep the sponsor's on board!"

"I have!" Travis exclaims. "I've been busting my ass since Seattle to keep him on the tip of the sponsor's minds. But… he's not riding anymore, Z. You and I both know he's been slipping these past few years. And now that he's injured, no one wants any part of him. …He's done."

"Don't say that." The blonde growls. Arizona's headache hits its stride and it feels like someone is sticking a red-hot poker into the back of her eyes. "It's just a broken bone."

"And a faulty heart." Travis deadpans. Strong, weathered hands grip the pacing blonde by the shoulders and he says, "No company in their right mind would want to sponsor an athlete that could possibly keel over in the dirt with their logo stamped across their chest." Blue eyes stare up into his and he says, "Arizona, you know I'll go to bat for you and your brother. I'll fight til my last breath. But… there's a good chance that Tim has seen his last bull."

A pregnant silence settles between the two as each contemplates the severity of their situation. Hundreds of thousands of dollars of medical bills and no way to pay it back, it's a very good reason for the knot now making up Arizona's stomach, not to mention all of her other responsibilities. Responsibilities to people other than herself, to those she loves more than anything. They are depending on her, but now Arizona doesn't know how much more she can take before losing all hope.

But none of that processes in Cody's mind, and instead she asks, "Then what happens to my work visa?"

* * *

The steady din of bar goers greets Callie's ears as the tired surgeon pushes in to Joe's bar. Even though it is the usual hangout spot for those who work at Seattle Grace Mercy West just across the street, Callie can't remember the last time she was here. Normally Friday nights are all about spending a very precious hours with her kids as well as trying to converse with a very tight lipped Max. But tonight is different, and tonight Callie Torres-Castillo decides she needs a drink. …A big one.

"Joe, red wine please." The Latina orders, taking a seat at the corner of the bar.

Not twenty seconds pass before someone exclaims, "Well look who it is!" Dark eyes whirl around to find a smiling Dr. Addison Montgomery. "I didn't even know you drank, Cal." She says, taking the seat next to her fellow surgeon. "What brings you to Joe's? I would have thought you'd be at home with your kids."

The woman just shrugs her shoulders and takes a deep drag at her wine, but then notices the glare coming from her college and says, "Max has them for the night."

"Really?" The redhead asks in disbelief.

Again Callie battles with her habit of keeping her personal life personal, but Addison is the only person Callie would consider a friend at the hospital, so she says, "Let's just say… he's in the doghouse and he knows it."

"Ahh…" Addison sighs, "So he's 'babysitting', trying to earn some brownie points since he cut your department funding?"

"It wasn't _him_." Callie growls, suddenly finding her wine glass empty so she orders another. "It was the board."

"Right. That's what I said." The neonatal surgeon replies offhandedly.

Somewhere along the way they each silently agree to another round of drinks, then another, and another. Before Callie knows it she has a very pleasant buzz going and she's laughing more than she has in the past six months. She's forgotten what it's like to enjoy adult conversation, to have someone who she can actually give and take with. Her kids, as much as she loves them, aren't the best conversationalists in the world, and Max? Well, Callie is lucky she can get something other than work, the hospital or the Torres family out of the man. …And that's when he's actually speaking to her.

Between glasses four and five, Callie finds herself starting to think about someone. Someone she shouldn't be. Not only because she, herself, is married, but because this someone else just so happens to be a woman. And Callie isn't gay. She's closer to 40 than 30, has a husband and two kids. …She's not gay. But that doesn't seem to matter to the smiling, stunning, very beautiful Arizona Robbins who just so happens to be taking up a large part of her thoughts lately.

"Hey, Addison…" Callie starts, finding her drinking partner more apt than anyone else Callie knows to ask this question to. "…how do you know if someone's flirting with you, or if they're just being nice?"

The red head stills her glass's trip to her lips and she asks, "It has been a long time for you, hasn't it?"

"I mean, with women." The Latina adds. "How do you know if a woman is just being nice, or if they're, uh… what did you call it?"

"Cruising?" Addison smirks. "Why, you think you were getting hit on?" But she doesn't get anything from the woman besides a weak shoulder shrug. The surgeon quickly flips through the last few days in her memory, trying to pick out any gay woman Callie might have come across. "Well… Chase flirts with everyone so, you're not special."

"It's not Chase." Callie states and quickly starts to feel silly for even thinking about all of this. Arizona has a girlfriend, and the blonde definitely doesn't seem like the cheating type. "You know what, never mind. It's the alcohol, I was just-"

"Oh my god!" Addison exclaims, nearly spitting her drink out. "It was that cowgirl chick, wasn't it?" Callie sits wide mouthed, surprised that her new found friend caught on so quick. Thankfully her already flushed skin doesn't pinken from her blush, and Addison continues, "She's smooth, I'll give her that."

"Yeah, she is…" The Latina whispers, the din of the bar muffling her words to anyone but herself. She sits through ten more minutes of Addison trying to describe what a woman flirting looks like, but to be perfectly honest it sounds just like any other woman to the Cardio god.

Her friend is soon drawn to a young intern across the bar, leaving a slightly drunk Callie alone. And her drunk mind decides that there is only one course of action left to take, so she pulls out her cell phone. Dark eyes squint as she tries to bring the screen into focus and her finger selects a number that had been called only a couple days ago.

Halfway across the states, Arizona picks up her ringing cell phone and sees the name on the caller ID. The worst case scenario immediately pops into her head and she answers, "Hello? Dr. Torres?"

"Hi…" Callie sighs, not realizing her unusually timed call might make the woman anxious.

"What's wrong? Is Tim alright?" The blonde asks.

"What? No! No, he's fine." The Latina replies, her tongue running across her numb lips.

"Oh, thank god…" Arizona whispers, then checks the time next to the desk filled with her scribblings and calculations to find it very late. "Then, how can I help you?"

"I… Uh…" Callie mumbles, but try as she might she can't think of a single logical excuse as to why she would call. "I don't know…" She finally says, her tone weak and breathless like all fight has been kicked out of her.

"Are _you _ok?" Arizona asks when she hears some clinking of what sounds like glasses in the background. Her eyes drift over to the bed where she finds a half dress Cody sleeping on top of the covers while the flickering TV casts shadows over her body.

"Yeah… I'm fine." The Latina sighs.

Despite being over a thousand miles away, Arizona can hear the small amount of sadness in those words. "You know… I've never liked the word 'fine'." She says, being sure to keep her voice low as to not wake her girlfriend. "People use it to cover up what they are really feeling. Feelings that they try to hide or run away from."

"Yeah, it's funny that way, isn't it?" The surgeon replies solemnly. "…How are you?"

The blonde looks over her numerous attempts to find a way around her current predicament, every single dollar and cent she could manage to scrape together and not even manage to make a dent. It's been her burden for days and she's hardly slept. She's fought with tour executives, sponsor reps, and even the insurance lady again. But no one seems to be able to offer any assistance.

But that's not the kind of thing you tell someone you hardly know, so Arizona says, "I'm fine."

A tense silence falls between them, neither really knowing what to say but both wanting to say something. It's only the sudden reappearance of Addison Montgomery that forces Callie to unceremoniously hang up on Arizona, leaving the blonde confused and unnerved.

Her finger hovers over the call button, something deep down within her urging her to call Callie back, but she doesn't. It's not her problem, she has enough of those. Her brother is crippled and staying in a cheap hotel until she can get back to Seattle, neither of them know if they will even have a job after the season is over, _and _there is a debt larger than the state of Texas looming over their heads. She knows it's none of her business. But that can't keep the image of a smiling and breathtakingly beautiful Callie Torres from her mind, drinking and alone at some bar in Seattle, waiting for company.

And when green eyes slowly open Cody finds dark blue eyes staring right back at her. "You were watching me sleep?" The Aussie asks, her shirt riding up just a bit as she stretches. Arizona doesn't answer but just stares at the woman, mentally replacing blonde hair and green eyes with raven hair and rich, brown eyes.

Cody sees the flare of desire in her girlfriend's gaze and a smirk plays across her lips. She scoots towards the blonde and reaches out to take a creamy hand, pulling Arizona from her desk chair and onto the bed with her.

Fingers work the tense muscles of the woman's shoulders and Cody purrs, "You're too stressed, baby." She pushes Arizona onto her back and straddles the still denim clad hips, pulling her sleep shirt up over her head in the process. As a hand trails down the blonde's torso, Cody leans down and gently nips at warm, pink lips, whispering, "Let me take care of you…" And as the Aussie works her way down her girlfriend's body, blue eyes close as she imagines sharing a bed with an entirely different woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN:Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Normally the end of the tour brings a sense of ease to Arizona Robbins, but for some reason this year is different. The bright lights and sights of Vegas fade from the reflection of her rear view mirror with each passing mile rolling beneath her battered truck. The long trip only provides her even more time to think about her situation, one that has a very questionable future. Even Travis's and Cody's attempts at talking with the woman do little to help her because Arizona has always been one to internalize things. Keep them clamped down to where no one can dig inside, even if it means the blonde ends up exploding from the pressure.

And it's because of her years and years of practice that Arizona returns to Seattle with a smile on her face, as fake as it may be, just so she doesn't alarm Tim. Tim, the man with the fragile heart, is wildly different than his sister. Where Arizona internalizes, Tim externalizes. If he were to know that his sponsors have pretty much set him loose down the river, the question of whether or not he will ride again won't matter because he will have died from another heart attack. Even Travis knows not to utter a word to his friend, instead taking his cue from Arizona.

"So…" Tim sighs, shifting uncomfortably in the dingy hotel room's chair, his casted leg propped up on the coffee table in front of him. "I see Karev won."

"Don't get me started." Travis groans, plopping down next to his fiancé and kissing Teddy on the cheek. "He's been insufferable, and Mark is no different. I swear it's almost like Sloan won it himself, walking around with that shit eating grin of his. …Lucky I didn't shove my fist down his throat."

"Did you talk to any of the sponsors?" Tim asks outright, making Arizona, Travis and Cody tense.

Eyes dart to the blonde and the two friends exchange a split second look before Travis answers, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I did. Everything's good." Teddy immediately picks up on something but the doped up rider is too drugged to catch the tension in his agent's posture or the delay in his words. Instead, everyone lets Tim go to bed that night thinking all is well in his world, when in fact everything has somehow fallen apart around him. He just doesn't know it yet.

* * *

Stacks and stacks of papers and charts and memos are piled on every inch of Callie's desk, so much so that she doesn't even know why she's trying to make a dent. No matter how much she seems to get done, there is always twice as much to take its place. What with the cut her department took but increase in patients, the surgeon can't understand how she is supposed to make it work. One would think that with more patients, it would bring more revenue. But… somehow that's not how the board sees it. They want her and her staff to do more for less, which is an ideal that has made her very unpopular among her residents and nurses.

When she hears a soft knock at her door, the surgeon doesn't even look up as she says, "Just put it on my desk. …If you can find a spot."

"Uh… Dr. Torres?" A soft voice replies, making brown eyes snap up to find a blonde standing in her doorway, smiling wearily at her. "Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all, Ms. Robbins." Callie replies, her own smile appearing on her face. "Please, come in." She gestures to the empty arm chair that isn't being used as an extension of her desk, and quickly checks her reflection in the computer screen next to her.

"It's Arizona, please." The woman corrects her again.

"Right, Arizona." Torres amends, then clears the space in front of her to give her visitor her full attention. "Um, is there something I can do for you?"

"No, no… I uhh…" Arizona shifts uncomfortably, not understanding why whenever those brown eyes turn to her she feels like a part of her falling apart. "Um, I just wanted to thank you… Again. You know, for everything that you-"

"I was just doing my job." Callie interjects.

"No." The blonde replies softly. "No, I've been around heart surgeons before, Dr. Torres. And… what you've done is more than just cut and paste." The woman's words flow over Callie's body like warm water, leaving a wonderful sensation that the Latina just can't begin to explain. "So, I just wanted you to know that… I appreciate it. Everything you've done for my brother and myself, I very much appreciate it."

Callie tries to come up with something halfway as moving but only manages to say, "Thank you." A pregnant pause falls between them until the surgeon clears her throat and pulls her professional mask back on. "So, since you're back, I'm guessing you're on your way back home. …Where ever that is."

"Yeah, we're heading back to Colorado the day after tomorrow." Arizona replies lamely. "I'm a little bit uhhh… nervous? Apprehensive?... about it. It's like a ten hour trip and as it is now, Tim can hardly stay comfortable for more than a few hours at a time, but…" Her sentence drifts off because the surgeon doesn't need to know that Arizona can't afford to keep paying for the hotel room.

Callie can sense there is something deeper behind the woman's words, but figures it's not in her right to ask, so she says, "Well, I wish you a safe trip. And be sure to let the hospital know where to have your brother's file sent."

"Right, will do." Arizona replies while getting back up on her feet. Callie follows her and the two shuffle towards the surgeon's office door, neither really knowing what to say. But at the threshold Arizona puts on a smile and turns her blue eyes to Callie. "Thank you, Dr. Torres." Arizona says slowly, proffering up her right hand for a shake.

Brown eyes dark down the ivory limb and then quickly flick back up to blue while slowly taking Arizona's hand in hers. It surprises the surgeon at how comfortably their hands just fit together. Normally when Callie receives a handshake it's rough and firm, like the other person is trying to convey a message. But with Arizona, it's different. It's strong, yet gentle at the same time. And that confuses Callie almost to the point of letting go. …Almost.

After their hands remained clasped and gazes remained locked for a couple seconds longer than the social norm, the hospital reminds the Latina of where she is by the loud squealing of a code blue happening somewhere. Their hands separate and quite suddenly a chill ripples across fair flesh, but Arizona just smiles. No words that Callie is able to come up with seem to fit in this instant, and before she knows it she is watching the blonde walk away from her, and out of her life.

* * *

Rain prattles against the hotel room windows and the soft snores of a sleeping Cody are the noises Arizona listens to as she lies awake at night. She should be sleeping, what with the long trip they are starting on in a matter of a few hours, but the blonde just can't seem to settle her mind. There is always something picking at her, whether it's the Tour, or Tim's medical bills. The constant and never ending struggle with her family, and now… wondering where she will possibly find work once she and Tim get kicked to the curb by the PBR, and the always lurking image of a brilliant and beautiful Dr. Callie Torres haunting her most peaceful of moments. It's enough to keep anyone up at night.

She rolls over on her side, away from the peacefully dozing Australian, and reads the bedside clock. 2:13 shines brightly and a deep sigh leaves the blonde's lungs. If she gets to sleep now, she can get about 5 hours of rest before hitting the road for what would be her most stressful trip home ever. It's useless, she knows, but Arizona closes her eyes and tries to still her mind, hoping sleep will take her away from all the stress the real world is providing her.

The next thing she knows is her phone is dancing across the bedside table, its screen lighting up with Tim's name and goofy grin. Arizona's stomach knots instantly and she reaches for the device.

"Tim?" She answers, "Tim? What's wrong?" But she doesn't get anything in response, just the sound of someone in pain. "Tim, talk to me!"

Arizona is out of bed in an instant, ripping the hotel room door open and sprinting down two doors to her brother's room. She tries the handle but it's locked, so she starts to pound on the door. "Tim?! Tim!" With the phone back up to her ear, she cries, "Tim, please buddy, talk to me."

Just then the door to the room separating the two opens and a very disheveled Travis sticks his head out. "What the hell, Z?"

"Something's wrong." Arizona says in a shaky voice, then rams her shoulder into the door in hopes of opening it. By now both Cody and Teddy have joined them in the hallway, each wearing a mask of fear and confusion. The blonde takes a step back and musters all her strength, attempting to kick the door down, but all it does is laugh at her.

By now Travis is on full alert and he says, "Here, move." He pushes his friend aside and tries a kick of his own, the wooden door creaking slightly from the force.

"Hurry T." Arizona pleads, tears streaming from her eyes. Adrenaline is now racing through the man's body and with a running start, Travis slams his muscular shoulder into the locked door, busting through to the other side.

They race into the room to find Tim splayed out in his bed, clenching his heart and gasping for breath. He barely had the power to reach for his phone and hit the redial button when his attack hit, but now he can't do anything more than just lay there, praying for it to end.

"Oh god…" Arizona whispers, then falls to his side, "Cody, call 911, now!" She barks, then cups her brother's face and looks him right in the eye. "You're going to fine, Tim. Just fine. Do you hear me? Don't you fucking die on me, Timothy Robbins, or I swear I will kick your ass from here to dump-truck, Idaho."

Teddy comes to his other side and, using the few courses in emergency procedures she's taken in hopes of becoming a physical therapist some day, she quickly assess what's going on and tells him, "Tim, you need to cough. Ok? Cough, it will force air into your lungs." But it's too late and the man goes limp. "Damn it… Starting CPR. Where's the ambulance?"

"They're just sending one out now!" Cody replies between shouting into the receiver.

All this happens while Arizona watches as her brother starts to slink from this world, and it feels like Tim is taking her with him. And she's not about to let that happen, so she brings up a number she should have erased already, but is now thankful she didn't.

Callie is jolted from her deep sleep by the blaring of her cell phone, and a tingling arm reaches out to shut it off before Max wakes up. Normally she would just dismiss any late night, or early morning, calls. But then her blurry vision recognizes the name and instead she accepts it.

"Ariz-?"

"He's dying!" A frantic voice fills cuts in without pause. "Dr. Torres, he's dying. Tim is dying." Arizona tells the woman, her hands trembling as she watches Teddy try to breathe life into her brother. "What do I do, Dr. Torres? Please, help me."

By now Callie is completely awake and alert, and she asks, "Is he breathing?"

"Not on his own. Teddy is giving him CPR." Arizona answers breathlessly. "A-and an ambulance is on its way."

"Ok…" Callie whispers, needing to calm her own mind before she can even attempt to calm the blonde. "How long did he go without it?"

"Seconds." Arizona tells her. "We-we-we were in the room when he passed out. He was clutching his chest and-What happened? Why is this happening?!"

"Arizona, calm down." The surgeon instructs her, already pulling on her first pair of pants she can find to race out the door. "Keep giving him CPR, ok? Don't stop. And when the bus gets there, tell them to take you to Seattle Grace Mercy West. Do _not _let them take him to Seattle Pres."

"Ok…" The blonde breathes out, and after a beat passes, she asks, "You can save him, right?"

Her question hangs in the air and Callie knows it's a trap. She shouldn't answer it, she never does. As a surgeon she can't make those types of promises because despite how great she is with a scalpel, Callie Torres is not God.

So instead she skips over it and says, "I'm on my way out the door right now. I'll be waiting in the ER." With that the Latina hangs up and silently slips from her bedroom, tiptoeing past her sleeping angels, and exits her very prestigious, upscale home. Callie knows she is racing the clock, with each passing minute Tim's chances of recover nearly cut in half, but she's not about to just give up. Arizona put her trust in Callie's hands, and Callie knows that there would be no getting over the heartache of telling the sweet woman that her brother is gone. It's something she's not prepared to do.

The late night traffic and empty streets allow Callie to make it to the hospital in record time. During her trip she is able to call the hospital ahead and alert her resident covering the night shift to book an OR. The Latina doesn't know where Arizona and Tim are coming from, therefore not knowing how long it will take the ambulance to get to Seattle Grace Mercy West, and Callie can only pray that it's not too late. When someone comes into the ER without a heartbeat there is only a 20% chance that one can be revived, no matter how talented or skilled their doctor is.

As soon as Callie makes it to the hospital, she rushes into the ER and finds her waiting resident, barking, "ETA?"

"Two minutes." Dr. Meredith Webber replies quickly, already gowned and prepared. "How did you know the bus was coming in before the ER desk knew?" She asks, giving her superior a confused look.

"Now's not the time for questions, Webber." The surgeon snaps, pulling her own trauma on just as the red and blue lights start to bounce across the doors of the ER.

The two doctors meet the rig outside and as soon as the doors open, brown eyes find terrified blue and Callie can feel the just how scared Arizona is. Two EMT's unload a still unconscious Tim and start to roll him in, all the while spitting out the man's stats.

They take Tim to the first trauma room and when Callie sees Arizona and Travis follow them in, she says, "Webber, get them out of here." The tiny Meredith Webber isn't enough to budge the country girl from her spot but then Travis grabs his friend by both arms and pulls her out of the room.

Blue eyes stare in through the open window shades as two shock pads are placed on her brother's chest, and when Callie holds the paddles against Tim, calling for a charge, Arizona buries her face into Travis's body.

"Please…" Arizona whispers, praying to anything that may be listening right now. "Please, please, please, please…."

"No rhythm." Callie calls, piercing through the closed door separating patient from loved ones. "Charge 300. Clear." She shocks the man again, waiting for a blip. Brown eyes glance out the window for a split second to find Arizona standing in shock, her gaze pleading the surgeon to do something. "Charge 320!" Torres commands, "Clear." Tim gets shocked again and the whole trauma room waits.

And then it happens, a blip, and Callie exclaims, "We got a rhythm. Alright people, let's move." The group of doctors push Tim's bed out of the room and towards a waiting elevator.

And as Callie passes, Arizona grabs her by the arm and asks, "What's happening? Is he going to be ok?"

"I'm going to do everything I can, Arizona. I promise." Callie tells her, hoping that her half second gaze will impart the strength of her words because that's all she can give the blonde. The next second she is jogging after her patient, hoping beyond hope that Tim still has some fight left in him.

* * *

Somehow, Tim makes it. He makes it to the hospital, barely alive, and is quickly wheeled off into surgery while Arizona is exiled to the waiting room yet again. Seconds turn into minutes, minutes into hours, and all she can do is wait. And pace. Pace and wait. Travis, Teddy and Cody are of little comfort to her despite their best efforts to calm her. The image of her brother in pain and then slipping into unconsciousness is something she knows will haunt her for life. And if those were the last seconds she had with Tim, Arizona doesn't know what she will do.

But somehow he makes it. Callie never stops in her attempts to revive the man, even when she is one stitch away from closing him up only for his BP to drop and her patient crashes again. She doesn't know how, or even why, but Tim makes it off her table.

She tells Arizona that he's not out of the woods yet, and that the next few days are critical, but Arizona never gives up hope. She stays by her brother's bedside from dawn to dusk, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest while the steady bleeping of his monitors assure her that Tim is alright. Two days pass in this fashion. Arizona just existing, and not living. She keeps vigil by his bedside and doesn't even question why the nurses don't try to kick her out at the close of visiting hours, not knowing that Callie told her staff to let her be.

The evening of the third day following Tim's attack, Callie finds herself at the hospital later than usual. Her husband is out of town on business which would usually mean the Latina would race home after her shift to get some time with her kids, but she can't seem to pry herself away from where she stands. Brown eyes are glued to the glass partition looking into Tim's room, but it's not her patient that has her attention. It's the other blonde, the one that seems to have glued herself to her chair. From where she stands Callie can see the slouch in Arizona's shoulders and sense the depression oozing from her soul, and for some reason Callie just can't walk away.

After grabbing Tim's chart, Callie decides to check up on her patient one last time before going home, as well as checking up on his sister. She slips into the room quietly and sends Arizona a warm smile before entering further.

"Hi…" Arizona whispers while her fingers play with something that flashes gold.

"How was he today?" Callie asks softly before placing her stethoscope against Tim's chest.

"The same he's been for the last two days," The blonde answers weakly. "Silent." Blue eyes watch as the surgeon expertly examines her brother, then she asks, "He's going to wake up, right?"

Torres wraps her stethoscope around her neck and takes a deep breath. "He survived the attack, and he survived surgery. …His body is in recovery and there's no telling how long it will take. Right now… it's all up to Tim."

Those aren't exactly the words Arizona wanted to hear and her head dips in disappointment. A few seconds later pricey shoes come into view and the blonde looks back up to find Callie pulling a chair up beside her before sitting.

"Let me check something." The Latina whispers, then reaches for Arizona's wrist and places two fingers against an ivory pulse point while brown eyes watch the ticking of the second hand on the wall. The woman's pulse is a little weak and thready, but nothing that would cause any real concern for the surgeon, so Callie takes out her pencil light and shines it into one blue eye, then the other.

"When was the last time you ate?" Callie asks softly.

"Depends on when now is." Arizona replies despondently. "Time seems to move differently in this place."

The surgeon just chuckles and responds, "I know what you mean." A silence falls between them as both women get lost in their own thoughts, but when another flash of gold catches brown eyes, Callie asks, "What's that?"

Arizona looks down at the item she didn't even know she was toying with, and holds it out for the Latina to see. "Belt buckle…" She answers softly.

"Yours?" The woman asks, taking the object between her tanned fingers and studying it.

"No. It's Tim's." The blonde says with a hint of a smile. "He says it's his lucky belt buckle. Won't ride without it. I thought… I don't know. I thought it might bring him some luck now."

"What makes it lucky?" Callie questions when she notices Arizona relax slightly.

A muffled laugh slips from between pink lips and Arizona answers, "It's from when he won our State Championship, back when we were kids. …He was all of 20 years old, maybe. We both competed that day, but… he won. And that win is pretty much what got him started on his way to reaching the Pros."

Shaped eyebrows arch in confusion and surprise, and Callie says, "Wait, you ride bulls too? …I don't know anything about all of it, so please excuse me if I'm making myself sound like an idiot but… isn't bull riding like… you know, a guys sport?"

A single dimple pops from Arizona's crooked grin and she replies, "Usually, yeah. But… that little fact didn't stop me. At least, it didn't until I started facing real competition. That tournament, the one where Tim won that belt buckle, I came in second. And that's pretty much when I stopped riding bulls."

"But you still want to?" Callie asks, seeing the longing now clouding tired blue eyes.

"Since I was eight." Arizona says softly, almost as if she were sharing a deep, dark secret. Blue eyes blink and return to the present before finding warm brown ones looking back at her. Suddenly Arizona feels as if she's shared too much, like this woman has some strange power over her that Arizona can't help but expose herself to Callie, and it startles the blonde.

The surgeon immediately picks up on the change of atmosphere, seeing those windows slam shut right in front of her face, and she says, "Well, I guess I should be getting home."

"Yeah…" Arizona sighs, thankful for the sudden change in topic.

Callie stands and shuffles past the blonde, but stalls at the threshold of the room and says, "Try to get some rest, and eat something, Arizona. You need to take care of yourself if you're going to take care of your brother." All she gets in response is a tired smile from Arizona, so she smiles back, adding "Good night," before leaving the room and forcing the blonde from her mind.

* * *

Tim's room is busting with activity only five days later. Despite nearly dying, again, the young rider seems to be in a good mental state. He continues to joke and flirt with every available nurse that tends to him and he is one of the most popular patients among the rest of the Cardio staff. The scar running down his chest is just beginning to heal again, while the cast immobilizing his left leg slowly becomes covered with graffiti. If anyone were watching from the outside, he would look like a man without care. And maybe he is, because he doesn't think about the medical bills he is racking up with each passing minute he lies in his room. And he doesn't know that his career with the PBR is all but over. …He's just happy to be alive.

Which is the exact frame of mind that Arizona tries to keep, yet when Travis and Teddy arrive five days after his second attack, the blonde can't help but feel like one more thing is about to be unravel in her life. She knew it was coming, Travis and Teddy have their own lives to live away from Seattle. They can't just drop everything and stay in a foreign city for days and weeks, just waiting. So they are on their way back home.

"You're actually going to leave me here?" Tim asks his long time buddy. "Really, man? With my sister and Cody? That's so not cool!"

"Sorry, Cuz. You know we'd stay if we could. But the tour isn't paying for the room anymore." Travis tells him. And it's true, he would stay as long as Tim or Arizona needed him, but just like them he too has some financial restraints. That, plus his father's farm back in Sparks, means he needs to start heading back home.

"But you take care of yourself, alright?" He says, "I think I jammed my shoulder real good busting down that door. Don't want it to be for nothing."

The two guys share a laugh while Arizona takes a deep and steadying breath in the corner of the room. That memory of trying to get to Tim, of feeling completely useless while trying to bust down a door, it's been like a lead weight sitting in the pit of her stomach. To hear her brother joke about it makes her furious, but he's sick. So she lets it slide.

While her fiancé continues to joke with Tim, Teddy gestures for Arizona to follow her outside the room, and once out of earshot, she asks, "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"I can't, Teddy." Arizona sighs. "You know how… amped he gets. Yeah, he's joking now but if I tell him that his career is pretty much done, he'll get so angry that he'll send himself into another attack." The tired blonde leans against a cool hospital wall and lets her head tip back, eyes pointed towards the heavens. "I can't tell him. Not yet."

Her friend can see the stress marring Arizona's once lively and perky features, and Teddy asks, "How long are they keeping him?"

"Um… Dr. Torres didn't really give me a time line. Something about unknown events and throwing clots. …I don't know." The blonde replies, "But, he'll stay as long as he needs to stay. That's what matters the most right now."

A few nurses walk past and Teddy takes a step closer to her friend, lowering her voice to ask, "And money wise? Will you be ok to-"

"We'll be just fine, Teddy." Arizona cuts the woman off. Talking about money with other people, even her good friends, is something Arizona just can't do. She was raised to be proud, and to get by on her own. "Tim still has some prize money from this season and I have a little saved up. We'll make it until everything gets sorted out, you don't need to worry about us."

Out of the corner of her eye, Arizona sees Callie walking down the length of her ward. Their gazes connect and each gives the other a smile before breaking eye contact.

"So… you're going to be ok?" Teddy asks, oblivious to Arizona's loss of train of thought. "With Tim? And Cody? You're going to be ok?"

"What?" Arizona asks, realizing she was still being talked to. "Oh, yeah. I'll be fine. I mean, Tim's going to be here, with the doctors and nurses. And… I have Cody to, you know, watch out for me. She's down in the cafeteria right now getting me something to eat." The blonde can see her friend physically biting her tongue, forcing herself to not say something nasty about Arizona's girlfriend. It's not a secret that none of Arizona's friends, or even Tim, approve of the woman. But… it's not their call.

Brown eyes catch blue one more time before Arizona slips back into her brother's room, and Callie asks her nurse, "When was the last time someone checked out 3117?"

"Ten minutes ago, Dr. Torres." Her nurse replies quickly.

"Ok, good." She sighs, a little disappointed that there is no real reason for her to visit Tim, and in turn Arizona, so she hands back the chart she was working on and says, "I'm heading to lunch, then I'm scheduled for surgeries the rest of the afternoon. Page Dr. Yang or Dr. Webber if anything happens."

After claiming the least pathetic looking salad left in the display, the surgeon pays for her lunch and scans the cafeteria for a place to sit. A flash of red catches her attention and Addison Montgomery waves her friend over to the empty seat beside her. Reading glasses sit just perfectly on the tip of the neonatal surgeon's nose while green eyes peak over the rim, the redhead giving Callie a warm smile as she sits.

"Guess it must be quiet on the baby front." Callie plays, for once starting a line of dialogue between them.

"I have a mom about four hours in, but she's still a few from pushing." Addison replies with a sigh. "How about you?"

The two fall into a comfortable, but still not too personal, conversation but then brown eyes find a familiar face across the cafeteria. At first the blonde hair gave her hopes that it might be a certain woman, but then when emerald green eyes are reveal, she finds that it is in fact Cody. The Latina has never had the pleasure of being introduced to the woman, but she does know that this woman is with Arizona. …In some way, shape or form. Even from across the room, Callie studies the woman as she tries to figure out what drew Arizona to her.

She somehow manages to keep the conversation going to the point where Addison doesn't really notice her lack of interest, but then another blonde joins Cody and Callie's thought process ceases. Chase is known for her way with the ladies around the hospital, including nurses, doctors, staff, and even patient's loved ones, but Callie has never really seen her in action. The way Jillian just slides into the empty chair next to Cody, as if she weren't imposing in the slightest, and even scoots it around the table so they are basically right next to each other is so smooth, it seems effortless.

Just as the Trauma surgeon's fingers reach out to touch Cody's necklace, the tips skimming across the flesh of the Aussies chest, Addison snaps her fingers right in front of brown eyes. "What?" Callie yelps, realizing she's completely missed the last thirty seconds of their conversation.

"What are you looking at?" Addison asks, following the Cardio God's line of sight to the two blondes across the room. "Oh… I get it."

"Get what?" The Latina mumbles, shoving a piece of limp lettuce into her mouth as she feigns disinterest. But her gaze is drawn back across the room like some sort of magnet and she looks just in time to see Dr. Jillian Chase wrap her arm around the back of the other blonde's chair, leaning in close as they both look at something in Cody's hand. They're smiling and laughing, a very distinctive twinkle in visible in Jillian's eye, and even Callie knows that this isn't just harmless flirtation.

"You know that woman?" Addison asks, also enraptured by the way Chase is playing this other woman.

"No- I mean, yeah. Kinda." Callie mumbles between her clenched teeth. She doesn't understand why her blood is slowly starting to heat and the color red starts to blur her vision. She's not jealous, but… upset? Why would she be upset that one of her patient's sister's girlfriend is flirting with someone else? It's none of Callie's business.

"So…" Addison prompts her friend when Callie never follows up.

"She uh, she's Arizona's girlfriend… or something." The heart surgeon replies half heartedly, suddenly no longer hungry for her salad. When she glances up to find a confused look on the redhead's face, she adds, "The uh… I believe you called her the 'cowgirl chick'."

"Oh, right. Yeah… I remember her…" Addison sighs dreamily. "Hard not to. You know, I met this woman who looked a lot like her this past weekend at Joe's." The redhead starts to describe her encounter with the woman but Callie isn't listening. Instead all of her attention is focused on the two blondes across the cafeteria, just waiting for something to happen. Though she doesn't know what.

Jillian pushes her luck, whispering to the foreigner most of her usual pick up lines, complimenting her gorgeous eyes and sexy accent, but Cody just smiles and plays it off. There is definitely a connection, both women can feel it, but the Aussie isn't about to just give it up. It'd be too easy, too simple. No, she likes to be chased, and Chase is doing just that. So when Jillian asks her if she would like a tour, leaning in ever so subtly, Cody slips from her chair with Arizona's lunch in hand, being sure to give the trauma surgeon a show as she leaves.

* * *

Winter in Seattle means harsh skies and unrelenting weather. Even when it's not cold enough for rain to turn to snow, it falls with such a sting that it feels like thousands of tiny knives are hitting any vulnerable inch of flesh. It's the kind of cold that sinks down to the bone, making people wish they never got out of bed that morning. But Arizona welcomes it because it's a miraculous change from the never changing drone of the hospital. A week and a half of sitting next to Tim, watching him sleep when the drugs hit, and watching him play off the pain by laughing, flirting and joking between rounds of drugs. She's no longer staying the nights in his room, but even visiting hours are wearing on her.

Which is why she is subjecting herself to the harsh winds and stinging rain blanketing the city, hoping that it will force her to feel something, even if it is discomfort. Darkness surrounds her, a single light bulb illuminating the forgotten bus stop shelter she's propped against, a lit cigarette clenched between her pink lips. Slow and deep breaths fill her lungs with the calming smoke while the whipping wind smacks her in the face without remorse. Visiting hours are over but Arizona doesn't want to head back to her hotel just yet because all that's there is Cody, and the blonde just isn't in the mood to deal with her girlfriend.

The steady pounding of heels across the cement makes Arizona peek over her shoulder, blue eyes squinting to try and make out the approaching figure. Whoever it is, their head is down as they dig into their bag for something, hood drooped down to protect against the pelting rain.

Brown eyes look back up and Callie nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees a figure hiding in the shadows of the bus shelter, but then recognizes who it is and sighs, "Jesus, Arizona. You scared the crap out of me…"

"Sorry." The blonde replies, blowing out a puff of smoke into the night air. "You headed home, Dr. Torres?"

"Yes, I am." The Latina replies, her painted smile visible despite the rain and darkness. She notices the lit cigarette in the blondes hand and says, "You know, those things will kill you."

A tight smile pulls up one side of Arizona's mouth, and she replies, "Yeah well… at least I'd have a say in the matter." Callie can sense a tension in the woman's words, a hidden meaning, but in the darkness, in the middle of a rainstorm, is not the place.

So Callie just smiles and says, "Have a good night, Arizona."

"You too, Dr. Torres." Arizona replies, watching as the Latina continues on her way thru the parking lot. An unrecognized need to ensure Callie's safety force the woman to watch the surgeon until she can just make out Callie slipping into a car. Only when its tires leave the hospital parking lot and headlights fade from sight does Arizona step back out into the rain and head towards her own waiting vehicle.

But then her boot stumbles upon something uneven on the ground, and she looks down to find a dropped wallet. It can't have been there long or someone would have already found it, and using the shine from her phone Arizona can just make out the name on the license hidden within.

"Calliope Ife… Ipe… something Torres-Castillo." Arizona mumbles to herself. "Castillo? She's married…" She sighs, a slight pang of disappointment hitting her. But it doesn't last long because she then starts to worry about getting the surgeon's wallet back to its owner. Sure, she could walk all the way back inside, take the elevator up to Callie's ward, and then talk to a cranky night nurse. Or… she could plug the woman's address into Arizona's GPS and just take it to Callie tonight, which would give her yet another excuse to put off going back to the hotel.

It's really no decision at all and before she knows it, Arizona's truck is pointed the opposite way of her rundown hotel and instead is towards where ever the beautiful, and brilliant, Dr. Torres just so happens to live. …With her husband.

It's only when she pulls up outside a home big enough to house thirty does she start to question her choice. Here she is, in her worn down and rusted truck, wearing her dirtied boots and stained cowboy hat, while everything about Callie's neighborhood screams of class and wealth and sophistication. But even still she steps out of her truck and jogs through the pelting rain, soaking her along the way, until she reaches covered front door.

As soon as she raps the golden knocker twice she thinks that it might be a little late for a home visit. But then the front door open, a gust of wind whipping through the open doorway, sending the silky pink robe billowing around a shapely body. Callie stands before the soaked and shivering blonde, wearing her pink dressing robe tied at the waist and her long, loosely curled hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, all traces of makeup wiped from her face. She's a vision, a woman who would make anyone stop and stare. And in that moment, Arizona knows she's done for.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Time seems to slow as the wind whips up the silky robe draped over Callie's body. It's like one of those slow motion reveals when the princess or the beauty queen enters from the top of the stairs, all eyes turning to her and in that moment no one can look away. That is what Arizona is seeing right now, this amazingly brilliant woman striped of the makeup and the expensive clothes and the lab coat. It's just Calliope Torres, and Arizona can't look away.

"Arizona?" The surgeon muses, pulling her fluttering robe tighter around her. "What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

Blue eyes finally blink and Arizona shakes herself from the spell. "I uhh… Umm…" The blonde forces her brain to kick into gear and then finally remembers the wallet clasped in her hands. "You dropped your wallet in the parking lot." She says weakly just as a gust of frigid winter air beats against the sopping wet woman. "I uhh, I didn't want you to think that someone stole it or anything so I didn't want to leave it at the hospital so I…" As she rambles Arizona notices the slight discomfort crease the Latina's features, and she says, "And… I now realize how creepy this seems. Showing up at your door step, this late at night. I just wanted you to know that someone found it."

"You could have called." Callie states evenly. The sudden appearance of this woman has rattled her, and it doesn't help with her constantly increasing confusion she finds herself in regarding Arizona.

Realization hits the blonde and Arizona forces a laugh. "Right… I could have called." If it is possible for someone to slap themselves mentally, Arizona is having an all out catfight in her mind. "Umm, I'm sorry for disturbing you, Dr. Torres. Have a good night." She stands as far as possible from the woman as Arizona hands off the wallet and then the blonde turns back towards the pelting rain and harsh Seattle winter.

"Wait!" Callie calls just as Arizona takes her first step into the freezing night air. Blue eyes turn and even in the darkness Callie can see the embarrassment sketched along the blonde's face. "Why don't you come inside?" She asks, taking a small step back into her home and opening the door just a little bit more.

"That's really very gracious of you, Dr. Torres, but I've-"

"Please." Callie interjects when she sees Arizona shivering. "At least come in long enough to warm up. It's the least I could do for you driving half way across the city." She can see the blonde hesitate for a second, and the surgeon adds, "Besides, I think I owe you a drink, don't I?"

It's just enough to break Arizona's stalemate and before she knows it her working boots have crossed the threshold of the doctor's home and she is standing in the middle of a huge foyer. Her eyes drift up to the high ceilings and then back down, finding numerous framed pictures of smiling and happy faces. The marbled floors sparkle and the blonde is sure that most of the furniture she passes have never even been used. It reeks of money and power and affluence, and Arizona suddenly becomes very uncomfortable.

Callie leads the woman into the kitchen and gestures to the breakfast table she and her husband sit at with their kids. "Please, have a seat." She says softly before moving further into the room. "Um… I can make some tea?" She suggests.

"I'm more of a coffee person, actually." Arizona mumbles.

"I think we have some decaf around here." The Latina replies, then busies herself with the coffee pot. Silence befalls upon them as the slow churning of water percolating fills the kitchen. Both women find themselves uneasy being in the company of the other, and Callie silently chastises herself for being so silly. Arizona was just being polite by bringing her wallet to her. …Even though she could have just as easily called Callie and told her that the blonde left it at the hospital where she could have picked it up tomorrow.

"How do you take it?" Callie asks after pouring out two mugs of the piping hot liquid.

"Black." The blonde answers, shrugging off her wet jacket and draping it over the back of her chair, allowing the rain to drip down the material and pool on the marbled flooring. Normally that would make Callie cringe, because Max does that kind of thing all the time, but for some reason it doesn't bother her right now.

They sit in silence, each attempting to sip their beverages only to burn themselves, but then Arizona breaks the ice by saying, "You've got a lovely home." Its small talk, and it's pathetic, but the blonde couldn't stand the heat of those brown eyes just staring at her anymore.

"Thank you." Callie replies softly. In truth it's a bit much for her, but her husband wanted a large and prestigious home, so they got one.

Arizona notices a picture hung up on the closest wall, one where a taller and well groomed man has is arms wrapped around the woman. …Almost possessively. "Is that your husband?" The blonde asks, gesturing to the image.

"Yeah, that's Max." The Latina replies, a tight smile pulling at her lips when her own gaze finds the face of her husband.

She doesn't know what to say, so she settles on "He's handsome."

"He is." Callie agrees, then blushes slightly when blue eyes find hers. "I'm… I'm sorry about before, you know, when I assumed that you and Travis were-"

"Don't worry about it." Arizona cuts her off, a genuine smile slowly forming on her face. "He's a good guy, and… if I _did _swing that way, I'd be a very lucky woman to call him my husband. Honestly I don't know how we aren't mistaken for being married more often. We've known each other since… well, before I can even remember. He's my best friend."

"You three do seem pretty tight…" Callie muses, more than one memory of Arizona, Tim and Travis coming to her mind. The Latina battles with herself for a second about bringing up another topic, but having witnessed the scene in the cafeteria only days ago, she can't help herself. "And, your… uh, partner? Is she your… wife?"

A sharp laugh rips through the kitchen and Arizona answers, "No. No no, she's uh… Cody is my… girlfriend, I guess."

"You guess?" The surgeon asks, each passing second making her feel more and more comfortable around the blonde.

"Well, I don't know. She's…" Arizona searches for a word that could describe Cody, but settles on, "…beautiful. And very entertaining at times but… We're not really that serious. It's more of a… live for the moment type of relationship." Another tense silence arrives, Callie inexplicably relieved that the blonde doesn't have her heart invested in the foreigner while Arizona's gaze sweeps the room.

Blue eyes fall upon the refrigerator where multiple drawings and paintings are hung, and she asks, "You have kids?"

"Yes." Callie replies warmly. "Two. A five year old son and a two, almost three year old daughter."

"Well if they look anything like their Momma, then they must be beautiful." Arizona says. It's too late by the time she realizes how that could have sounded but she keeps a straight face, hoping that Callie doesn't take her compliment as flirtatious. …Even thought it was.

"…Thank you." The doctor whispers, no longer able to hold Arizona's gaze. Taking a sip of her coffee, Callie asks, "How about you? Are there any tiny cowgirls or bull riders in your future?"

"Oh, god no." Arizona answers quickly, "No no no. I mean, I think kids are great. I love kids. They're funny and adorable and… precious. But, I find the whole parenting thing more of a Picasso type of thing than a Monet." When blue eyes peek over the rim of her coffee cup and find brown staring back at her confusedly, Arizona explains. "From a far, it looks beautiful. But up close… chaos."

A true laugh spills from plump lips and Callie replies, "Yes, that is a very apt description. So… you don't want kids?"

Arizona hesitates for a second, thinking about her life and everything she already has weighing on her shoulders, then answers, "No, I… I don't think I'd be cut out for the job."

Her comment gives Callie pause because all the surgeon has seen from the woman is love and care. But she doesn't get an opportunity to question further because Arizona inexplicably changes the topic. "So, um, when Tim gets out, when you discharge him, he's going to need to see someone, right? Like, every few weeks."

"Uh, yeah." The Latina replies, her professional mask dropping back into place out of habit. "He'll need to see either a cardiothoracic surgeon or a cardiologist at the very least. And, I'm no Orthopedic surgeon, but I know that his leg will need some follow up as well as some physical therapy." When dark eyes see the way Arizona bites her lip and sighs, she asks, "Why?"

"I'm just… trying to figure out how to make it all work." Arizona answers, staring into the brown liquid clasped between her hands. "I mean, if we had been on the road or if we were already home when this last attack happened… he would have been dead." The other woman just sits and listens, not really knowing what to say. "We live in this little podunk town where both the primary physician is also the town's coroner. The closest hospital, the closest one where you actually feel relatively safe going to, is three hours away. And even then the heart surgeon is… well, he's not you."

"I…" Callie searches for the right thing to say, something that would put some fight and spirit back into the limp blonde sitting at her kitchen table, but she can't find anything. "I don't know what to say."

"Yeah… me neither." Arizona replies with a weak laugh. "It's just so… I don't know."

"And you have no support system back home?" The Latina asks. She knows she's getting personal again but she just wants to help Arizona, something inside her is craving something and she can't figure it out.

"Travis and Teddy. But that's it." The blonde answers, taking a sip at her now cold coffee. "Dad died from a farming accident. Actually, it's because of the whole doctor and hospital situation that he didn't make it. By the time he got to the hospital and saw their cardio surgeon, he couldn't be saved."

"And your mom?" She asks before she knows it, and only when bright blue eyes finally reconnect with brown ones does Callie realize she might have taken a step too far.

But Arizona wants to tell her, almost feeling like if she told someone else then it'd be easier to bare, so she whispers, "Alzheimer's." The Latina's body slumps at this news, knowing full well what that means. "She uhh… her mind started to go very quickly after Dad died. And now she's just… she's just this shell. She looks like my mom, and smells like her, even talks like her. But she looks at me and it's like she's looking at a stranger."

A tanned hand snakes across the table and grasps an ivory one, Callie trying to give the broken woman something to hang on to, and she whispers, "I'm so sorry, Arizona."

The blonde shouldn't be focused on how smooth that mocha flesh is against hers, or how strong those skilled fingers must be. Arizona should be focused on the support Callie is trying to give her, but all Arizona can think about it how perfect that hand feels in hers, and how those brown eyes seem to seep into her soul stealing away all the darkness and gloom only to leave light and hope.

An ivory thumb is just starting to trace its way over the bridge of the Latina's knuckles when something from upstairs calls, "Mami!"

They jump apart like two teenagers being caught making out and Callie clumsily finds her way to her feet. "That's my daughter…" She mumbles. "I should…" The hand that Arizona had been clasping, now tingling and warm, gestures deeper into the residence towards her crying girl.

"Yeah, of course." Arizona replies, and also stands. She finds her coat and shrugs it on, all the while avoiding eye contact with the surgeon. The little girl's crying continues and the blonde says, "I can show myself out, Dr. Torres. You go ahead…"

The blonde starts to back track the way she came in but then Callie says, "Here… take this." She hands the woman an umbrella, her husband's umbrella, and smiles. "Try to stay dry, wouldn't want you ending up in my ward because of pneumonia." They share a laugh which is interrupted by yet another call from Callie from her daughter, and the two whisper a good night.

As the mother climbs the stairs to care for her frightened and crying child, Arizona slips back out into the dark and stormy Seattle night sky. The wind hasn't let up, nor has the blanketing rain, but it doesn't seem to have the same bite as just an hour ago. And once in the safety of her truck, Arizona takes a minute to stare back up at the surgeon's home, wondering what it is about that beautiful woman that rocks Arizona to the core. …And if there is any use in trying to fight it.

* * *

Mornings in the Castillo residence usually follow some sort of routine. Callie wakes up first and puts on a pot of coffee, enjoying a few quiet minutes first thing while Max goes about his normal workout and showering. Then the kids get up and everything becomes a bit more chaotic. Max Junior has inherited his mother's disdain for mornings while two year old Valentina is nothing but a ball of energy. Getting both kids fed, changed, and getting Max Jr. to school usually falls under the nanny's domain. That is… when the nanny shows up.

But this morning Lolita called in sick, and because of Callie's late night at the hospital which led her to sleep later than normal, everything is thrown off kilter. Her son is more asleep than awake as he sits at his usual spot at the kitchen table waiting for breakfast while Valentina has started to amuse herself by picking apart the petals of a flower she has pulled from one of the many arrangements around the room.

"Val, stop that please." Callie sighs, checking her watch for the fifth time in ten minutes only to find that she is still very behind schedule.

"Mami, look!" The little two year old squeals then throws the petals up into the air like confetti, only for them to fall to the floor in a mess.

The scuffle of shoes over the marble draws brown eyes up to find Max striding into the kitchen, clad in his usual power suit and black hair slicked back. "Thank god. Ok, honey, I need you to drop Junior off at school before you go to the office."

"Can't." The man replies stiffly. He steals a piece of toast off his daughter's plate before patting her on the head, and with a quick gulp of his coffee Max makes his way to the back door.

"Wait!" Callie calls, stopping her husband in his tracks. "Lolita called in sick and I'm due in surgery in just over an hour. …I need some help here."

"Sorry, dear. But I have a meeting with some east coast clients in thirty minutes." Max replies bristly. When he sees his wife about to snap at him, he holds up a manicured hand and adds, "Your father sent them personally. I think this multi-billion dollar deal I'm working on holds more weight than your little surgery, Calliope."

The woman's mouth drops from shock, which is the only reason Max is able to get out of the house without some very nasty curse words being hurled at him… as well as a few kitchen knives. When the rumbling of a high end motor zooms past the window, Callie knows her husband is gone for the day, leaving all the responsibilities for their children on her shoulders.

A glass falls and is followed by the sharp laugh of her daughter, letting Callie know that today is going to be a long day. "Alright!" She exclaims after a deep breath. The mother turns and sets her gaze on her guilty looking son and happily oblivious daughter, then says, "Breakfast. Teeth. Clothes. And then you, young man, are getting to school on time."

Despite her kids doing everything in their power to keep it from happening, Callie drops her son off at school exactly on time, with a homemade lunch and everything. Her trip to the hospital, however, takes a bit longer than planned and by the time she pulls her car into the Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery's parking spot, she is pushing it. Valentina has to hang on tight as her mother carries her through the winding, monochromatic hallways until finally reaching the daycare. It's not her usual one on one time with Lolita, but the little girl readily settles down with some fellow toddlers and starts to play.

"Alright sweetie…" Callie huffs, slightly out of breath from nearly sprinting through the halls. "You be good ok? Don't cause any trouble and don't eat any legos." Her daughter just giggles at Callie, making a genuine smile appear across her face. "How about Mami comes by at lunch and we go eat in the cafeteria? Huh?"

"Is crem?" The two year old asks.

"If you're a good girl, maybe I'll get you some ice cream." The surgeon replies just as her pager starts going off. "Ok honey, be good. Love you." With a kiss on her the girl's cheek, Callie races out of daycare and towards her waiting patient.

And just like her morning, the first part of her day continues to hectic and chaotic. Incoming 911's disrupt her entire surgical schedule while giving her residents even more opportunities to bicker and fight. Dr. Ellis Grey, Chief of Surgery, makes sure to catch the Cardio God in the hallway and inform Callie that her latest equipment request has been slowed just a bit due to administration potholes while also hinting that her daughter, Meredith Webber, has yet to perform a Transcatheter Aortic-Valve Implantation. …Which just so happens to be up on the Latina's board for later that day. So it's with a clenched jaw that Torres agrees to allow the young resident to take lead knowing full well that if Webber doesn't get that cut, Callie won't be getting her equipment.

When her next surgery is bumped for the second time, Callie decides she needs a break so she heads up to the hospital daycare. The sight of her daughter laughing and playing with her friends makes Callie stop and watch for a second before making herself known. Seeing Valentina smile, like she doesn't have a care in the world, gives the Latina her first taste of peace she's had all day. Sometimes it's hard for Callie to remember why she does what she does, why she puts up with all the politics and crap that comes with being the Head of her department, or why she goes home to a morose family night after night after night. But watching her daughter now, she remembers. It's because of that joy and that happiness, something Callie rarely gets to see because she works so much, but it's there.

Big brown eyes finally notice her Mami watching her, and Valentina squeals in delight. "Mami! Mami, come! Look what I draw."

Callie joins her daughter and scrunches herself down into one of the tiny plastic chairs before spying a picture that looks something like a house… or a giraffe. "Wow, es hermosa, mija!" The mother coos proudly, making the little girl smile and blush.

"You want to draw too, Mami?" The two year old asks as her mother runs a her fingers through the girls long, soft brown hair.

"Actually I was thinking we could go get some lunch." Callie replies, "I'm pretty sure they have macaroni and cheese today."

A look of shock immediately appears on Valentina's face and she asks, "Wif hotdogs?"

"I'm sure we can find some hotdogs to cut up." The surgeon says, "So? Wanna have lunch with your Mami?" Her daughter nods her head so hard that Callie is sure she's trying to shake her brain loose, and with a few quick goodbye's to the little girl's friends, mother and daughter are walking down the hallway hand in hand.

Callie gets pulled into a quick consult on the way, more often called a drive by, and as she's focused on her resident's chart Valentina starts to meander on her own. She was born in this hospital and has grown up in it. It was only after she turned one that the Castillo's hired Lolita as their nanny meaning the young girl spent much of her time in the hospital daycare. Her face is known by most of the staff and even the janitors give her high fives in passing.

And it's because she feels so confident being by herself in the large and very busy hospital that she just continues on without her mother. But being a two year old she inevitably gets side tracked by something shiny and ends up moving out of sight from Callie.

That something shiny leads her to one of the many loved one's lounges, where she finds something else that catches her attention. She shuffles closer and boldly announces her presence by saying, "Hi!"

Blue eyes whip around from where they were silently battling between Twix and Skittles and find the young girl staring up at her. "Hi." The blonde replies tentatively. She looks around the empty lounge and asks, "Where's your parents, sweetie?"

"Are you a cowboy?" Valentina asks, her eyes locked on the cowboy hat sitting atop golden tresses.

A soft laugh spills from pink lips and the blonde kneels down to the girl's level, saying, "Nope. I'm something better."

"What?" The tiny Latina asks in confusion.

"A cow_girl_." Arizona replies with a wink. The unknown girl giggles loudly and Arizona asks, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Valentina." She answers confidently.

"That's an awfully pretty name." The blonde replies, then adds, "Where are your parents, Valentina?"

"I don't know." The girl says without fear. Little does she know that her mother is having a mini heart attack just a few hallways down.

"Hmm… well, I'm sure they're missing you. How about we go find them?" Arizona asks, already hefting the girl up onto her hip and leaving the lounger.

"Can I wear your hat?" Valentina asks and Arizona readily sets the dirtied and stained straw hat atop raven hair. "Mami's a doctor." She adds after a few seconds, her big brown eyes being obscured by the brim of the hat.

"She works here? What's her name?" Arizona questions, knowing that the mother must be going out of her mind with grief and worry.

"Mami." The girl answers easily, more focused on the item on her head than anything else at this point.

"Of course, how stupid of me…" The blonde sighs, and continues on her trek to find the missing parent.

By now Callie has all but died from fear as she races down one hallway and then another, shouting her daughter's name. She's had every nurse fan out and look for her, and the doctor is a second away from calling security and getting the entire hospital locked down. But then she hears a laugh she would recognize anywhere, and as she runs around a corner it feels like the entire world has lifted from her shoulders.

Brown eyes meet blue and Arizona can see the terror racing through the surgeon's eyes as she runs towards them. "Val…" Callie sighs, sweeping the girl from Arizona's arms and holding her close. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wander off like that?"

But Valentina doesn't pick up on her mother's distress and wiggles out of the tight hug. "Look Mami. Look at my hat."

"She uh… I was in the lounge and she just wandered in." Arizona explains to the worried mother. It's been a days since she and Callie shared that intimate cup of coffee at the surgeon's home and the memory of the Latina's touch is still burned onto Arizona's flesh. The image of Callie completely unmade, her hair pulled up into a simply, messy ponytail leaving her long, caramel neck naked and exposed. …The image of her robe billowing in the wind. It's haunted Arizona's dreams, though haunted may not be the right word because people are rarely haunted by angels.

"Mami, you're squishing me…" Valentina whines, not understanding why her mother is squishing her in such a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, mija. But I've told you not to run off like that. Do you know how scared I was?" Callie scolds her daughter. When she tears her gaze away from the tiny Latina in her arms, she sees Arizona standing awkwardly to the side, not really knowing what to do. "Thank you, Arizona…" The surgeon sighs. "I'm sorry if she bothered you."

"Not at all." The blonde replies.

"Can she come to lunch wif us?" The little girl asks.

Two sets of warm brown eyes stare into Arizona's and she can sense the surgeon's unease, so Arizona says, "Sorry, sweetie, but I can't. But thank you so much for the offer." The child's shoulders slump and a pout pulls at her plump lips, lips that are shaped just like her mother's Arizona notices. "Maybe another time though, yeah?"

"Give Ms. Arizona back her hat now, mija." Callie tells her daughter, and Valentina unhappily complies. She lets the little girl down to walk on her own, but Callie never lets go of her hand. Turning back to the blonde, the Latina says, "Thank you again, Arizona. You don't know how-"

"It's alright, Dr. Torres." The woman cuts her off softly. "You two go enjoy your lunch." Arizona watches the mother and daughter turn towards the cafeteria, Valentina waving bye before she goes.

"I was right, you know." Arizona adds, stopping Callie in her tracks. When brown eyes connect with blue, the blonde says, "She's beautiful. …Just like her mother." They share a soft smile and then Arizona tips her hat slightly before giving Valentina a wink and heading off her own way.

Callie's gaze is drawn to the retreating woman's figure until a tiny hand tugs at her pants, and her daughter asks, "Mami, can I has a cowgirl hat? Pwease?"

"We'll see, mija." Callie answers, giving the girl a smile and continuing on their way to the cafeteria. "Now, let's go see about that mac and cheese, huh?"

* * *

"Tim… Tim…" Arizona sighs, "Could you pay attention please? I'm trying to tell you something." The blonde says, but it's completely useless because right now a very hot and very blonde nurse is currently adjusting the man's pillows. Blue eyes go wide as a full chest comes very close to his face, only to drift up and find a sly smile on his nurse's lips.

"What's your name again? Gorgeous?" Tim asks smoothly, his dimples appearing when he gets a soft chuckle from the woman. Arizona just looks on as her brother goes through the same shtick he does with every pretty nurse that cross into his room.

"In your dreams, cowboy." The blonde purrs, giving the man a wink as she turns to leave.

"Every night, darling. _Every _night." Tim shouts at the retreating woman then flops back onto his freshly made bed and sighs. "You see the legs on that woman? Damn, what I wouldn't do to-"

"Tim." Arizona interjects, so not in the mood to listen to his cocky male talk right now. "I was trying to tell you something so if you could be so kind as to move all that blood to the head _on top _of your shoulders, that'd be fantastic."

"Damn, you're a fricken buzz kill, you know that?" Her brother sneers. It's been nearly two weeks since his second attack and the man is getting cabin fever. He knows Arizona visits because she cares, but the amount of time they have been spending together is starting to wear on both of their nerves.

"And you have the mental state of 12 year old. What's new?" The blonde snaps back. Arizona takes a deep breath and continues with what she was trying to say before the pretty nurse came in and diverted Tim's attention. "Travis talked with your sponsors and-"

"What? They want me to do some ads about band aids or something? Giving blood? …Oh, those early heart health screenings with the cute nurses?" Tim cuts in, but when he gets a flat glare from his sister he throws up his hands in surrender and groans, "Fine, whatever. What were you saying?"

"Travis talked to your sponsors and the tour and… they're cutting you loose." Arizona says slowly and carefully, knowing full well how quickly Tim can snap. But he doesn't believe it, so a full bellied laugh fills the air, prompting Arizona to add, "I'm serious, Tim."

When the smile starts to fade from his face, his sister's words finally sinking in, Tim asks, "Wait, what are you trying to tell me?"

Arizona shifts uncomfortably in her chair but finally manages to say, "You're done, Tim. …I'm sorry."

"No." The man states firmly, his jaw setting and a darkness starting to fill his baby blue eyes. "No, I don't believe you."

"I'm not making this up. You're sick and they don't-"

"No!" Tim shouts above his sister. "No, you're lying, Arizona. I'm fine, alright? Give me a bull right now and I'll ride him til he fucking dies."

"Tim…" Arizona sighs, but it's too late. Redness starts to spread across the man's face, his hands balled into fists and the rage burning within him making Tim see only enemies.

"You've always been jealous of me, and now you think you're going to take this away from me? I don't think so, Arizona. No. You're a fucking liar." Tim shouts, making every head out in the hallway turn and look. "You think you're just going to step into _my _shoes because of my leg? You got another thing coming." Arizona bites her tongue, wanting to launch into her brother but fearing that anything else might set off another attack, so she takes his verbal abuse.

But that only serves to anger him more and Tim starts to rip the leads from his chest, shouting at Arizona about how he'll show her who the rider is. Two strong arms hold the weakened man down, and Arizona yells, "What the hell are you trying to do, kill yourself?"

"I'll die before I let you take my spot." Tim shouts back. "But that's what you probably want, isn't it, you bitch!" Alarms start to go off at the nurse's station outside, bringing even more attention to the feuding siblings than before.

Callie marches up to the desk, immediately cuing in on the ringing and shouting. "What the hell is going on?" She asks.

"You're right, Tim! I'm trying to kill you off so I can take over your pathetic excuse of a bull riding career!" Arizona caves to the anger and shouts back at her brother. Nurses flood the room and try to separate the two, not knowing that the woman is fighting more to keep Tim down than to hurt him.

"Get the fuck out!" Tim screams, shoving his sister off with as much force he can muster. "Get out and don't fucking come back."

"Fine with me." Arizona sneers, pushing past the onslaught of nurses and storming from the room. Fire rages within blue eyes and the blonde makes a bee line for the closest exit. She doesn't notice a certain doctor watching from nurse's desk, nor does she care about the handful of other spectators their little performance drew. All Arizona knows is that she needs a smoke. …And a stiff drink.

Which is why she finds herself stepping into an empty Joe's bar just ten minutes later. Her lungs are buzzing with the smoke of her quickly inhaled cigarette but fire still remains in her veins. It's not often that she and her brother come to blows like that, but the blonde wishes she would have just let him have it. The notion that Tim actually thinks she is trying to steal his career makes her seethe, and only the cool burn of alcohol will squelch the need to knock some sense into the man.

"We're not open yet!" A voice calls from the back room. But Arizona doesn't leave, instead she enters further and takes a seat at the empty bar.

A minute later a big, hulking man carries a case of liquor out of storage and finds the woman waiting, so he says again, "I said we're not open yet."

"Then you should have locked your door. Whiskey, neat." Arizona groans, tossing a twenty on the countertop. The bartender is about to toss the woman out on her ass, but he's had enough experience with people to know that this is a whole different kind of need. It's not an alcoholic looking for a fix, but a woman looking to drown her sorrows. So Joe takes the twenty and pours out a couple fingers of dark, fiery liquid into a heavy tumbler.

They don't talk and Arizona is content to just sit there in the empty bar and drink. But then a second round comes and the blonde starts to feel the effects of the alcohol, and her need to talk takes over.

"You have any brothers?" Arizona asks the man stocking his supplies.

"Yep." He answers shortly.

"You ever want to kill any of them?" The blonde asks, half serious and half in jest.

"Oh yeah." Joe replies with a chuckle. His hands find a clean white towel and the man starts to wipe down a few glasses, his eyes falling onto the beaten woman sitting at his bar. "Brother troubles?"

"Not once I kill him…" Arizona groans after taking a large gulp of her drink. Joe wants to walk away, to leave and let this woman sulk by herself, but he's a people person. Why else would he own a bar? So with a sigh he pulls up a barstool opposite the blonde and gestures for her to continue.

Arizona gives him a very brief recap of the past month of her life, starting with Tim taking that nose dive off his bull and getting his leg smashed to bits, then says, "Now… I don't know what to do. There's nothing left for us in Colorado. We sold my dad's farm to pay for my mother's care, but there's nothing for us here either."

"Besides a hospital." Joe states matter of factly, which Arizona neglects to inform the man that it is costing her thousands and thousands of dollars each day Tim remains in said hospital.

"I can't afford to keep paying for a hotel. …Even the crappy one I'm staying in now." The blonde sighs, knocking back the last of her second round of whiskey.

"Well… I own an apartment above this bar." Joe says vaguely, making blue eyes narrow in confusion. "My tenants couldn't pay the last few month's rent so they moved, leaving most of the big items of furniture. You and your brother could move in there."

A spark flickers in the blonde's mind but is quickly extinguished when Arizona says, "I can't pay rent."

"Work here then." Joe offers. Even in the small time he's known this woman he knows that she's a good person, and probably someone who will bust their ass on any job they have. "I can't give you minimum wage, but I'll let you keep your tips along with free board."

An amused chuckle slips from pink lips because Arizona thinks the man is joking, but when a straight face remains she asks, "Wait, are you serious?"

"I've been meaning to hire another bartender anyways." Joe replies with a smile. "And you seem like good people. …Besides the whole murdering your brother thing."

Suddenly hope springs up within Arizona, the idea of having both a job and a place to stay which just so happens to be right across the street from a world renowned hospital is just too much. She forces herself not to acknowledge that being that close to the hospital would almost mean being closer to a certain woman, a woman who has taken up far too much of her mind since that night they shared coffee nearly a week ago. Arizona's reasons for wanting to stay in Seattle lie solely and completely with her brother, nothing more.

So with a smile, the blonde stands and asks, "When do I start?" Arizona merely gets handed a towel and pointed in the direction of about a hundred tiny shot glasses needing to be cleaned. But she doesn't care because things are finally looking up. …Finally.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Growing up on a farm predisposed Arizona Robbins to manual labor and hard work. There were no such things as vacations or days off, no sleeping in or playing hooky. If someone skipped out on their work that meant animals didn't get fed or land didn't get tended. She grew up working with her hands and sweating, feeling her muscles strain underneath a heavy hay bale or fighting a feisty filly. It brings her a sense of calm, a sense of purpose. And for the first time in weeks, Arizona feels like she is actually doing something productive.

Though washing about a hundred shot glasses isn't exactly the same as plowing hundreds of acres of land, it does provide the same therapeutic properties to the blonde. It's only her third day on the job but Joe's Bar has become her new favorite spot. It's out of the hospital, away from the still pissed off and agitated Tim, and it's not the small and outdated apartment she is renting above her place of employment. She gets to meet new people and laugh and talk and maybe, just for a second, forget about how everything else in her life seems to be going wrong.

Even the silence is better here, which is why Arizona readily offered to come in early and get the place ready for another night. Sure, she's working extra hours for no pay, but it's better than just sitting on her ass and twiddling her thumbs.

Elbow deep in soapy water and lost in thought, Arizona doesn't hear the clomping of boots enter from the back, so when two hands find their way to her waist the blonde jumps clean out of her skin.

"Jesus!" Arizona yelps, water and soap flying through the air as she whips around. Her pounding heart drums in her ears but starts to calm when emerald green eyes stare back at her in amusement. "Christ sake, Cody, you scared the shit out of me."

Cody smiles and replies, "Sorry, baby."

"How did you get in here?" The still shaky blonde asks, turning back to her task at hand and continuing the monotonous task of washing and drying hundred of shot, beer and wine glasses.

The Aussie steps up next to her girlfriend, answering "Back door was open. …Thought I'd come and visit for a while." When Arizona sets a freshly rinsed cup to the side, Cody takes a clean rag and starts to dry. Minutes pass in silence, Arizona washing and Cody drying, each comfortable in their slightly domestic chore.

"So…" Cody drawls, breaking the quiet. "How long are we staying in that apartment?" She asks.

"As long as needed." Arizona answers shortly, glancing to woman next to her and almost daring her girlfriend to say something. When a look of displeasure appears on Cody's face, the blonde adds, "You know… No one is forcing you to stay, Cody. I mean… I'm here because of Tim. He needs to be close to a hospital, to Dr. Torres. But you? …You don't have to be."

"I didn't say anyth-"

"And I know it's small. And old. And the wallpaper is yellowing and the carpet is stained but it's the best that I can do right now, alright?" Arizona keeps going despite Cody trying to assuage her. She tosses the last few clean glasses into a bin then lifts it and carries it out to the front. The blonde begins to stock the glasses a bit more roughly than needed, and when she feels the presence of Cody behind her, she adds, "If you don't like it then-"

"Arizona." Cody cuts her girlfriend off, forcing the woman to turn and face her. "I wasn't complaining about that, honestly." The Aussie says. "I was just trying to decide if it was worth getting curtains…" Blue eyes narrow as Arizona studies the woman, trying to ascertain if she is in fact telling the truth but then the model's gorgeous smile appears and Cody adds, "Besides… you haven't even noticed the flowers I bought for the living room."

Like a maestro with his orchestra, Cody knows exactly how to play at Arizona's guilt and before she knows it, Arizona is smiling as well. "You're right, I'm sorry." She relaxes back against the bar and takes a breath. "You've done an amazing job at fixing the apartment up, Cody."

A pleased grin crosses the Aussie's face and she replies, "Thank you." She starts to play with the front of Arizona's shirt while edging closer and closer to her girlfriend. "You know…" Cody drawls, only inches in front of the blonde. "…I've kinda missed you these past few days."

"Oh yeah?" Arizona plays, a single dimple appeared because of her crooked smirk.

"Oh yeah…" Cody sighs just before leaning in the last few inches separating them and kissing her girlfriend firmly. As lips dance the foreigner's hands start to wander, cupping Arizona's breasts then moving down the length of her svelte torso.

Just as her girlfriend is starting to really get into it, Arizona pulls out of their kiss and says, "Not here."

"Yes, here." Cody rebuts before moving back in to reinitiate the kiss.

But the blonde leans away again, and says, "Cody… Really. Not here."

"Why not?" The Aussie woman pouts.

"Because I'd rather not be canned after just three days of working here." Arizona states firmly. "I mean, if I lose this job… I don't know what I'm going to do. So… sorry, but I can't."

A fleeting thought of seducing the woman crosses Cody's mind but she quickly extinguishes it, and says, "Fine. Later then, baby." A bright green eye winks in promise and the couple share a quick kiss before Cody starts to retreat back the way she came. Just before pushing through the swinging door separating the front area from the back, she asks, "Can I borrow your truck?"

That makes Arizona pause from where she has continued stocking glasses, and says, "Why?"

"I want to go to the Australian consulate and talk to someone about the status of my visa." The foreigner replies. "I'd take a cab but the embassy is clear across town, it'd be at least 50 dollars. So…" Arizona understands what her girlfriend is trying to say because she knows just as well as anyone that Cody is used to the finer things in life. Even though she's not a full blown model, her contract with Tim's sponsors provided her with some luxuries. So this whole scenario has been an adjustment for her just as much as it has been for Arizona and Tim.

The blonde smiles and digs in her pocket for her keys, tossing them to her girlfriend she says, "Remember, we' drive on the right hand side over here."

"Ha. Ha." Cody laughs sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "Did anyone ever tell you that you suck at jokes?" The couple exchanges a smile and then the Aussie says, "I'll see you later." The next second Arizona is left alone to continue her chores, preparing for yet another long night of earning her rent.

* * *

Two and a half weeks stuck in a hospital bed is enough to drive anyone crazy, but for Timothy Robbins it's about a hundred times worse. He's used to being out in the open air, riding horses and taking chances. Climbing on top of a raging bull and trying to fight it. Granted, that's kind of what brought him to Seattle Grace Mercy West in the first place, but now he just wants out. Even the attractive nurses and tasty pudding isn't enough to keep him happy, he just wants out. And hopefully today is the day that dream is coming true.

Blue eyes look up from his daily crossword to find Dr. Torres striding into his room, hair perfectly set and lips gleaming with red lipstick. "Morning, Doc." He chirps happily.

"Good morning, Tim." The surgeon replies warmly. "How we feeling today?"

"Not a day over 20." The man answers, puffing out his chest and pulling on his brightest smile to give his doctor the full effect.

"Mmm… I think I'll be the one making that call." Callie replies with a smile. With the ear buds in her ears, Callie slips the end of her stethoscope down the front of her patient's hospital gown. As she listens to the strong and steady beating of Tim's heart, the Latina asks. "So… I haven't seen your sister around here lately."

"Yeah…" Tim mumbles weakly, the guilt already weighing on his shoulders doubling. "I'm sure you've heard about our umm…"

"Fight?" Callie asks with a raised eyebrow once her stethoscope is back around her neck and she's scribbling some notes in the man's chart. "Yeah, my whole ward heard it."

"Yeah, well… Four days is Arizona's new silent treatment record." Tim replies.

The Latina knows it's none of her business even though Arizona herself told her that she is doing everything in her power to help her brother. It's not her place to tell Tim that he was being an ass, and that no matter what Arizona did or said it wasn't cause for the way he yelled at her.

So instead she just says, "Well, today is your opportunity to kiss and make up because I'm discharging you." The surgeon doesn't miss the slight expression of dread that is mixed in with Tim's pleasure, and adds, "I'll be back at noon with your papers. Make sure she's here to sign them or you're not going anywhere." Callie clicks her pen closed and leaves Tim's room after giving him a very serious warning glare.

And apparently it worked because hours later, just after the clock reads 12 noon, Callie returns to Tim's room to find both brother and sister sitting in silence. As soon as she enters two sets of matching blue eyes snap up to her, and when Callie sees the small smile that appears on Arizona's face there is a slight fluttering in her stomach.

Smiling back at the blonde, Callie pulls her patients discharge papers from his chart and says, "Alright, let's get you out of here, Mr. Robbins." She goes over all of her directions for Tim's recovery and care, as well as writing a prescription for some medication, all the while Tim is practically dancing in his bed. …As much as a guy with a bum heart and shattered leg can dance.

Outside his room, where Arizona is just signing the last of his discharge papers, Callie muses, "He seems in good spirits."

"I wouldn't know." Arizona replies shortly, still not on talking terms with her brother. The only reason she is here is because Tim needs to be discharged into someone's care, otherwise she wouldn't care if he had to hitchhike his way out of the hospital.

"So I'm guessing you two didn't make up." Callie says weakly, knowing she's entering touchy territory.

Blue eyes slowly travel up from the paper in front of her and lock with brown. "No." The blonde says softly then initials the last box and hands the papers back to the doctor. "Is that it, Dr. Torres?"

The Latina can sense a small chill in the woman's attitude, but she can't figure out why, so she replies, "Yeah. He's free to go. I'll have one of my nurses bring by a wheelchair to escort you out. And… just call the hospital to have his files faxed to wherever you end up." A sad, almost yearning smile tickles Callie's face, and with a small nod she turns her back on the woman she's sure she'll never see again.

But she doesn't make it two steps before Arizona says, "We're staying here." Callie halts in her tracks, turning to face the blonde while her mouth drops in surprise. "In Seattle. …I've decided that we'll, Tim and I, we'll stay here until it's… safer."

Callie doesn't know what to say, or even how to feel. The slight flicker of happiness confuses her because why would she be thrilled that Arizona is staying in town? It's not like they are close friends, that they have some sort of deep relationship. They've known each other a little over a month, and even then it's mostly in passing. One quiet cup of coffee in her home isn't what Callie considers a relationship. But still… Arizona staying in Seattle is some of the best news she's heard in a long time.

And because she is trying to process this all in a matter of a nanosecond, all Callie can respond with is, "Oh."

"Yeah…" The blonde drawls, her gaze dropping from the surgeons when Arizona can feel those warm brown eyes boring into her soul. "I uhh… You know that bar across the street? Joe's? He uhhh, Joe offered me the small apartment just above it if I'd work for him. So now I'm a bartender six nights a week."

"That's uhh… that's great." Torres says, trying to find something to do with her now sweating hands so she ends up stuffing them in her lab coat pockets.

Arizona merely shrugs and adds, "It'll do for now, I guess." Despite knowing that she is playing with fire, the blonde decides to risk getting burned and suggests, "You know, if you ever have a free night you should come by and have a drink. …On the house, of course. It _is _my turn, after all."

The arrival of a man with a wheelchair announces the close of this conversation and Callie says, "Yeah. ….Maybe." They share a smile before Arizona follows the nurse into her brother's room, leaving Callie to ponder just what having drinks with this woman might lead to.

* * *

**When you going to come by and let me give you a tour?**

Thumbs hover over the surface of Cody's phone as emerald green eyes read the text message for the third time. This isn't the first message a certain blonde haired doctor from the hospital has sent to her, but it is the first one asking to get together again. Despite flirting and teasing, Cody never really intended for anything to happen with Dr. Jillian Chase but when the surgeon asked for her number, the Aussie just couldn't say no. And now Chase is waiting for an answer.

But the sounds of boots hitting the staircase outside makes Cody jump. She quickly shoves her phone in her pocket and gives the tiny living room a once over before opening the front door. Down the flight of stairs she sees her girlfriend huffing and struggling to help her brother up, his immobilized leg doing very little to assist in their efforts.

"Come on…" Arizona grunts, taking most of her brother's weight over her shoulders. "One at a time."

Tim makes it another step but knocks his cast into the railing and cries, "OW! Damn it! …Could you like _not!_"

"You're lucky I don't hogtie you and hoist you up by your ankles." The blonde growls in responds, a strong gust of winter air hitting them both square in the face. "So how about you just shut the hell up."

It's slow going but they finally make it to the front door hidden around the back of Joe's. Both are sweating and exhausted just from the short trip from the hospital, and when Cody and Arizona lead Tim to the old and stained couch, he collapses back on it with a thump.

Blue eyes skim the small apartment and Tim says, "Really? This is where we're staying?"

"Yes." Arizona answers shortly, still not over the fight they had four days ago.

"It's a shit hole." Her brother sneers, propping his broken leg up on the rickety coffee table in front of him.

Green eyes dart to her girlfriend and Cody waits for Arizona to explode, but instead the blonde just takes a deep breath and says, "It's what we got. …Now, Dr. Torres says you need to take it easy for a few weeks. Which means you're staying in this apartment." Tim is about to object but his sister cuts him off. "I'm working my ass off to make this work, Tim. So I expect at least a little help from you with this. …Specifically you not trying to go down those stairs and end up having another heart attack. Or slipping on some ice and cracking your head open. …Think you can do that?"

All she gets from her brother is a snarl, but Arizona knows that is his MO for when he's backed into a corner, so she continues, "I work six nights a week in the bar right below us so we'll have at least a little money to get by but we need to talk about your truck."

"My truck?" Tim questions. "What about it?"

"We need to sell it." Arizona answers sharply.

A beat passes in which matching blue eyes stare at each other, and then the man breaks out in laughter. But then he sees his sister not laughing, and asks, "Wait, you're serious? No. No! You're not selling my truck."

"We need to the money." The blonde sighs.

"Then sell your piece of shit." Her brother rebuts.

Arizona can feel her last nerve wearing very thin, nearly snapping, and replies, "Were you dropped on your head as an infant or are you just dense? We need money for Momma. I've paid her bills up til this month but you know what her home has said. She misses one month's fee and they can kick her out. …Now, are you prepared to care for a nearly 65 year old woman who has Alzheimers? Because I'm sure as hell ain't. I got enough on my plate with you and my job and the trying to figure out how I'm going to pay for your hospital bills."

"What?" Tim asks, but Arizona doesn't hear him.

"You've got the nicer truck, Tim, which means it's worth more. I know it's your baby, but we need the money." The blonde says.

"Wait, what do you mean paying for my hospital bills?" Her brother asks again and Arizona immediately bites her tongue. She hadn't yet told him that part of it all and now wishes she would have just kept her mouth shut.

"It's… there's a slight problem with your insurance through the tour." The blonde replies weakly, giving Cody a glare that tells her to keep her mouth shut. "I'm sure it will all work out but there are some bills that we'll have to pay ourselves."

Tim can tell his sister isn't telling him everything but knows better than to try and pry it out of her. That would only make Arizona clam up tighter, so he says, "…Fine. Sell the damn truck."

"Thank you." Arizona sighs, then glances at the clock on the wall and finds that she is due downstairs. "Ok, so there are two bedrooms. You've got the one with the frame; Cody and I are taking the one with the mattress on the floor. There is some healthy, high fiber, low salt food in the fridge. Umm, all we got is basic cable but T is shipping us your PS3 from home so it should be here in a couple days. Until then… you're just going to have to make due." With a tight smile, Arizona quickly kisses Cody and promises to be back sometime early the next morning before slipping back into the harsh winter air and making her short trip to her job.

Tim and Cody sit in silence for a minute, neither really fans of the other, but when the Aussie suddenly jumps to her feet, the man asks, "Where are you going?"

"Out." Cody answers with a smile of her own. Without another word the woman pulls on her coat and steps out the same door her girlfriend did only five minutes ago while her fingers furiously type out a text.

**How about now?**

* * *

A tanned hand knocks on the door to the chief of surgery's office and peeks a head in. "Chief?" She calls, making the older woman look up from whatever she was reading.

"Ah, Dr. Torres. Come in." Ellis replies, gesturing for the doctor to take a seat. It's not often that Callie is called to the principal's office, and ever since she got the message summoning her the Latina has been trying to think of what the reason might be. But Dr. Grey doesn't make her sweat too long and quickly says, "You've recently discharged a Timothy Robbins, is that correct?"

The suddenness of her question makes Callie falter for a second, but answers, "Uh… yeah. Four- no five days ago." She waits as Ellis flips through a copy of her patient's chart, and asks, "Is there a problem?"

"Any reason as to why the patient or his family would file a lawsuit against you or the hospital?" Grey keeps up her questioning.

"N… No. Why? …What's all this about?" The surgeon tries again. "Has there been a-"

Again the chief just plows ahead, talking over her Head of Cardiothoracics. "So you're sure that you haven't made a mistake in his care or treatment? Nothing that could come back and-"

"NO." Callie states again, this time with power. So much so that Ellis actually looks up from the chart in front of her and finds the surgeon's gaze. "I'd like to know why I'm being questioned like this. Has a suit been filed?"

"No." Ellis replies while taking off her reading glasses. "I'm just covering all the bases here, Dr. Torres. I was informed today that Mr. Robbins insurance isn't going to cover his care pertaining to your services so I'm just ensuring that there is no way he could flip it all around and try to make some money out of all of this." The chief continues to talk but Callie tunes out to her bosses ranting because all she can do is ask herself why Arizona never confided this to her. And for some reason… it upsets Callie.

It clouds her mind for the rest of her shift despite her best tries to forget about it. The doctor even tries to call Arizona on her cell, hoping that a quick conversation would clear everything up, but all she gets is voice mail. So when her husband calls Callie to inform her that he will be late in picking her up for their scheduled date night, the Latina decides to make use of her extra time and confront the blonde in person.

As soon as she steps her high heeled foot into the door of Joe's, brown eyes find the blonde working behind the bar. Callie has stopped questioning why she's upset that Arizona didn't confide in her because the more she kept digging, the more confused the Latina got. So now she's just mad. …No, not mad. Hurt.

Serving two beers to a couple of bar flies she's seen every night she's worked here, Arizona moves down the bar to take the next order only to find Callie Torres standing there. A dimpled smile appears instantly and the blonde's day has been made. The fact that the Latina is in the most beautiful dress Arizona has ever seen is just icing on the top.

"Wow." Arizona breathes out just loud enough to be heard over the low drum of the rest of the bar. "Dr. Torres, you look ama-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Callie cuts the woman off.

"What?" The blonde asks in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me about your insurance?" The Latina explains, watching as realization hits Arizona and that smile slowly falling from her face. "Why didn't you tell me that it was _my _call that negated the insurance for Tim?"

"Because it's none of your business." Arizona replies sharply. She sees Joe watching her from the corner of her eye and grabs a clean wine glass, feigning that she is filling a customer's order.

"Arizona…" Callie sighs. She's at a loss. She wants to help this woman, for some inexplicable reason. But it feels like Arizona is trying to push her away. "I… I want to help. Why didn't you ask me to help?"

"It wasn't my place, alright?" The blonde snaps, sliding a glass of red wine in front of the doctor. Their gazes meet and just for a second they forget that they are in a crowded bar. "Because… I know that if I had asked you to change the reason for Tim's attack… you would have. And that's not right." Callie tries to find something to say, but there is nothing because Arizona is right. She would have said it was due to Tim's injury from riding, that it stemmed from his broken leg. She would have perjured herself, and willfully so, just to give Arizona a break.

And it's almost as if the blonde can read every thought flying through her mind, and whiling pushing the untouched glass of wine closer to Callie she says, "So… it's ok. Tim and I? We'll make it."

Their fingertips touch atop the base of the wine glass, and neither makes a move to pull away. It's only when a hand finds the small of her back does Callie break their gaze, turning to find the dark brown eyes of her husband.

"Max." She gasps in surprise, quickly covering it with her usual placeholder smile. "I-I thought you said you were going to be late." And the Latina doesn't miss how Arizona uses this time to slink down the bar, busying herself with another customers order.

"I am. This deal your father has me working on is utterly ridiculous." He replies gruffly, checking his watch. "I called ahead and had the reservation pushed back but we need to go now if we're going to make it at all."

"Right." Callie replies, turning back towards the bar and finding blue eyes watching her. Arizona tosses her white towel over her shoulder and approaches, forcing a smile on her face. "Um… Honey, this is Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is my husband, Maximiliano."

The blonde proffers her hand, saying "Pleasure."

But Max is too busy to hear or even notice the introduction his wife gave, and instead places a twenty dollar bill in the bartender's waiting hand. "Thanks." He says in a condescending tone before gently taking hold of his wife by the crook of her arm and mumbling, "Let's go."

Disgusted by the way her husband just treated Arizona, Callie snaps, "No." She pulls her arm out of his grasp, but not in a way that would attract attention. Brown eyes travel back to the blonde behind the bar and sees Arizona holding the twenty in her fingers like it's diseased.

"What?" Max asks, oblivious to how either of the two women are feeling at this exact moment.

And because she's been married to him so long, Callie knows that trying to correct his behavior right now would only result in a very bad night, so she says, "Meet me at the door." They stand at a stalemate for a second but finally Max concedes and heads back towards the way he came in.

As soon as he is out of ear shot Callie says, "I'm so sorry."

A forced smile appears on Arizona's face and the blonde replies, "It's fine."

"No, Arizona… It isn't." The Latina rebuts. She wants to say more but the crowd at Joe's has been steadily growing since she walked in and Arizona is becoming swamped with orders. "I'm… I'm sorry." When the blonde doesn't say anything, Callie adds, "Um, thanks for the drink. Have a good night."

The surgeon takes a step into the crowd but stops when Arizona calls, "Dr. Torres!" The dress clad woman slowly turns, giving the bartender another unobstructed view of her figure. It's not the same as seeing her without make up with her soft robe wrapped around her body, but Arizona places this vision of Callie Torres at a very close number two.

Forcing air back into her lungs, Arizona smiles and says, "You look beautiful tonight." She risks giving Callie the smallest of winks before getting back to the very demanding customers before they start to riot.

It wasn't much. Just four words, a little wink, but it does something to Callie. It's all she thinks about during the silent drive to the restaurant, which was picked out by Max. And it's all she thinks about while the wine is ordered, which was chosen by Max. In fact Callie's mind is in a fog for nearly their entire dinner. She hums and nods at the appropriate places but nothing her husband is saying draws any interest from Callie. It's just the same thing as it always is. Work. Work. And even more work.

But when the man breaks from tradition and takes interest in his wife, her brain snaps to attention in a flash. "What?" She asks, knowing a question was directed at her but not having heard it at all.

"I asked… Is everything alright, dear? You've been pushing your food around your plate for the last half hour." Max states, taking a sip at the most expensive wine the restaurant had.

And before she can even process the words that are forming on her tongue, she replies, "I want to take a case pro-bono." Not only is the surgeon herself stunned by her statement, but Max is as well. Callie quickly covers her shock and adds, "I know there are channels that it needs to go through, and I know you're a part of those channels. So I'm telling you… I want to take a case pro-bono, and I want you to support me in doing so."

Max chews on her comment for a second then asks, "Why?"

"Why?" Callie parrots, her voice rising in disbelief. "Why am I asking my husband to support me on something that I want to do?"

"No." The man rebuts, lowering his tone in a way Callie knows he is trying to take control of the conversation. "Why pro-bono? Why now?"

"One of my patients…" The Latina starts, trying to figure out how to phrase it without saying too much while also saying everything she needs to. "His financial situation isn't good and… he has, well _had _a genetic cardiac condition that required multiple surgeries and extensive stay in the hospital. And…" As she thinks about it, she finds it difficult to come up with a reason other than 'it's Arizona'.

"And…" Max prompts when his wife leaves her sentence hanging a second too long.

"And why shouldn't I?" Callie says, flipping the conversation. "I mean, I know the hospital sets aside money for pro-bono work. …Not to mention the money cut from my research grant and my department budget. I just… I think I have one coming to me, don't I? Don't I have a free pass? I don't want a new piece of equipment or more nurses, I want to take this case pro-bono. I want to help someone who really needs it. …Someone who deserves just a small break in life."

And then she waits for the judgment, feeling those dark brown eyes staring at her as Max weighs his options. He gets a sick sense of pleasure from know that even though Callie is at the top of her field, she still has to bow to his decision only because of the money the man invests. He would never say it out loud, but the reason he put so much money into his wife's place of work is to ensure that even there, in her playing field, Max still has the power.

But he's no fool, and he knows when to give just as much as he knows when to take. So with a smile, he says, "We'll see." It's not exactly what Callie was hoping for but it's better than nothing. "There's a board meeting tomorrow night. Prepare something for us and I'll see what I can do about getting the others on board."

The rest of the night goes by in a blur much like the beginning, only this time Callie isn't thinking about Arizona telling her she is beautiful. This time the surgeon is going over her speech, trying to decide how to present the information and how to best play up Tim's need. She's never been someone who excels at public speaking, and the thought of having to get up and talk in front of the seven board members who pretty much rule the hospital is enough to make her sick. But she's set on doing it, and not giving up until she wins. …No matter the cost.

Back home Callie sends Lolita home with an extra tip in thanks for staying late, then peeks in to see her kids sleeping like angels. It's the usual chain of events that happen on their date night, which means something else is in store tonight before Callie can go to sleep.

Standing in front of the mirror of their large ensuite bathroom, Callie washes the days stress from her face and runs a brush through her silky raven locks. Thoughts of a certain blonde creep into her mind as she performs her nightly ritual as always, and it doesn't even occur to her to find it odd that Arizona was the only one who complimented her tonight.

Another reflection appears in the mirror in front of her and Callie's gaze drifts up to find her husband's. "Well…" He sighs, seeing the purely content smile on his wife's face. "Someone enjoyed tonight." Max mumbles, stepping closer to the woman and laying his hands on her hips. Callie just hums, not about to tell her husband that she was thinking about someone else entirely.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" The man asks, those hands beginning to roam the expanse of silky material covering the Latina's body. If his suggestive tone wasn't enough to tip Callie off, the growing bulge being ground into her backside clears all doubt.

Heated lips attack at Callie's neck, a rough and bristly chin scratching at her skin. "Max, honey…" Callie growls, trying to push back against the strength of her husband. "Let's go to bed."

"No." He replies. "Right here." And Callie doesn't fight it when a large hand snakes around the front of her and undoes the knot, allowing the robe to fall off her. That same hand travels south and buries between her parted legs, rubbing roughly and wildly at anything he can find. "Spread your legs, Calliope." Max says as he pulls his growing member from his shorts. It's been a long time since he and his wife have made love somewhere besides the bedroom, and as he enters her Max groans in pleasure. …But the only thing Callie can think is that maybe this will give her some brownie points going into that board meeting tomorrow.

* * *

A buzz saw whines and tiny particles of plaster billow into the air as an orthopedic resident begins to remove Tim's month old cast. Arizona watches from the corner of the room, but when his leg meets fresh air for the first time, the blonde nearly gags from the smell.

"Oh good lord…" Arizona groans, "That's disgusting." Even from a few feet away the smell of dead skin and mold makes her cringe. "I… I'll wait outside." She says weakly then leaves the exam room. Being back in the hospital isn't exactly what she planned on doing during her one day off she has this week, but Tim's leg was due for a check. And since that _is _something the Tour and his insurance will cover, Arizona plans on taking full use of it. As far as she is concerned, they can cut off and replace his cast everyday just so long as the bill goes directly to the PBR.

Just down the hall Arizona plops down in a chair next to her girlfriend, who just so happens to lock her phone, and the blonde sighs, "God, I hate hospitals…" And Arizona has a reason to. She's yet to have a pleasant experience in one, save for Tim actually living despite his heart giving out on him twice.

When Cody doesn't respond blue eyes glance to the woman next to her and Arizona asks, "You ok?"

"Yeah." The Aussie answers with a smile. "I'm fine." That word sends up a flag but Arizona doesn't question her because that's not their relationship. They don't talk to each other like that, they don't stay up late and have heartfelt pillow talk. They don't pry into one another's emotions. And if she's perfectly honest with herself, Arizona doesn't exactly know when they went from sex buddies to girlfriends.

So instead of pressing Cody to explain, Arizona says, "I'm gonna go get some coffee. You want anything?"

"No, thanks though, baby." The foreigner replies.

On her trip to the coffee cart she's visited more times than she can count while Tim was in the hospital, a blonde haired and blue eyed doctor passes her going the opposite way, Arizona unaware of the fact that that doctor is on her way to meet a certain Australian woman. She's oblivious to everything happening around her nowadays, more focused on the important things right in front of her. Like paying the ever growing hospital bills Tim is racking up, and trying to find money to keep her mother from getting kicked out of her nursing home.

But as the woman stands in line at the coffee cart a smooth and smoky laugh draws her attention. Blue eyes immediately find the magical creature creating the sound, and even from across the large open-aired lobby Callie Torres knocks the wind from Arizona's lungs. The gorgeous smile that seems so effortless, brown eyes rich with life. …Long, silky hair with airy curls framing her beautiful face. Each and every time Arizona sees the brilliant surgeon she knows she's falling harder and harder for her. This woman hasn't just taken over her conscious mind, but her subconscious mind as well. Dreams that were once filled with riding horses and fighting bulls, of large land and skies, are now made up of Callie Torres. And Arizona doesn't even try to fight it.

The memory of last night replays in her mind, the way Callie looked in her dress and how heavy her sadness weighed her voice. That touch they shared for far too little time. …And then the arrival of her husband. Arizona was reminded again of her station in life, that she is the 'help' and they… Callie and her family… are the upper crust. Two completely separate worlds.

But still… that touch, the way Callie looked at Arizona after dismissing her husband. Maybe the blonde is just imagining things but she could have sworn there was something in that look. The warmth in those deep brown eyes… Is it possible that the Latina, a married, straight woman who has two kids, might feel… something? Something other than friendship towards Arizona?

And just as Arizona is building her hopes up that she might actually have the smallest sliver of a chance, Max appears from around the corner and the married couple kiss sweetly. In that instant Arizona's stomach drops and she fights the urge to look away. …Because she needs to see this. She needs to see Callie kiss her husband, needs to see the woman affectionately straighten Max's tie and laugh at something he says. She needs to see the man guide his wife by the small of her back towards a waiting conference room. She needs to see it because Arizona needs to realize that her dreams are just that… they are dreams.

Which is why later that night it is Arizona who first kisses Cody, whose hands drift to the hem of her girlfriend's shirt. And an already fired up Cody, thanks to a small run in with a certain trauma surgeon earlier that day, quickly complies. Within a matter of a few minutes both blondes have been stripped down to where just a single layer separates them from each other. Cody is taken by surprise by how passionate Arizona has suddenly turned, almost as if her girlfriend is trying to make love to someone else all together.

"Hey…" Cody whispers, softly cupping her girlfriend's face as Arizona hovers above her. Blue eyes are dark with fire and she stares down at the Aussie with need, giving Cody the push to say, "Marry me."

Those same eyes that were heavy and fiery quickly go wide in shock, and Arizona asks, "W-what?"

The blonde below her stretches up and take parted pink lips in a deep kiss before Cody replies, "If we get married it will keep me in the states. …And I don't want to leave. So… Let's get married." And those words are like a bucket of cold water being drenched on Arizona.

She rolls off her girlfriend and sits up, trying to force her brain to catch up to what has just happened. A warm body presses against hers from behind, Cody's lips trailing softly down the back of Arizona's neck. It's too confusing, the desire to numb the image of Callie from her mind with sex and the sheer suddenness of her girlfriend's request. She should say no, just flat out say no. Arizona doesn't want to get married, least of all to a woman who was supposed to be just a one night stand. But… really, why shouldn't she help Cody stay in the states. It's not like Arizona was planning on marrying anyone else anyways.

And Cody seems to have that same thought because she says, "I know we're not there yet, baby. But… you don't want me to have to go back to Australia, do you?" She waits for a response but Arizona is too lost in her own train of thought to answer, so Cody continues, "It's no big deal. We'll just be married long enough for me to get my green card and then… whatever. People do it all the time. …Come on, baby. Do this for me…" Those soft lips continue to trail up and around Arizona's neck until they find the corner of her girlfriend's mouth. Feather light kisses pull the blonde into another, deeper embrace, and Arizona pushes Cody back onto the mattress again to pick up where they left off. …Without answering her girlfriend's question.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Just had a few notes to begin with. One, this is **not **CGAH Part 4 and **yes**, I still intend on making a Part 4. Two, I realize that this story may not be everyone's cup of tea, so if you are not enjoying it then may I recommend you find another awesome Calzona fic written by one of the many other great writers out there until I wrap up this story and start the next. Three, for those of you who have stuck with this story, and those of you who are enjoying it, I thank you for giving it a shot. And finally, thank you for all the amazing reviews you have left so far. Thanks. Now… Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Gun fire and screaming is the sound Arizona hears when she comes shuffling out of her bedroom. Normally that would make someone take notice but it's become a daily occurrence in the tiny apartment housing three adults. A sort of routine has formed in the two weeks that they have lived there, but none of them are happy about it. Arizona works from noon til about three am six nights a week while Tim does whatever he does all day, usually playing some sort of shooting video game. …And Cody? Well, Arizona doesn't really know what her girlfriend does. And she doesn't ask just so long as food appears in the fridge whenever the blonde leaves money, and she doesn't come home to find Tim dead.

With just a groan of acknowledgement coming from the rickety couch, Arizona plods to the refrigerator and pulls out the milk. Grabbing the box of cheerios and a bowl, she plops down next to her brother and makes her breakfast.

The Cheerios are starting to go stale but Arizona doesn't mind, instead her bleary eyes try to focus on the tiny screen now filled with blood and guts. Her mind is muddled from the long hours she put in at the bar last night, and the only upside of coming home at 3:30 in the morning is that Cody is fast asleep.

It's been days since the Australian woman asked Arizona to marry her. Days of awkwardness, tension, and silence because the blonde has yet to give Cody an answer. Actually… Arizona knows what her answer is, she just doesn't know how to say it. She's always been a giver, a caretaker. Arizona has put other's need and welfare above her own since she was a teenager; just look at what she is doing for her brother. But now? Now it's not that easy. Because saying yes would mean lying… at a federal level. She would be deceiving the United States of America. But not only that, she would be taking advantage of something that men and women have been fighting for for decades. …And Arizona isn't that kind of person.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" Tim asks, shaking Arizona from her thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" The groggy woman replies, her voice thick with sleep.

He pauses his game and turns as much as his propped up and casted leg will allow, blue eyes meeting blue eyes, and her brother says, "Something's up, and I want to know what the hell it is."

She lets her spoon drop into the half eaten bowl of Cheerios and Arizona bolts from her seat. "I'm not in the mood, Tim." Arizona growls, storming to the kitchen and tossing the rest of her breakfast down the sink.

But the man isn't about to let it go that easily, and after struggling to his feet, he limps into the kitchen, crutches tucked under his arms. "You're not in the mood a lot lately." He rebuts, knowing just which of his sister's buttons he can push and still get away with it. "I called T, he told me about the insurance thing. Why didn't _you _tell me?"

"What good would that have done?" The tired woman sighs.

"I wouldn't have been in the fucking dark, that's what good it would have done." Tim snaps back.

Arizona holds up a finger in warning and says, "You're testing the line, Tim, so back off. I didn't tell you because you had just had your chest ripped open. I didn't tell you because I'd rather have you live and be paying every cent I ever earn for the rest of my life than see you dead and six feet under, alright? If you want to get pissed at me, fine. Do whatever you need to do but don't you dare go shooting your mouth off at me or I swear to god I'll-" The buzzing of Arizona's phone across the kitchen countertop interrupts her tirade.

Seeing the name on the caller ID, she gives Tim a look that says 'we're not done' then accepts the call, "Hey Joe, what's up?"

While his sister talks to her employer, Tim returns to his usual spot on the couch. Two weeks of being here, stuck in the tiny apartment, has him going mad. Yes, he's forever grateful for all Arizona has done for him but at some point he just wants to stop. He wants out. He wants his jeans and his riding boots. He wants the smell of the dirt and the thousand pounds of bucking bull. That is what he wants, and every day he spends locked up in the apartment, trapped by the flight of icy stairs that are a death warrant for him, Tim feels himself unraveling more and more.

A few minutes after returning to his game of hunting down enemy forces and blowing their heads off, Tim hears his sister say, "Joe's not feeling too hot so I've got to go in early and wait for the delivery truck." He just mumbles some sort of reply and ten minutes later a freshly dressed blonde is tugging on her shoes.

"You need anything?" Arizona asks while shrugging on her jacket and preparing to face the harsh Seattle winter air, if only for the couple minutes it takes to descend the stairs and get to the service entrance of the bar.

"Nope." Tim huffs, not an ounce of interest in his voice. And he's known his sister long enough that he doesn't need look at her to feel those blue eyes roll in annoyance.

And just as Arizona unlocks the deadbolt and takes a step outside, Tim asks, "Aren't you going to ask me where Cody went?" It's nearly 11 am and the foreigner came tiptoeing out of the bedroom she shares with his sister two hours ago. With just a simple smile Cody left and Tim finds it a bit peculiar that Arizona doesn't even seem to notice her absence. And his feeling that she actually doesn't care is confirmed when the blonde just turns away and closes the door behind her.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me why you're here?" Dr. Jillian Chase asks as she takes a sip from her piping hot cup of coffee.

A deep sigh comes from the woman seated in close next to her, where they are hidden from view of nearly everyone, and her accented tongue replies "I don't know…" During the past few weeks Cody and Jillian have circled each other. They've texted, and talked over the phone, and Cody has even come by the hospital on a few occasions, but she's never crossed the line.

Which has been driving Jillian crazy. She's knows exactly what the Aussie is, because Jillian has been with more than her fair share of women. Hell, she's been with more than a handful of guy's fair share of women. It takes a player to know a player, and Cody is no player. She's a flirt, that much Jillian knows. The foreigner enjoys the game, enjoys leading Chase on and giving her just a glimmer of hope before pulling away and leaving Jillian wanting more. A woman like Cody likes to be chased… which just so happens to be the trauma surgeon's last name.

But today Cody closer resembles a limpy gazelle rather than the leaping antelope that is always just a half second faster than the lioness named Chase. Cody has been hurt, beaten, and it looks like the woman is just begging for the lioness to move in for the kill.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company and all but… you're looking a little run down." Chase whispers just loud enough for the blonde to hear her. A single finger reaches across the foot that separates them and brushes a lock of long, golden hair behind Cody's ear, then travels the length of her cheek and ends at the tip of her chiseled chin.

Emerald green eyes slowly lift from her own coffee and find bright blue eyes staring back at her. If Cody closes her eyes a little and squints, Chase could be Arizona… a slightly taller and more impish version, but Arizona none the less. And that doesn't help the feelings swirling around in the pit of her stomach.

She opens her mouth to reply but stops herself when a nurse hurries past them, the pink scrubbed woman oblivious to the two intimately chatting blonde nestled together. "Can we go somewhere else? …Somewhere private?" Cody asks with a glint in her eye.

A smirk plays at the surgeon's lips and she says, "Yeah, of course."

She leads Cody down one bustling hallway, and then another until she finds an on-call room that is empty of any fellow doctors. Jillian, being the chivalrous woman that she is, holds the door for Cody and slips inside after her, locking the door to ensure that they will remain alone.

"So…" Jillian breathes out, shrugging her lab coat off and stepping up behind Cody, her skilled hands running across the model's shoulders and down her back. Lips tease as the earlobe just out of her reach, and Chase whispers, "Now what?"

"I think you have a pretty good idea." Cody replies lightly, her head tipping to the side when soft lips skim her neck. Weeks of playing with the woman has amped Cody up, and as much as she tries to work that energy off with her girlfriend… it's not working. Arizona has been distant, even more so since Cody asked the blonde to marry her. So now Cody is going with plan B, the woman who _does _seem interested.

She turns in the embrace and when Jillian doesn't go in for the kill, the surgeon wanting to make Cody take that step, the Aussie does. Lips find lips and the taste of coffee is still fresh on their tongues. Hands come up and tangle in Chase's hair while Jillian pushes them back to the first cot available, gently guiding both of them down until Cody is lying beneath her.

A shirt is pulled up over Cody's head and gets tossed in the air, followed by Jillian's, but the Aussie stops Chase from leaning back in and reestablishing their kiss. Green eyes stare up into blue and Cody whispers, "I have a girlfriend."

"I know." Jillian replies breathlessly. She waits for some sort of apprehension from the woman below her, but doesn't see it. "Doesn't bother me any, beautiful."

Lips kiss and caress flesh and Chase moves south, but stops when Cody says, "I asked her to marry me." Jillian looks up and waits, hoping the woman has something else because she doesn't know what to say to that.

"My visa is about to expire and I don't want to go home." The Aussie explains as if she were reading a recipe.

"Ok…" Jillian drawls. "Do you love her?"

And Cody doesn't even hesitate a second in responding with, "No."

"Does she love you?" Chase asks, knowing this is the more important question. More than once she has been on the receiving end of nasty threats and hurled objects just because she stuck her tongue between the wrong woman's legs.

This question takes Cody longer to answer; because there were moments in their relationship Cody thought Arizona could love her. But it's all changed, ever since they first stepped foot in Seattle and Tim broke his leg. It's like some switch in Arizona has been flipped and Cody just got lost along the way.

"No…" The Aussie whispers, her emerald green eyes clearing from the cloud of memories. "No… she doesn't."

"Do you want to stop?" Jillian questions, silently praying the answer is no. She's never chased after a woman as hard as she's chased after this gem, and now that Cody is half naked and wet beneath her, Jillian would die if she couldn't close the deal.

A devilish smirk slowly creeps its way across Cody's face, and as she drags Jillian back up, she purrs, "Hell no." A new wave of desire stirs within her and Cody finally throws caution to the wind, allowing the surgeon to have her anyway Jillian wants or desires.

And it's from just down the hall that Addison Montgomery looks up from the nurses' desk she's working at just in time to see Dr. Chase stepping out of the on-call room, her rumpled clothes, messed up hair and cocky smirk on her face giving away exactly what she was doing. The beeping of her pager bounces up and down the hall, that having been what interrupted her little interlude with Cody before they could reach round three, and the trauma surgeon takes off at a run.

As she passes the red head, Chase gives her past one night stand a little wink and plays, "Don't be jealous, Red." Green eyes roll at the sheer cockiness of the woman, and Addison goes back to her chart.

But a minute later her gaze is drawn back down to the on-call room when another person exits, looking equally disheveled and freshly fucked. Something flags in the neonatal surgeon's mind, some little inkling telling Addison she's seen this woman before. But she just can't place her.

She pulls at the front of her shirt, Cody trying to press the wrinkles from the fabric, as she tries to walk straight enough without pulling too much attention towards her. And as she passes a staring redhead, the Aussie smiles and sings, "G'day."

The accent throws Addison enough that she doesn't respond, but just stares after the only Australian she's ever run into. But with a shake of her head, the surgeon returns to her chart, thinking that if any woman could find and screw a gorgeous, foreign blonde in the hospital, in the middle of winter, it'd be Chase.

* * *

Another night at Joe's means another 12 plus hours Arizona spends on her feet, slinging beers and trying to contain the drunks. It's not her dream job but it pays the rent, it's out of the cold, and she takes home a decent amount of tip money. And what's better, it gets her out of the apartment and away from Tim and Cody. It's not that she doesn't love her brother, she does, but there is a reason why back home they don't live together. Even the closest of siblings can bicker and fight, but when Arizona and Tim get going it's like unleashing WWIII. And right now, the way things are between her and Cody, the blonde finds it easiest to just stay away. Give both of them a little room to think and breathe.

Which is why when blue eyes look up from the several drafts she's pouring and finds Cody standing at her bar, Arizona silently asks God what she's done to deserve this. She continues to fill her order, measuring out mixed drink after mixed drink, then smiles and thanks the kind young male nurse when he slips an extra five into her hand for a tip.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona throws her towel over her shoulder and slides down the bar to where her girlfriend is sitting, looking a bit off tonight. "Hey." Arizona greets the woman.

"Hi." Cody replies, he voice coming out tighter and higher than normal. "I uhh…" She clears her throat and tries to push back the memory of what happened earlier today, in that on call room, out of her mind. While the Aussie was all for it at the time, Cody finds herself feeling nauseous right now and can't help but think it's from guilt.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Cody continues, forcing her to meet piercing blue eyes.

"I'm kind of busy here, Cody." Arizona replies, another order being thrown at her which only emphasizes her point.

When the blonde moves away from her all of Cody's emotions spill over and she lashes out, bolting from her bar stool and stalking her girlfriend down the bar. "Damn it, Arizona. Would you just give me an answer?"

"I said not here." Arizona growls, sending the Aussie a warning look before continuing her job.

"Yes, here." The woman rebuts, rounding the corner of the bar and stepping behind it, right in Arizona's way. "I can't get you to talk to me anywhere else and I need an answer. Do you want me to be shipped back to Australia? Because that's what's going to happen if you don't-"

Her words are cut off when a hand roughly grips her bicep and Arizona tugs the woman out from behind the bar and pushes her just inside the back. "What part of _not here _are you having a hard time understanding?" Arizona snarls, her voice low and ragged. "And frankly your visa status is so far down on my list of shit I care about that I suggest you find other ways of staying in the country." A few raised voices come from the bar area, alerting Arizona that she needs to get back out there before Joe's patrons start to riot from lack of service.

"I told you, Cody, go away. Let me do what I need to do to keep a roof over _your _head." The blonde says, blue eyes noticing a flash of guilt registering on the Aussie's face. "Unless you want to grab a towel and bus a few tables?" Arizona asks, then chuckles when Cody doesn't even try to hide her look of repulsion at the idea. "Yeah… that's what I thought." Arizona whispers.

"Baby…" Cody breathes out, pleading with the woman whom she's come to depend on so much and yet just today cheated on.

But Arizona is done. She's tired of putting herself behind everyone else, so she just shakes her head and steps back out into the bar. Her hands are shaking and even with the blonde curls them into fists, trying to push the anger out, it doesn't help. Blue eyes darken and an overwhelming urge for a cigarette hits her.

She's still trying to calm herself when that shouting from before starts to pick up again, and every eye in the bar turns to two men near the darts area. Buddies of theirs try to settle them but the mix of alcohol and competition has amped them up, and now all they see is red.

It starts as just pushing and shoving, but then someone takes a swing and even though it doesn't connect, that is what breaks the dam. An all out brawl commences and Arizona vaults the bar in attempt to break it up before any real damage is done.

"HEY!" She shouts, pushing through the huddled masses of those watching. "Hey! Knock it off!" The blonde screams but the drunk guys are too far gone to notice. Strong farming hands manage to find a grip on one of the men's shirts and Arizona tugs him away from the other guy, trying to put some space in between them. She can hear Joe trying to fight his way through the crowd as well, coming with his signature bat as back up, but Arizona is already in the middle of it and she's pissed.

"I said knock it off!" The blonde yells, forcing her way between them. Her head is turned towards one man who seems to be coming to, but as she turns her head to look at the other guy a fist comes flying in from nowhere and connects with face.

An audible gasp is heard around the bar and everything stills that split second after Arizona gets hit. A flash of white light rips across blue eyes and the blonde stumbles from shock, ending up on her hands and knees just as Joe pushes into the circle.

When she lifts her hand up to the pulsing area that was once her left cheek, fingers come back stained with blood. That redness she sees only fans the fire that was already raging within her before the fight, and in a moment of rage Arizona stands and sends a right hook to her assailants face. He falls back into a table, drunk legs stumbling beneath him, and everything goes crashing to the floor. Beer and peanuts and glasses lay scattered around the dazed man while everyone stands in shock. It's a mess and now all eyes have shifted to the bleeding blonde who just delivered a knockout punch.

"Asshole." Arizona groans, shaking the sting from her right hand.

"Alright, show's over!" Joe yells, grabbing each drunkard by the neck of their shirts and dragging them towards the door. "Everyone get back to what you were doing!" He adds just ask Cody arrives at the scene, emerald green eyes going wide in shock when she sees her girlfriend bleeding and bruised.

"Oh my god…" She whispers, coming to Arizona's aid.

"Don't touch it." Arizona growls, brushing away the hand that is hovering above the split in her cheek. She staggers back to the bar, only one eye seeming to focus, and grabs a white towel to stem the bleeding.

"Let me help-" Cody starts but the blonde cuts her off again.

"I said no!" The woman snaps.

Joe comes storming back to the bar, pissed off more about the fight than the fact that his own employee decked someone, and says, "You go get that checked out across the street. I can handle the rest of the night."

And she doesn't even fight it, instead grabbing her stuff from beneath the bar and heading out. When Cody goes to follow her, Arizona stops dead in her tracks and locks eyes with the woman, saying, "Just leave me be, Cody." The ice in her words sends a shiver down the foreigner's spine and Cody doesn't dare follow Arizona when she exits out the front of Joe's and heads across the street towards Seattle Grace Mercy West's Emergency Room.

* * *

An exasperated Dr. Torres comes storming into the ER after her pager started going off _just _as she was getting changed to go home. Max is supposedly working extra hours because of the project her father has him working on, so Callie was looking forward to a little mommy time with her kids.

And she makes her displeasure known to the nurse at the ER desk when she snaps, "I was paged?" The cowering woman timidly points towards one of the trauma rooms and Callie heads off in that direction.

When she pushes inside she is greeted with a sight not all that uncommon. Both Meredith Webber and Cristina Yang are working on a young boy who seems to be having trouble breathing, all the while the kids mother stands at his bedside and stares daggers at the two residents.

"What's the problem?" Callie asks, immediately going into doctor mode. She takes Webber's stethoscope, hers being with her lab coat in her locker, and starts to examine the patient on her own.

"8 year old, male diagnosed with asthma. Complaining of troubled breathing. We're administering a nebulized steroid as we speak." Meredith explains.

"Then what's the problem?" Torres asks again, moving the listening end across the boy's chest.

"He's been admitted to the ER 5 times in as many months because of these attacks." Yang states, pulling up an x-ray of the child's chest she had done.

Brown eyes quickly scan the film, along with past records of the patient's admittance, and starts, "You're thinking-"

"Yes." Yang interjects, earning a glare from her fellow cardiothoracic surgeon in training.

"Good catch, Yang." Callie says finally. "Cardiac asthma, difficult to spot but deadly if missed." She turns her smile up to the mother who seems to be a second from tears, and the Latina explains, "Not to worry Mrs. Bernstein. Your son's heart condition can be fixed with a simple, quick procedure. Dr. Yang here will book an OR and get him fixed up real soon."

Hearing that the other resident is about to score a kick ass surgery, Meredith starts, "But-"

"But nothing, Webber." Callie cuts her inferior off. "Yang caught it so Yang will be performing the procedure. End of discussion."

With a few more whispered instructions, and a warning look given to her two residents to tell them to behave, Callie snaps off her gloves and exits the trauma room. But just as she's about to walk out of the ER, intent on getting home, a flash of blonde catches her eye. There, in the furthest corner of the open bayed ER, sits Arizona. A rag stained red is being held to her face and even from her distance Callie and tell that something is weighing Arizona down.

She approaches the bed, seemingly forgotten amongst the mass of other patient's spread throughout the room, and stops in front of the blonde. Blue eyes immediately know who is attached to the expensive heels that come into view, and swallowing the lump in her throat, Arizona lets her gaze slowly stalk up the doctor's body until she meets rich brown eyes.

"Hey." She says, the last few drops of anger and adrenaline coursing through her veins making her voice thick and uneven.

"What happened?" Callie asks, reaching for the white towel the blonde is holding against her face but Arizona just leans away. A sigh slips from her lips and Torres grabs the first medical personnel she can and asks, "Why hasn't she been seen yet?"

"It's just a couple lacerations." The busy nurse replies, a bit curtly for Callie's tastes. "When a doctor gets freed up they'll see to her sutures." She hurries off before the surgeon can ask anything else, leaving the wounded blonde and Callie alone again.

"Guess I'll stitch you up myself." Torres says with a smile, tossing her coat and purse on the bed next to Arizona before wheeling over a suture kit and snapping on another pair of gloves. Turning her gaze to the broken face before her, Callie softly reaches up and whispers, "Let me see."

The towel is pulled away and a nasty cut is revealed, blue eyes squinting in pain when the doctor starts to examine her. "How'd this happen?" Callie asks, Arizona quickly hearing the hint of anger that the Latina slips in her words.

"Being a bartender comes with its own dangers." The blonde mumbles.

"You got into a bar fight?" The Cardio god questions, gently and methodically cleaning the cut marring a cheek that just so happens to be making more and more appearances in her dreams.

"No. I _ended _a bar fight." Arizona snaps back. Being in such close proximity to Callie is starting to get her worked up again. It seems like whenever the blonde has just a second alone, a second where she can think and just let herself work through things… something happens. Someone invades her personal space and starts to smell like cinnamon and rosewood, someone who has lips as red as blood and eyes as deep as the universe. And this person makes Arizona feel things that she shouldn't feel, that she _can't _feel. …Because that person is straight, and married, and has kids. Arizona and that person could never be even though it feels like the blonde's soul is being pulled to that person and no matter how much she tries to talk herself around it, Arizona just can't get that person out of her head.

That wall Arizona puts up, that chill she tries to use to separate herself from Callie, keeps the surgeon at a distance. She can feel it, a tension in the blonde's body as expert hands skillfully pierce the woman's battered skin and start to sew up her cut. Callie doesn't know why it's there, but even when she tries to find that warmth that is always present in bright blue eyes, all she get's is a blank stare. Like all the Arizona has been sucked out of the woman in front of her and all Callie is left looking at is a shell.

"How's the pain?" Callie asks, working on her final suture.

"Fine." Arizona mumbles, making the Latina's mind bring up the muddled memory of a phone call shared about a month ago. One where she swears a tender hearted blonde told her that she didn't like the word 'fine', because it was often said when what was really wanting to be said just couldn't be.

But Callie knows, just by Arizona's slumped shoulders and tired face, that now is not the time to call the blonde on her own bluff, so the surgeon says, "I'll write you out a prescription just in case." She's about to pull off her gloves when experienced eyes notice the way Arizona is holding her right arm against herself, almost as if protecting it from being jostled. With the gentlest of touches, Callie takes hold of the blonde's wrists and draws it out for her to examine.

When the doctor attempts to flex the wrist Arizona tenses in pain but doesn't make a sound. Even through the latex gloves she can feel the warmth of Callie's flesh, the softness and gentility that the woman possesses. And it's not helping her fight to rid the Latina from her mind at all.

"It's not broken." Callie muses, "I'm no ortho surgeon but I'm sure it's just a sprain." That too just gets a shrug from Arizona, and now the doctor is starting to take it personally. Every other time the two have conversed the blonde has been nothing but friendly and welcoming. …Sometimes to the point where Callie got the impression that she might have even been flirting a bit. But now it's like Callie has done something to offend the woman, and she doesn't know what that could be.

Wheeling a chair up in front of the bed, Callie starts to wrap the injured wrist and says, "Didn't your parents ever tell you that fists don't solve problems?" She means it to be light hearted and jovial.

But the same iciness that has been present from the start mars Arizona's tone, and she replies, "Actually Daddy taught me that if you get sucker punched, you punch back. Knock em' flat on their ass so they don't even think about fighting back." Brown eyes lock with blue, and the blonde adds, "And I did." A beat passes where all they do is stare at each other, then Arizona asks, "We done here?"

"Uhh… yeah." Callie replies, the suddenness of her question jarring the surgeon. "Um, let me…" The Latina quickly scribbles out a prescription for a mild pain killer then tears it from her pad. "Here, take it as needed. And for your wrist just-"

"Ice and compress." Arizona interjects, snatching the pad from Callie's finger. "Yeah, doesn't take a doctor, Doc." And that's the last word the blonde says before hopping off the ER bed and leaves, intent of putting as much physical distance, as well as emotional distance, between her and Torres as possible.

* * *

"Chief?" Someone asks after knocking softly on her open door. Dr. Grey looks up from the budget report she's reviewing and sees her Head of Cardio standing in office door and Ellis waves her in.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Torres?" She asks, replacing her reading glasses on the tip of her nose and staring back down at the columns and columns of numbers that never seem to be quite large enough.

"I was just wondering if you've heard anything from the board about that pro-bono case I wanted to take." Callie replies, her sweating palms hiding in the pockets of her lab coat. Ellis just shakes her head, thinking that will be enough to dismiss her surgeon, but Callie isn't about to just give up. "Dr. Grey." She states, drawing the older woman's eyes back up to hers, "I realize you have an entire surgical staff to run but I would very much appreciate it if _someone _would fill me in as to what is happening with my request."

Seeing that Torres doesn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon, Ellis takes off her glasses and sits back in her chair. "It's looking like a no." She says, and Callie's features harden in a second.

"What?" The Latina snaps. "What do you mean _no_? I've already offered my services for free and all the hospital has to do is donate the equipment and room costs. And I know that there are funds set aside for things like that. Hell, pediatrics just flew in 10 kids from _Africa_ and covered their expenses. How can there not be something left over?"

"I understand where you are coming from, Dr. Torres, but you-"

"Where I'm coming from is a place of frustration." Callie interjects. "My research grant was cut, my department funding was cut, ten percent of my nurses have been moved to other wards. I am the best Cardiothoracic surgeon this side of Chicago, and the best this hospital could ever hope to get, and yet I'm treated like some nobody intern you just scrapped off of the street."

All the while Ellis just sits her padded leather office chair, watching as one of her star surgeon's continues on her rant. But when Callie seems to take a breath, Grey asks, "Are you involved with this patient, Dr. Torres?"

That knocks Callie off her game, and she sneers, "Excuse me?"

"You've worked at this hospital for almost ten years and I've never seen you petition this hard for a patient before." Ellis drawls, her eyes narrowing as she studies the surgeon before her desk. "It calls to question your motives for your request."

Her jaw drops in shock and when her mouth finally starts to work again, Callie says, "Are you insinuating that I'm pursuing this because I'm _sleeping _with this patient?" The words drip from her tongue like venom and Torres can't remember the last time she's been this close to losing it. "Please tell me that that is not the case because that would be the worst case of sexism I've ever-"

At the word 'sexism' Ellis knows that she's in dangerous territory, so she holds up a hand in defense and says, "I'm not insinuating anything, I just needed to ask." She can tell that the Latina's blood is still running hot but Callie bites her tongue for now, letting Grey say, "But as far as the request goes, I honestly don't know. …I'm looking over the budget now and there's just not a lot of room to work right now. As it is we are cutting costs all over the board, including switching air carriers. Now… while I admire your sense of duty and compassion when it comes to those in financial stress, I cannot and will not make promises that I cannot keep."

The surgeon chews on her Chief's words for a few seconds then says, "That's not a no."

"It's not a yes, either." Grey replies. "So if I were you, I wouldn't be making promises just yet."

Brown eyes meet the Chief's and Callie knows that her time is done. So with a deep, steadying breath, she says, "I'm not done fighting this, Dr. Grey. Either get on board or get out of the way." And before her boss can say anything else, Callie leaves her office and continues with her day.

* * *

Finally the last patron of Joe's bar stumbles out the front door, signaling the close to another night. It's been a couple days since the brawl that resulted in Arizona's injuries but the dull pounding in her cheek and the sensitivity of her wrist are constantly there to remind her. Thankfully Joe was more impressed than anything about how Arizona handled herself because had she gotten canned, the blonde has no clue what she would have done next.

But she didn't get fired and now she is left to do a quick sweep of the bar before knocking off for the night. Blue eyes survey the mess laid out before her and Arizona decides that she needs a smoke break. So making sure that the front door is locked and secure, she slips out the back for a few minutes.

The alleyway behind Joe's creates a sort of wind tunnel and harsh winter air comes whipping through it like she were on the arctic plains, so Arizona takes shelter in the narrow walkway between the bar and the building next to it. She paces up and down the length of it as her body takes in a deep breath of relaxing nicotine. With each puff of smoke the blonde releases it's almost as if her stress is blown away with it.

The sound of shoes clicking over cement draws her curiosity so Arizona peeks her head out from around the corner just in time to see someone try the front door. "We're closed." Arizona calls, but the howl of the wind talks over her. "I said we're…" That shadowed figure turns to face the blonde and Callie steps into the light. "…closed." Arizona finishes in just a whisper.

"Oh." Callie replies, "Ok then." They stand there, in the freezing cold, just looking at each other. She's not exactly sure what she's expecting but when Arizona doesn't seem to make a move, the Latina says, "Um, good night."

When the doctor threatens to walk away Arizona says, "Wait, you uhh… you want a drink?"

"That's kinda what people do when they go to bars." Callie plays, a smile finally appearing on both of them.

"Right." Arizona laughs, then pulls the keys out from her pocket and she lets both of them inside. The blonde makes sure to keep plenty of space between them, but even now she can smell the sweetness and spiciness rolling off the doctor. It's enough to make her mouth water.

Callie takes a seat at the empty bar and Arizona walks around to the other side, asking, "Red wine?"

"Yeah." Torres replies softly, "How'd you know?"

"Oh, uh… When we had coffee that night? I noticed that most of the wine you had was red." The blonde answers, pushing the half filled glass across the counter before grabbing a chilled bottle of beer for herself. The bitterness of the liquid washes away the nasty after taste of her cigarette in the silence that has fallen upon them.

"You can sit down if you want." Callie says softly, a bit uncomfortable with how Arizona seems to be standing there for her service rather than them sharing a drink.

A timid smile pulls up pink lips and Arizona cautiously moves around the bar, taking the barstool right next to the surgeon. Once settled, she says, "Huh… not too bad from this side." It's a stupid joke but for some reason Callie finds herself laughing at it like a teenage girl laughing at a lame joke the school's quarterback just made.

"You're not going to get in trouble for this, are you?" Callie asks, gesturing to the wine glass her fingers are nervously playing with. "Serving after hours?"

"No rule against two friends having a drink, Dr. Torres." Arizona shrugs, taking a drag at her beer.

She smiles and replies, "Well then… since we're friends, Dr. Torres is a bit formal don't you think?" A small laugh is shared before another awkward silence befalls the two women.

"So, Callie-" Arizona drawls, testing the woman's name on her tongue, "-can I ask why you're here instead of being home with that cute little girl of yours?"

"Sleepover." Callie explains. "My kids are having a sleep over at a couple of friends. And… my husband is traveling with work so… it's just me tonight. Thought I'd take you up on your offer for a drink."

"Well, I'm very glad you did." The blonde whispers, clinking the Latina's wine glass with her beer bottle. And as she takes another long drink of her beverage, Arizona's conscience nags at her, urging her to apologize. "I'm sorry, you know. …For how I treated you in the ER a few days ago."

"It's ok." Callie says shortly.

"No, it's not." Arizona sighs, trying to rub the stress from her mind away. "I just… it had been a bad couple days and you where there trying to help me and I just… I'm sorry."

"You can talk to me, if you want." The surgeon says after a couple seconds. "That is what friends do, right?" She plays, making another smile appear on the blonde's face, as small and tired as it might be.

"It's, um… It's complicated. And messed up." The woman says, still not sure of everything herself. Whenever it seems like she's made a decision something happens that makes her question it, like Cody will turn her big green eyes to the blonde and Arizona will reconsider the whole proposal. "…She asked me to marry her."

The wine glass being tipped up against plump lips still and Callie is sure she's heard the woman wrong. "Oh. That's… that's um… nice?" She chances, brown eyes seeking help from Arizona as to what kind of reaction she should have.

"She just wants a green card, that's all." Arizona supplies, the heaviness in her voice giving Callie all the clues she needs as to how the blonde feels about it. "I mean… I like her, I guess, but… Marriage means something, you know? It means love and commitment and…" Blue eyes turn and lock with beautiful brown, and Arizona feels her soul being sucked in. "…finding the one you want to spend your life with. Not cheating the system." When her words fade from the air all that is heard is the occasional car driving by the bar outside, and the quietness is eerie. Needing something to break the tension, Arizona stands from her chair suddenly, making Callie jump a bit, and walks over to the jukebox.

With a flip of a switch it comes to life, and after pressing a handful of buttons the smooth and smoky voice of a lifelong country artist starts singing his song. "There…" Arizona sighs, retaking her seat next to Callie. "That's better."

A thought hits Callie and a small smile appears on her face. "You know… Ever since my daughter ran into you at the hospital she's been _obsessed _with cowboys. Well, cowgirls actually."

"Really?" Arizona asks, a very dopey grin making dimples appear.

"Yeah." The Latina sighs, a finger running the edge of her half empty wine glass. "You know how girls are at that age. They don't do something just a little, they do it all out." She pulls her phone from her purse and brings up a picture, turning the screen for the blonde to see. "Hat, boots and all." The image of a tiny cowgirl, hair as dark as her mother's and eyes so rich and wise that they seem to belong to someone a hundred years older, stares up at Arizona from the small screen. "She's even asked for a pony." Callie adds, gazing at the picture herself before setting the phone down.

The thought that she made such an impact on the little girl warms Arizona's heart, and before she knows what she is doing, Arizona says, "I can take her out riding some day. …There's this ranch home about an hour outside of Seattle, an older couple lives there. They have a few horses that they lended the Tour and I've gotten to know them pretty good. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I brought your daughter out there to go on a little ride." When she glances to the woman next to her the blonde sees how intently Callie is staring at her, and she fumbles. "I mean… you know, if it's alright with you if you want her to be up close with the animals. …I could take your son too, if he'd want. And you too, if uhh if that's something you'd be interested in doing."

"She'd love that." Callie whispers. Her gaze drops the bar in front of her because she can no longer stand the heat coming from those blue eyes.

Another quiet minute passes, the song playing on the jukebox fading out and the gravelly voice of Bruce Springsteen coming on, the first few bars of 'Valentine's Day' causing Arizona to sway in her seat.

"And it aint gonna stop til I'm alone again with you…" Arizona sings along quietly to the song, smiling when brown eyes slowly make their way back up to hers.

"You sing?" Callie asks playfully.

"I attempt to sing." The blonde replies, smiling wide until the twinge in her battered cheek makes her flinch a bit.

A tan finger reaches across the half a foot between them and lightly traces the ragged edge of her wound, and the Latina says, "Seems to be healing nicely."

That simple touch causes everything within Arizona to shift, and now the woman can only think about the gorgeous doctor sitting there before her while the blonde struggles to form words with a tongue that seems two sizes too big for her mouth. "I look like Mike Tyson after taking a nose dive into the mat."

"No." Callie whispers, that lone finger running across tight sutures before sweeping around and following the curve of Arizona's cheek. "You look beautiful." And in that moment it's like time stands still. Arizona's heart is beating faster than it ever has and yet she is frozen under the spell Callie has set. Brown eyes bore right into her being, and the blonde feels her taking up space in her heart. She can either blink and look away, try to forget about how their souls connected. …Or she can take a chance.

When Arizona finally moves, it's a fraction of an inch towards Callie. Plump lips part in surprise but the Latina doesn't blink. As smooth as silk, the blonde closes the small distance between them and, in a moment that she will remember for the rest of her life, her lips touch Callie's.

She doesn't move, doesn't breath, she doesn't push. It's just lips placed upon lips. The simplest of kisses. And it shoots straight into Callie's soul.

Arizona pulls away enough for her to stare into brown eyes, searching for something. Anything. Some sort of reaction from the Latina. Her own body is tingling and craving more. And when Callie just stares back at her, lost and confused, Arizona kisses her again. A warm fluttering feeling erupts in the pit of the surgeon's stomach just as the blonde softly sucks on her bottom lip.

It's enough to jolt her from the trance and Callie pulls away in a flash. One second she was there and Arizona was kissing her, the next the blonde is sucking air. Blue eyes open to find the woman grabbing her coat and purse, trying to get away as quickly as possible.

"Callie." Arizona tries, her heart plummeting from the sudden change in the doctor's reaction. "Callie, please… I… I'm sorry." She tries, but it does little to sway Callie in her attempts to leave. She stumbles off the bar stool and makes shaky steps towards the front door, Arizona easily following her. "Callie, please! I don't know why I did that but let's just forget about it and finish our drinks."

"I need to go." The woman replies breathlessly. She gets to the door and tries to open it but each yank is met with resistance. A month's worth of confusion comes to a head and it feels like she can't breathe. Callie has always been a woman who knew where she stood in life, and then, just over a month ago, in walks this blonde haired, blue eyed cowgirl and everything has been turned upside down.

"Callie…" Arizona tries again.

She goes to put a soothing hand on the woman's arm but Callie moves away and shakily says, "Just… I need to go." Blue eyes try to find brown but Callie keeps her gaze averted, and with a quick flick of the dead bolt, Arizona unlocks the door for her.

As the Latina slips past her, Arizona whispers, "Calliope…" But it's too late. The strong clicking of the surgeon's heels echo across the quiet street as the woman makes her retreat, needing to get away from the woman who has made her feel things she's never felt before, and leaving Arizona to wonder what the hell she just did. …And if there is any hopes of making it right.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

That kiss. She still feels it against her lips. That kiss that came out of nowhere. That kiss that Callie never knew she wanted, and yet her body craved it. That kiss which opened up a hell of a lot more questions than it answered. The feel of soft, almost like silk, lips touching hers. The sweetness of their short embrace. The hesitancy of Arizona, the wonder in bright blue eyes. The smell of Arizona's shampoo. …It's all still there, as if she were right back in the bar, getting kissed again. Her lips still tingle from that kiss, and Callie Torres doesn't understand why.

"Mami!" An impatient two year old squeals when her mother doesn't respond right away.

Her memory of two nights ago dissipates and Callie finds herself in her kitchen, no Arizona in sight. "Yeah, mija?" She asks, forcing a smile on her face.

"Can we go to zoo today?" Valentina asks.

"No no, baby." The Latina replies, grabbing the youngster's bowl of discolored milk from her cereal and dumping it in the sink. "It's too cold for the animals, they're all staying in their homes today. Curling up in their blankets and sleeping. We'll go when it starts getting warmer, how's that sound?"

Her daughter's bottom lip sticks out in a pout but she just gets back to her coloring while the shuffle of feet draws brown eyes up to her son. "Hijo, your breakfast is getting cold, honey." Callie says, setting a bowl of oatmeal down in his usual spot at the breakfast table.

After another half cup of coffee, the back door opens and a smiling young lady enters the Castillo household, singing, "Buenas! Sorry I'm a little late."

"LoLo!" Valentina shrieks with joy, hopping from her chair and racing into her nanny's arms.

And to add another party to the mayhem, a suited up Max Sr. comes waltzing into the kitchen, not a single hair out of place. "What time is it again, Lolita?" He asks, taking his seat at the head of the table and unfolding the newspaper.

Callie notices how the nanny shrinks a bit, and says, "Max, leave her alone. She told me yesterday that she might be late." It's enough to end her husband's questioning, and when the Latina's gaze finds Lolita's, the nanny mouths a silent 'thank you'.

"Papi, you take me to zoo?" Their daughter asks.

"Sorry, honey, but Papi has to work today." Max replies with a sip of coffee.

Forgetting about scolding her daughter for trying to go behind her back, Callie looks across the table and says, "But its Saturday. You told me last week that you were taking today off so we could-"

"Something came up at work." Her husband cuts her off. "Things change, Calliope. I don't question you when a surgery calls you in at 3 in the morning do I?" Max snaps, closing his newspaper and slapping it down on the table before bolting from his chair.

Callie knows that this latest project or deal, whatever Carlos has him doing, is taking a lot out of the man, but even if he hasn't been the best husband Max is a relatively good father. He makes sure to spend time with their kids, even if it means pushing back a meeting every now and then. …But lately, he's changed. He's edgy, and more distant than usual. Almost like he's hiding something.

But Callie has her own secrets, lately the biggest one being a certain blonde haired and blue eyed woman who has lips as sweet as sugar and skin as soft as silk, so she keeps her head down. Their son finishes his breakfast and clears his bowl, then says goodbye to his father before racing back upstairs to continue whatever video game has him sucked in currently.

"Have you seen my umbrella?" Max asks on the way out the door. "I know I brought it home a couple weeks ago but then it just vanished."

"Umm…" Callie mumbles, knowing exactly where it is. Well, she knows who has it because she gave it to Arizona after the blonde returned the surgeon's wallet, but Callie has forgotten all about it up til now. "No. No, I haven't. But I'll look for it today."

"Might want to check the nanny's car while you're at it." Max mumbles, shrugging on his suit jacket and fixing his sleeves.

"Lolita is _not _stealing from us." Callie sighs. And as she watches her husband primp and tuck, Callie's mind again starts to drift off to that kiss, how beautiful Arizona looked even with her bruised cheek and tired eyes. She finds herself thinking that the blonde must look amazing just rolling out of bed, hair all disarray and sleep still fogging her brain. …She must look amazing.

And that thought scares Callie, not the thought itself, but the fact that the Latina actually thought it. That she's thinking about women in that way. In a way that she never thought about women before. …No, not women. Woman. A single, solitary woman. …Arizona.

Just as Max is reaching for the door handle, Callie stands and says, "Wait." Her husband stops and turns, a look of confusion in his eye. Before he knows it Max is being kissed by his wife, and not just any kiss. A deep, passionate, loving kiss.

And when they part, he stares down into his wife's eyes and asks, "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Callie sighs, forcing a soft smile on her face. Smoothing out the front of his jacket and gently adjusting his tie, she adds, "I just wanted to see something." With one last peck on the cheek, she says, "I'll see you tonight," then turns her back to the man and marches off into the house.

* * *

A fingernail taps in rapid succession against the arm of a hospital waiting room chair. The constant tap tap tap barely makes any noise, but it's the only thing Tim can focus on. He's never seen his sister wound so tight, but it's clear something has been on her mind for days. She's been silent, and reclusive. She doesn't say goodbye when she goes to work, and she never questions where Cody is whenever the Aussie isn't at the apartment. …Though that last part isn't exactly new.

His rough and textured hand covers his sister's, Tim saying, "Could you stop?"

"Sorry." Arizona mumbles, the contact pulling her from her memory of that night in the bar. She crosses her legs and shifts in her seat, but the next second her knee is bobbing up and down as fast as her finger was moving.

"Jesus, what's got your wires crossed?" Tim asks.

"Nothing." The blonde answers lamely.

Just then a nurse arrives and calls out, "Timothy Robbins." The man raises his hand and the nurse says, "This way please."

Today is Tim's first check up since being discharged from the hospital nearly three weeks ago, and if Arizona had a choice in all of this she would be back in her apartment, hiding. But because her brother is still crippled, thanks to the cast extending half way up his thigh, Arizona doesn't trust the man walking across ice covered sidewalks and parking lots. So here she is, playing chaperone like always, and with each passing second of the nurse's preliminary exam it draws the inevitable meeting of her and Callie closer and closer.

Three days since that kiss. Three long and sickening days. Not from the kiss, no. Arizona is sick from the guilt, and the shame. What made her kiss Callie that night? Why did she think that was ok? Just because a finger lingered just a second too long against her cheek does not mean Callie was looking for a kiss. She wasn't giving the blonde the go ahead, she was just being a friend. And Arizona ruined it because she was upset, and confused, and lost. And lonely. God, she never knew how lonely she was until she met that gorgeous woman. …And now it's all ruined.

"Ok, Dr. Torres will be right in." The young nurse says, giving both a smile before shutting the door behind her.

A shirtless Tim tries to find a comfortable position, which rarely happens with the chunk of plaster glued to his leg, then turns his gaze to Arizona in the corner. She's chewing on her thumbnail while usually clear blue eyes now seem miles away. Something is up, and Tim doesn't like it. His instinct is to protect his baby sister, but Arizona isn't that type of woman. If she needs help or is in trouble, she hides it. She closes off from everything and everyone, certain that if she keeps it all to herself that it will just go away. That it will work itself out. And for as much as her brother tries to pry, she just clams up harder.

Each scuff of a shoe against the hallway floor makes Arizona's stomach clench, and each time that person continues on by the door the blonde takes a shaky breath. She knows that she'll have to confront Callie sooner or later, but the pain of that night, of her rejection and humiliation, is still too fresh to face.

"You don't need me, right?" Arizona says, bolting to her feet and wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans. "You're a big boy so… I'll just be outside." She can't do it, not yet, so she's going to go find the most distant and dark hiding place in the whole hospital and just wait until Tim's check up is over.

But just as she reaches for the door handle, Callie opens it from the other side, forcing them to come face to face. In that moment both women flash back to the last time they were so close to each other, and blue eyes look away in shame. The Latina's usual professional reserve falters for the shortest of seconds, but the next she is back to the steadfast Dr. Torres that rules her ward with an iron fist.

Clearing her throat, as well as her mind, Callie steps past the blonde and enters the exam room. "How you doing today, Tim?" She asks, keeping her eyes forward and down, intent on only looking at the chart in her hands or her patient waiting for her. "I see it's time for your first check up. You said that you've had no pains." She reads, very aware of the other heated body that remains in the room.

As the surgeon starts her exam of her brother, Arizona tries to keep her eyes off of the gorgeous woman but finds it impossible. She just can't stop looking at her even though the blonde knows she should. Suddenly her desire to taste those plump lips, that were tainted by the smallest taste of red wine, has transformed into a need to feel her glowing caramel skin, to run her fingers through long, beautiful black locks of hair. …It's not right, but Arizona can't help it.

"Well, you seem to be recovering nicely, Tim." Callie announces after reading through his latest labs as well as performing a physical exam. "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it. Continue with the heart healthy diet and, if you feel up to it, I'd suggest slowly introducing some exercise. Just to get the muscles working. Nothing too strenuous of course."

"Great. …And, you know, about the stair thing?" Tim asks, giving the doctor a certain look.

"Stair thing?" Callie asks. And when the man wiggles his eyebrows suggestively it clicks, "Oh, the flight of stairs. Yes, if you can climb a flight of stairs then, yes, you are healthy enough to have intercourse." And for some reason, in that instance, the surgeon can feel the heat of blue eyes on her. She looks up, for the fleetest of glances, and locks gazes with the blonde before immediately looking away.

And their exchange doesn't go unnoticed, nor has the awkward tension of the entire exam, but he doesn't mention it. Instead the man asks, "Great. So, we done?"

"Umm, no. Not yet." Callie replies, forcing herself to straighten up. "Since I have you both here, and… I know about your ummm… financial restraints…" Brown eyes flick to the blonde in the corner before coming right back to Tim, and the doctor continues, "I've decided to petition the hospital's board of directors into allowing me to take your case pro-bono."

This catches both siblings off guard, but it's Tim who first asks, "Wait, what does that mean?"

"It means, if granted, that all the costs associated with your care under my services would be taken care of." Callie answers.

Arizona slowly rises to her feet and shuffles forward, her mouth agape in shock. "Are you serious?"

Thankfully the exam bed and a still topless Tim separates the two women, giving them some breathing room, and the Latina replies, "It's not a sure thing yet. I've presented your- Tim's case to the board, they've read his file." She can feel the man's hopes rising with each passing word, and Callie feels that she might have spoken too soon. "I can't promise that it will happen, but… I'm trying."

Moving faster than he has since being crushed by a bull, Tim hops off the bed and wraps his doctor in a big hug before realizing that he might be crossing a boundary. Letting the woman go, he says, "Oh man, Dr. Torres, you're… thank you. Thank you!" He turns to his sister, expecting some sort of reaction from the woman who has spent nearly every waking second worrying and fretting about how to pay for everything, but she just stands there.

Tim watches as the two women exchange another look before Arizona drops her gaze and says, "Thank you, Dr. Torres." Her voice is forced and distant, and her eyes never meet the surgeon's when they share a quick handshake. Something is definitely off, and Tim is intent on finding out what.

* * *

"Oh god! Oh… OH!" A breathless voice calls out in ecstasy, her body seizing with pleasure as a skilled tongue laps against a glistening wet sex. Hands tangle in the head of blonde hair between her thighs and emerald green eyes roll in their sockets as the lips sucking against her nub slowly massage and tease the still pulsating woman.

With moisture still gleaming on her upper lip, Jillian crawls back up the body of her secret lover and smiles at the image of Cody slowly returning from her trip to the stars. "You know, if you get any louder we're going to have to start meeting in the on-call room in the maternity ward. …Screaming women are much more common around there."

A sated laugh falls from the Aussie's lips, her arms wrapping around Chase's neck and pulling her down for a long and languid kiss. She promised herself that the first time with Jillian was also the last time, that it was just a fluke. Cody is with Arizona and, despite her girlfriend's lack of attention lately, Cody never saw herself as a cheater. But then she never saw Jillian before either, nor has she experienced all the blissful secret tricks the surgeon's tongue can do. And very soon after their first rendezvous came their second. And now third. Three times Cody has lain with Jillian while going to bed at night next to another woman. And she's surprised by how easily it is to do so.

"Anyone ever tell you you got a big head?" Cody teases. "Cockiness does not become you, Dr. Chase."

"I got the walk that matches the talk. Or… have you already forgotten?" Chase replies before stealing another kiss. "Damn…" She sighs, arousal pooling between her own legs. "I got surgery in twenty minutes and all I'm going to be thinking about is how good you taste."

"Then why don't I come by your place tonight, say around 10?" The foreigner muses. And this is the first time either of them have uttered a word about continuing their little tryst outside the walls of the hospital. Within the confines of the building it remains hot and secretive. Them searching for a private exam room or empty on-call room while their hands ache to rid each other of their clothing. But taking it outside? That makes it real.

And when Cody feels the strong muscles of Jillian's shoulders tense, she says, "I'm not asking for you to wine and dine me, Chase. Just going somewhere that I don't have to worry about a million of your colleagues stepping in on us, where… we're not hampered by lunch hours, pagers, or surgeries."

A knocking on the door, followed by the voice of one of her interns calling out, "Dr. Chase? You're next patient is prepped and ready."

"See?" Cody says triumphantly.

Chase rolls off the half naked Australian woman and reaches for her navy scrub top. "Look, Cody, I uhh, this has been fun but I'm… there's a reason why your eyes roll to the back of your head when we're in the sheets." She stands and turns to face the blonde, her eyes traveling the length of her toned and trim body laid out seductively, only partially covered by a bed sheet. "I don't stay with any one woman too long, you know? They get uhh… clingy."

"I'm pretty sure _you're _the one who texted me this morning, asking if I could come by." The model replies cheekily. And there she has the surgeon, because it was Jillian who initiated today's events which is something she's never done before. Women come to her, they find _her_. Jillian Chase doesn't make booty calls.

But she's drawn to that cheshire grin, those emerald eyes, and before she knows it Cody's lips are dancing against hers again, at least until they hear, "Dr. Chase?!"

Pulling away from their embrace, Chase shouts back towards the door, "I'm coming!" Blue eyes roll and the surgeon mumbles promises of infinite charting and scutting duty to whatever intern had the balls to knock on the door not once, but twice.

"So?" Cody asks again. "Tonight?"

"Just sex?" Jillian questions, needing to maintain that barrier between fun and seriousness.

"I already got a girlfriend, honey." The Aussie replies, fisting a handful of navy scrubs and pulling the woman back in for a rough kiss. "Send me your address and I'll see you tonight." She sends her lover on her way with a sharp nip to Jillian's lower lip, and then quickly pulls herself together before another pair of horny doctors decided to make use of their already christened room.

Cody is still trying to smooth the wrinkles from her shirt and trying to rake fingers through her disheveled blonde hair when she somehow manages to run into the very woman she came to the hospital to avoid.

She quickly covers her shock and falls in step next to her girlfriend as she walks slowly along with Tim, Cody affectionately gripping the blonde's arm. "So, how'd it go?" The Aussie asks, suddenly remembering Tim had a check up today while hoping her distracted girlfriend can't smell the scent of another woman on her.

"Fine." Arizona answers shortly, because that's all she can provide because she is still trying to recover from the Cardio God's touch. And when a hand slinks down her arm and threads its fingers with hers, Arizona can almost imagine that it's Callie's hand she is holding.

* * *

The next day Callie finds herself lost in thought again even though she is surrounded by others. Utensils clink, people chat, and a few dishes even shatter because of someone's slippery hand but it's not enough to pull the Latina from her dream. It's been four days since the surgeon has felt velvety smooth lips against her, and only one day since seeing those bright blue eyes, but she finds it's been too long.

Only the sudden jolt of someone sitting in the empty chair next to her is enough to rouse Callie, and when brown eyes focus again she finds a redhead staring at her. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asks, feeling like her friend might have been talking to her while Callie was still off in LaLa land.

"No…" Addison drawls. "What's got you all out of sorts?" The neonatal surgeon asks.

"Nothing. Just… haven't been sleeping too well lately." Callie replies, and the two lapse into a silent, and only slightly awkward lunch. And again the Latina's mind starts to drift as she pushes around a stale crouton with her fork. The warmth of Arizona's hand in hers was something that she felt all day yesterday, but now it just feels cold and empty.

"Addison…" Callie starts, drawing green eyes over the rim of her friend's glasses. "When did you, um- how did you start to think that you might be… into girls?" She asks, feeling a heat rise up from her chest and hoping that her blushing isn't too noticeable.

But before the woman can answer, the last empty seat at their table is taken by an uninvited guest, and they asks, "Yeah, Red. I've always wondered when you went from a meat-lover to a vagitarian."

Green eyes harden and Addison sends an evil glare across the table to Jillian, growling, "Bite me."

"Just tell me where, sweet cheeks." The trauma surgeon replies before taking a big bite out of her shiny red apple.

She just rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Callie, and asks, "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh just a, uh… a patient." The Cardio surgeon replies. "Yeah, one of my patients has been having some uhh… well, she's confused. Apparently a woman- I mean girl, this girl just kissed her one night and she's very… very confused about the whole thing." When she looks up Callie sees both sets of eyes on her, studying her so she adds, "And she doesn't have any friends or anything to talk to. Her parents are… well, they don't believe in that kind of thing. And I just kinda felt like… I don't know, maybe I could try to help her a bit, you know."

A beat passes, one where Callie is sure her awful cover story is about to get blown, but then Chase just shrugs and says, "You just gotta do it."

"You're just full of great advice, aren't you, Dr. Do-Me-Alittle?" Addison snips at the woman.

Again Jillian shrugs her shoulders and replies, "How do you know the apple isn't juicy if you don't take a big ole bite? And how do you know you like, or don't like, that apple until you feel the sweet juices running down the back of your throat and spilling over your lips?" Even Callie feels herself drawn into the woman's words, her throat suddenly dry and a slight ache appearing between her legs. And when dark eyes drift from the blonde to the red head, the flush present in Addison's cheeks lets Callie know she's not alone.

A triumphant smirk appears on Jillian's face and she says, "You're looking a little hot under the collar there, Red. When was the last time someone took care of you?"

Long legs cross, uncross and then recross as Addison tries to calm herself, then she replies, "I don't have to ask the same thing of you, Chase. You wear your one night stands on your sleeves. Seriously, you do realize that those on call rooms are meant for actual sleeping rather than just twisting the sheets, right? …Tell me, how _did _you manage to find an Australian woman in the middle of Seattle?"

And even though Callie is still chewing on Jillian's advice, her mind picks up their conversation in time to hear, "Oh, sugar… I don't find women. Women find me."

* * *

Smoke billows out like a hot cloud of steam from burning lungs and meets the frigid Seattle day as Arizona leans against the bed of her brother's truck. Just ten feet away two guys remained huddled together, quietly discussing how badly they want the vehicle, and just how much they think they can screw the woman over. All the while Tim watches from the top of the staircase leading to their apartment, hating the fact that his baby is another thing on the list of sacrifices he's had to make just to keep their head above water.

"Alright." The older guy finally says, puffing his chest out and looping her fingers in his pockets to assume a very intimidating pose. "We'll take it."

"Well alright then." Arizona replies, flicking her cigarette into a snow bank.

"Eight." The man says quickly.

This number makes Arizona freeze, and she cocks her head to the side. "Eight? Really? No, it's twelve."

Both men let out a belt of laughter and the younger guy, who Arizona figures is the man's twenty something year old son, says, "No one in their right mind would pay twelve grand for this thing."

Blue eyes narrow at the man and Arizona can feel her frustration starting to bubble beneath the surface. "Fine. Ten and a half."

"Nine." The older man counters.

"Ten." Arizona spits as the toe of her boot digs into the hard packed snow below her.

"Nine." He shoots right back.

"Are you new to this bartering thing?" She asks sarcastically. "Look, it's a solid truck. Yeah, it's got some dings and rust on it but the engine is solid and the interior is damn near like new. So how about you meet me in the middle otherwise ya'll are wastin my time."

A beat passes, the older man trying to stare Arizona down but the feisty country girl doesn't even blink. Finally he says, "Fine. Nine and a half. Deal?"

Arizona glances up to her brother on the porch, knowing full well that anything below twelve is going to piss him off. But the nursing home that cares for their mother is getting impatient, and her bills aren't cheap. And Arizona is starting to get desperate.

Figuring it's better than nothing, Arizona sighs and says, "Deal." They exchange a firm handshake to seal the agreement and then a large envelope of cash is handed off in exchange for the keys.

Not two minutes later Tim is watching his baby being driven off by another man, and it's the closest he's even come to crying since his father died. "So, how much we'd get?" He asks when Arizona comes stomping up the steps. She doesn't answer him right away and Tim ends up following her back inside.

"Enough." Arizona finally answers. The glare she gets from blue eyes tells her that that isn't going to be enough to satisfy Tim so she says, "Nine and a half." Before her brother starts to fly off the handle out him getting screwed out of thousands of dollars, Arizona quickly adds, "Look, I know it's not what we wanted but it will keep Momma covered for three more months. That's three months more than we had yesterday. And… if by some miracle this whole pro-bono thing goes through then… we may _not _be paying those bills for the rest of our lives."

The pain in Tim's mangled and healing leg, mixed with his overall unhappiness with everything lately, has made him quick to snap back. And the mention of his hospital bills opens the door for a whole different topic.

"Speaking of… what's going on between you two?" He asks sharply.

Blue eyes narrow and Arizona replies, "What? What are you-"

"You and the Doc." Her brother explains, immediately cueing in on how the blonde's features harden, like walls are being snapped up into place. "Yeah, even a deaf blind person could have felt the tension in that room yesterday, Arizona. Please, tell me you're not fuc-"

"I'd suggest you think good and hard before you speak another word, Timothy." The blonde states firmly and frigidly.

A long moment passes where neither of them blink, an all out war happening in their shared gaze, then Tim asks, "Are you fucking her?"

In that moment something snaps within Arizona and she needs to get out, just away from Tim before she does something she's going to regret. "I'm not doing this." She growls, then stands from her shaky seat in the kitchen.

"She's married, Arizona." Her brother adds. "And her husband is on the board." That piece of information was unknown to Arizona before, and it makes her falter for a step.

But she quickly recovers and rebuts, "Nothing is going on."

"Really?" Tim sneers. "Because from what I can see you already have a girlfriend you don't give two cents for and who goes off and does God knows what all day and night, but you don't seem to give a damn. And then, for some bullshit reason, you decide we just _had _to stay in Seattle. Is it because you found a hot piece of ass to-"

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Arizona snaps, her hands starting to shake.

"Tell me I'm wrong!" Tim shouts. "Please. Please tell me you're not messing with that woman."

"I'm not messing with anyone." His sister replies, fiery blue eyes meeting fiery blue eyes.

But Tim, having known his baby sister since she was born, can see that slight flicker of hesitation. And with a sigh, he slowly says, "I can't believe you. You know Daddy taught us that-"

And in that moment the last straw is placed and Arizona's back breaks. "Don't!" She yells, cutting her brother off before he can get the next word out of his mouth. "Don't you dare tell me what Daddy taught us. I know. I was there. Where were you, Tim?"

Blue eyes roll and Tim grumbles, "Here we go…"

"Don't lecture me about what Daddy did, what Daddy taught us. I was there. I was stuck on that God forsaken hellhole of a farm while you were off-"

"Off drinking champagne and fucking women, right? That's what you think I was doing?" Tim sneers.

"You know damn well that it should have been me who-" Arizona starts but her brother cuts in.

"What do you want me to say, Arizona?!" He interjects. "Huh? What? What do you want me to say? That you should have won that tournament? That my lucky belt buckle should have been yours? Fine, I admit it. Ok? You rode better than me that day. You did. Everyone that was there that day knows it."

"And by stealing that buckle you s_tole _my dream." Arizona says, her voice starting to crack from her emotions. "You never wanted to be a bull rider, Tim. That was me. That was _my _thing. But then… And you left me there to rot on that farm! I never wanted that. I never wanted to be that person. But someone had to stay and help Daddy with the farm." Tim's fight starts to fade as guilt starts to replace it. He's always known that his sister was jealous of his career, but she's never come right out and said it.

"He knew I didn't want to be there either but, damn it, I was. I was there. I was present. I was there because he needed help. …And then he died. He died and he left Momma with her disease and… And I'm sorry that I forced you to sell the farm, and sell your truck, but she needed to be taken care of. So again, I stepped up. I started shoveling horse shit just to try and pay those bills, and all the ones Daddy left behind." Arizona says, no longer yelling but closer to crying. "And now Cody wants me to marry her just so she can… And I'm sorry, ok? But… when is it my turn, Tim? When do I get to do something just because I want to?"

And quite suddenly Arizona starts to feel stupid for letting all that out, because Tim's right. Callie is married, with kids, and apparently her husband is on the same board that will be determining their case. Based off the ten seconds she had with Max at Joe's when Callie introduced them, Max is a man who usually gets what he wants. And Arizona guesses it wouldn't take too much for the man to sway the board into sticking both Arizona and Tim with hundreds of thousands of medical bills, if not something worse. …And that means Callie is off limits. Which doesn't help with Arizona's ongoing need to be around her, to touch her, to kiss her.

Taking a deep breath and running a slightly shaking hand down her face, Arizona says, "It's just a… a straight girl crush." She looks up to find her brother staring at her, no longer out of anger but out of concern. "No big deal." Arizona hopes, and almost prays, that if she says it enough, thinks it enough, then it'll be true. But as she watches her brother, Arizona knows he's not buying it. So how can she buy it herself?

Tim watches his sister as she quickly grabs her coat and smokes, intent on running away from this whole problem, but just as she's stepping out the front door he asks, "What are you expecting to happen, Arizona?" But she doesn't answer, because she doesn't know, and just closes the door behind her, shutting the problem away. If only for a moment.

* * *

The hallways of the hospital seem longer than usual. And more daunting. Boots plod along the linoleum corridor she walked many times a day while her brother was still a patient. The nurses and pleasant staff made the place seem warm and friendly, but now it seems cold and unwelcoming. And again Arizona is reminded of her absolute hatred of hospitals.

It's been five days since she made the worst decision of her life and went in for that kiss. Five days of torturing herself, making herself sick. The look of fear on Callie's face after she pulled away, the way the woman literally fled from the bar… It was too much. Friends, she said. Callie said they were friends. And then Arizona had to go and ruin it all just because she was feeling lost and sorry for herself. …And because from the moment Arizona saw the gorgeous surgeon in her bathrobe she has not thought of anything or anyone else. Every other woman pales in comparison, and not even Cody's attempts at distracting her or seducing her can clear that image out of Arizona's mind.

And when she finds herself in front of the closed door labeled 'Dr. Calliope Torres. Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery', it feels like the coffee she had for breakfast is about to make a second appearance. She thought about texting the woman, even had one all written out. But she couldn't send it. That would have been the cowards way out, and calling Callie would have been just as pathetic. No, seeing Callie, talking to her face to face, is the right thing to do. …Even if it means the doctor ends up saying she never wants to see Arizona again.

She raises a clenched fist only to let it drop. And then she raises it again, only to drop it again. Some muttered words along the lines of 'don't be a fucking pansy' and a groan of misery are what finally drives that fist into the door, three sharp raps piercing the low drone of the rest of the hallway.

"It's open." A muffled voice calls from behind the closed door.

With one last deep, steadying breath Arizona grips the door handle and turns, pushing into the surgeon's private office for the first time ever. The soft glow of Callie's table lamp creates a shadowy effect, half of the Latina's face obscured by the curtain of raven hair cascading over one shoulder. The blonde's mouth goes dry, and when brown eyes look up from the file they are reading Arizona feels about an inch tall.

They stare at each other for a beat, and when the blonde doesn't seem like she's going to be talking anytime soon Callie says, "Hi."

That one word snaps Arizona's jaw shut and she replies, "Uh, hi. I'm… I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"No." The doctor replies, setting her pen down to the side. "Please, come in." She says, then gestures to the empty chair in front of her desk.

"Actually I was just, uh, I wanted to drop something off." Arizona mumbles, pulling a folded piece of paper from the inside of her jacket. She takes slow, deliberate steps towards the woman and places the paper on her desk, not trusting herself to hand it to Callie and risk touching her again.

Skilled hands unfold the paper and brown eyes dart across it, a look of confusion pulling at Callie's face, so Arizona explains, "It's just a report of my-our earnings and bills. Thought it might be useful with the whole… board pro-bono thing."

"Oh, right." Callie sighs, then quickly folds the very personal information back up and sticks it in a safe spot. "Thanks." She hopes that her pounding heart is evident, nor is her increased rate of breathing. Ever since her little chat with Jillian yesterday Callie hasn't been able to think about anything but Arizona. …That part isn't new, but the part of trying to figure out how to get the blonde to kiss her again is.

A dry tongue tries to wet plump lips and Callie asks, "Is that it?"

"Yeah." Arizona answers quickly, then starts to back track. She doesn't see the way the Latina's shoulders slump in remorse but when her hand finds the cool metal of the door handle, Arizona stops. "No…" She corrects herself, then turns to face the doctor again. "No, that's not it. …Callie, Dr. Torres, I'm… I'm so sorry." She waits for something, anything from the doctor but Callie is too shocked to respond, so the blonde continues. "I don't know why I kissed you. I was upset and lonely and then you- It doesn't matter why I did it, but I did it. And it was wrong of me to… I'm sorry. Can we… can we just forget it ever happened?"

The fear and sadness darkening blue eyes tugs at Callie's soul and finds herself drawn even more to Arizona. And Chase's advice keeps replaying in her mind. That kiss, the smallest and lightest of kisses has turned her world upside down and Callie finds herself completely confused. But then Arizona shows up… and things just start to make sense.

So instead of answering her, Callie stands and rounds her desk, watching as those blue eyes widen with each step closer she takes. The temperature of her office slowly rises and it feels as though her thousand dollar blouse has suddenly become a straight jacket. Two hearts start to pound when Callie crosses that imaginary barrier dividing publicly acceptable and personal space. Boots take small step backwards but the blonde doesn't get far before her back bumps against the closed office door.

And when Callie's body comes close enough for Arizona to feel the heat rolling off the woman, blue eyes stare up at dark brown and Callie whispers, "Kiss me."

"What?" Arizona breathes out, certain that her mind has played some form of cruel joke on her. Somehow the Latina's body comes closer and the blonde is sure her heart is about to beat out of her chest. "Dr. Torres…"

"Don't call me that." Callie whispers, her gaze dropping to the woman's pink lips. And in that moment nothing else matters but kissing Arizona again, so with the softest of touches Callie cups the blonde's cheek and leans in. Lips meet lips again, after five days, and a surge of electricity bolts through both women like a circuit was just closed.

But it lasts just a fraction of a second before Arizona turns away and, with a ragged breath, she says, "You're straight. And married."

"Do you want me to stop?" Callie breathes against a fair cheek, her entire body humming from being so close to Arizona. She pulls away enough to find blue eyes again, her hand still burning the flesh of Arizona's face, and Callie watches as a battle rages within her until something breaks and Arizona reinitiates the kiss.

This time it's not so soft, not so chaste. A caramel hand weaves its way into blonde hair, Callie pulling Arizona closer while the other woman finds a firm grip on deliciously curvy hips. And when Arizona starts to pull a juicy lower lip between her own, the gasp the escapes Callie isn't one of shock, but of pleasure. The way Arizona's tongue teases her, making her want more, forcing Callie to come to her… it's something so new to the surgeon. She's spent her entire life kissing men, and they've always taken control. But now Arizona is letting her steer this kiss while her hands hold Callie tightly against her. And when her own tongue sneaks out and caresses Arizona's, Callie is sure of only one thing. …That this can't be their last kiss.

Neither know how long their embrace lasts but when their lips part heavy breathes wash over each other's face. Tanned fingers are still tangled in blonde hair and Arizona's hands have somehow made their way around Callie's waist, now planted firmly at the small of the Latina's back. If it wasn't for the steady door behind her, Arizona is sure her legs would have given out long before. That kiss. She's never felt anything half as perfect as that kiss, and just one look into beautiful brown eyes tell her that Callie hasn't either. Something is happening between the two of them, and neither knows what to do about it.

"What was that?" Arizona asks in a breathless whisper.

"I needed to see something." Callie replies softly, then removes her hands from blonde hair and runs them down Arizona's neck until she's fisting the lapels of the woman's jacket. "Can you still forget this happened?"

She knows she should say yes. Arizona knows that that is the right thing to do. To just forget it ever even happened and go back to the way things used to be. Callie is married, with kids. She has a life, a good life. And for Arizona to want to get in the middle of it is selfish, and wrong, and completely against what she was brought up with. But… she can't.

So with a soft nuzzle to Callie's cheek, Arizona whispers, "Not even if I wanted to."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

The feel of leather against her palms reminds Arizona of all the long, hard days she spent out in the fields of her family farm. The weight of boots under her feet grounds her and the bright sun is shielded from her eyes by the brim of an aged and weathered cowboy hat. It's not as cold today, thanks to the lack of brisk winter wind, and Arizona is able to get by with only a long sleeved shirt and a quilted vest. And even that makes her sweat as her muscles strain to carry the weight of a heavy saddle. An hour and a half of cleaning stalls and brushing horses and still the nerves from what is about to come has her quaking in her boots.

And when the crunch of tires over snow filters into the stables, Arizona's heart starts to pound out something closer to a heavy metal beat than that of the slow and steady thrumming it should be doing. With one last pat against the horse's neck, Arizona takes a deep breath and steps outside to greet her company. And just as she expected, as soon as blue eyes find the beautiful Cardio surgeon behind the wheel Arizona's chest starts to tighten. It was just a couple days ago that Arizona tried to apologize for kissing Callie only to end up on the receiving end of a passionate embrace that has rocked the blonde to her core. Images from the encounter, the memory of Callie's tongue against hers, the slight spiciness of the doctor's perfume, the warmth that just rolled off the woman's curvaceous body. …It's all been replayed in her mind a thousand times.

But her day dreams are shaken when another set of feet hit the snow and a boy jumps from the back of Callie's car. A beanie hat covers his head but Arizona can still see unruly curls peeking out from beneath while his mother unfastens the little girl that was strapped in next to him.

"Hey." Arizona says in greeting when Callie approaches her, a large smile on the Latina's face and her little girl slung over her hip. "You made it."

"Yeah. We made it." Callie replies, sure that she looks like a smiling fool but she just can't help it. "Um, Max, honey, this is Arizona." She says, introducing her son to the woman who has now comprised every spare thought the doctor has. "She invited us to come see the horses today."

"Can I pet one?" Valentina asks before her brother can say a single word.

"Of course you can." Arizona answers, trying to keep her gaze from staying on Callie too long. "That's an awesome hat, little lady. Did you pick it out?" A tiny hand comes up and adjusts the small, pink cowboy hat the little girl made her mother buy, and the little girl's head nods so vigorously Callie has to grip her tighter to keep from dropping her daughter.

Turning her gaze to the shy little man standing next to Callie, Arizona asks, "How about you big guy? You think you can handle one of these fillies?"

But Max Jr just shrinks away, hiding behind the legs of his mother, and Callie says, "He's a little shy."

"No worries. We'll have him talking in no time." Arizona replies with a conspiratorial wink.

She leads them into the stables and Arizona is sure that Valentina's eyes are about to bug out of her skull when she gets her first real life look at a horse. The little girl squirms in her mother's arms, trying to reach over the stall door to pet it, but Callie hangs on tight.

"Here, I got her." Arizona says, and Valentina is more than anxious to allow the stranger to hold her.

"You sure?" Callie asks, a little uneasy about her two year old daughter being so close to a very large, and strong, animal that could pulverize the girl's skull with just one little kick of its hoof. But the blonde just smiles at her, somehow easing the doctor's anxiety, and steps inside the stall for a closer look.

"Mami, look!" The girl squeals when she pets the beast for the first time, her high pitched startling the horse.

In the same half second that it takes for Callie's heart to stop beating and her blood to run cold, Arizona shifts the girl away from the animal, placing herself directly in front of it in case it rears. "Woah, boy. Steady there, big guy." She coos, soothing the startled animal. Once she's sure that the horse isn't going to fight anymore she says, "We need to be quiet around the horses, Val. They don't understand us so we have to talk soft and easy like, ok?" And the little girl is oblivious to the way her mother nearly had a heart attack and just nods her head yes, reaching forward to pet the animal again.

"You want to pet him, Max?" The blonde asks when she sees the boy still standing at the edge of the stall, obviously wanting to go in but not wanting to get in trouble. "It's ok. Just move slow and you'll be alright."

With a quick look to his mother that it's alright, Max steps into the straw covered stall and tentatively approaches the animal standing over twice his size. Arizona keeps a sharp eye on him but doesn't push the boy, knowing full well how horses can help draw out even the most reserved people. And within five minutes Callie stands in awe as she watches her kids, and the woman she kissed more passionately than she does her husband not three days ago, bonding over an animal that Callie has never in her life been fond of.

"What's his name?" Junior asks innocently.

"Berni." Arizona answers with a smile. "Funny name, isn't it? His name is actually Bernini but his owners call him Berni."

"Do you have a horsey?" Valentina muses, playing with the coarse chestnut hair of the horse's mane.

"Back home I do." The blonde replies. "His name is Skittles and his coat is so black that it shines."

"Like Mami's car?!" The girl offers.

"Yeah, a lot like that." Arizona states. "But he's back home in Colorado because my house here isn't big enough for him to live in." That gets a giggle out of the two kids and blue eyes flash to the doctor watching them. "You want to pet Berni, Dr. Torres?" She asks, gesturing the Latina in with a slight nod of her head.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Callie admonishes.

They share a secret smile before her son draws the surgeon's attention to the very large animal she now finds herself in close quarters with. And while she tentatively strokes the horse, one eye on her kids, she keeps her other eye on Arizona. It amazes her at how at ease Arizona seems, in fact more at ease and at home than Callie has ever seen her before. The smile on the blonde's face is relaxed and her words aren't strained like they have been nearly every other time they've been together. And the only time Callie can remember seeing Arizona this natural was when they shared a cup of coffee in the doctor's home, just after she reached across the table and took Arizona's hand.

Another twenty minutes are spent with Arizona answering every question a very energetic little girl and a blossoming young boy have for her. They feed the horse marshmallows from their hands and Arizona even gets Berni to open his mouth for Valentina to see his teeth. Then the blonde asks if anyone wants to ride him and two very excited hands shoot up in the air which leads to Callie watching in awe as Arizona expertly saddles and bridles the beast, softly talking to it as she does so like he is an old friend of hers.

Then comes time to ride. Valentina is more than ready for her turn and squeals in delight as she rides double with Arizona, the horse taking them around and around the riding pen at an easy walk. When it comes to be Max's turn the boy shies away from the idea, but then Arizona talks him into the saddle and leads him around the pen until he starts to relax. Callie watches as the blonde interacts with her kids, a little surprised at the fact that Arizona said she wasn't interested in children because it is evident that Arizona is amazingly good with them.

"Mami, it's your turn." The little girl announces when her brother has had his fill.

A smile pulls at the doctor's mouth and brown eyes flash to the blonde's for a second before turning back down to her daughter. "No no, Mami isn't a cowgirl like you are, mija." But the girl knows how to play with her mother's emotions and pulls out the pout that usually gets her whatever she wants, and Callie is unable to say no anymore.

Stepping up next to the beast, Callie takes a deep breath and mumbles, "I've never…"

"I got you." Arizona whispers, offering the woman a comforting smile before interlocking her fingers together to make a step. "Alright, step up here and swing your leg over." The surgeon balks for a second, judging her own strength versus that of the very large, and terrible smelling, horse beside her but then sees the blonde hunched before her, ready to help and support Callie in doing something she's never done before. So with another deep breath, Callie rests her foot in Arizona's hands and saddles up.

A few laps of her own around the pen and Callie deems herself finished, which only heralds the next challenge to come. Despite having watched Arizona dismount about ten times in the last few hours, the surgeon is sure that her own body is unable to move as fluidly as the blonde's, but Arizona assures her it can. A quick walk through of how to successfully disembark from the beast and Callie starts to swing her right leg over, praying that she doesn't end up with a broken bone somewhere along the way.

But the ground is much further down than she thought and Callie quickly feels herself falling. And just as she's sure she's about to come with to a very unpleasant meeting with the dirt, two arms slide their way underneath the Latina's and Arizona catches her.

"I got ya." Arizona grunts, helping Callie to her feet. "You know, most people can't do that as gracefully as you just did." The blonde teases when the surgeon is safely on two legs.

"Funny." Callie grumbles, blushing from either the embarrassment of almost busting her ass or from the proximity she now finds herself with Arizona. She knows she's not the only one feeling it either because Callie catches those bright blue eyes quickly flicking down to plump lips before returning to meet the warmth of chocolate brown eyes. It's only because of the horse blocking the children's view of them that Callie starts to lean in, her body acting on its own accord. It's been days since she last kissed Arizona. Long and torturous days. And now here she is, standing in front of her. Waiting.

But then her daughter giggles, or her son sneezes. The horse flinches, the ground trembles or almighty Zeus sent down a bolt of lightning. She's not sure what happened, but one minute she was there, ready for that kiss, and the next Callie backs away. She remembers she's married, with kids. And she shouldn't be kissing a woman and using a horse as a shield.

And in a collective, yet unsaid agreement, their outing comes to a close. Arizona lets Max lead the horse back to the stall while Valentina giddily waddles beside them. Neither woman say a word to each other, instead focusing on the kids. Because they don't get it, they don't understand what is happening besides them having gotten to ride a horse for the first time in their lives. And they are thrilled.

Goodbyes are exchanged and promises of more rides in the future are given, all the while Callie aches for a moment alone with Arizona. She wants to apologize for running from the kiss before, she wants to thank her for doing what she did for her kids, but mostly Callie just wants to kiss her. But no spare moment is found, so the happy family and lonely cowgirl part, each heading off in their own direction.

It's only when Callie is strapping her daughter into her car seat that she realizes Valentina is still playing with one of Arizona's work gloves. "Hijo, buckle your sister up for me, honey." Callie says, taking the glove from the little girl's hand. "I'll be right back."

She finds Arizona just inside the stables, and only gives the blonde a second before pushing her back against the wall, kissing her passionately. At first Arizona doesn't respond, being more of a victim than anything else, but then she quickly kisses back, her hands trailing up the doctors sides and latching onto the nape of her neck. It's quick, and dirty, and so hungry.

Neither know how long their embrace lasts, only that it wasn't long enough, and when Callie pulls away, Arizona is sure the surgeon is ripping her soul away with her. No words are said when a glove is forced into the blonde's hand, nor when Callie nuzzles Arizona's cheek, pleading for just one more kiss. But Callie's kids are calling for her, her husband is calling for her, her life, everything she's worked for is calling her back to the real world, so the Latina walks away only to leave a very confused, and very worked up Arizona behind.

* * *

Night time during Seattle's frigid winter means people are anxious to get inside, even though they've spent all day within the walls of their offices. So they seek out somewhere different, somewhere lively and warm, welcoming and fun. Which is why Joe's Bar never seems to have a bad night as long as the temperature outside continues to hover right around zero. Alcohol is flowing and the jukebox spits out a steady stream of tunes that make the days trouble melt away.

"Hey, Arizona." Joe calls over the drum of patrons. "We're running low on Bud Light, can you go get a crate from walk in?" His employee just smiles and hands over the drink she was working on before excusing herself.

Which leaves only Joe behind the counter when Callie walks into the neighborhood bar just a moment later. Her gaze immediately seeks out Arizona and when she doesn't see gorgeous blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a pang of regret hits her. She was sure Arizona would be working tonight otherwise Callie would have passed when Addison asked her out, the same woman who bumps into the frozen doctor just inside the door.

They push through the mass of people and reach the bar, and Joe greets them. "Now what can I get you two lovely ladies?"

Just then Arizona returns from the back, her arms weighted down from several cases of beer, and when she sees who is at the bar the blonde nearly drops her armload. "Uhh… hi." She mumbles, and if it wasn't for Callie having not blinked since the second she saw a flash of golden hair, the doctor wouldn't have heard her.

"Hi." Callie mouths back.

Arizona passes off the cases of beer to Joe and takes over the bar while her boss stocks, now acutely aware of how slippery her palms have become. "So a red wine and a…"

"Vodka tonic." Addison supplies, leaning against the bar seductively as she watches the hot blonde bartender work. It only takes a few seconds for the Neonatal surgeon to remember just where she's seen the blonde before, and she asks, "You're the one who I tried to burn to death with my coffee, aren't you?"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, that was me." Arizona replies with a smile.

"I'm hoping your jacket survived. You made it look good and it'd be a shame to see it ruined." The redhead purrs, her finger grazing the ivory flesh of Arizona's hand while remaining completely oblivious to Callie standing next to her, trying desperately to try and not appear like her friend's outright flirting is bothering her.

"Uhh, yeah." Arizona replies a bit shakily, stealing a quick glance to Callie before looking back down at the drinks she's working on. "Just needed a trip to the dry cleaners, that's all. Good as new now." The blonde slides two glasses across the bar, a flush starting to creep up from her neck and settle in her cheeks. She might have a girlfriend, and she may even be kissing another woman on the side, but Addison Montgomery is a beautiful woman. And Arizona has always had a weakness for beautiful women.

"Good." The redhead drawls, pulling a bill out of her purse and sliding it into Arizona's palm. "Just a little something extra for you." With a wink, Addison takes her drink and gestures for Callie to follow her.

Once seated at an empty table, Callie grumbles, "That was smooth…" She tries to keep the malice from voice but seeing someone else hit on Arizona has spurred a jealous streak the doctor never knew she had. "Tipping her a 100 dollar bill? Might as well have tossed her your thong."

"You think that would work?" Addison asks, only partly in jest. Her eyes remain transfixed on the blonde behind the counter, Arizona moving effortlessly as she works to fill the unending drink orders from the bars thirsty patrons. "I mean, look at her. …All hot and blue collar like."

"Dear God, please save me." Callie mumbles.

"Probably really good with her hands too." Addison continues, oblivious to her friend's discomfort. "It's always the innocent looking ones that really know how to dig in and-"

"Chase!" Callie shouts when she sees the woman drifting through the crowd. Jillian isn't someone she would normally choose to spend time with but right now the Cardio God would talk to Satan himself if it meant getting Addison to stop talking about Arizona.

From across the bar Arizona watches as some blonde saddles up to the two doctor's table, a confident smirk playing across her features. Arizona's need to watch the Latina interferes with filling orders, and more than once Arizona serves the wrong drink to the wrong customer. What she wants to do is pull Callie aside and kiss her. Kiss the surgeon like she kissed Arizona yesterday. …Actually, what Arizona really wants to do is take Callie upstairs, kick Tim out of the apartment, and show the woman just how good Arizona can treat her. But that's not an option… because Callie is married, and Arizona has a girlfriend.

A girlfriend who just so happens to slip in from the back and reach into Arizona's back pocket, making the blonde jump in shock. "What the-"

"Sorry." Cody says, "I was hoping to borrow your truck?" She asks, groping her girlfriend's ass only to find no keys hidden there while her eyes quickly scan the bar scene in front of them.

"Why?" Arizona questions, but doesn't get a response because emerald green eyes are locked on the blonde across the bar. Fingers snap in front of Cody's face, pulling the Aussie back and Arizona asks again, "Why do you need them?"

"Huh?" Cody mumbles, her stomach clenching from fret. She can feel the intensity of Jillian's stare on her, and even from the distance Cody's body is starting to react to it, but her girlfriend is looking and her and talking to her and Cody isn't sure what to do.

"Who are you staring at?" Addison asks when she realizes that Chase hasn't heard a word she's said in the past five minutes.

"No one." The trauma surgeon mumbles, then swallows the last of her drink and stands. "Excuse me, ladies." Without breaking her gaze with Cody, Jillian makes a bee line for the women's restroom knowing full well that her prey will follow.

And she's right because not a minute later the bathroom door is opening again and a very pissed off looking Cody Saundrey enters. But before she can even start her rant about Chase coming to the one place Cody said she couldn't, Jillian pushes her into an empty stall and locks the door behind them. Lips attack lips as the doctor's hunger for this woman is finally sated for the first time in days.

"Is that her?" Chase asks, her body pinning the Aussie's against the stall door. "Huh? Is that the girlfriend?" The surgeon asks, her lips never leaving Cody's as her hands roam the taunt and lean muscles of the woman's body.

"Yes." Cody sighs, softly moaning when Jillian forces a thigh between her legs. "Fuck…"

"Oh, I plan to." Jillian growls and starts to slide her hand beneath her lover's jeans.

But a strong hand grips her wrist, stopping the doctor's progress, and Cody says, "Not here. Please. Not here. Your place?" Blue eyes narrow and Cody can tell that Chase still weighing her choices, so the Aussie adds, "She works until two, and I know you love it when I scream your name when I-"

"Twenty minutes." Jillian says, "You got twenty minutes to get to my place or I'm finding someone else to fuck all night long."

They step out of the stall and adjust themselves, their frantic hands having wrinkled and pulled shirts while tousling hair and smudging lip gloss.

"You wouldn't find someone else, would you?" Cody asks the reflection in the bathroom mirror. And Jillian just smiles, because normally she would. Women are a one night thing for her, she picks them up, has her fun with them, and then sends them on their way. But there is something that keeps bringing her back to the Australian stuck in Seattle, and she doesn't quite understand why.

"Twenty minutes." Chase says again, then steps out just as another blonde is stepping inside.

Emerald green eyes widen as Cody watches her girlfriend and her secret lover pass within inches of each other, and she's sure Arizona can still smell Jillian's body wash against her clothes when the blonde approaches her from behind.

But Arizona just holds up a set of keys. "Here." She sighs, dropping them on the sink next to her girlfriend. "Sorry, they were in the back. Just uhh… be careful, alright? The tires are bald and I haven't had the time- or money- to replace them."

"Thanks." Cody replies, "Um, so… two, right? You're off at two?"

"About." Arizona answers, getting a light kiss on the lips before Cody starts to leave. But when her girlfriend's hand grips the door handle, Arizona calls, "Cody…" The Aussie stops and turns, sure that she's been found out. "I'm sorry but… I can't. I can't marry you." A weight lifts of both of their chests, but for very different reasons. "I'm sorry but… I'm not ready. I know that you-"

"It's ok." Cody says, stopping her girlfriend's self-blaming rant before it even starts. "I'll figure something out." With a smile, she turns her back to Arizona and continues on her way to meet up with the woman who now seems to be the only way she's going to be able to stay in America.

From her table in the bar, Addison watched Jillian disappear into the bathroom, soon followed by the same blonde she saw coming out of an on-call room not even a week ago. The same blonde who was pretty much groping Arizona behind the bar, the same Arizona that Callie seems to have a closer relationship than the red head expected. Addison Montgomery has never been one people would call slow, even with a couple of drinks dulling the sharpness of her mind. So when she sees Chase make a bee line for the exit, a very distinct flush in her face, quickly followed by that Australian woman, it takes little to put 2 and 2 and 2 together. But when she goes to gossip with her fellow drinker Addison finds only an empty seat.

The bathroom door gets pushed open with strength, making it hit the stopper with a loud bang and the blonde washing her hands jump. "Jesus Chri- Calliope…" She mumbles, finding dark eyes staring at her from the reflection and turning to come face to face with the doctor.

"I don't experiment." The Latina says quietly.

"Ok… I don't know what that-"

"I don't." Callie interjects. "I have a routine. I wake up, have my coffee, go to work, come home, kiss my kids, and then go to bed." Arizona hangs her head, sure she knows where this is going. She's been dumped before, she knows the speech, and the blonde can feel it coming from a mile away. "But then… I met you." The doctor continues, the awe in her words pulling blue eyes back up. "And now everything I've known has become so confusing to me. I'm doing things I've never done before. I'm fighting the board and I'm arguing with my husband and buying my daughter a cowboy hat and boots and yesterday I rode a god damned horse! …Because of you."

"So, what are you trying to tell me?" Arizona whispers, a lump forming in her throat.

"I… I don't know." A forced chuckle falls from delicious lips, lips that Arizona aches to feel against her own. "I don't know much of anything these days. Only that… I like the way I feel when I'm with you. And I know it's complicated and so messed up but… and I know you've had such a hard…" She needs some space so Callie backs away from the blonde, hoping that some distance between them will allow a few more of her brain cells to start functioning normally again.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to stop this. …Whatever it is. I don't." Callie studies the blonde, waiting for something that would signal the woman's decision either way. "I want to try… but only if you're going to be there to catch me when I trip."

* * *

"Mami?" A tired two year old mumbles against her pillow.

"Yes, baby?" Callie whispers, running her fingers through her daughter's soft, raven hair.

"Can I has a pony?" Valentina asks.

An amused chuckle falls from naked lips and her mother replies, "No, mija. You can't have a pony." It's the same question the little girl has asked every day, multiple times a day, since going out to the ranch and seeing the animals up close. Arizona has suddenly become the only thing Valentina talks about, and it's not helping Callie's attempts at keeping the blonde off her mind.

So with a soft kiss, and a whispered 'I love you', Callie tucks her daughter in for the night and tip toes out of her room. One door down, the surgeon peeks onto her son's room and finds him in bed as well, and a sigh of relief slips from her lungs. Another day down, another day of stress and surgeries and moronic interns and maddening politics are done. Another night of squeezing every second of baby time she can before her kids have to go to bed. It never weighs out equal, but it's enough to get by.

Back downstairs, Callie grabs a handful of charts she brought home along with her computer and decides to get a couple hours in of charting. When feet shuffle across the floor, brown eyes peek over the screen and find the nanny hauling a load of laundry.

"The kids are in bed, Lolita, you can go home." Callie says despite there still being an hour left of her shift.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Castillo. I'll just throw this load in the wash and finish it in the morning." The younger woman replies, more than happy to accept the surgeon's gift of an hour free time.

And in a matter of minutes the house becomes silent. The soft patter of rain against the windows and the churning of the washing machine are the only sounds heard above the clicking of keys as the doctor makes use of her quiet night. But despite her best efforts her mind doesn't stay focused for long. While driving Addison home after their outing at Joe's last night, a half tipsy half drunk redhead started going on and on about how Arizona's girlfriend is the one Chase has been hooking up with. Callie tried to get some harder proof than just 'they looked at each other' from her friend, but the several Vodka tonics did their work and Addison soon lapsed into a near coma.

That conversation with Addison keeps replaying in Callie's mind, the possibility of Cody cheating on Arizona. …With Chase, the hospital player, no less. Which then turns to thoughts of Callie cheating with Arizona. Which soon morphs into thoughts of having sex with Arizona. Kissing a woman is one thing, but Callie has never imagined what it is like, what it means, to have sex with another woman.

When curiosity gets the better of her, the surgeon decides a little research is in order. With just a simple click of the mouse and a few keystrokes, brown eyes go wide when two bustful and tanned blonde's pop up on screen. Their kisses are awkward and their touching is forced. The moans and sighs that spill from between their pouty lips are fake, but when Callie watches as one of them goes down on the other, a slow growing ache starts to manifest between her legs.

Callie is so engrossed in the scene playing out on her laptop that she doesn't hear the tires crunch over the driveway, nor the back door opening before polished shoes scuff against the flooring. It's only when the door gets closed roughly does her mind jolt back to reality, a tanned hand slamming the laptop shut just in time for Max Sr. to appear.

"H-hi- Hey, honey." Callie greets her husband after clearing the thickness from her voice. "How was your-"

"I have some more work to do." He interrupts, barely pausing as he passes his wife on the way to his home office. "You're father doesn't pay me enough to put up with this shit, you know that?"

"You could always quit." The doctor rebuts, her words passing her lips before she can even filter her thoughts. But when Max stops and stares at her, she stares right back, meeting his glare dagger for dagger.

"Then who would pay for that five thousand dollar necklace you bought a few weeks ago?" Max replies, just begging for his wife to take the bait. But Callie isn't in the mood to get into it tonight, so she breaks their stare down first, allowing Max to continue on to his office with the feeling of victory.

With her mind clouded with anger, and her body humming from the image of a blonde buried between another woman's legs, Callie can't seem to get back into any sort of productive mode. And to make matters worse Max is soon enthralled into a heated phone call, his angry words spilling from behind the closed door of his office. So Callie decides to pack it in for the night and instead heads upstairs.

Her flowing robe gets draped over a peg in the bathroom and a completely nude Callie Torres steps into the luxurious shower of her master bath. Warm waters fall over her exhausted and spent body while the smell of her exotic body wash seems to zap the stress from her bones. But one thing still remains, and it's that slow rolling fire burning at the apex of two long and luscious legs.

And as her thoughts slowly transform from the scene she watched, to an entirely different one with an entirely different blonde, Callie isn't aware of how her right hand travels the length of her body and comes to rest in wet, black curls. Brown eyes close and in an instant blue eyes appear in front of her. A wickedly seductive smiles forces a dimple to appear, and Callie's breathing starts to shorten when she imagines Arizona's strong and knowledgeable hands start to roam caramel skin.

A finger softly teases at her hooded nub and a soft gasp escapes Callie's lips, one swallowed up by the roar of the shower head. Behind clenched brown eyes, Arizona sinks lower and lower until her gaze falls upon the doctor's slick center. She imagines the intensity of Arizona's gaze, how it must feel to be laid out beneath such a beautiful woman, her legs spread and body aching for the blonde's touch. And when Arizona finally does touch her, toes curl against the slippery shower floor beneath her.

Her orgasm hits her with a speed and force she's never known before, and when Callie regains her vision it takes her a second to realize what just happened. It's not uncommon for her to have to help herself along, Max's interest in making sure his wife has been taken care of before himself having fallen drastically since marriage, but Callie has never gotten herself off that quickly. Even after her short, if intense, moment with her husband has already greased the wheels.

She stands there, with the water beating down on her, and tries to figure out what just happened. She knows she crossed some sort of line. Never before has she thought about being with a woman, but here she is, standing in the middle of the shower she shares with her husband, fantasizing about being with one. But that's not really true, because it's not just any woman. It's Arizona. And Arizona is no ordinary woman.

* * *

"Where'd Cody go?" Arizona asks.

That question knocks Tim off track so much that he doesn't even seem to mind that his little character on screen get's shot to bits, and blue eyes slowly track to his sister in the kitchen. "You're like two weeks behind, you know that right?"

The woman just rolls her eyes and downs the last gulp of coffee before heading to the front door. "A simple I don't know would have sufficed, Timothy." She sneers while shrugging on her jacket.

"Woah, how about an attitude check, Z. What's got your horns in a twist?" But Arizona isn't in a talking mood, she hasn't been for a while, so Tim isn't surprised that all he gets is a roll of blue eyes before his sister storms out of the apartment. "Women…" He grumbles, then goes back to blowing up imaginary enemies with imaginary guns in imaginary lands on the TV screen in front of him.

It's been two days since Callie confronted Arizona in Joe's dirty bar bathroom, asking the blonde to give her a chance. Up til that point Arizona didn't really know what they were doing… besides kissing. She knows how she feels about the doctor, how her heart starts to pound and how her stomach starts to flutter at just the mere mention of Callie. But then Callie said it… she said it was messy. And complicated. And it is. But that's not what made the blonde balk, and instead of getting an answer, Callie was left with a muttered reply of 'I don't know'.

* * *

"Hey." An excited looking Chase chirps, almost skipping to a halt next to a busy Cardio surgeon. "I got a patient in the pit that I want you to look at, can you spare a minute?"

"Uhh, sure." Callie reply is less than enthusiastic but it doesn't seem to both Jillian. In fact, now that Callie watches her, the trauma surgeon seems like a completely different person. Sure, she flirts shamelessly with any halfway decent woman who crosses her path, but it's not the same kind of flirting. Before it was almost like hunter luring its prey to the kill zone by laying sweet treats out in a line, whispered caresses and soft touches being the bait women would follow to their death. But now she's just tossing out handfuls of treats, letting them fall where they may for the innocent deers to enjoy with no threat of a bullet or arrow flying in from nowhere. Cody's not hunting anymore, she's merely wildlife watching.

A quick consult later, and another order to her two feuding residents to stop behaving like her children fighting over a toy, Callie returns to her office to spend her lunch break trying to catch up on some of her mountain of charts still waiting for her signature. Her phone remains on the desk, silent. Two days of silence, that's what's she's gotten from Arizona. Not that often called each other, or even sent texts, but there remains a very large sword hanging over the surgeon's head, and she's just waiting for it to fall.

A skilled finger hovers precariously over the call button just as someone knocks on her office door, drawing brown eyes up.

"You busy?" Addison asks, salad in one hand a glass of water in the other. When she gets a smile from her friend, the redhead takes a seat on the Cardio surgeon's couch, thankful to be off her feet for a while.

Callie gives up her attempts at pretending to work and instead asks, "So… the other night, when you were smashed-"

"I was tipsy at best." Addison interjects.

"Right. You were going on and on about Chase. …She's acting weird, right?" The Latina asks, trying not to dive into the real subject she wants to talk about, but trying to lay some bait.

"She's getting laid, what can you expect?" The neonatal surgeon replies with venom. "Hell, I just saw her dart off to another on-call room. …I'd give my left leg to be getting laid right now." The forced chuckle that comes from her friend leads Addison to another thought, and she asks, "You know them, don't you? The bartender from the other night, the hot blonde? She's the one who you're fighting for the pro-bono thing, right?"

"Her brother, actually." Callie corrects the woman, trying her best to seem as though she could care less.

"But you've talked to her. …And her girlfriend, who just so happens to be screwing our very own hospital golden girl." Addison muses.

"You don't know if that's who-"

"I know, Callie. You said it yourself, Chase is acting strange and it's because of that woman." She watches Callie shift in her seat, like she's battling herself about something, and Addison adds, "You should tell her that her girlfriend is cheating on her."

"That's not my place." Torres replies quickly after having had this same conversation with herself about a hundred times since that night at the bar.

"It is your place if it could impact your case with the board." Addison counters. "If Ellis finds out that her hospital is not only paying for your patients care but also serving as a brothel for-" But the clicking of Callie's pager interrupts the redheads thought, gratefully giving the Latina an out. She doesn't need to hear how messed up this entire situation is, and Addison only knows the half of it. So with a quick word, Callie leaves the doctor in her office to race off and save yet another life.

Addison just rolls her eyes and pops another crouton in her mouth before standing and exiting Callie's office. But just as she's crossing the threshold, she's nearly run into by a very familiar blonde.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." Arizona yelps when she nearly gets a face full off neonatal surgeon boobage.

And in an instant Addison's surprise morphs into a sultry, smoky sexiness. "Don't worry about it. …You know, this is what, the third time we've run into each other? And I still don't know your name."

A smile pulls at the blonde's lips and Arizona can feel heat rising up from her chest. "Well, I know your name, Dr. Montgomery, but you are correct. I've never introduced myself. …Arizona Robbins."

"Addison." The redhead purrs, softly taking the blonde's proffered hand and turning a usual, socially acceptable gesture of greeting into anything but. "Were you looking to see Dr. Torres about…" When Arizona doesn't provide an answer, mainly because she doesn't know herself, Addison chances, "…the pro-bono case?"

"Yes! Yes, th-that's exactly- yes." Arizona replies, taking back her hand which was still gripped in the surgeon's. "Um, do you know where I can find her?"

An idea sparks in the redhead's mind, one hopefully opening up this delicious blonde to the opportunity for some glorious rebound sex, and Addison answers, "You just missed her, but you can find her in room 2134. Just downstairs and a hall over."

"Oh, great. Thank you." Arizona replies, then tips her head in a slight bow. "Have a wonderful day, Dr. Montgomery." Five minutes later, and only one stop for directions, Arizona finds the small placard reading 'Room 2134'.

"Oh fuck…" Cody groans, her body writhing against the skilled tongue lapping at her dripping sex. "Yes, baby. Yes, don't stop…" The two are so engaged in one another, celebrating their own small occasion, that neither hear the knocking on the on-call room door. "Shit, yeah. That's the spot, right there… Oh fuck me, YES!"

The door, whose lock was forgotten in the frenzy of sex, opens and blue eyes immediately lock on the blonde whose back is arching off the bed while another blonde head is buried between her girlfriend's legs. She's not exactly sure what she should be feeling in this moment, hurt maybe, or even a little bit of rage, but none of that registers. It's almost like a weight has been lifted, like something has finally made sense.

So when emerald greens eyes open enough to see her girlfriend standing at the door, Cody yelping in shock and pulling a sheet over her exposed body, Arizona coolly says, "I'll wait. You two finish."

The door closes again and Cody is left in a cold sweat, a sheet pulled up over her naked chest with a tousled blonde head peeking out the side. "Oh god. Oh fuck…"

"Should I be afraid for my life right now?" Chase asks when her lover darts out of bed and starts to get dressed.

A couple minutes later a rumpled and red Jillian slips out of the on-call room, still tucking in her scrub top, and she immediately finds Arizona leaning against the opposite wall. She's been with plenty of taken women, elicit sex being something so much hotter than anything else, but she's never been face to face with the other party. And now she finds herself wishing she still had one of her Army issued automatic rifles. But blue eyes just stare at her, not even glaring, and not a word is said when Jillian slinks on down the hall just as Callie rounds the corner and stumbles upon the scene.

Dark brown eyes dart to blue and Callie opens her mouth to say something but Arizona beats her to it. "Did you know about this?" She asks.

"I…" But Callie doesn't get to finish her thought because the on-call room door opens for a second time to reveal another tousled blonde.

Cody looks between her stone faced girlfriend and the surprised surgeon, willing her voice to work. "Arizona, I…"

"I don't care." Her girlfriend cuts her off.

"She said she'd marry me." The Aussie adds, offering an excuse even though she knows it's weak.

"I said I don't care." Arizona replies. "Frankly… you've made this all so much easier for me. I want your stuff out of my apartment by tonight." Cody's jaw drops and her shoulders slump, and Arizona fights the urge to come to her rescue. "Go." Green eyes plead for something, anything, but Arizona doesn't fold. Instead she keeps her gaze straight ahead as the sound of boots fade further and further away.

Feeling like she just witnessed something she had no business seeing, Callie whispers, "Arizona-"

"You knew." The blonde states firmly, turning to come face to face with the woman who has stolen every one of her thoughts and dreams since the moment Arizona felt those sweet, soft lips on hers.

"No, not for sure." The doctor answers. "And it wasn't my place to-"

"I'm not an experiment, Calliope." Arizona interrupts her. "I'm not some lab rat you can test a new drug out on, I'm not going to be the woman you 'experiment' with to see if you like women." With each passing word Callie's stomach drops further and further, fearing the answer she's been waiting for for two days is a no, but then Arizona adds, "I won't be that woman."

And it's those five words that Arizona replays in her mind over and over again for two days. Two long days and two long nights. Nights where she scours the bar for rich brown eyes and dark, raven hair. It's those words that she hears herself say in her dreams. It's the phrase she's sure that has lost the most amazing woman in her life. Callie wasn't ready for a commitment, and Arizona didn't want anything less. And that's that. For two days she forces herself to come to the realization that it's over. No more Callie. Ever. And that hurts more than she had expected.

Which is why, when two days later Arizona bolts awake at 2:30 in the morning to the sound of someone banging on her front door, she is surprised to see Callie, kids in tow, with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know where else to go."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Sorry for the long wait but life happens. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

He never drinks, not really anyways. An occasional glass of wine with dinner, or a couple fingers of scotch to wind down a long night. But Maximiliano Castillo never drinks to get drunk. He doesn't have any real friends to go out with and let some loose. And drinking during a business meeting is dangerous. He can't let his mind slip for even a second, not when it comes to talking deals worth millions of dollars. Being in control and always on point is what has pushed Max to the heights he finds himself today. His house, his car, his beautiful trophy wife are all testaments to what he's won from his hard work.

But that's not the Max that came barreling into his home that night, eyes red with anger. He didn't even notice Callie jump at the intrusion, nor did he hear her ask if he was alright. He just stormed his way into his office and slammed the door behind him.

She should have known something was off, but Callie just assumed that he had had a rough day at work. The surgeon had already tucked their kids into bed, and the nanny was gone for the night, so she had hoped to do some light reading but the muffled shouting from behind her husband's locked office door told her that wasn't going to happen. So instead she went to bed.

Hours later, the new day slowly creeping its way closer and closer, she's awoken by even more screaming. And then crashing, like glass hitting a wall. She slips into her robe and tiptoes her way through the house, getting closer and closer to her raging husband.

"Max, honey." She calls out as she hits the main floor, turning off towards his office.

He's no longer confined himself in those tight quarters, but is now shouting into the phone as he stumbles from room to room. His face is redder than Callie has ever seen it, and veins she never even knew existed are popping from his neck. A half emptied glass of some dark liquor is gripped in his left while his right clutches the phone to his ear, spit flying from his mouth as he barks obscenities and orders to some poor soul on the other line.

"Max!" Callie shouts.

"Mami?" A small, scared voice calls just loud enough for the mother to hear over her screaming husband.

Dark eyes look back up the staircase to find a footie pajama clad Valentina standing at the top. "It's ok, mija." Callie sings, opting to tend to her frightened daughter rather than her out of control husband. "Papi is just a little grumpy right now." She takes the girl in her arms and starts to head back towards her bedroom.

A shaggy head peeks out of another door and Max Junior looks just as frightened and confused as his sister. "Mami, why is Papi yelling?"

"I don't know, baby. But let's just-" She's cut off by the sound of another glass hitting a wall. This is the first time she's ever been scared of her husband. Callie knows he's a powerful man, having connections that span not only the country but the world, but he's never been like this before.

"Hijo, get your shoes on." The scared mother says in a shaky voice.

By the time they make it downstairs again Max has returned to his office but is no less calm. "Where are we going?" A confused Jr asks, not knowing why he is wearing shoes with his pajamas.

"We're going to let Papi have a time out all by himself." Callie replies in a hushed tone. She sends up a prayer that he won't come out while she is trying to get her kids coats on, and the surgeon doesn't even waste time trying to find her purse.

With her keys in one hand, Valentina carried in another, and her son just a half step in front of her, Callie flees from her home in hopes of finding somewhere safer. And she can only think of one place that might be.

* * *

"I didn't know where else to go." Those are the only words Callie can say when a very tired and very disorientated Arizona answers the door.

Confusion takes over blue eyes but she quickly shakes herself from it and says, "Get in here, it's freezing outside." She shuffles the battered looking family in from her front porch and closes the door behind them. Max is gripping his mother's robe and looking half asleep while the little girl on the surgeon's hip actually is.

"What…" Arizona starts but has no idea how to continue. "What happened?"

"Papi was mad." Junior offers around the piece of coat he is gnawing at.

"It's alright, buddy." The blonde sighs, running a hand affectionately through his bed hair. Finding Callie's gaze again, she lowers her voice and asks, "Are you ok?"

But Callie can't answer that, not well anyways, so instead she asks, "Can they lay down somewhere?"

"Yeah, of course. Uhh… take my room." Arizona replies, then leads the family into her bare and only slightly depressing bedroom. Both children are confused, and tired, and take some coaxing into going down so Arizona lets Callie work her mothering powers while she steps out.

As she waits another blonde head pokes out from the other room and Tim asks, "What the hell is-"

"Shhhh." Arizona snips. "Go back to bed, Tim."

"Who was knocking at-" Then he hears the soft words coming from his sister's bedroom and asks, "Who is that?"

"It's none of your business, Tim. Go back to bed." The woman snarls. But Tim recognizes that voice, the deep, huskiness of his surgeon's words. He heard that voice many times a day for nearly a month, and there is no mistaking it. And before he can open his mouth to scold his sister, Arizona pleads, "Tim, please, leave it alone."

He sees the desperation in his sister's tired eyes and his tone softens. "What happened? Is she-"

"I don't know yet." Arizona sighs, glancing back into the darkened room to see a robed Callie sitting on the floor next to the sorry excuse for a bed the blonde has been using, two kids tucked into the covers and trying to calm themselves enough to go back to sleep.

Twenty minutes later, after a couple hummed songs and many promises that her children's father wasn't mad at them, Callie slips back out of the small bedroom and finds Arizona waiting for her. A single light bulb illuminates her golden hair and the shadowed apartment only enhances the feeling of exhaustion and sadness that weighs down the doctor.

"I'm sorry…" Callie starts, her eyes falling to the stained carpet flooring because the intensity of blue staring back at her is just too much. "I know that you said- I just didn't know- If I had my purse I would have gotten a room but-"

A hand on her arm stops the rambling Latina and Arizona waits until sad, brown eyes find hers again. "Did he hurt you?" The blonde asks seriously.

"What? No."

"Callie-" Arizona's tone hardens and she can feel a white hot rage building in her veins she's never experienced before. "Did. He. Touch. You?" She gets a shake of the head no, and asks, "The kids, did he hurt them?"

"No. No, God, no." The doctor starts to feel foolish. "He'd never-"

"Then why-" But Arizona's questioning is cut off by an exasperated Callie and the blonde watches while her late night visitor fights to keep herself from falling apart. Thinking that what she needs is space from the very impressionable babies in the other room, Arizona softly knocks on her brother's door and peeks her head in.

"What?" The shirtless and half asleep man groans, a single blue eye cracked and squinting from the light streaming in from the open door.

"Could you listen for the kids?" Arizona asks softly, and before her brother can even think about saying something she adds, "Please, I'll owe you one. …I'll have my phone in case they wake up." And with that she slips back out of Tim's room and closes the door.

After shrugging on her coat and grabbing her keys, Arizona reaches out for Callie's hand and takes it. Without a word she leads the two of them outside and down the treacherous stairs. It's only when the blonde tries to get a stubborn key into a frozen lock in the pitch black does Arizona let go of Callie's hand, but quickly retakes it once the back door of Joe's swings free.

The warmth of the blonde's hand in hers is already calming the doctor. She's forgetting the angry words of her husband and the terrified looks in her children's faces. Then it's quickly brought back when they take seat on Joe's couch in his back office, those deep blue eyes turning expectantly to the Latina. But Arizona doesn't push her, instead the blonde takes Callie's hands in hers and holds them, waiting until the woman is ready.

She doesn't know how long they sit like that, in the muted light and dingy office, an occasional siren piercing the silence surrounding them. Finally, after her thoughts have turned from whispers to screams, Callie says, "He's never been like this before." She doesn't get a response but Arizona's fingers still against the flesh of the back of Callie's hand, and she adds, "He's not like this. I don't… Max isn't-"

"Then why did you show up at my door at 2:30 in the morning?" Arizona interjects, not able to bite her tongue any longer. That blow makes the surgeon flinch and the blonde mentally smacks herself upside the head. "I'm… I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"Not really." Callie whispers. Another beat passes, one in which the doctor is greatly aware of loss of warmth from Arizona's hand not being in her own anymore. "He got mad. Then he got drunk. And then… He never laid a hand on me, Arizona. He never laid a hand on my kids. He didn't even acknowledge we were there. I left because… because Val and Junior were upset but Max wouldn't have done anything like… what you're thinking. He's not that kind of guy."

She expects some sort of response, even something harsh and nasty, but Arizona remains quiet. Callie can see the mind behind those blue eyes going a hundred miles a minute and some part of her has to wonder if Arizona is wondering what the hell she got herself into. It was only two days ago that the blonde said she wasn't an experiment, she wouldn't be the woman who Callie played around with. And now here she is, trying to play protector for the surgeon when who Arizona should really be protecting is herself from Callie.

An ivory hand comes to rest on Callie's knee and Arizona sighs, "I'm glad you came to me." Soft blue eyes drift up from the floor until they are met with deep brown eyes, those plump lips bare of any make up making Arizona crave their touch. Two days never felt so long as they did when Arizona thought Callie was out of her life for good. And then she opened her door tonight to find the doctor stepping back in it.

'Thank you for letting us in'. That's what she intended to say but somehow those words don't make it out because Callie's lips travel across the foot separating them and press softly against the blonde's. She pulls away slightly, sure that Arizona is going to put a stop to this, but blue eyes stare hungrily back into brown and the blonde wastes little time in reinitiating the kiss.

A hand finds its way into golden hair and Callie deepens their kiss, allowing Arizona's inquisitive tongue into her mouth. The surgeon doesn't know which of them moans softly but the sound is enough to awaken the hidden ache between her legs. She's reminded of that scene she watched just a few nights ago, and the thought of Arizona doing those things to her has Callie's body running hot. She needs more of Arizona, even though she's not exactly sure what that is, but she knows she needs more. Those hands, those strong hands, the same hands that a massive beast like it was a puppy while also tending to Callie's baby girl with the upmost care, Callie needs those hands on her.

With their lips still dancing against each other's, Callie blindly follows the curve of a defined arm until ending at Arizona's hand and she guides it up her body. But when she places it against her breast, urging Arizona to touch her, feel her, the blonde balks.

She pulls away from the kiss, withdrawing her hand from the surgeon's chest, and breathes, "No…" Blue eyes focus again and Arizona can see the hurt flash across the doctor's face. Her lips are tingling from the kiss and Arizona is sure she will never forget what it felt like during that split second of cupping Callie's beautiful breast, but it's not right.

"Arizona…" Callie whispers, hooking the base of the woman's neck and trying to pull her back in for another kiss. But Arizona just turns away, plump lips meeting a dimple-less check instead. "Please…"

"I can't." The blonde says softly, her curls moving slightly as she shakes her head minutely.

Those words cut the surgeon to the bone, and suddenly she feels ridiculous for ever assuming that a woman such as Arizona would ever want to be with her. Her eyes drop to her lap and two hands tug her robe tighter around her body.

"Why not?" Callie asks, trying her best not to look like or sound like a puppy who has just been kicked. "Is… It's because I'm a, a, a, newborn? You're used to women who are more-"

"Where did you hear that?" Arizona questions in surprise, a crooked smile bringing out a single dimple. "No… Callie, no. It's, it's not because you're a… a 'newborn'." She manages to pry one of the doctor's hands out of their vice grip at the knot in her robe, and the blonde says, "I want to. …_So_ much. You have no idea. But… not like this. Not now. …You're upset, Calliope. You're angry and you're hurt and…" She takes a deep breath, more than aware that she may throwing her one chance to be with Callie out the window, but she knows it's the right thing.

"…I don't want you to wake up in the morning and regret… everything." Cerulean eyes watch as her words slowly sink into Callie's mind, and Arizona can see guilt start to weight the woman's shoulders down.

"You don't know-"

"I do." Arizona says quickly, yet softly. "I want to be with you, Calliope. But only if you're sure, and if you're ready… and you're neither." A hooked finger beneath a caramel chin draws brown eyes back up and Arizona offers her a slight smile before standing from the couch. "Come on…" She says, taking Callie's hand in hers and pulling her up as well. "We should be getting back."

Neither say a word as they slink through the deserted bar, out the back door and up the stairs. It's only when they are back inside that Callie begins to say something, but Arizona beats her to it. "I'll be fine on the couch, you go make sure your kids are ok."

Her gaze lingers on the cracked bedroom door, her daughter's slight snoring barely audible from within, then it slowly tracks back to the blonde. "Thank you, Arizona, for… everything." Their hands are reluctant to part but they do and, with one last look, Callie steps into the dark bedroom and closes the door behind her, leaving Arizona to lie awake on the worn and uncomfortable couch, pondering the moment she realized she was in too deep, and why she just can't let go.

* * *

The first ounce of consciousness Callie feels quickly leads her to confusion. This isn't her bed, and the sheets that are wrapped around her are much coarser than the 1200 count linens that dress her own mattress. The room is cooler, and the light cascading through a lone window isn't right. The shadows aren't right either. She reaches out towards the direction of her husband but nearly falls off the bed, and she wonders why she's on the wrong side. The doctor reaches the opposite way but comes up with nothing but rumpled sheets.

And then she hears the faint sound of someone giggling, only it's not just someone but her daughter. Callie sits up, blurry eyes taking in the bare room she suddenly remembers as Arizona's bedroom, and wipes the sleep from her face. She doesn't know what time it is or how long she's been in the blonde's apartment, but any inklings of dread are quickly dashed when Callie peeks out of the bedroom and sees her son engrossed in a video game next to Tim and her daughter standing on a chair at the counter next to Arizona.

"Ok, cowgirl, time to add the chocolate chips." Arizona says, handing her protégé the cup of chocolate pieces for her to sprinkle over the pancakes cooking on the griddle. And as her tiny, chubby hands meticulously place each chip where she wants it, the blonde steals one from her and makes Valentina squeal in delight.

Out of the corner of her eye, Arizona sees Callie in the frame of her bedroom and she says, "Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up."

Wide brown eyes whirl around so fast that the little girl almost tumbles from her perch, only to be snagged by a strong, ivory hand, and she yelps, "Mami, I make breakfast!"

"You are, huh?" Callie replies, shuffling towards her still pajama clad daughter and kissing the top of her tousled brown hair. "Mmmm, smells good, mija. Are you being good for Ms. Arizona?"

"Uhh huh!" The little girl nods enthusiastically, then points to the nearly done pancake she was working on. "See mami, I make puppy."

Neither woman can make out Valentina's picture but both put on a smile, and Arizona says, "Alright. Time to flip. Stand back little ladies." With the skillet in hand, the blonde gives it a slight shake before expertly flipping the flapjack into the air and catching it on the uncooked side with a flourish. Both mother and daughter smile and applaud the woman's feat while suspicious blue eyes steal a glance away from the screen in front of him, Arizona knowing full well that the look on her brother's face is one of contempt.

No one comments on the reason Callie and her kids find themselves at Arizona's and Tim's breakfast table. They just keep on cooking, and playing game until Arizona announces, "Chow time, you animals." Valentina sits up on her knees, no booster seat in sight, and hungrily digs into the special pancakes she made while Max begrudgingly pauses the game he and Tim were playing.

Once her kids are happily settled at the tiny kitchen table, Callie and Arizona spend the next few minutes playing eye footsie from across the kitchen until Callie tells her children, "You two behave, I'll be right back. …Arizona, can I talk to you in the other room, please?"

"Uh, yeah." The blonde replies weakly, her cheeks flushing under her brother's scrutiny. She follows the doctor towards her bedroom and pretends to ignore the less the subtle clearing of Tim's throat. Arizona doesn't need her brother to speak to know that he is quickly putting one and one together, and he's not happy about it.

She slips into the room a half minute behind Callie and finds her staring out the dirtied and yellowed window. "Hey…" Arizona sighs.

The doctor takes a deep breath and turns, her gaze falling to the ground. "I just… I wanted to say thank you. And… I'm sorry." She can feel Arizona about to reply so Callie quickly adds, "And not just for this. I'm sorry for… you're not an experiment. I… I don't know what your are but I've never-"

"Callie…" Arizona interjects, cutting the woman off before she loses her own train of thought in her rambling and placing a soft hand on her tightly crossed arms. "I… I spent the last two days trying and trying and trying to get you out of my head. Trying to tell myself to walk away, to go home and put as much distance between us as possible but… I couldn't. All I realized was that going two days without seeing you is way too long."

And Callie is struck by how beautiful those words are, not that they were overly eloquent but just that when Arizona said them… Callie believed her. And she can't remember the last time anyone told her that they missed her, that they couldn't stop thinking about her.

With tears threatening to fall, Callie takes the half step forward and tips her head down to meet the blonde's lips in a kiss. Hands slide up strong arms and tangle in golden locks while Arizona's land on the swell of Callie's hips while their lips move softly against each others. Coffee and syrup taint the tastes of their tongues and knowing that her kids are just on the other side of the door creates some sort of mental block. She can't get into it, not like last night. Not with her kids five feet away, not with the looming return to her husband drawing closer and closer.

But Arizona doesn't seem to mind when Callie pulls away, and instead rests her forehead against the blonde's. "Last night…" She starts, toying with the thin material of Arizona's shirt. "…thank you. For, you know, not…"

She doesn't know how to say the rest of it, but Arizona gets the gist and smiles. "There's no rush, Calliope." The blonde whispers, then brings her hand up to the Latina's face to gently cup her cheek.

Just then the bedroom door opens and Tim appears just in time to see Callie jump away from Arizona, earning him a death glare from his sister. "Uh… sorry." He sneers, snarling at the pair of blue eyes staring right at him. "But Dr. Torres's _kids_ were asking for their _mother_." His words are sharp and pointed, each formed in a dagger that is meant to slice the two women apart. "They want to know when they are going _home_ to their _father_."

Callie, too ashamed to meet the man's eye, slinks past him to tend to her children, leaving Tim and Arizona alone. "Really?" He spits.

"Don't." Arizona warns him, running a hand through her hair in hopes of stemming her frustration.

"No!- No." Tim says, quickly lowering his voice from a shout. "No, you don't. Stop it. Now."

"There's nothing to stop." His sister rebuts and Tim knows that even Arizona isn't buying her own words.

"Look, I'm thrilled you finally tossed that bitch, Cody." Tim husks, resting his body weight on the pair of crutches under his arms. "But if you want to whore around with someone don't-" But the rest of his words never make it past his lips because in that split second Arizona reaches out, grabs a fist full of shirt, and shoves her crippled brother back against the bedroom wall.

"You don't call her that." Arizona warns, her tone making Tim's hair stand on end. "And I'm not doing this. So stop while you still have one functioning leg." Matching blue eyes stare into one another's and Arizona slowly lets the man go. When he gets that look like he wants to say one last thing, Arizona shakes her head and growls, "I'm serious, Tim. Butt out."

* * *

Tiny, footie pajama'd feet hurriedly scamper across the floor the second Callie cracks open the back door of her home. It's just after nine and both kids have realized that they are missing their favorite weekend cartoons, but Junior and Valentina stop dead in their tracks when they round the corner and see their father sitting in the kitchen with his head hung.

Tired and sorrow filled eyes slowly track up from the floor and Max smiles when he sees his kids. "Hey…" He sighs, "Come here and give me a hug." Callie stands at the door, her throat gone dry, and watches as their children readily comply with their father's wishes.

Two strong arms wrap around the little ones and Max kisses both of their heads. "I'm sorry, guys. Papi just got a little angry at work and he… I'm sorry." Just then Lolita shuffles into the kitchen, a dustpan full of broken glass in her hands.

"Why don't you two go with Lolo and get out of those dirty pj's, huh?" Callie says, not wanting to have the conversations she needs to have in front of their kids or nanny. Both kids get another kiss from their father before being herded by the young woman and shuffled upstairs and out of earshot.

"Calliope-"

"Don't." Callie snaps, barreling through the kitchen towards the scene of destruction from last night.

"Honey, I-"

"Don't." She snaps again. Max follows his wife through the path of rampage until they end up in his office. Or at least what is left of it. It's only when the door is shut that Callie turns to face her husband, wetness already pooling behind her brown eyes. "What were you thinking?"

"I-"

"Our kids were home, Max. Our kids were sleeping just upstairs. I was sleeping just upstairs and I woke up to you shouting at the top of your-"

"I'm sorry." Max tries to get in.

"What has happened to you?!" Callie shouts, her voice quivering from hurt, disappointment and just a little guilt. "When did you become _this _guy? You're not this guy, Max. I didn't marry this guy, I didn't fall in love with this guy. What happened?"

He lets out a deep breath, and ignores the nausea left over from his night of binge drinking, and takes a seat on the expensive leather couch taking up most of one wall. "I don't know…" Max sighs, then finally chances meeting his wife's gaze. "You know I don't drink. But this god damned project your father has me… It's like he's testing me. He's sticking me under a fucking microscope and he's-"

"He owns a multimillion dollar corporation, Max, these projects aren't anything new." Callie cuts in. "You knew when you accepted working for him that it'd be-"

"I know!" Max shouts, his headache and own self-loathing making him bite back a bit too harshly. But he quickly tempers his rage and softens his tone. "I know…" He looks so beaten down and broken and Callie's nurturing side wins out when she takes a seat next to her husband, her hand finding its way on Max's knee.

He takes her hand between his and brings it up to his lips. "Where did you go?" He asks softly.

She can't say that she went to her mistress's place, she can't say she went to a friend's because Max wouldn't be happy at all to know their personal life has leaked out of the confines of their own home, so Callie simply replies, "Somewhere quiet, and safe."

"I scared them." Max whispers, and he doesn't have to look sideways to know his wife nods 'yes'. "And I scared you. I forced you out of our home because… Damn it, how do make that up to them?"

It's not often that Callie sees her husband like this, and despite how far they've seemed to have grown apart recently it still tugs at her heart strings. "By spending time with them." She says firmly, forcing his brown eyes to meet hers. "And you tell them that it wasn't their fault, that you're not mad at them. And you tell them that you love them. That's how you make it up to them."

She withdraws her hand from Max's grip, the same hand Arizona squeezed in hopes of giving the woman just an ounce of comfort and compassion before Callie loaded her kids back up in the car, and she stands. She grabs the half empty, half drank, decanter of scotch from his bar stash, and Callie starts towards the door.

"What about you?" Max asks, halting his wife in her retreat. "How do I make it up to you?"

Callie stares through the open door just in front of her, seeing his past efforts of buying back her forgiveness in the great family picture hung over the fireplace, the top of the line grand piano that no one plays, and the elegant furniture that seems to be too stiff to sit in. All these things have become a daily part of her, and only now does she realize that none of these things hold any real value to her. They were just gifts. Bribes. And it saddens her.

When his wife doesn't reply after a few seconds, Max's guilt doubles and he pleads, "Tell me it's not too late."

She licks at her dry lips, trying to force the tears to stay locked away, and looks back at her husband. "It's never too late." They share a look, memories flooding their mind of a simpler time when they were just kids, in love, and living life. But that was years ago, and now they have responsibilities, and jobs, and kids. Kids that Callie would do anything for, even if it means protecting them from their own father. So without another word, she leaves her husband to stew in his own, well deserved, guilt.

* * *

Crutches clink across the rough cement of Seattle Grace Mercy West's main walkway as Tim limps his way towards the two large sliding glass doors. His sister meanders next to him holding their shared umbrella between them awkwardly, less than enthusiastic about what is to come. They've been called to the hospital for a sit down with the board for something to do with their pro-bono case and all Arizona can think about is that she will be in the same room as the man who is married to the woman she finds herself quickly falling for.

"You sure you can keep it in your pants, Z?" Tim snipes at his sister. "I mean, you two are going to be in the same room and-"

"You know what, Tim?" Arizona sneers. "You have an awfully big mouth for someone who could be taken out by the next cheeseburger they eat."

"And you're an awfully big dick for someone who doesn't have one." Her brother bites back.

The doors whish open and the two bickering siblings walk past the flower boutique where Max Castillo is trying to pick which one of the twenty day old arrangements look the least wilted. When he finally settles on a dozen of white roses, he pays the attendee and grumbles under his breath about writing a larger check so the hospital could afford a better supplier, then he continues on his way towards his awaiting meeting.

He's one of the last few members to arrive, and after a quick hello to the rest of the board, and to Dr. Ellis Grey, Arizona and Tim are brought into the conference room. Immediately the blonde feels out of her league, the row of expensively dressed and expertly groomed men and woman sitting before them like some sort of fancy firing squad while she is in her cleanest pair of jeans and a freshly pressed shirt.

"Mr. Robbins, Ms. Robbins, please, come in." The woman in the middle announces. When the siblings take their seats opposite the board, she says, "I'm Gabriella Rush, and-" Continuing to name off the rest of board as she points each one of them out, "Dr. Edmond Hayes, Jeffrey Lamphere, Dr. Ellis Grey, Chief of Surgery at the hospital-" And then pointing to the man seated directly in the middle, she announces, "-and Max Castillo. We are the board of trustees here at Seattle Grace Mercy West, and when cases such as yours are brought to light, we like to take the time to meet you personally."

"Of course." Arizona smiles.

"Now, if we could-" Gabriella is interrupted when the conference room door opens and a scrub clad Dr. Torres slinks in.

"Sorry, surgery ran long." She offers in excuse. The surgeon meets her husband's gaze and she smiles, then brown eyes drift across the table to find two sets of blue eyes staring back at her. Callie has been dreading this meeting for days, the idea of her husband and her… mistress? Girlfriend? Girl crush?... being in the same room has led to more than one sleepless night and the pounding of a full bottle of Tums.

The next hour seems to last about twelve while Arizona's knee taps out some sort of drum line tune as her gaze continues to travel between Callie and her husband. It's been three days since Callie showed up at her door step, three days since she's felt the woman's lips on hers. They've talked a few times, but with their conflicting schedules it wasn't for more than a few minutes when Callie could steal away at work. That plus trying to get Tim off his scent has pretty much stymied Arizona's hopes of finding some time with the doctor.

After what feels like a full cavity search, Arizona is relieved when Gabriella announces, "Well, I think that's all we need. We will discuss this further at our next meeting and you will be notified of our decision shortly thereafter. Thank you for your time." The meeting adjourns, many board members hurriedly racing off to their next appointment.

Because Tim isn't the fastest moving guy, he and Arizona haven't made it far when Callie and Max step out of the conference room and the four find themselves face to face in the middle of the hospital thorough fare. The doctor has the bouquet of white roses in her hands, a blatant attempt by her husband to try and move past his midnight tantrum three days ago. Ever since he's been sweet, and a attentive, and the father Callie knows he can be.

Breaking the awkward tension between the two women, Tim muses, "Dr. Torres."

"Tim, it's good to see you again." Callie asks, her professional mask snapping right into place thanks to years of practice.

"We haven't been properly introduced." Max states, then proffers his manicured right hand towards the man. "Max Castillo." And despite Tim's disapproval of what his sister and the doctor are doing, knowing the few vague facts about that night Callie showed up at his apartment is enough for him to know that he's not a Max fan, and thus gives the man a stronger than needed handshake. One in which Max tries not to cringe as his grip is crushed by Tim's strong, weathered and rough hands from years and years of farming and bull riding.

Needing to slip in a little jab just to even the playing field, he asks, "Uh, sheep wrangler, right?"

"…Bull rider." Tim corrects.

And Max just smiles and says, "Whatever."

Turning his gaze to the woman next to Tim, he finds blue eyes staring at him sharper than he would have expected, and before he can introduce himself Arizona says, "We've met." She has no intention of shaking his hand, and there's not enough free medical coverage in the world that could change that.

"We have?" He muses, his eyes wandering down the blonde's chest on their own accord. The hint of silver sticking out from underneath Arizona's arm, where she has her umbrella clinched, makes Max do a double take. "Is… Is that my umbrella?" He asks.

Brown eyes go wide but Callie plays dumb. "Oh… uh, yeah. I think… didn't I lend that to you, Tim? When you…"

For a moment Tim is completely lost, but a sharp nudge from his sister's boot makes him catch up. "Right! Yes, yes that's- yes. Thank you."

"But why-"

"I need to get back." Callie interjects before her husband can really process it all. "Honey, walk with me?" She doesn't miss the way Arizona's jaw clenches, but Callie knows that she can't do this any longer and needs to get out. So if it means sweet talking the man, then the blonde will just have to understand.

With a parting goodbye, and an umbrella that Max has been searching for for weeks, the married couple continues on towards Callie's office while Arizona and Tim head back across the street. And as they walk, Max's arm around Callie's back as if to guide her, fellow doctors and nurses smile at them. The power couple, that's what they are known as. Head of Cardiothoracic surgery and a primary donor/board member. That's a powerful combination. …If they only knew.

Back at Callie's office she goes about getting her flowers into water, and when a pair of hands softly land on her hips she nearly sends the glass vase toppling to the floor. "Max!" She gasps, "You startled me."

"I'm sorry, love." He whispers, his already bristly chin scratching her flesh as he trails kisses up her exposed neck. "You smell good today."

"You saying I don't smell good every day?" Callie asks playfully while lightly elbowing him away so she can escape his grasp. But he's persistent, and with those big, brown eyes that sucked Callie in years ago, she soon finds herself on the couch next to her husband with a locked door blocking out the rest of the hospital.

"Max…" Callie sighs, his lips seemingly everywhere at once. "Honey, I'm at work." She breathes. She's so confused. Just three days ago she was aching for Arizona to touch her, to kiss her, to… do things with her that Callie has never done before. Her body was ready and aching for it, and now her body is responding to her husband's touch.

And because he's been with the woman for years, he knows exactly what buttons to press and which places to kiss to get Callie going. So when slips behind her ear and nibbles that indentation just below it, seemingly all resistance is lost. He pushes her back, softly and gently, until he is hovering above his wife and Callie can feel his erection through his pants and her scrubs.

"Fuck…" She groans, finally giving up her efforts to resist and frantic hands start to tug at the knot of Max's tie.

And just as those deft fingers are working at the buttons on his crisply ironed shirt, Max pulls away to stare down at his beautiful wife and he says, "…Let's have a baby." And in that moment Callie's world stops.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Shout out to shipsinthenight11 over on tumblr. She put together a post of actors to be cast as characters if this fic were a movie and… she nailed it! Do you want to put a face to a name? Go to shipsinthenight11 dot tumblr (.com)/post/41524884265/ (remove parentheses) and see these characters come to life.

AN2: Also, I realize that this story is different from many of the others posted on this site. The situations are difficult and our girls aren't together. That's what this story is about. It's about two people fighting what life has given them to try and end up together. These characters I am writing have flaws, and insecurities, and doubts. Callie has, up til now, been a woman married to a very straight lined and hard nosed man. She has kids. And now, after an upwards of 35 years, she finds herself attracted to a woman. So yes, she will be scared and timid and confused. I'm trying to write a very real account of how someone would react to these types of situations. Sometimes it's not always logical and rational, but neither are human beings. So, again, I understand if this story isn't everyone's cup of tea. And if you're not enjoying it, stop reading. But try to take a step back and see the bigger picture before unleashing your harsh, and anonymous, reviews. Thanks. Now… Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

One last cloud of smoke disappears into Arizona's body before fingers flick the half smoked cigarette off the side of her porch. Sunday used to be a day of family and friends, of celebrating the life she has and to let go of a long week. But now it's become a day she'd rather just skip over. It'd save her the pain and the hurt of having to relive all the bad memories that have seemed to compile over the last five years.

Her thumb hovers over the call button, delaying the inevitable for just a few more seconds, but then she presses the send button and holds her cell up to her ear.

The line rings a few times and then it connects. "Serenity Sunrise Assisted Living, this is Patricia. How many I help you?"

"Hey, Patty, it's Arizona." The blonde sighs.

"How are ya, honey?" The older woman asks. Her slight southern draw reminds Arizona of her mother's voice, back when it was warm and full of life, and it makes her smile.

"Been better." Arizona replies, and then takes a deep breath. "How is she? Is she still not eating?"

"We got her to eat a couple days ago. Your Momma sure does love her some banana pudding." Patricia laughs, trying to keep the conversation light. "And the doctor saw her yesterday for her monthly check up."

"And?"

"And she's doing just fine."

"…For a woman whose mind is slowly rotting away." Arizona adds, and Patricia doesn't comment. "Thank you, Patty. Could you connect me to her room?" The nurse gives her another supportive goodbye and then connects Arizona's call to her mother's room.

Barbara's condition varies day by day. There have been times Arizona has called and Barbara knows exactly who she is, and knows her daughter's favorite ice cream flavor, remembers the gift she got on mother's day ten years ago, and just how much her daughter is hurting because of everything. But then there are days where she doesn't even recognize Arizona's voice. Or know who the man is in the picture hung up on her wall despite the fact she was married to him for over 35 years. Those are the days where Arizona has to bite her lip to keep from crying, because the strongest and kindest woman Arizona has ever known has been lost.

And when she hears her mother answer with a "Hello?", she knows it's not one of her mother's good days.

"Hi, is this Barbara?" Arizona asks.

"Yes. Who is this?" Her mother replies, even though Arizona's name appears on the caller ID.

"It's Arizona. …How are you?" She spends the next twenty minutes conversing with her mother like two strangers who are killing time while waiting in line. They talk about the weather, and how the stylist cut Barbara's hair too short. They talk about the latest article in a magazine Arizona isn't even sure that her mother actually read. And Arizona listens while her mother, the mother that held her daughter close and told her things would be alright when Arizona was battling with coming to terms with her sexuality, promises that she will meet a wonderful man some day. That Arizona and her future husband will fall in love, get married, and have beautiful children together. And all the while, tears of sadness and heart break streak from blue eyes.

She wants to tell her mother about the woman she's met, and ask for guidance. Her mother would know what to do, Arizona's mom would have known the right thing to say to her daughter to help her through. …But not this woman. Not this shell that looks like Barbara Robbins. And that's exactly what Arizona is talking to, a shell. A recording. Because that's all she gets. The same thing week and after week. The reason why Tim doesn't bother calling, the reason why Arizona has wanted to punch her fist through more than one wall or window. But here she is, talking to the ghost that used to bring sunshine and light into her life. Because that's all that's left of her mother.

And when her mother hangs up its short and curse. No 'I love you, hon', no 'call me when you can'. She doesn't ask about Tim, or if he's alright. All Arizona gets is a cold 'good bye' and a click, leaving her once again to come to terms that despite the fact that Barbara is alive, her mother isn't.

* * *

Another Monday means another week back at the hospital. Weekends never seem to last long enough for Callie Torres, but this past weekend seemed to last too long. After Max's blow up, he was insistent that he be home. All weekend. And that constant hovering and prodding was nearly enough to make Callie go crazy. She has her own way of doing things, of getting the kids up and fed. But with Max, there's always a better way, which inevitably leads to two cranky children with screwed up schedules.

Now she's back to the relatively regularity of work, which means cutting patients open, playing with hearts, and, more importantly, paperwork. Paperwork she pretends to be doing as she keeps a watch on the door hiding the on-going board meeting. During one of their 'talks' this past weekend, Max had said that they were coming to a decision on the Robbins' case today, and Callie wants to know the outcome as soon as possible.

And it seems she underestimated the boards need to drone on and on because she ends up standing there for twenty minutes, but then finally the door opens and Max is the first one to step out.

"So?" She asks, not wasting a second before launching into her interrogation. "What'd you decide?"

The groomed man tugs slightly on his tie and replies, "They passed."

"What?" His wife gasps.

"The board rejected the Robbins' case." Max answers firmly.

And he is met with the full force of a Torres glare, something very rarely directed towards the man. "You mean _you _rejected the case." Max tries to usher his wife out of the hallway and away from those watching on, but Callie pulls out of his grip and asks, "Why? What was the reason?"

"Funding!" Max snaps, drawing the attention of a few nurses and doctors around. He just smiles politely at them and then guides Callie into the first vacant room he can find. "I don't think you understand that this is a business, Calliope, and that there isn't an unlimited supply of funding pouring in from-"

"Oh, I know this is a business." Callie interrupts. "I know because my department has been cut, repeatedly, by your board because of that very same reason. My nursing staff, my fellowships, my research. It's all be cut down to nothing and I'm making due. So please, tell me where the hell all _my money_ is going if it isn't going to help the patients. The patients who actually need some assistance, and not to the neuro department for yet another play toy."

"You know it's a lot more difficult and involved than that." Max rebuts, his face reddening as it always does when his wife dares to argue with him. "This hospital is a business, a failing one at that, and it can't afford-"

"Save it, Max." The Cardio surgeon cuts in. "Look, here's the deal. You get the board to cover Tim Robbins' hospital bill, or I will." That seems to trip the man up, and Callie smirks. "You wanted a way to make everything alright between us. Here's your chance. Show me that you truly care for me and support me by going back to your little board of directors and telling them that this case will get approved."

Dark eyes meet dark eyes while Max studies his wife. There is something there, lurking behind her usual professional façade. A fire, a cause. Something he's never seen before, at least, not in a long time.

"What is it about this case?" He asks in a low voice and it jars the mask on the surgeon's face. "You've never petitioned so strongly for a patient before. What's different about this one? This… Timothy Robbins." His name drips from Max's tongue like venom. First it was his umbrella in the man's possession, and now his wife is all but giving him an ultimatum concerning this same patient, and a thought is starting to piece together for Max.

A flash of fear streaks through Callie, and she does her best to appear insulted. "What exactly are you implying, Max?"

But he knows better than to come right out and say it, so he forces a smile on his face and replies, "Nothing. It's just… interesting. I've never seen you take such a personal interest in one of your patients like this. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you had feelings for this man."

She stares right up into her husband's eyes, his thick aftershave rolling off him in waves and his hair shiny from the product he uses, and Callie says, "Guess it's a good thing you know better, then." The surgeon side steps around him and reaches for the door.

"I'll see you tonight?" He asks, back to the door and his wife.

And Callie hesitates, the coolness of the door handle in the palm of her hand. "Of course." And then she's gone.

* * *

Boots scuff and shuffle along the shiny linoleum hospital floors, and the smell of antiseptic is heavy in the air. No matter how many times Arizona comes into a hospital, she just can't shake the unease and tension that settles into her bones. How does someone actually work in places like this? Why would anyone want to? When you could be outside, in the fresh air. Not breathing recirculated air that the sick and dying are breathing, with walls and hallways so bland that one looks just like all the rest.

But here she is, again, walking the hallways of a place she has no other reason to be if it wasn't for the treasure at the end of the trail. A trail the ends at the door with a placard reading 'Dr. Calliope Torres, M.D., F.A.C.S., Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery'.

A soft knock on her open door draws Callie's eyes up from her desk, and the smile that appears on her face nearly knocks Arizona off her feet. That is, before Callie remembers just where, exactly, they are, and she tamps it down to merely a smirk.

"Hey." Arizona opens, taking a step into the surgeon's office. Her eyes land on the bouquet of expertly cut and arranged red and white roses taking most of Callie's coffee table, and she holds up the single, slightly wilted red rose she bought from down stairs. "Guess someone beat me to it, huh?" She doesn't even need to read the card to know just who sent it to the surgeon, nor how much it undoubtedly cost. All in hopes of buying back the woman's forgiveness.

But Callie takes the flower and brings it to her nose, inhaling deeply. "It's beautiful, thank you." Instead of placing it in with the others, the ones sent from her husband and delivered by some nameless, faceless delivery boy, she unscrews the water bottle on her desk and places the flower in it.

"I have about twenty minutes until my next patient. You want to get some coffee?" She asks, turning back to find the blonde five feet closer to her than she was just a few seconds ago.

"Why?" Arizona whispers, a finger running down to length of Callie's exposed forearm. "Are you afraid to be alone with me, Dr. Torres?" And she doesn't miss how the doctors swallows, but lets her off with a chuckle. "Coffee sounds great."

They walk side by side down to the floor below, Arizona's hands shoved in her pockets so she won't be tempted to reach over and touch the surgeon, who happens to be looking very striking in her navy scrubs and scrub cap. It's been nearly a week since Callie showed up on Arizona's porch, and things getting a little heated in Joe's office, but since then it's been quiet. And Arizona doesn't know if it's because of Max Callie has been distant, or because Callie herself has decided to wise up, to forget about the broke blonde country nobody and return to her life of culture and prosperity.

With their coffees, and Arizona finally learning how the doctor takes hers, a sugar and two creams, Callie gestures them to one of the tables littered around the open area. "Ahhh, I know this move." Arizona signs, tentatively leaning against the bar high table. "Take them somewhere private to break the news, that way they don't make a scene."

Eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What? I- No, Arizona. That's not-"

"No, I get it, Calliope. I do. Even I was wondering what we were-"

"Arizona." A warm hand on the blonde's arm stops the woman in her tracks, and draws blue eyes to deep, soulful brown. "I just wanted to see you. That's all. …I've missed talking to you. And… other things." They share a smile and Callie's hand moves down to take Arizona's, an act that wouldn't raise any eyebrows if seen from a stranger's perspective. Two women, smiling and talking, sharing a moment of comfort.

But then a very distinctive voice pulls Arizona's attention away from the surgeon and her gaze quickly finds the source of her distraction. Across the atrium comes walking a pair of blonde haired and blue eyed women, one in a lab coat and one in a cowboy hat. Arizona releases Callie's hand and stands up straighter when she and her ex connect gazes, making all but impossible for them to continue on without interacting.

"Hi…" Is Cody's stellar opening, the first word she's said to Arizona since she found her with another woman between the Aussie's legs. The same woman who shifts a bit uncomfortably next to her new fiancé.

Callie's gaze darts between the three blondes, and if this were a western movie it'd be about that time where the town goes silent, even the dogs, and only a lone tumbleweed blows between to the two feuding outlaws in the middle of main street.

"So… how are you? How's Tim?" Cody asks when the silence gets too intense. "Is he, is his heart ok? His leg, is it-"

"We're fine." Arizona interjects coolly, and only Callie picks up on that word. "And I see that you're engaged to be married." She adds, her gaze dropping to the rock nestled on the Aussie's left hand that's looped through Jillian's arm. "Congrats on that." Her words are forced, just like her smile, and she has to loosen her grip on her cup of coffee before she crushes it to death.

Thankfully Chase's pager goes off, giving the happy couple an out, and Arizona watches as the two retreat deeper into the hospital. She and Callie soon follow after them and return to the surgeon's office, both quiet and now on edge. Arizona doesn't know why seeing Cody upset her so much. She didn't love her, she didn't even care when she walked in and found Chase eating her girlfriend out. But seeing them like that, happy and smiling, hand in hand, a ring on Cody's finger. That has made her upset. …Or is she jealous? Jealous that Cody and Jillian _get _to be together, whereas Arizona can only pine after the woman she is falling for. A woman who is straight, supposedly, and married, and the mother of two kids. How can Arizona ever be able to walk around with Callie proudly on her arm like the two women they just ran into? And if that can't happen, why is she in this in the first place?

"Hey, you alright?" Callie asks softly when they finally get back to her office, Arizona not even realizing they've made it.

"Uh, yeah, fine." The blonde answers, and the Latina arches an eyebrow.

"That's two 'fine's' in ten minutes, Arizona." She shuts the door to her office to give them some more privacy, and then steps in close to the blonde and plays with the collar of her coat. "You can talk to me, you know. If you wanted."

Two hands softly encircle Callie's wrists, then ghost up the Latina's strong forearms before gripping behind her elbows and pulling her in closer. "I don't want to talk." Arizona whispers. A look of shared grief is had, and then warm, full lips touch the blonde's.

Callie is always surprised at how differently Arizona feels, how differently she tastes and kisses than her husband. The softness of the blonde's lips, tenderness in her hands. The way Arizona's tongue almost massages her bottom lip, requesting the same in return. There's no scratchiness of a five o'clock shadow, or heaviness of Max's aftershave. Whatever type of shampoo Arizona uses is light and natural, and Callie finds herself becoming addicted to it.

But, as it always seems to happen, the piercing of Callie's pager reminds the doctor that there are others beyond the four walls of her office that need her. She tries to pull out of the kiss but Arizona's grip keeps her in place. It surprises her, how strong the smaller, blonde woman is.

"Arizona-" She tries yet again but the hungry blonde isn't listening. All she can hear is the emptiness of her mother's voice echoing in her ear, and the gloating of Jillian and Cody. Everything is wrong, except this. This kiss isn't wrong. It's so right. And she doesn't want it to end.

But another "Arizona-" and their lips part.

"I'm sorry." The blonde says breathlessly. "I… I didn't mean." The last thing she wants Callie to think is that she is anything close to the way the woman's husband is, and now she's afraid that she's scared the doctor. "I'm so sor-"

"It's alright." Callie whispers, reaching out and cupping the Arizona's face. "It's ok. It's just, I have to go. I have a patient who-"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." Arizona replies. She tries to force the blush of embarrassment down, but it seems to have settled deeply in her cheeks. She reaches for the door and opens it for Callie, but stops the woman before leaving. "That's- that's not me, what I just did. It was just-I don't know, I couldn't-"

Lips press against Arizona's for only a second, stopping the woman's rambling, and wide blue eyes blink before finding brown again, and Callie whispers, "Thank you for the flower."

* * *

Another morning's chaos is happening in the Castillo residence, and thankfully Lolita is more than used to dealing with it. Max Jr has somehow lost his toothbrush, his left shoe and his backpack already; while Valentina has suddenly decided she doesn't like yellow foods and now won't eat her captain crunch or eggs, which are usually _the _two things that she will eat. And it's not even eight o'clock in the morning yet. No coffee in the world is strong enough to clear the headache raging behind tired brown eyes and Callie does her best to keep her patience while her two year old says 'no' time after time after time as she's trying to find something for her girl to eat.

"Mija, you have to eat something." The tired mother sighs.

"Hotdogs." Valentina replies enthusiastically.

"No, honey, you can't have hotdogs for breakfast." Callie says, "How about a nice bowl of oatmeal?" The sight of her husband coming down the stairs, phone at his ear and a suitcase in his other hand, draws the surgeon's attention. "Lolita, make her some oatmeal, please." She says offhandedly then follows after her husband.

"-no, that won't work. Uh, push my one o'clock to Friday, and what do I have at two? …Why do I even have that meeting? No, get rid of it." The man barks to, who Callie can only assume, is his secretary at his office. "And I'm expecting a call from- Yes, and tell him I read over it and will read over it again as soon as he pulls his head out of whatever hole it's been shoved in. …Right. …No, I don't know when but just take care of it for me."

When he hangs up, his wife asks, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Your father has called me to Miami." Max replies curtly, shrugging on his suit jacket and grabbing a few files around his home office.

Her brows knit together in confusion. "When?"

"Just this morning." Her husband flips through file after file, shoving each one he finds relevant into his briefcase.

"But, how long will you-"

"Christ, I don't know." Max spits. "He's your father, not mine. He tells me to come, I come." At his bookshelf, he slides away a fake set of law books to reveal a hidden safe. Callie's never been privy to the code, nor does Max intend on giving it to her anytime soon because the files he takes from inside are for his eyes only.

"And honestly it couldn't come at a worse time." He sneers, packing up the last few of his things and returning to the kitchen. "I was this close to making headway with the client and now I'm pushing back meetings I've been working to get for weeks. Fucking ridiculous."

"Oh, Papi say bad word." Valentina mumbles around her mouthful of oatmeal.

"Just eat, baby." Callie coos, then turns back to her husband. "So-"

"I have to go, I'll be lucky if I make my flight as it is." He grabs his coat and scarf, then gives his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek before doing the same with his wife. "I'll call you when I know something." And he's gone the next moment. But with a scheduled surgery slowly approaching, Callie doesn't have much time to grumble about it, and quickly returns to mother mode, all the while a plan starts to form in her mind.

And it's after noon before she gets to breathe, after two back to back surgeries, and then a 911 brought in that she couldn't save, and Callie decides to dash across the street. All morning she's been toying with her idea, weighing the pros and cons, but when else will her husband be out of town, gone over night. When else would she be able to be away without arousing suspicion, especially now the Max has become even more watchful and prodding after that night where he lost control.

The bar is all stocked and ready to go, and all that is left for Arizona to do is to wait for opening time. Sleep still clouds her eyes and the strong coffee Joe makes doesn't seem to cut it anymore, but her fingers are lazily strumming the strings to her guitar. The soft melody flows easily, without thought as though they were musical daydreams. She doesn't even move when she hears the back door open, knowing its Joe coming and going as he often does.

But she doesn't know that it wasn't Joe, it was another visitor, whose deep brown eyes watch in awe as the blonde sleepily hums along to the tune her fingers are producing. The soft glow of the bar makes golden hair shine, and the worn jean and boots give the woman a natural look. Like Callie is watching Arizona in her truest form yet, completely comfortable and at ease.

Then a floorboard creaks and blue eyes focus again, darting to the archway between the bar and the back. "Callie?" Her fingers falter and her back straightens. "How long have you been there?"

"Just a few minutes." Callie replies softly. "I forgot you played. I've never actually heard you before." She shuffles towards the woman, her hands buried into the pockets of her coat, which is covering her still scrub clad body.

"Gives my hands something to do, I guess." The blonde sighs. "So… what brings you-"

"Go out with me." Callie interjects. A beat passes, blue eyes studying the face just in front of her, and she adds, "Tonight. Go out with me tonight. Let me take you out to dinner; spend time with you outside the hospital or this bar. Please. …Please."

"I-I have work, Callie." Arizona replies.

A pout forms on full lips but then turn up into a smile and the Latina shuffles forward so she's standing right in front of the woman. "Then it's a good thing you have a doctor's note." She leans in and, ever so seductively, touches her lips against Arizona's. It's not so much a kiss, as it is a caress, drawing the blonde forward, making her work for it.

Pink lips buzz at the feel of Callie pressed against her. Her warmth and softness rolls off the surgeon's body and Arizona finds herself drawn into her, sinking deeper and deeper into their kiss. Strong, talented hands find the back of her neck and pull Arizona down, and when a tongue teases the other, Callie whimpers into their embrace.

When they part, forehead against forehead, Arizona licks at her lips and whispers, "I'll be there, just tell me when and where."

* * *

The cold night bites at Arizona's face and her fingers itch for a cigarette. That's what she would normally do when her nerves start to get the better of her. A good smoke would ease her stress, give her hands something to do besides twist and ball in her coat pockets. But Callie doesn't like it when she smokes, and frankly Arizona isn't fond of smoking herself. So she's trying to quit, and trying even harder to tell herself it's because she needs to, and not because she wants to do it for a woman whom has taken over every spare thought in her mind.

Then a shiny black sedan pulls up out front of the restaurant and a gorgeous woman steps out the car, and Arizona's world stops. It's the robe scene all over again, but instead of that pink, silky robe, Callie's body is wrapped beautifully in a dress worth more than Arizona's favorite horse. And instead of her hair being pulled up in a messy ponytail, it flows freely in the light winter breeze, tickling around her neck and cascading over her perfectly tanned shoulders.

She passes her keys off to the valet and then scans the front of the restaurant, immediately locking eyes with her date. The smile that appears quickly after is so brilliant that it makes the star pale in comparison. Arizona is sure that her mind has melted, because her tongue or her legs aren't working. No words are forming. And all she can do is watch as the beautiful doctor walks towards her.

"Hey." Callie greets, struck breathless by a fierce, freezing gust of wind. "Why aren't you waiting inside?"

"I…" Her tongue seems to be too big for her mouth because Arizona can't form the words she wants to say, or maybe it's because there are no words that she could say that would tell her date how wonderful she looks, so instead she replies. "I needed some air."

Once seated, Callie's dress finally on display now that her coat is gone, blue eyes scan the restaurant with unease. She's not used to having more silverware than a fork, knife and spoon. Nor three different kinds of glasses on the table. The cotton napkin draped over the waiters' arms seems pretentious, and the wine list longer than her arm only reinforces that. And once again she's reminded how very different their lives are.

"I uhh, I didn't have anything else to wear." The blonde mutters, her cheeks becoming very red. She's been living out of a suitcase for months because of the traveling with the tour, and that rarely calls for date clothes. She had to settle on her nicest pair of slack, scuffed black heels, and her cleanest dress shirt. And even then she feels like she just rolled out of bed compared to how Callie is dressed, compared to how everyone else is dressed.

"You look great, Arizona." Callie replies. "Really." The waiter comes up and asks if they'd like something to drink, and as Arizona peruses the list, her date orders a bottle of wine that costs more than she makes in two days work.

The doctor can tell that Arizona is a little bit on edge, and tries to ease her a bit. "You know, I've never been here before. It is a little snooty, isn't it?"

"It's not Momma's kitchen, that's for sure." Arizona replies, trying to force a smile on her face. "If you've never been here before then why did you-" But she doesn't need to finish the question. Despite her modest upbringing, Arizona has never been a dull woman, and she quickly reads the look on her date's face. "Ah. Right. …Because no one knows you here. Which means no one knows who you're mar-"

"Please." Callie pleads softly. "Can't we just enjoy dinner together?"

The blonde takes a large swallow of her wine, then a deep breath. She knows she should be happy to be out with Callie, and she's determined to enjoy the evening. "Of course, you're right." But then the menus arrive and blue eyes go wide at the prices, yet again.

Their waiter goes over every dish in detail, and it all sounds delicious. Callie has always been interested in cooking and the like, but being a mother of two, wife, surgeon and head of her own department means she rarely gets to use the big and shiny kitchen in her home. But then she glances across the table and sees a lower lip pinched between perfectly white teeth. Arizona is chewing on something, and it's not just her lip. The prices, she's never eaten at a place where it costs fifty dollars for a single meal and her checkbook is already cringing. So when they give their orders, Callie orders the special while her date orders the salad.

Silence falls between them when the waiter leaves, and Arizona takes a long pull at her wine. She's out of her element. She doesn't do high class restaurants and fancy silverware. She does backyard barbeques and wet knaps. Her dish comes and she can almost see those around her laughing at her because she inveritably used the wrong fork.

Conversation is strained, the subjects being those you discuss while waiting in lines. The weather. The snow. Wondering when it's going to warm up. Gas prices. Never before has Callie discussed gas prices with a date but Arizona seems so… distant. She doesn't dare broach the subject of the case, only because she has no good news to give yet, nor does Callie ask about Arizona's mom. Her financial situation isn't really date talk, nor is Callie's marriage. So that leaves the two with very little to actually talk about. So… they talk about gas prices.

The check comes and Arizona holds her breath as she reaches for it. She was taught to pay for the first date, it's the polite thing to do. And right now she's wondering if her father ever bought her mother a three hundred dollar dinner before. But then Callie merely hands the waiter a credit card like it's nothing, not even glancing at the check before doing so. And it may just be a needle prick, but it goes straight to Arizona's heart.

"So, that was fun." Callie muses as they wait just inside the door for the valet to get her car.

"Yeah." Arizona replies weakly. "Thank you, by the way."

"My pleasure." She smiles at the blonde, and reaches out to tuck a stand of hair behind her ear but doesn't respond as she usually does. Arizona doesn't nuzzle into her hand or gently cup her wrist. She just stands there.

Changing tacts, the surgeon takes a small step forward, into Arizona's space, and plays with the front of the woman's jacket. "I was wondering if… you wanted to come back to my place tonight. The kids are asleep and once the nanny goes home, we'll have the place all to ourselves." Her finger trails down the V of Arizona's jacket, just brushing the swell of her breast. "We can pop open a bottle of wine, light a fire. …Pick up where we left off this afternoon." Her lips brush against the blondes and Arizona's eyes flutter close at the contact. "What do you say?"

She turns away from the Latina's kiss, and whispers, "Calliope…" Callie pulls away, suddenly on guard, and looks right at the blonde. "I… Tonight was great. The food was- You look fantastic. So beautiful, as always, but… I'm exhausted. I've done six nights in a row. And if I don't come home then Tim will suspect something." The coat wrapped around Callie gets pulled tighter as the woman tries to push away Arizona's refusal, trying not to take it personally. Trying not to think about it as a brush off. "And your kids- I don't think that it'd be right to-"

"No, I get it." Callie interjects, stopping the onslaught before it turns into an all out emotional blood bath. Forcing a smile on her face, she says, "It's fine, really. It's fine."

That word knocks Arizona right in the chest, or it would if she had anything left to give. So she merely nods and says, "I should be going. Thank you, again, for dinner. I'll… see you soon, ok?" Lips touch for the briefest of seconds, and the last thing Callie sees of her date is a puff of smoke from a long wanted, and much needed, cigarette.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: I know, I know. What the hell with the wait. Sorry. But it's here now. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

It's not bothering her. Not at all. Her mind doesn't replay their awkward date again and again and again. Especially not during a tedious and tricky valve repair that started Callie's day off promptly at eight in the morning. She doesn't dissect their entire evening, trying to place the exact moment Arizona turned off. She was ready, she was trying. Max was gone, the house would have been quiet. They had a nice meal, though all Arizona ordered was a salad, and Callie was sure that last night would have led somewhere. …Anywhere. But nothing. That's where it went. Callie went to bed that night, the bed she shares with her husband, lonely and confused.

And despite it not bothering her, despite Dr. Torres not thinking about it, more than once her protégés, Dr. Cristina Yang and Dr. Meredith Webber, have to repeat what they just said because Callie wasn't listening. Her pen stills numerous times across the signature block she's inked thousands and thousands of times, all of a sudden forgetting what she was doing or what form she was signing. Arizona has colonized her thoughts, even though Callie woke up swearing to herself she wouldn't let that happen.

"Dr. Torres?"

The surgeon's mind kicks into gear yet again and brown eyes find a pool of ink seeping into a patient's discharge paper, marring the usual smooth swoop linking the 'O' and 'P' of her name.

She quickly finishes her signature and hands it back over to the waiting nurse. "Mrs. Trumann is ready to be discharged. Send for a wheelchair and be sure to go over the post-op instructions with her and her husband one more time before letting her leave."

Rounds and patients and her fellows' usual antics are enough to push the memory of her disastrous date from her mind for a few hours. In fact she's nearly found her groove again when she turns a corner and almost runs over one of her patients. And not just any patient, but one that shares a remarkable resemblance to the woman Dr. Torres has fought all day to forget about.

"Woah- Sorry." Callie gasps, quickly gripping the man's arm as he teeters on his crutches. "I didn't-Tim?" She finally looks at him long enough to recognize him. "Hey, sorry about that."

"No worries, Doc." Tim replies, bouncing on his right foot as he resituates himself.

"What, uh- What are you doing here?" The surgeon asks. "We don't have a-"

"Nope. I'm seeing Dr. Bandy today." The man answers, lifting his casted leg a few inches. "About time too, this thing has been driving me crazy."

Callie just nods and smiles, not really listening to what he has to say because dark eyes are scanning up and down the hall, used to the fact that when one Robbins in around the other usually isn't far behind. "Is your, uh… Is Arizona here with you? By chance?" She does her best to seem aloof, to appear like she couldn't care less, but the glint in those blue eyes staring back at her tells Callie that Tim isn't as unknowing as he plays.

"No." He answers shortly. "She's not."

"Oh." A beat passes, one in which Callie tries to avoid looking directly at Tim. Finally, clearing her throat, Callie smiles at him and says, "Well, it was good running into you, Tim."

He tips his head as the doctor steps around him, and despite his better instinct, he says, "She's at the apartment." When Callie stops mid stride he adds with a shrug, "In case anyone was wondering."

* * *

Muffled knocks are barely audible through two doors and a sleep sedated mind, but Arizona stirs anyways. More knocks follow the previous, their urgency growing with each passing rap. The disoriented woman barely manages to get to her feet, and after stumbling slightly at the bedroom door, she shuffles through the messy living room to the front door. Her hazy mind can't comprehend who would be knocking right now, but she swears if it is her brother she will push him down the stairs, broken leg or no. But the person greeting her vision when she opens the door is the one person she was nowhere near prepared for.

"Let me guess, my brother shot his big mouth off." Arizona mumbles, leaving the door open for Callie to enter behind her.

She pours out a mug of coffee still left in the pot from when her brother was up earlier, but just as soon as it reaches Arizona lips she spits the cold beverage out and dumps it down the sink.

"What happened last night?" Callie asks, not even two feet inside the door.

"Callie…" The blonde sighs, "I'm really not in the mood for-"

"Yeah, well, I have an entire department to run, which includes lassoing two selfish 27 year olds as well as three back to back surgeries this afternoon. I'm not in the mood either." The Latina replies. "What happened?" The woman she's spent all morning thinking about _not _thinking about slouches against the kitchen counter and rubs at the pounding behind blue eyes.

"We went out. …To a four star restaurant, one of the best in Seattle. It was supposed to be fun. …And romantic." Callie says, shuffling deeper into the old and worn down apartment. "But then you ordered a salad when they serve the most delicious French food, then you picked at it and barely spoke to me and then you bolted. So… what went wrong?"

"Nothing." Arizona whispers.

"Did-did I do something?" Callie asks.

"No." The blonde sighs. "I just… I just wasn't feeling it. I was exhausted and-"

"Don't lie to me, Arizona." Callie interjects. She may not like what the woman is about to say but Callie wants to know the truth. Even if it hurts her. "I mean, if you're trying to sneak away from this… us… whatever we are, then just tell me. Ok? Spare me the song and dance. If you want out then you should just have the guts to say-"

"We went to a fancy restaurant!" Arizona snaps, cutting the doctor off mid sentence.

"What?" Now Callie is lost.

"We went to a fancy restaurant. One across town so no one would see you with me." Blue eyes stare directly into brown and Arizona doesn't miss the way Callie flinches at that dig. "One where the wait staff and dishwashers were dressed better than me. One where our waiter laughed at me because I had the gall to use an entrée fork on my salad." She takes a second to collect herself before another wave of self-loathing hits her.

With a deep breath, Arizona adds, "That's not me, Callie. I-I-I don't know one fork from another, and I don't know one bottle of wine from another. I wasn't raised like that. That… that's not my world. That's your world. And you deserve someone like that but I'm not it."

In a second Callie is in front of Arizona, a warm hand the blonde's cheek as she tries to get those, now misty, blue eyes to meet hers again. "Hey. Hey…"

"I'm not…" She takes a deep, shuddering breath and says, "I don't see how this could work."

Her last syllable is still hanging in the air when soft lips touch soft lips. It's just a caress, a longing to ease Arizona's pain. Callie's hand snakes to the back of Arizona's neck, pulling the blonde just a little bit harder against her. She wants more but Arizona withdraws first and they end up just a hair's breath away from each other, forehead against forehead.

"You're right," Callie whispers, her fingers drifting from the soft curls at the base of Arizona's neck to the front of the blonde's shirt. "Our worlds are different. I live in a house far too big, drive a car far too expensive, and spend far too much money on my clothes. I've never had to wonder if I'd be able to pay the rent. …Hell, I've never paid rent before. And I don't know a damn thing about bull riding. Our worlds aren't even in the same universe."

And just when Arizona is sure the doctor can't crush her soul any more, Callie says, "But there's this woman, see? She's amazing. Strong. Caring. Honorable. …And I kind of like her." Arizona tries to fight the small smile from appear on her face but she can't help it. "And she just happens to be in this other universe." The Cardio surgeon plays, pinching a bit of Arizona's shirt and tugging the woman forward an inch.

"Sounds complicated." Arizona muses, one dimple appearing thanks to her lopsided grin.

"Extremely." Callie sighs, then drops the playfulness and locks on to blue eyes. "But I think she's worth it. …Arizona, I don't care what we do or where we go. I just want to spend time with you. So, will you give me another chance?"

She knows she should say no. It'd be easy. One word. Sure, it'd hurt now, but it'd save them both in the long run. A lesbian bartender with no real education, no real job, and no real prospects, and a supposedly straight, married woman with two kids. How could that ever work?

But before her mind can overrun her heart, Arizona is smiling and kissing Callie again.

The beeping of her pager reminds Callie of the very busy hospital just across the street, and she half heartedly pulls away. "Damn it, that's my next patient. So… will you call me?"

"Yeah." Arizona replies with a smile.

They share one more kiss, one different from the other two they've had within the last ten minutes, and just as her lips are barely grazing pink ones, she whispers, "I like pizza."

And the blonde chuckles softly, "I like pizza too."

* * *

She's nervous. Her hands shake, hands that can perform the most tricky of surgeries and never even flinch, but they're trembling now. She grips the steering wheel of her upscale sedan even tighter, pushing the nerves of out of her hands and back to her stomach. What if she was wrong, what if they really are different? Too different, and this is all a mistake. How could she ever get over that?

The miles pass beneath Callie's tires as she leaves the city limits of Seattle and travels a highway she's only seen once. Right now she's thankful for the drive because it gives her time to breathe, to calm herself, though not much calming seems to be happening. When Arizona texted her earlier telling her to come to the ranch tonight, Callie's mind started to race. She told the blonde that she didn't care what they did, just as long as they were together, but they aren't really going to be mucking out the stables are they? Because there_ is_ a line.

Gravel crunches beneath her car and headlights flood the front of the ranch home before continuing on down the drive. She can just barely make out the silhouette of Arizona in the moon light, stepping out from behind the shadows at the sound of a car approaching. Those butterflies flapping around in Callie's stomach morphs into a hurricane.

"Easy, girl." She whispers to herself while parking, and with one last check of herself in the rear view mirror, Callie steps out into the brisk late winter night.

A dimpled smile greets her and when the doctor's lips touch Arizona's, Callie can tell the blonde has been here a while because of the chill that she feels. And as soon as Arizona's hand slips into hers, Callie's trembling ceases. The warmth and softness she feels, the caring and tenderness even behind the roughness and strength those manual labor hands possess makes Callie feel safe.

"Come on." Arizona whispers, her breath disappearing into the night air with a puff.

She leads the two of them off the gravel driveway and through a small thicket of brush until they emerge into an outcropping, a cliff that drops off a good fifty feet and overlooks the distant city of Seattle. Bright lights rise up out of the horizon, diming as they reach further and further until the vast darkness of the universe swallows it up. Stars little the blanket of blackness above them, creating one of the most beautiful sights Callie has ever seen.

Arizona's truck is parked there, the bed facing out towards the cliff, and when chocolate eyes see that it's been furnished with piles of warm blankets and comfy pillows while a box of pizza and a six pack of beer sit off to the side, Callie says, "Looks like you scored the best seat in the house."

"Had to bribe the maitre de a bit but it was worth it." Arizona jokes, easily jumping up into the back of her truck and extending a hand to help the doctor. "Careful…"

They settle into the bed, sharing a blanket across their lap, and just look out across the scene in front of them.

"Wow…" Callie whispers, "It's beautiful."

Sparkling blue eyes allow themselves to bask in the beauty beside her, the soft curves of Callie's profile almost glowing in the moonlight. "It is." And the awe in Arizona's voice pulls Callie's gaze to the blonde's, finding her date staring at her unabashed.

A couple of beers are cracked open and both women start to munch on some pizza directly from the box while they sit and take in the night. It's so much more comfortable than their date the previous night. There is no talk of gas prices, or the weather. Instead Callie somehow finds herself regaling Arizona with the hilarious story of how Max Jr fell and broke his arm last year, leaving both in a fit of giggles and tear filled eyes.

"What can you do?" Arizona asks, her cheeks aching from smiling so much. "Kids will be kids."

"Sounds like there is a story lurking in those words." The doctor muses.

The blonde chuckles and catches Callie's eyes. "Many many stories, actually. But… mine involve a lot more of personal stupidity than your son seems to posses." Getting a 'you're not getting away that easily' eyebrow raise from the Latina, Arizona sighs and leans back against the back of the bed as she shifts her mind into story telling mode.

"I'm the baby." Arizona says with a lopsided smile. "Tim is five years older the I, and when we were kids he and Travis were always together. Either messing with that animals, exploring the woods in and around the farm property, lifting a cigarette from one of the hand's pockets and smoking it behind the barn. …He was my big brother and I wanted to spend time with him, but I was the baby sister and a pain in the butt. I wasn't one of the boys, even though I didn't like playing with other girls. So…" Just thinking back all those years makes a chuckle slip from pink lips. "So I… uh, yeah, I took one of Momma's curtains and one of Daddy's belts, made myself a pair of wings and jumped off the roof of the stables."

Callie's mouth drops in shock. "No, you didn't!"

She smiles and replies, "Yeah. Not my finest hour. But I did get some good hang time so…." They both laugh at the brashness and determination of a young Arizona. "Guess that should have been a tip off that I'd be riding horses and bulls instead of play with Barbies and painting my fingernails."

Silence comes from the other side of the cab and blue eyes widen in shock. "Don't tell me you were-"

"No. No no." Callie laughs, "No, I wasn't one of those girls either. Those were the popular girls, the cheerleaders and the girls who dated that quarterbacks of the football team."

"So who _did _you date?" Arizona asks, eager to know anything and everything about this woman who has managed to already claim every corner of the blonde's mind.

"No one." The doctor answers a bit shyly.

"Oh come on." Arizona groans, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "_I _dated no one. …Because there was no one to date. I mean, Travis and I kinda- but that doesn't even count because we were like 12 and I was gay. Like gay-gay, even then. And, surprisingly, there aren't many out teenager girls in the little rural republican dust town of Sparks, Colorado. But you? Come on, Calliope. You must have had the boys falling all over themselves. …A few girls too, I reckon."

And for the first time tonight Callie's smile dissipates and instead is left with a hallow ache in her chest. "No… They weren't. I was smart, and quiet, and chubby. I was the girl who sat at the back of the classroom and ate her hair. I… I didn't…." She takes a deep breath and forces the pain of those memories from her mind. "School sucks for anyone who is the least bit different."

A fair hand reaches over and slides into one of the surgeon's, and Arizona says, "Yeah, it does." She brings their clasped hands up to her lips and Arizona lays a soft kiss against the tender flesh of her date's hand. And sensing that the mood has taken a sudden downturn, the blonde cheerfully asks, "Wanna hear about the time I kicked a rodeo clown in the balls?"

Another beer each and a warm tingling starts to flow through Callie's veins. She hasn't had this much fun in years, and she can't remember the last time a date with her husband went as half as well as this one is going with Arizona. They're talking, and laughing, and teasing each other. Arizona's hesitancy has faded and now, with the help of a third beer, her touches and caresses linger just a little bit longer. The way those deep blue eyes just seem to seep into Callie's soul takes the doctor's breath away. And as the night wears on, the temperature begins to drop, forcing the two of them to scoot closer together. …To conserve body heat, of course.

Lips play against lips and slowly their kiss deepens. Callie's tongue snakes out and caresses the blonde' bottom lip, and Arizona readily parts them to allow entry. A moan comes from somewhere deep within the Latina, the way Arizona's mouth moves against hers is something she knows she could never tire of. The gentility, the softness, and yet there is still that hunger and desire present. Something so different from that of her husband. A thought she quickly pushes away.

"Jesus…" Callie gasps, pink lips now taking their sweet time on a delicious caramel neck.

Her entire body is buzzing, and this time she's sure it's not the alcohol. Arizona's lips. There is something magical about them. There has to be. No one else has ever made her feel like this. Like she was the only person on the entire planet that mattered in this very moment. And the same goes for Arizona, her own body quickly responding to the Latina's touch. The warmth of Callie beside her, the way her body seems to fit perfectly with her own makes her crave even more of the surgeon.

A tan hand finds the blonde's beneath their shared blanket and Callie guides it up to her chest, placing it against the swell of her breast. Arizona moans against the woman's lips and gives the soft, heavy mass the slightest squeeze which travels straight to between the Latina's legs and it almost surprises Callie how much she is turned on by the blonde.

"You're so beautiful." Arizona murmurs against a flushed, yet chilled by the winter air, cheek. "I've never seen a more gorgeous woman." It may sound like a line, but Arizona barely has the mental ability to form words at this moment, let alone come up with a lie.

A thigh slips between the doctor's and presses against her heated center, causing yet another sharp intake of breath. "Arizona-" Callie gasps, her fingers digging into the back of the blonde's back and neck.

Their hormones have taken over and frantic hands tug at the blonde's jacket, Arizona desperately trying to rid herself of a layer between them. She's waited, she's been patient. She's been the chivalrous one, waiting until Callie wasn't upset, waiting until she was taking advantage of the doctor. But Arizona is through waiting. She needs Callie, in the worst way.

But just as one wrist is yanked from the sleeve of her worn jacket, a crack of lightening rips across the Seattle night sky, making both freeze. "No. Please, no." Arizona mumbles, praying that God isn't _actually _that cruel, but it's not enough to hold off the icy cold droplet from finding her cheek.

Clouds have drifted in from out of nowhere and now the skies are an angry muted grey, just waiting to unleash their rage onto the happy city of Seattle. Within a matter of moments Arizona and Callie's date is ruined by an onslaught of freezing rain. They don't even attempt to save the pizza, the beer, or the blankets before they jump from the back of Arizona's truck and climb into the cab, giggling and soaked.

Blonde hair mats against Arizona's forehead, her mood turning dark just as quickly as the night skies turned cloudy. "Of course it'd rain tonight." She grumbles.

"Welcome to Seattle," Callie says weakly, suddenly very aware of how cold she is without Arizona's lips, hands and body pressed up against her.

Blue and brown eyes find each other's from across the center counsel and Arizona smiles weakly. "At least it's not snow." They sit there, each staring out the truck's windshield and over the beautiful, yet dark and peacefully resting, ranch home before them. It's suddenly awkward again, even though neither knows exactly why.

"Thank you, Arizona." Callie whispers after a pregnant pause. "Tonight was… amazing."

Goosebumps have rippled across fair flesh and Arizona nods weakly. "It was." Taking a deep, steadying breathe, she leans across the center counsel and softly kisses plump, now naked lips.

It was supposed to be a good night kiss, but it somehow transforms into something more passionate. Their bodies are still running hot from their make out session and now both are breathing rapidly again.

"Take me somewhere." Callie says so softly that Arizona feels her words more than hears them.

"What?" She asks, pulling away to stare into dark brown eyes.

"Take me somewhere." The Latina says again. She tries to keep her voice from trembling, but she's not sure how successful she is. Those bright blue eyes stay on hers, and Callie can feel Arizona studying her, but then the blonde straightens in her seat and starts up her truck. The deep vibration of an aged motor rumbles throughout her body, but Callie keeps her gaze dead ahead as Arizona pulls back out onto the gravel driveway, turning right at the road when back towards town is left.

* * *

The engine cuts out and the truck's lights turn off, bringing darkness crashing down on top of them. The moon light glints off tall windows and shadows of leafs dance across the front of a small house. They're out in the middle of nowhere, but they've only been driving for about five minutes. No words were spoken during the drive, only tentative glances coming from blue eyes while Callie kept hers straight ahead. She's been spinning her wedding ring around and around so much that it's starting to chaff the skin beneath it, but the married doctor doesn't seem to notice.

"This is it." Arizona says softly, afraid that she may actually spook the doctor if she makes any sudden movements.

But Callie just nods and both rain soaked and chilled women step out of the truck and make a bee line to the front door. She just watches as Arizona lifts a decorative rock from its place, revealing a key, and Callie slips past the shivering blonde when the front door is quickly unlocked.

Brown eyes flinch when a light suddenly gets flipped on, allowing the woman to take in the comfort and easiness of the finely decorated cabin. "What is this place?" She asks in a whisper.

Arizona stops a few feet away from Callie, feeling a bit uneasy herself, and answers, "It was built by the man who owns the ranch we were just at. He built it for his wife. They call it their Love Shack, but told me I could use it whenever I felt I needed to get away from the city. You know, as a thanks for helping out around the stables. …He and I share a similar upbringing and he, too, finds the city a little… busy."

"Oh. That's nice of them." Callie muses, a chill setting across her skin from the brisk air and her damp clothes.

"Um… I'll just- There should be some towels in the bathroom." Arizona says, stepping around the Latina and heading towards, what she believes, is the main bedroom. And when she steps back out of the en suite bathroom, a lush towel in either hand, she finds that Callie has followed after her.

The Latina's figure glows in the moon light that drifts in from the floor to ceiling heights windows making up one wall of the bedroom, her dark eyes staring out at the wilderness beyond. Her clothes cling to her figure while raven hair is matted against her brow. But still she is the most gorgeous creature Arizona has ever laid eyes on.

She silently steps up next to the woman and offers her a towel. And as Callie is running it through her hair Arizona says, "Here, let me help with your jacket." Tentative fingers grasp the shoulders of the wet coat, waiting for Callie's permission, and when the doctor's shoulders relax, Arizona slowly peels the layer of clothing off her.

She turns away to drape it over the back of a chair, and when she turns back blue eyes are met with brown. Arizona can see the apprehension and fear there, swirling in the deep chocolate pools before her.

"We don't have to-"

"I want to." Callie quickly says. "…If you want to."

A smile pulls up one side of the blonde's mouth and Arizona cups the base of Callie's neck, pulling the woman in close for a soft kiss. Their lips, chilled from their accidental shower, move together as if they've been doing so for years. Caramel hands blindly reach for the collar of Arizona's jacket, tugging the blonde in harder against her before pushing it off the woman's shoulders to where it pool on the ground beneath them. Arizona reaches for the hem of Callie's shirt, but when she feels the woman's lips falter against hers in hesitation Arizona instead slowly pulls her own shirt up and over her head.

Dark eyes go wide at the sight before her. Never before has Callie actually looked at a woman, at least sexually. But, seeing the blonde's perky breasts filling the simple white bra she's wearing, Callie finds a new appreciation for boobs.

"Touch me." Arizona whispers, her hands encircling the woman's wrists and guiding Callie's hands to her chest. Their weight and softness are doing funny things to Callie's own body, and when she gives them a slight squeeze, Arizona smiles.

"Nice." The Latina says weakly, and when the blonde chuckles a blush starts to race across her cheeks. Who the hell says 'nice' while squeezing a pair of breasts, a pair that, if Callie is being honest with herself, deserve some sort of medal or award. "Or… something more romantic than 'nice'." She mumbles.

"Nice works." Arizona purrs, then tugs the woman back into their embrace by the front of the doctor's shirt. Pink nipples harden into buds from the damp material, and Callie moans into the blonde's mouth when she feels them contract against her palms.

Fingers work at the silky material tucked beneath black slacks and soon Arizona is pulling Callie's top up and over her damp head, revealing an intricate and beautiful lace bra that Arizona is sure costs more than she makes in a week. But none of that fazes her, because she doesn't care. Not now. Because Callie is here, with her. And that's the only thing that matters.

She backs them up to the comfortable and plush looking bed behind them, and when Callie's knees bump up against the foot of it, Arizona guides her down to sit on the edge of the mattress.

With her fingers playing over the smooth skin of Arizona's stomach, Callie's mouth goes dry when the blonde flicks open the button of her jeans and pulls down the zipper. Inch by inch a pair of pink boy shorts are revealed. Her hands, or her desire, she's not sure which really makes the first move, grows bolder and she travels the plain of Arizona's taunt stomach until they start to skim the cotton material covering Arizona's center.

Blue eyes flutter close as Arizona allows herself to succumb to the warmth those fingertips are leaving across her flesh. She lets Callie take her time, studying the curve of her hips and the firmness of her thighs. Her own fingers tickle the back of the Latina's neck, twirling in the soft curls at the base of her neck then following the curves of the surgeon's strong shoulders.

When brown eyes finally turn back up, Callie finds the blonde staring down at her. "Scoot back." Arizona whispers.

She swallows the lump in her throat and crawls back a few feet until her entire body is laid out on the mattress, and as dark eyes track Arizona as she follows the Latina Callie's heart starts to race. She's sure Arizona can feel it the pounding in her chest, hear the beating of her heart. But everything just seems to disappear when those lips touch hers again. And then those lips aren't on hers anymore, they're on her neck, teasing that one spot that is thrumming with her pulse. Then down to her collarbone, teeth nipping at the tender flesh they find there. Her hands fist the sheets beside her and when Arizona finally makes it past her belly button and to the closure of her pants, Callie raises her hips just enough for their removal.

Arizona is trying. She really is. She's trying not to pounce. She's trying to control herself, to keep from just ravaging this goddess before her because she knows Callie is in unchartered waters. Arizona remembers her first time, she remembers how scary and awkward it was, and she's determined to make sure it's not like that for Callie. But seeing the Latina like this, in nothing but the sexiest set of bra and panties ever created, while a deep flush has manage to pinken Callie's usual skin tone so that it looks like she's a glowing amber… it's hard.

"You're so beautiful." She murmurs, running a hand over the curve of the Latina's hip and down a shapely thigh. Her fingers play at the band of Callie's underwear but Arizona can tell she's not ready yet, so instead the blonde kisses the tender flesh just above the panty line and crawls her way back up.

"Relax…" Arizona whispers, trailing a finger along the curve of Callie's slightly quivering jaw line. "You're safe with me, Calliope." And staring up into those deep, blue eyes, Callie's fears start to melt away.

Their kiss isn't rushed. It's building and promising. The feeling of their stomachs pressed together only heightens Arizona's arousal but she keeps her patience. She reads Callie, the way plump lips play against hers, how skilled hands caress and explore her chest, just like she is able to read her trusty steed or a raging bull. She knows when Callie is ready for the next step, when the woman desires more.

So when Arizona reaches around her, Callie doesn't even bat an eye as her bra is deftly undone. She only parts from the blonde when her bra is removed and her breasts are revealed. If there was any doubt that Arizona wasn't into it, or she wasn't attracted to her, all those doubts fly out the window when smoldering, hungry blue eyes land on the Latina's heaving chest.

A gentle hand cups one, feeling the heaviness of it resting in the palm of her hand. And then she lowers her mouth over the brown nipple. Callie's breathing hitches as Arizona's warmth surrounds her and her legs try to squeeze together but the toned thigh lodged between them keeps the Latina from finding some relief.

"Oh God…" Callie moans as Arizona's attention increases with her appetite. The blonde lavishes each dark nub with flicks of her tongue and nips of her teeth.

"Are you ok?" Arizona asks, though the way Callie is writhing and whimpering beneath her leaves very little doubt. The Latina bites at her lower lip and nods, and Arizona pushes up on her knees, pulling the woman up with her into the sitting position.

She reaches behind her to undo her own bra but strong hands travel up her sides and slide around, just as Callie asks, "Can I?" Brown eyes lock with blue, and after a few seconds of trying to figure out how to undo the clasp of a bra that isn't on herself, Callie frees the blonde from her restraint and watches two ivory, perky breasts appear before her.

"Still nice?" Arizona plays, making both of them chuckle. She then takes a risk and slides her boy shorts down her thighs and off her legs, now completely exposed to the woman before her.

Chocolate eyes take in the beauty before her, pink, aroused nipples, sexy and strong curves, the little patch of soft blonde hair at the apex of long, lean legs. She's beautiful, Callie thinks. Absolutely gorgeous. The way her ivory skin ripples just enough to tell you there are strong muscles hidden beneath, almost as if it's daring any onlooker to test her.

Tanned, precise hands travel the length of Arizona's collarbone, discerning eyes picking up on the faint surgical line that Callie is sure is a scar from yet another childhood stunt gone awry, and down between two perky, non-baby-suckled breasts. Over rippling abs and around a cute innie belly button. But she stops just above that patch of hair. It's a border, foreign territory, and Callie doesn't seem to be able to find her passport. …Or the courage to jump the fence.

She looks back into those blue eyes and Arizona smiles. Pink lips press against the Latina's and Arizona slowly guides them back down onto the bed. Their bodies move against each other's and yet Callie still can't bring herself to cross that line so instead Arizona's fingers hook around the edges of the surgeon's panties, silently requesting permission to remove the final barrier separating them.

That pair of black lace panties join the rest of their clothes littered around the floor and Callie's stomach starts to knot. It's been years, decades even, since she's been naked in front of someone who actually looked at her. Her husband doesn't see her body, not anymore. Not after two children. Her breasts aren't as perky as they once were, thanks to said children, and there are a few silvery stretch marks that mar her stomach along with the nine inch scar that runs across her lower abdomen from her c-section because Valentina didn't want to come out the right way. She's used. She's not fresh anymore, and she's sure that Arizona will see this and immediately wise up to the fact that Callie isn't worth it.

But Arizona doesn't see any of this. She sees a goddess, Aphrodite herself. Arizona has been with many women, more than she'd care to say, but none could even compare to Callie.

Her hand roams the shapely curve of Callie's hip and slides down her thigh before tracing back up the inside of the woman's leg. Inching higher and higher, until a fair finger teases the Latina's fold. Blue eyes are on Callie, watching for any hint, any sign that she's changed her mind. But Callie just stares up at her, and opens up a bit wider when Arizona's hand requests more access. Her heart is pounding but Callie doesn't want to stop, and when the blonde lays her hand across her center, cupping the woman's sex, Callie's eyes flutter close in response.

"You feel so good." Arizona groans, the heat of the Latina nearly burning her hand. "Do you feel me?" She asks, staring down at the seemingly frozen woman. "…Calliope?" She waits for a response but only gets a sharp nod of the head. "Open your eyes, Calliope. I want to see you."

Slowly brown eyes come into view again and Arizona smiles down at her. "You're so incredibly beautiful." Her fingers begin to slide through slick folds, Callie's arousal coating them and making Arizona go dizzy. "Do you know that?"

Frantic hands clasp the base of Arizona's neck and pulls her down into a heated kiss. Their lips and tongue dance in time with Arizona's increasing ministrations between the Latina's legs while her own aroused center grinds against one of Callie's thighs. It's mere minutes before both are breathing hard and seeing stars. Callie's never felt like this before. Sure, she's had sex. Great sex. But she can't understand how Arizona's fingers are able to fill her so completely while working her hard nub so perfectly.

"Are you ok?" Arizona gasps, grinding ferociously into the Latina's leg.

"Yeah." Callie whispers.

"Huh?" She moans.

"Yeah." Callie hisses, "Don't stop." Her nails dig into the flesh of Arizona's back and she can feel her release building in the pit of her stomach.

"Please, Callie. Please, I need you to-" Blue eyes are shut tight while their foreheads mash together. She's close, so close. But she needs more. Any friction she had against Callie's skin is gone because it's now covered in her juices. The warmth wrapped around her fingers is heavenly and Arizona knows she's not going to last much longer. "Please…"

Callie slides a hand between them, "I don't- I haven't done this-"

"Yes you have." Arizona gasps, guiding the Latina's hand between her legs. And when Callie's fingers move against her, just as if she were pleasuring herself, the blonde nearly comes undone in that moment.

They move as one, fingers driving into Callie's tightness and hooking forward to drag down muscled walls while Arizona's hips grind against the Latina's hand. Whispered words and breathless pleads are barely audible over the sound of their bodies coming together.

She can see Callie start to fade as her orgasm approaches. Arizona is on the precipice of her own release, and just before the Latina's hit, she looks down into dark eyes and whispers, "Stay with me."

Both women fall into their release, Arizona following Callie as soon as that look of pure bliss hits her gorgeous features. Fingers are clenched and squeezed as they milk the woman's orgasm. And Arizona's hips buck wildly against the Latina's thigh, trying to keep it going for as long as she can.

The weight of a spent Arizona resting on top of her is entirely different than that of her husband's, and while Callie struggles to breathe with Max a top her, she finds Arizona's weight soothing. The racing of her heart seems to match up with the racing of the blonde's. Their heavy breathing slows in time, and neither hurry their recovery.

"Are you alright?" Arizona asks in a heavy breath, slowly pulling her fingers out from between the woman's legs.

Callie sighs at the loss from within her and replies, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm… I'm great." She runs a heavy hand through her matted hair and licks at her dry lips. "Are you?" And the smile Arizona gives her nearly melts her heart in that moment.

"Perfect." She whispers, then kisses Callie softly before taking her glistening fingers between her lips and sucking them clean. As soon as the Latina's taste hits her tongue blue eyes roll back in their sockets. Arizona has always had a fondness for the taste of women, but never before has one so powerfully taken hold of her mind.

A few minutes pass, each just looking at the other while their hands and fingers lazily travel cooling skin. One of them pulls a thin sheet over them, warding off the chill of the house and locking in the heat of their bodies. Whispered words and soft smiles are exchanged until tired minds overtake them. Just outside the room the night is teeming life, but in that bed two women drift off to sleep. Both still reeling from the step they've just took. And both wondering if it was the right thing to do.

* * *

It's not a big sunbeam that wakes her, or the usual blaring of her alarm declaring yet another morning has passed and that Arizona needs to be up and ready for yet another night at Joe's. It's the sudden tension coming from the other side of the bed. Just minutes prior Arizona was sleeping soundly and deeply, but she's been pulled from her dreams because something inside her felt that something was wrong.

Blue eyes crack open and when they look over they see a long, beautifully bare back as Callie sits at the edge of the mattress. She reaches over and places a hand against the Latina's warmth and groggily asks, "Are you ok?"

Callie peeks over her shoulder and gives the tousled looking blonde a small smile before saying, "I should be heading home." She reaches for her panties and pulls them up her legs, mindful to keep herself covered. "I told Lolita that I might have had to pull an overnight shift but she'll need to be relieved soon. Plus I need to change and shower before the kids get up."

Crust cracks from the corners of Arizona's eyes and she rubs the sleep from them while the Latina rambles on. Arizona knows Callie is talking to fill the silence. Like if she says enough words then she won't have to face what is really going on, she won't have to think about what they did last night, which only adds to the feeling that what happened last night was a mistake. And that Arizona should have stopped it.

She lays there, the covers barely concealing her bare chest, while Callie quickly gets herself dressed. "You want to get some breakfast or something?" She asks, feeling the obvious tension radiating rolling off the surgeon. "I don't know what time it is but I'm sure there's a diner or something open somewhere."

Callie tugs her silky, rumpled shirt back over her head and sighs, "Arizona-"

"No, right." The blonde interjects. "The nanny. Need to get back to the nanny." She rips the sheets off of her and snatches her clothes from the floor. "God damn mistake." The blonde grumbles to herself. "Knew it. I fucking knew it."

"You knew what?" Callie snaps, now fully dressed with her coat in hand, watching as Arizona shoves her legs into jeans and pulls them up.

"This." Arizona replies sharply. "I knew this would happen. I knew as soon as you cross the line into Lesbian land that you'd retreat back into the fake comfort of your little world, Calliope. I- God! I fucking knew it." Fingers rake through tangled blonde hair and she pulls it up into a messy ponytail before grabbing her jacket and heading out of the bedroom, Callie hot on her tail.

"This isn't easy for me." She says, "Ok? I-I've never done this before, Arizona. Can't you just be patient with-"

"Patient?" The blonde cries. "Patient. You want me to be patient with you? I've been nothing _but _patient with you, Calliope. I've taken you in when your husband scared you out of your own home. I listened to you cry about it all night. I give you space when you want it and yet I'm there whenever you ask me to be. So please, _please_, tell me what more I can do to make this easier for you!" The front door is nearly ripped off its hinges with the force Arizona uses to open it, and both women step out into the dark, cold morning air.

"I'm sorry that this is so hard for _you_, but you don't have a family to worry about." Callie barks back, her breath dissipating in a puff of steam.

Arizona rounds her truck but stops before reaching the driver's side door. "You know what, you're right." She sneers, looking across the hood at the pissed off Latina. "I'm the selfish one. I mean, why else would I risk putting myself out there for a woman who is married with two kids. All of this is a sport to me. That's it. Yes!" The blonde runs a hand down her face, trying to collect herself. "…I don't sleep with married women, Callie. And I don't want kids. But… I'm here. Where the hell are you?"

A second passes, one that allows Arizona's words to seep into Callie's soul. "I… I don't think I can do this half way." She mumbles.

"But you _are _doing it halfway." The blonde replies, tears starting to tickles the corners of her eyes. "If you want to be in this, then be in it." She kicks at the gravel beneath her feet and turns to stare out into the pitch black Seattle wilderness. "I think… I think we both need to think about what we want, Callie. It this, if us, is going to work. Because right now… right now I don't see how it can." Her keys jingle in the palm of her hand before she tosses them on the hood of the truck. "Take the drive up to the road then turn left. Take the next left to get back to your car."

When Arizona takes a step off the gravel drive, towards the forest surrounding the cabin, Callie asks, "What about you? Where are you-"

"I need some air. And space." Blue eyes find brown, despite the twenty feet between them, and Arizona adds, "Please, respect that." Without another word the blonde disappears into the shadows, leaving both to figure out just where to go from here.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Something is going off. An alarm is blaring. Loud and unceasing. Somewhere. It's shrieking dragging a sleeping mind back into consciousness. The first thing she feels is a throbbing. A throbbing so deep and engrained that if feels as if it's coming from the other side. The bone deep pain of her body, which is dry as a sponge forgotten amongst the vastness of the Sahara, only contributes to the impression that she is in hell. Her tongue feels like it's made of sandpaper and she is sure that her joints have actual sand in them. And if she were able to form words, she'd pray to God to end her suffering and just take her now.

"Turn it off." She groans, her hands clutching either side of her head in hopes of blocking out the shrill screaming of the alarm. "Mother of God, make it stop." A blue eye peeks open and the first thing Arizona sees is red.

Bright auburn hair spills across from the other side of the bed where yet another body slowly becomes aware of her surroundings. Thankfully the alarm stops, giving each woman a respite from the awful noise, and the sounds of a waking downtown Seattle comes back into focus. A dump truck rattles the dumpsters just downstairs, an ambulance blares its warning of another incoming victim to the hospital just across the street, and further off some unknown dog decides to challenge a passing postman. But that's not what Arizona focuses on as she pushes herself into the sitting position. What has her attention is the woman sleeping next to her, and better yet, the amount of clothes that are strewn over her floor.

She rolls out of bed, literally, ending up on the floor and then stumbling to her feet, and she shuffles out of her bedroom. While in search of a glass, Arizona tries to sort through her clouded memory of last night. There was alcohol, obviously. And a lot of it. A few flashes of red, and laughing. A lot of laughing. She had a good time, she knows that. But how they got from Joe's to her apartment, undressed and in bed, Arizona can't recall.

"Another brilliant move, Arizona." She mumbles to herself, popping two Tylenols and washing it down with a half glass of water.

Refilling her own and grabbing another tall glass, the blonde returns to her room and to the heap of red hair and long, lean limbs sticking out from beneath her sheets. And at the faint sound of footfalls, a single hand pushes back just enough of the covers to reveal two bleary and sleep filled green eyes.

Some sort of sounds comes from Arizona's guest, but the blonde can't make it out and instead sets the glass of water down next to the woman. "Drink this." She whispers, which is still too loud for the two very hung-over women.

She sits at the opposite corner of the mattress, nursing her own cup of water, and Arizona tries to walk herself through what she remembers of last night. The woman in her bed is pretty, gorgeous really. And by the way she is sitting up, holding the sheets in front of her like she is, tells Arizona that she herself is very confused right now.

"Where-" The red head starts, but finds her throat too dry to speak. With a quick sip of water, she asks, "Where am I?"

"My apartment." Arizona answers. "It's above Joe's."

"Right. Right." She whispers, then downs half of her water in single gulp. "Do you remember-"

"Not a lot, no." The blonde says, "Was kinda hoping you'd remember."

"But we didn't-"

"I'm pretty sure we just passed out." Arizona answers yet again. She doubts, in their haze of alcohol, that she wouldn't have the coordination to put her bra and panties back on after… any sort of activity.

They drink at their water for a minute, awkwardness heavy in the air, until the screeching of the alarm starts to bounce off the bedroom walls yet again. Both cringe at the sound while the red head tears through the pile of clothes strewn throughout the room.

"Damn it." She groans. "I'm late. Shit."

Within five minutes the woman is dressed, and without meeting each other's gaze, Arizona walks her to her front door. "Thank you," She says, trying to press out the wrinkles in her high dollar skirt. "Uh-"

"Arizona." The blonde supplies. "Arizona Robbins."

"Addison-"

"Montgomery." Arizona interjects. "Yeah, we've run into each other a few times over at the hospital."

"Oh, yeah. Right." Addison suddenly finds herself blushing, and wishing she had remembered her night with the stunning blonde half dressed in front of her. She reaches into her purse and finds a pen then takes hold of Arizona's hand, turning it palm up, and starts to write on it. "If you ever want to get together, you know… without consuming a whole bar full of alcohol first, give me a call. I'd love to see you again some time."

Blue eyes linger at deep, sea foam green before trailing down to look at the digits graffitied across her palm. "Yeah," She mumbles. "Maybe."

With one more dimpled smile from the blonde, Addison leaves the small and obviously weathered apartment. Her six hundred dollar heels do little to aid her in her hurry, and it's nearly twenty minutes later that the red head is striding through the sliding glass doors and arriving at work more than two hours late. She doesn't even want to think about how pissed off the Chief will be when she finds out that one of her surgeons, one of her premiere surgeons whose name and face has brought a good deal of revenue to the hospital, has lost a half a day's worth of earnings just because of painful hangover. …And that's if Dr. Ellis Grey hasn't already found out.

After setting her own personal record of changing into her scrubs, the neonatal surgeon makes a beeline for the surgical floor while spitting out orders to her residents as she walks. And when she gets to the surgical board she sees just how badly she's screwed the whole day up, and not just for her, but for her fellow surgeons as well.

"Look who finally decided to show." A voice says calmly, and Addison spins around to find Dr. Torres at the nurses' desk. Brown eyes look up from the chart she is signing over and Callie adds, "Damn, girl. You look rode hard and put away wet. What happened to you?"

Despite the churning in her stomach Addison forces a half smile on her face. "From the feel of it, about 37 gin and tonics." Her friend can only offer her a sympathetic look.

"Well, if it helps you, my 11 o'clock is no longer scheduled. Nor is my 2 o'clock." Callie offers, silently wondering yet again why she went with a specialty with a patient mortality rate as high as Cardio instead of something like Ortho. She liked Ortho. "You can take my slots if you want them, to try and catch up on the ones that were bumped this morning."

"Yes, thank you." Addison breathes a sigh of relief then quickly marks in the empty white space before another surgeon can grab it. "The next time I say that I'm going over to Joe's for a few drinks, please, shoot me in the head."

"It couldn't have been that bad. Judging by the state of your eyeliner I'd say you didn't do much sleeping last night." Her friend plays. "So, was she cute?"

At that Addison's smile becomes genuine, and she answers, "God, she's gorgeous. Blonde, bright blue eyes. Dimples. And she has this very subtle southern draw that just so sexy." As her friend describes her apparent one night stand the blood from Callie's face drains. But surely there is more than one blue eyed blonde with dimples and a cute twang in the city of Seattle, right?

And then Addison delivers the death blow. "Yes, Arizona Robbins. …That's one bed I wouldn't mind waking up in again, if you know what I mean."

* * *

Two days, that's how long Callie waited. That's how long she held her breath. Arizona said she needed time and space. And Callie gave her that. She wanted to respect her- what _was _Arizona to her? More than just a mistress. Her lover? Her girlfriend? Can you even have a girlfriend when you're already married, to a man, and two kids, a house, and a whole world of responsibilities? –whatever she is, Callie was trying to respect her wishes. Time and space. …And apparently that meant time to woo other women and space to have hot, drunken sex with them all damn night.

She doesn't even remember leaving the hospital, but somehow she finds herself pounding on the door of Arizona and Tim's apartment. Her emotions are swirling around her like a deep, black maelstrom. Anger. Guilt. Jealousy. Fear. It's all there, each one quickly replaced by another merely seconds later. Her pounding quickly becomes frantic, almost as if she's begging for Arizona to still be behind the door, afraid that she has missed her chance and that the blonde has moved on. But then the door opens, a sliver of sunlight cascading into the dark and quiet apartment.

A cringing Arizona meekly grumbles "What the hell-"

Callie pushes past the woman and storms into the apartment. "Really?!" She exclaims. "Really?! I can't- You just- How could- REALLY?!" The words aren't coming to her. She wants to yell, to rant, to rip the blonde a new one but the words are getting so tangled up with each other on her tongue that they just comes out as nothing.

Each shouted syllable slices through Arizona's brain like a chainsaw. "Jesus-Can we take it down from foghorn level?" She growls, shuffling over the stained carpet and into the yellowed linoleum flooring of her kitchen. It's only been a few hours since her overnight guest left and after saying goodbye the blonde went back to bed to try and sleep off a bit more of her hangover. That is, until some crazed Latina surgeon started pounding on her door.

It's only after she's grabbed a beer from the fridge and taken a gulp, hoping that it will help mellow out her raging headache, does Arizona look directly at Callie. The fierceness of those brown eyes nearly knock her off her already unsteady feet, and the slight trembling of skilled hands on curvaceous hips tells Arizona that the woman is very upset.

"What?" She asks, "What happened?"

"You happened." Callie spits.

A beat passes and then the blonde starts, "I don't know what-"

"Is this a joke to you, Arizona? Huh? Am I just some big… challenge to you? A prize to be had? Another notch on your fucking bedpost?" She's trying to keep her voice steady but her body is betraying her, just like the tears that are starting to pool at the corner of brown eyes despite Callie telling herself she will _not _cry over this woman. "I mean, is this your thing? You ride into town, find some unsuspecting victim that you can sink your teeth into, and then once you've had your fill you just move on to the next?"

"I- What the hell are you talking about?" Arizona asks, completely lost as to what has wound the surgeon up so much that she's nearly crying in the middle of the blonde's kitchen.

"Addison! I'm talking about Addison. How you brought her here and you- you-" Even thinking about it makes Callie's stomach clench. "You asked me for space. I gave it to you. You asked me for time. I gave it to you. And for you to go behind my back and sleep with someone else-"

"No!" The blonde shouts while taking a step closer to the fuming doctor. "No, you don't get to play that card, Calliope. You don't get to tell me who I can go home with. You don't get to tell me who I can and can't fuck."

"So you did, then." Callie states, taking a step closer. "You and-"

"What if we did?" Arizona sneers, and closes the distance between them to all of a foot while brown eyes go black. "What if I said we spent all night with my head buried between her legs? That I could still feel her fingernails clawing at my back while Addison was screaming my name, begging for more." They're standing toe to toe, their breathing heightened as adrenaline pumps through their system, eyes locked. Challenging each other. "And when she came-"

Lips rush forward and press against lips, Callie's hands frantically taking hold at Arizona's neck as she pushes them back. Anger and jealousy flash before both brown and blue eyes. Their kiss is hard, and rough. Demanding. Conquering. Completely different than any they've shared before.

The edge of the kitchen counter digs sharply into Arizona's back, and she pushes off of it to turn and pin Callie to the refrigerator door. But, fueled by red hot desire to whip any other woman from the blonde's mind, Callie slips her hold and reverses them, now pinning Arizona against the cool, textured white fiberglass door. With their hands raised above them, caramel fingers interlaced with ivory, Callie's lips leave those of Arizona's and trek south to the tender flesh of her neck.

"Fuck." Arizona growls while pearly white teeth leave a mark against her skin. She struggles against the Latina's hold but finds herself weakened by the heat coming off of Callie's body.

Another push and the intertwined women blindly stumble their way around chairs, table legs and trash cans in search of Arizona's room. A navy scrub top is pulled up and over tied up raven hair, while Arizona's worn and tattered t shirt gets tossed over the back of the couch. As soon as they cross the threshold of her room, Arizona bats wildly at the door behind her until it slams shut, and quickly shoves Callie down on to the mattress.

It was only two days ago that Callie was in this same position, but instead of fear and uncertainty her body is filled with hunger and need. Just the way she touches Arizona is completely different. Her hands have felt this body before, this beautiful specimen with her strong, yet subtle muscles hidden beneath very feminine curves. She's felt the pleasure Arizona is able to give to her, and she's craved it during their time apart. But that craving is nothing compared to how badly she missed just being with Arizona. Around her. Near her. Being able to close her eyes and feel Arizona's presence.

"Shit-" Callie gasps, Arizona on her knees before her and ripping her scrub pants from her legs. "Fuck, Arizona, touch me." The fire between her legs is almost too much to bear, and when a strong hand cups her sex Callie's moan fills the room.

"Jesus-" Electricity shoots from the doctor and travels throughout Arizona's body, her blue eyes closing shut as her mind gets overrun. Her palm presses against Callie's mound and a shiver runs down Arizona's spine from the way the woman responds to her touch. Every tease, caress, and graze is seems to be multiplied a hundred times over.

She's not gentle, not like their first time. It's not about introducing Callie to a woman's body, showing her how to make love, or how well Arizona can take care of her. No, it's about making a point. Proving to Callie that she'll never find another person who can make her feel the way Arizona makes her feel. Her fingers don't tease, they stroke. Her tongue doesn't caress, it dominates. As opposed to three nights ago, where breathless gasps and whimpers made her slow, they now make the blonde dig deeper and thrust harder. She doesn't think twice about lowering herself to between Callie's legs and tasting the woman's essence from its source, and the taste of Callie on her tongue only adds fuel to her fire.

There doesn't seem to be enough oxygen in the world to sate Callie's body. Whenever she tries to breathe Arizona's tongue takes the air from her chest. Every single nerve ending is pulsing, and it's making Callie see stars. Her back arches against the mattress beneath her and her hips writhe on against the blonde's mouth. Her hands seek a hold in something, anything that will keep her planted firmly on Earth because she's not exactly sure if she is actually alive anymore. She's a doctor, she knows the body can't survive without oxygen, and yet the woman who is doing magical things between Callie's legs keeps stealing the air from her lungs. And Callie never wants her to stop.

"Wait." Her whisper is lost beneath her own cries and whimpers, but the tugging at Arizona's ears pulls the blonde back up. "I need- I need to know." Callie pants. Her juices glisten across Arizona's pale, beautiful skin, and Callie can smell her own arousal heavy on the blonde's breath. "Did- Did you…"

A tongue licks at her lips and Arizona shakes her head. "No." She answers mutely. "We didn't."

It's in that moment, when their lips meet again, that all anger and jealousy subsides. The world fades away, along with their husbands and marriages and responsibilities and bills. It's just to two of them, as it was out in the cabin three nights ago. No one else exists.

Except for the man who does an about face just inside the door of the apartment, very much wishing he hadn't heard what he just heard.

* * *

The heel of her boot taps repeatedly against the polished linoleum floor and the beat echoes up and down the hallway. Fingernails pick at their brethren while teeth naw at the delicate flesh of pink lips. She has every right to be nervous. And not just because she's banging one of the board member's wives on the side. Apparently the board of directors for Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital has finally come to a decision on whether or not to take Tim's case pro-bono. Hundreds of thousands of dollars, pretty much every cent that Arizona and Tim would ever make for the rest of their lives, is being held over their head like some kind of guillotine. And who is behind the decision of whether to let the blade fall or to allow them to walk free? The husband of the woman whom, not more than 24 hours ago, had her legs spread wide open for Arizona to feast on her.

"So what exactly is your plan, Z?" Tim asks casually, tapping out his own beat on the metal frame of his crutches.

"What do you mean?" Arizona replies confusedly.

Her brother just gives her his signature half crooked smirk and he sighs. "After this whole pro-bono thing comes to a close, when you and I no longer need to stay in that shithole of an apartment, what then?"

"I don't know." Arizona answers in a breath.

"You think she's going to leave her husband for you?" Tim asks in disbelief. "You think she's going to give up the penthouse to live in an outhouse?" All he gets is silence from his sister, but he can see her gears moving.

He leans across their dividing arm rest and continues in a low voice. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, Z. You and me, we've been through enough these last few years. First mom getting sick, then dad dying. Losing the farm. Putting Momma in a home. …We're all we got left, and I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

She places her hand on his and squeezes. "I know, Tim. I know."

It's that scene that Max Castillo interrupts as he peeks his head out from behind the conference room door they were waiting outside of. "We're ready for you." He says dryly, not offering any semblance of a smile to either of them.

The conference room is just as cold and silent as it was the last time they were in there, and the squeaking of their chairs as they settle across the table from the five board members sounds as loud as an airplane landing. She'd be lying to herself if Arizona said she hadn't hoped that Callie would be present, but by the way the suits are shuffling their papers and clearing their throats, she knows that they aren't expecting anyone else in this meeting.

"As you were told on the phone, Mr. Robbins, the board has come to a decision." Max Castillo announces, staring directly across at the man that is as opposite him as night is to day.

After a beat, it's Arizona who says, "And…"

She doesn't miss the slight clenching of Max's jaw, but he quickly pulls his mask back on and answers, "And we've decided to take your case."

Both Tim and Arizona let out a sigh of relief. The guillotine has been stayed. "Thank you." Tim says breathlessly. "Thank you, so much."

The other four board members actually seem to smile at having delivered such news but Max remains unmoved. "We will require both of you to sign legal waivers, of course and-"

"Wait." Arizona interrupts, slapping down the piece of paper Max has slide in front of both of them. "Waiver? What are we waiving?"

"Your right to any legal action against either the hospital or Dr. Torres herself." He answers, words as unmoving as his face.

Tim leans forward, trying to shift the focus from his sister a bit. "Why would we-"

"It's just a formality, I assure you." Max interjects, his tone professional but still having an edge of condescension, almost as if neither Arizona or Tim could possibly understand it even if he wanted to explain it to them. "You'd be surprised at how underhanded some people may be." He adds, his gaze shifting from Tim, to his sister, and then landing back on Tim.

The atmosphere suddenly becomes tense, and Tim shifts beneath Max's cold, hard glare. Arizona knows from experience how easily Tim bends under that kind of pressure. More than once she trusted him with a secret, or what is considered a secret when she was five years old, and all their father had to do was look crossways at Tim and he was singing like a canary. So in hopes of keeping her brother from cracking, she grabs the fancy pen Max has offered and quickly signs her waiver.

Five minutes later the board has officially declared Tim Robbins free of any outstanding debt towards Seattle Grace Mercy West, and both Robbins' are given a handshake and swift kick out the door.

"Well, that was awkward." Arizona sighs, her hand sweeping through golden locks.

"You're right…" Tim acknowledges, "It's almost as if he knew someone was banging his-" But the rest of his sentence turns into cries of pain thanks to the heel of his sister's boot digging into the toes of Tim's one good foot, silencing the man just as Max goes walking past them. When those cold brown eyes cast a sideways glance at them, Arizona offers him a small, forced smile, which is enough to keep him on his way.

With his toes still throbbing, Tim watches Max as he moves further and further down the hall, head held high and briefcase clenched tightly in his hand. "He didn't stay long." He muses.

"Must be uncomfortable with that stick up his ass." Arizona growls, and is surprised to hear her brother chuckling beside her.

They're on their way towards the elevators when Arizona suddenly says she'll see Tim back at the apartment, and leaves the disabled man waiting for a carriage. It doesn't take a genius to figure just where his sister is going, but Tim knows that no matter what he says he can't keep Arizona from doing what she wants. She's stubborn that way. Stubborn to a fault. He gave up trying to talk her out of things years and years ago, right around the time she rode her first bull and ended up with a broken arm because of it. And of course she was back on that bull the very next day, cast and all.

It takes all of three minutes to walk to Callie's office, and Arizona finds herself becoming happier and happier the closer she gets. Yesterday was… amazing. She hasn't been able to get it out of her mind, the look of Callie's deep brown eyes burning with passion. It's all she's been able to think about, even while sitting across from said woman's husband.

Her office door is open and Callie's back is turned, so Arizona tip toes in and shuts the door with a gentle click. She steps up close behind the engrossed woman and slides her hands around the hips Arizona has felt pressed against her body all day.

"I said I can't, Ma-" Callie groans, thinking it's her husband who has decided to try his luck again despite her saying no to his advances just a few minutes ago. But then she peeks over her shoulder and sees blonde instead of black, blue instead of brown, and a big beautiful smile instead of Max's ever present nothingness.

Her mood lifts completely and Callie's lips turn up into a smile. "Well, hey there. What brings you here?"

"You." Arizona purrs, and her hands run up the front of Callie's lab coat to fist her lapels and pull the woman in for a kiss. "You. Are amazing." The rumble of the blonde's lips against hers, Arizona's whispered words and her entrancing touch makes Callie weak at the knees.

She pulls away enough to gaze up into welcoming brown eyes, and, with her words springing from deep within her soul, Arizona says, "Thank you. For… everything. For saving Tim, for being there for us-for me, throughout his recovery. And now, with the pro-bono thing… Just, for you being you. I don't- I don't think I could have made it through this last month without you."

"Wait, you- the board made a ruling?" Callie asks, her interest suddenly peaked as to why her husband, who arrived back in town last night just in time to miss the kids going down, never mentioned anything. Especially since she's the one that has been pushing so hard for a decision.

"Yeah. They granted it. And I- I know you were the cause behind it all." The blonde says brightly. "You were there for us. For me. So… thank you, Calliope." She can feel a rush of emotions coming forward, something she does not want to deal with right now, so Arizona ends their discussion by pulling Callie back in for a kiss.

They're on their way towards the doctor's office couch, Callie very much wanting to help celebrate with Arizona, but the sound of something metal raping against the door makes the couple freeze.

"Mr. Castillo-" A voice announces from outside.

Blue and brown eyes go wide. "Shit."

Tim sways on one foot as he attempts to block Dr. Torres's office door. "I just wanted to say thank you, again. I mean, you have no idea how much it means to me that-"

"I know very well how much it means, Mr. Robbins. I'm picking up the tab." There's just enough judgment in Max's voice that Tim has to clench the handles of his crutches to keep from punching the man out. He may not be the best under pressure, but was raised to be proud and he will protect his honor to his dying breath.

A tense couple of seconds pass and then Max asks, "Are you visiting my wife or…"

"Uhhhh… Yeah." Tim mumbles. "No! I mean, uh, I just visited her. You know, to thank her for… everything. But, I'm going now. So- yeah…." He can't stall anymore so Tim just smiles and limps away, praying that his sister was able to dig a hole in the floor, climb in, and pull the hole in after her.

He finds his wife hovering behind her desk, trying to appear like she's working but not really working. She's flustered, cheeks red and lips a little more plump than normal, almost like someone was nibbling on them. And her reaction at his sudden reappearance is just… too acted.

"Are you alright?" He asks skeptically.

Callie smiles at her husband and rounds her desk. "Of course I am. What, uh, why- Did you leave something?" Her gaze slips to the door that her secret lover is hiding behind but quickly returns to Max. He's studying her, that look in his eyes being something she's seen many times. The look he gets when he's onto something but doesn't want to reveal his hand just yet.

So she smiles even brighter and caresses his cheek. "You look a little tired, honey. Maybe tonight you should go to bed early." She coos, the sweetness in her voice sickening even herself. "How about I make you your favorite dinner, huh? That'll help you relax."

And as they say goodbye, Max aggressively deepening their kiss, Arizona pretends that she's far, far away. Somewhere where she can't hear the scum of the earth's lips smacking against the ones she's so desperately become addicted to.

* * *

"How is everything tasting this evening, Mr. Castillo?"

Max taps the corner of his mouth with his perfectly white cloth napkin then answers, "A little dry to be honest, Russell."

The general manager's face registers surprise and regret. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. Please, let me get you another-"

"That's not necessary." Max replies politely but still sending a clear message about how he really feels about it all. And as Callie glances at the face of the manager, she knows that someone is getting canned tonight for good measure.

Russell then turns to her and see's most of her plate uneaten. "And yours, Mrs. Castillo? Might I get you another-"

She smiles at the obviously perturbed man and says, "No, no, mine was delicious, really. I'm just not feeling all that well tonight." In fact she's been feeling weird a lot lately, but the doctor just chalks it up to the stress and guilt of being a cheater. Of carrying on an affair behind her husband's back. The mental and emotional shame her religion, her parents, her spouse… pretty much every person on earth, would place on her if they really knew what she were doing.

Their dinner date progresses much like their usual dinner dates do. Dressed up to impress people they don't even know, go out to a pretentious restaurant, talk about very little while pushing around a fifty dollar piece of meat, and then they go home. The house is quiet when they pull into their garage, and the nanny always silently accepts the few extra bills Callie slips her before she heads home for the night. And just like always, Callie peeks her head into her kids' rooms, making sure that they are sleeping peacefully. By the time she makes it to the master bedroom Max has already shrugged off his jacket and tie, leaving them draped over the back of his leather dressing chair that Callie will eventually hang up.

She's already in her silk robe, toothbrush in one hand and toothpaste in her other, when Callie finally blinks.

"I'm not happy." Her words seem foreign even to herself, but Callie's eyes lock with her husband's in the mirror before them. But that's all she gets. Ten seconds, twenty seconds, thirty seconds pass and all they do is stare at each other.

"Did you hear me?" Callie asks, toothbrush and toothpaste still in hand.

"Of course I heard you, Calliope." Max replies bristly. "I'm standing four feet away from you." He unceremoniously throws down his towel and returns to the bedroom, anger fuming below the surface.

Forgetting brushing all together, Callie follows after her husband and says, "Well?"

"Well what?" Max sneers.

"Don't you have anything to say?" She watches him get ready for bed just like every other night. Like he would if she wasn't there at all.

"There's not much _to _say to that, is there?" Her husband replies, then pulls off his undershirt and reveals his sculpted body. Callie tries to remember just when those abs and pecs and biceps stopped making her knees go weak. It was probably around the time she wished he spent a little less time making himself look like some Greek sculpture and a little more time helping her care for their kids.

She just stands there, staring at her husband, the man whom she has raised a family with, as he brushes her off. Just like always. Her feelings aren't important, her job isn't important. Hell, she allows herself to be called Mrs. Castillo, even though she has worked hard and earned the right to use the title doctor. But because Mr. and Dr. Castillo or Mr. Castillo and Dr. Torres makes Max feel like the inferior one in their relationship, she demotes herself. For him.

Max takes a deep breath and settles his emotions. "It's not news, Calliope. I've known you've been unhappy for a while. Why else do you think I suggested having another baby?"

Words were spoken, Callie knows, but somehow they aren't making sense to her. "Wait, w-what?"

He pushes back the covers of the bed and sits on the edge, just as he has every night before, and pulls his wedding ring from his finger. "Oh, come on. You were 'unhappy'-" He uses air quotes and all, "-three years ago. Then you got pregnant. And you weren't unhappy anymore."

"That's-" She starts to contradict him but then suddenly stops. It all lines up. Three years ago she was unhappy, and then they got pregnant and Callie wasn't focused on her marriage. She became focused on the life she was growing. And, come to think of it, about seven years ago she was unhappy too. She and Max had already passed the 'newlywed bliss' stage of their relationship and Callie was feeling neglected. She wasn't important to him anymore, he had his prize. He got the pretty arm candy, and a very lucrative spot working for his father-in-law's company. Yes, Max Castillo had fallen into a pretty comfortable life. But then, even though she were on birth control at the time, she got pregnant with their first child, and nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

"Did you even want them?" She asks, kind of fearing her husband's answer. "Junior and Val, tell me you wanted them."

"I love our children, Calliope." Max snarls, his fierce, if hidden, pride of being a father coming through. "Why else do you think I work as hard as I do? Busting my ass for your father, putting a roof over my family's heads. I don't do it for _my _health." He can feel himself losing control again, much like that night he chased his wife and children from their own home, so Max takes a deep, calming breath.

"What do you want?" He asks, each word falling from his lips heavily. "Tell me what will make you happy. You want more clothes? Don't have enough? Fine, go shopping. You want another car, get it. You want to spend more time with the kids, quit your job."

"That's not what I what." Callie whispers, falling to the edge of her side of the bed and covering her glistening eyes with her hands. She's so lost, and confused. And the image of Arizona hiding behind her office door that keeps flashing through her mind isn't helping at all. "I don't… I don't know what I want."

"Then how the hell am _I _supposed to know what you want?" Max grumbles, dropping his wedding band in the small dish on his bedside then flicking off his light.

Without another word he sinks into the soft, silk sheets covering their plush, king sized mattress while Callie stares off into the darkness. Everything is wrong. Nothing makes sense anymore. A month ago she was fine. She was oblivious to her misery, or at least she would have been for a while long. At which point she'd probably end up pregnant again because her husband would probably end up pregnant again, placing her own career on hold… again. And wondering why Max retreats even deeper into work… again. But now? Now her eyes are wide open. And she's not liking what she sees.

* * *

"Val, for the last time, stop trying to wipe your nose on your brother's sleeve!"

That is the first thing Arizona hears as the heavy front door of the Castillo resident opens.

As soon as brown eyes fall upon blue, Callie sighs in relief. "Thank god- Thank you, Arizona. Please, come in."

When she woke up this morning Callie had no idea how quickly her day would turn on its head. All it took was a call from Lolita, the nanny, telling Callie that she was sick with the flu, and that started the chain reaction. Because Lolita wouldn't be working today that meant Callie would have to not only get her kids up, fed and dressed, which she does everyday, but she would have to go nearly an hour out of her way to drop her son off at school. And then nearly an hour back to the hospital to where she would place a very cranky Valentina in daycare. Chaotic, yes, but still doable. Only… Valentina is just recovering from an ear infection and still has a slight fever, which means the hospital daycare won't take her no matter how much Callie, Dr. Torres, the one with the medical degree, swears that her daughter is not contagious. Thus bringing Arizona to her front door.

It's been a couple weeks since Arizona has been in the woman's house, or mansion, but she can still see Callie in her pink robe, sitting at the kitchen table and sharing a pot of coffee with her. That touch they had, innocent and comforting, sparked something that has taken Arizona by surprise. Which is why, when a stressed and frantic Callie called her earlier this morning asking Arizona to do her a huge favor, Arizona didn't hesitate to say yes. …Even though Arizona has no idea what to do with a two year old all day.

"Thank you." Callie breathes, her hand finding one of Arizona's and their fingers interlacing together. "You have no idea how much you're saving me right now."

As they walk into the kitchen their hands fall away from one another's and distance is added between them. "Max, honey, if you're done then please put your bowl in the sink and go get your shoes on." Callie says, busying around the kitchen as she readies her own stuff.

"Where Lolo, mami?" Valentina mumbles around a partially chewed mouthful of Applejacks.

"Lolo is sick, mija. And you can't come to work with me because you still have a little fever so Miss Arizona is going to spend the day with you."

Big brown eyes dart to the blonde and Arizona smiles at her. "You and me, yeah? We're gonna have a blast."

"Horsey rides?!" The girl shrieks.

"Uh-"

"No no, sweetie. It's too cold for you to see the horses today. Maybe some other time when it's a little warmer and you're not just getting over an oww-ie, ok?" Callie answers, then glances at her watch. "Max!" She shouts towards the stairs, "Put a move on it, buddy. Let's go!"

Feet come running down the stairs and a tousled hair six year old appears with his back pack and coat. Callie grabs her thermos of steaming coffee and her briefcase before giving her daughter a kiss goodbye. The blonde follows mother and son to the side door off the kitchen and smiles when Callie turns back towards her.

"Thank you, Arizona. You have no idea-" She starts.

"I'm happy to do it, Calliope." Arizona replies softly. "Honestly, it's the least I could do after all you've done for me."

Her fingers fidget with the keys in her hand and Callie has to remind herself that they are in front of her kids right now. "Um, she's pretty picky about what she'll eat but I've made a sandwich for her lunch and put it in the fridge. Help yourself to whatever. And, uh, Junior will be dropped off by car pool at around 3:30 so you'll have him too for a few hours before I get home." She waits for, and pretty much expects, Arizona to say that she can't do it. And Callie wouldn't blame her, not after what happened in her office a couple days ago.

But to her surprise Arizona just smiles and says, "We'll be fine, Calliope. I promise not to break them."

Apparently they're taking too long because a grumpy Max Junior yells from next to the car, "Ma! Come on." And almost as if they timed it on purpose, a crash comes from inside the kitchen where a milk filled bowl is dropped from slippery fingers.

Before Callie can even say anything, Arizona tells her, "I got it. Honest. Now you get going, Dr. Torres."

"Ok. …Bye." Callie smiles, and without even thinking about it, she leans in to kiss Arizona. But halfway there her brain kicks in again, remembering the two sets of innocent eyes looking on, and Callie redirects her lips to a dimpled cheek instead. "Bye."

"Bye." Arizona says, a blush rushing to the point of contact. She watches Callie and Max Junior from the porch, waving back until she can no longer see them. Only then does Arizona turn around to find her charge for the day sitting in a pool of spilt milk, and very happily splashing around.

She takes a deep breath and puts a smile on her face. "…Alrighty then."

The first hour or so is pretty rough, with Valentina all but throwing a tantrum when Arizona insisted she get out of her milk soaked clothes. But then Arizona remembers Callie once mentioning how obsessed her daughter had become with horses after her first ride, and that's when Arizona pulls out her belt buckle. It's not the gold and shiny on her brother won, or stole from her, but it catches the little girl's attention.

As the day wears on Valentina becomes more and more enamored with Arizona. To the little girl this blonde stranger can do no wrong. Her stories, and her jokes, even her crayon drawings are new. When it comes to lunch time she doesn't even put up a fight when Arizona sets out the sandwich her mother made for her. Even though it has cheese on it, Valentina puts aside her unwillingness to eat yellow foods just so Miss Arizona can see what a big girl she is.

After lunch and a half hour nap, in which a tuckered Arizona also grabs a few winks, Valentina saddles up and dons her sitter's hat while taking a blonde pony for a ride around the living room. Then the kitchen. Up and down the hallway, and ever a few times around the dining room table. By the time Junior comes in through the side door Arizona is sure she's going to be crippled for life.

"I'm hungry." The boy announces almost immediately.

Val hope up from the coffee table where she was coloring and adds, "Me too."

"Does your mom let you have snacks after school?" Arizona asks, not wanting to call the woman yet again with another question. She's been able to limit it to, like, five, and calling a sixth time would just scream incompetence. "What, uh, what do you usually have?" But all she gets is some babbling from the two year old while Max Junior seems to be shying away from her. "Alright then, I'll just introduce you two to the Robbins special. Grilled peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

By the time Callie is able to slip out of the hospital without getting pulled back in by a 'quick' consult, or a 'quick' discussion, it's after six. Her cell phone has been silent for hours, and she's half tempted to call the house just to make sure it hasn't completely burned down yet, but for some reason she trusts Arizona. It took Callie days, weeks even, to become comfortable with the nanny she has. Even though Lolita came with stellar recommendations and answered all of Callie's interview questions perfectly, a mother's worry never leaves. But with Arizona, she doesn't have those concerns.

When her car rounds the corner of her block Callie does let out a small sigh of relief to see her home still standing, and knowing just who is behind that door waiting for her makes Callie even more excited to be coming home. Her kids always bring a smile to her face, but her kids _and _Arizona? That's something special.

No matter what Callie was expecting when she walk through the door, nothing would have prepared her for what she sees. In the family room just off the kitchen where she enters from the driveway, she sees all three sitting on the floor, her son studiously working on his homework as he always does. But it's what Valentina is doing to Arizona that kills Callie.

Arizona peeks over Max's shoulder after his pencil has been still for a minute. "Ok, think about it in terms of cookies. You have 24 cookies but I want half, so we have to divide all your cookies until we both have the same amount." It's like a light has been flipped in his six year old brain and that pencil immediately starts scribbling.

Once she's sure the boy is on the right track again Arizona turns back to Valentina and closes her eyes, at which point the little girl continues her make over. And what a makeover it is. Bright blue and pink eye shadow is painted across her dimpled cheeks. Lipstick has been applied in plenty, in a manner Arizona is sure closer resembles a clown than a woman, and the mascara, well… she hid the mascara for the safety of her eyes. Golden locks stick out at odd and unpleasing angles thanks to the horde of barrettes and hair clips Val has styled it with and stick on ear rings are not only on her ear lobes, but carpeting much of her forehead and neck areas.

It's then, after her fifth layer of eye shadow, that Arizona hears a very familiar chuckling. The chuckling of someone trying to keep quiet but just can't manage it. As a blue eye peeks open that someone gives up trying to be quiet and their chuckle evolves into a full bodied laugh.

"Well don't you look purdy." Callie plays, the smile on her lips quivering from the effort of trying not to laugh directly in Arizona's face.

"Look, mami." Valentina boasts proudly. "Mwiss Av-zona let me put on makeup."

"I see that, mija." The doctor walks over to the three musketeers and gives her kids a kiss on the cheek. She's about to give Arizona a kiss on the cheek as well but it's even worse up close and Callie can't keep it together long enough to kiss the woman. "I see you had a fun day." She muses, and her daughter nods happily while Arizona gives her the stink eye.

Normally Lolita, somehow, manages to make dinner, or at least start it, by the time Callie comes home but now it's up to her to get food on the table. It's getting late for the kids, and she's really not in the mood to make something fancy, so with a very decisive vote from the two tiny humans Callie starts making spaghetti and meat balls. And thanks to Valentina's pleading, Arizona stays for dinner as well, though Callie would have been insisting she stay anyways if her daughter hadn't asked first.

It's the first dinner in a long long time that actually feels like a family dinner. Arizona has washed off much of Val's handy work, leaving some bright blue and pink eye shadow to make the girl feel good, and has taken Max's usual spot at the head of the table. No one comments on the man's absence, mostly because he's absent a lot. The addition of the blonde adds excitement, and even the shy Max Junior seems to have warmed up to her.

She doesn't even realize how much time has gone by, but when Arizona yawns she looks up at the clock and finds it's nearing nine already. Callie is getting the kids washed and changed into their pj's for bed so Arizona takes the few quiet minutes to peruse the grand manor.

Her eyes are drawn to the very noticeable stain in the paint job of the hallway. It's a splatter of some kind, right around chest height, and for some reason she knows that that is from the night Max lost all control and chased his family from their house. The night two scared kids and one emotional woman wound up knocking on her apartment door.

Arizona is filled with a sudden feeling of hatred towards Max. Not because she covets what he has, but because he doesn't realize just what it is he has. After one day Valentina has wrapped the blonde around her little pinky, and Arizona thinks Max Jr is the most brilliant and the sweetest boy she's ever met. …And how could Max not see just how amazing his family is? How could he ever neglect his wife so much to the point where she…

She doesn't even know she's in his office until her eyes come to focus on a stack of files on his desk. Numbers after numbers after numbers fill the pages with hurried handwriting written around margins. Arrows and figures and totals and highlighting, it's a mess. But somehow Arizona seems to be able to follow it, at least a little bit. She keeps seeing one number over and over and over again, but can't figure out what it means. It's long, like an account number, but why would someone like Max leave an account number on a piece of paper that could very easily be misplaced or lost.

Upstairs, Callie is taking a few minutes to tuck her daughter into bed, one of her favorite parts of her days. "How was your day, mija?" She asks softly, moonlight making the soft pink of the little girl's curtains glow. "Did you have fun with Miss Arizona today? Were you a good little girl for her?"

Valentina nods tiredly, her pudgy little arms wrapped tightly around the neck of her favorite stuffed animal, a giraffe named Geoffrey.

"Good." Callie gives her daughter a smile then kisses her good night. A few more tucks for good measure and then Callie tip toes her way out of the girl's room, leaving the bedroom door cracked just enough to let a sliver of light fall into the darkness from outside.

Now that the house is finally quiet, all innocent minds drifting off to sleep, Callie returns to the first floor in search of her hero. She finds her grabbing her coat and keys, well on her way to sneaking out the back door.

"Where are you going?" Callie asks, an adorable pout forming on her lips.

"Oh, I was, uh- You've had a long day. I've had a long day- not that Val was any trouble or anything." Arizona replies, clenching and twisting her coat between her hands. "I just going to…" But the look Callie is giving her makes the blonde smile. "What about… him?" She asks, feeling herself falling yet again for this woman's charm.

"He's out of town. …And you're not going anywhere." The Latina purrs, then tips her head to the side and presses her lips against the blonde's. Callie works the coat from Arizona's grasp and hangs it back. Blue eyes have grown dark, a hunger burning beneath her flesh.

Taking one of her lover's hands in hers, Callie silently leads Arizona through the kitchen and up the stairs. She doesn't pause at her kids doors and instead walks to the end of the hallway to where her bedroom lies. It's only after the door is closed and locked, in case of tiny humans roaming the house due to bad dreams, does Callie face Arizona again.

She reinitiates their kiss but now something is wrong. The energy she felt against Arizona's lips is no longer there. "What's wrong?" Callie asks.

"I-" Arizona glances around the large and lavishly decorated bedroom, the bedroom Callie shares with her husband. "I can't do this. Not here, with the kids- and the bed where-"

Instead of trying to change the woman's mind, Callie decides to play a different tact. "No, that's… that's not why I brought you up here. I just- I wanted to know what you thought about something I just bought." The Latina doesn't wait for Arizona's response, and instead guides the blonde to a chair just off to the side of the room. "I'll be right back." She adds, giving her a wink then disappearing from sight.

A few moments of hastily shed clothes, some brushes of smoky eye shadow, and one trip into the deep cave of her wardrobe, Callie saunters out of the bathroom in a black silk garter ensemble. Dark stockings held up by tautly drawn straps over her curvaceous hips, and overflowing breasts restrained by a bra that seems to meld perfectly into her skin tone. The thin black robe she's wearing hang off of one shoulder, it's sash dangling seductively from one of Callie's loosely fisted hands. The only touch of color her entire being seems to have is the redness of her lips. …And the red heels on her feet.

"Holy mother of…." Every ounce of blood drains from Arizona's mind the moment she sets eyes on Callie. It can't be real. It's not possible. The only way someone could be so beautiful, so gorgeous, so downright sexy is if Arizona was dreaming. …A fucking awesome dream, but a dream none the less.

But then the dream moves, Callie taking one slow, purposeful step towards her, and Arizona gets to see those hips in action. The way those straps strain against the Latina's flexing thighs, how she moves so gracefully on mile high pumps… It's a dream.

"It's not polite to gawk, cowgirl." Callie purrs, and in that moments Arizona's heart stops. Just… stops.

Now just a foot in front of the blonde, Callie turns her back to the woman and slowly, painfully slow, lets her robe fall inch by inch to the floor. She can feel the intensity of blue eyes roaming her body, and it's setting the Latina on fire. The way Arizona makes her feel about herself, the power Callie has over the blonde… it's something the mother and wife has never felt before. The feeling of being… desired.

"You-you-you…. Wow. I, uh, I d-definitely approve. Yeah, it's uh- that's a keeper." Her tongue seems to be about twice the size it should be but Arizona doesn't care. If the cost of seeing Callie like this is never being able to fit her tongue in her mouth again, Arizona would gladly take that punishment.

"You think?" Callie asks thoughtfully. "But you haven't felt the fabric yet." Her smile sends a chill down Arizona's back, and then her world stops turning when Callie takes one last step forward, straddle her legs, and then sits atop Arizona's lap.

Strong, sure hands take the blonde's and Callie guides them to her breasts. Both women moan, for very different reasons, and Arizona feels herself nearing her combustion point. Nearly naked hips grind Callie's center against Arizona's stomach while plump, luscious lips hypnotize blue eyes until finally she breaks.

The next thing Callie knows is that she is flat on her back in bed, a very hungry Arizona kissing her in desperation. She no longer seems to notice that they are on the bed Callie shares with her husband, in the room they decorated together within the home they bought shortly after marrying. Right now all Arizona knows is Callie, and all Callie knows in Arizona.

Hands roam bodies and tug at clothes. Very quickly Arizona is stripped down to much the same as Callie, only the Colorado cowgirl doesn't happen to be sporting drop dead sexy stockings or pumps. But that doesn't seem to tame Callie's hunger, or her need to take control. It's new, and for as much as Arizona loves taking the lead, she is more than willing to let Callie have her fun.

But even the blonde hesitates when Callie starts to slink lower and lower, her lips and tongue seeming to move closer to the one area the married and 'straight' woman has yet to venture.

"Wait. Wait…" Arizona gasps, tugging Callie back up just as she's crossing her panty line. "You… you don't have to-"

"I want to." Callie whispers, the seriousness and depth of her words seemingly endless. She kisses the blonde one more time, her tongue caressing that of Arizona's, and then she continues her descent southward.

Strong legs part and Callie settles herself between them. She can smell Arizona's arousal, something she never thought could be such a turn on. Her fingers play in the soft blonde curls that sit atop the woman's sex, and brown eyes dart up to find blue watching her every move. A thumb and forefinger part aroused, swollen lips, and Callie swallows when a pert pink bud comes out of hiding. She's never looked at the female body before, not really, but now, seeing Arizona laid out before her in the most exposed and vulnerable ways imaginable, Callie is struck by how absolutely gorgeous it is.

Her touch is tentative, but as soon as her tongue caresses Arizona's bud a bolt of electricity shoots through both other them. Fingers curl in black hair and hips rise against plump lips.

"Was that-"

"Yes." Arizona gasps, "Yes, that was- yes, that's good."

Arizona's very evident enjoyment spurs Callie on to touch her again. She may not have the form of the technique, the tricks or moves that the blonde uses to send her into another world. But as Callie becomes more and more comfortable with what she's doing, she starts to notice just how Arizona reacts to her. She finds that a broad stroke against the woman's clit earns her a deep moan, while a soft suckle between her lips elicits a gasp.

They get lost in each other, with only their hushed breaths and whispered words. Heated and sweaty bodies move against one another and release after release is shared. It's only afterwards, during their post-coital haze, that Callie realizes the boundary she has just crossed. This is her marital bed, the room she shares with Max, and yet tonight has been the best night she's ever had within these four walls.

With her head resting in the crook of Arizona's arm, the steady thrumming of a slowing heart filling her mind, Callie murmurs, "I wish we could just stay like this."

"Yeah." Arizona sighs, her fingers tickling the expanse of Callie's back. "Yeah, me too." And after a beat, she asks, "Why don't you leave him? You're not happy with him, so why are you-"

"It's not that easy, Arizona." The doctor sighs, and she can feels Arizona emotionally pulling away, her fingers no longer caressing her flesh. She props up on an elbow and looks down into blue eyes. "I can't just pack my bags and leave. Not with the kids, and the hospital… He's in every part of my life. Every part, except you."

After a short, sweet kiss, Callie says, "I want to take care of you, Arizona." Blue eyes screw up in confusion, and she continues, "I don't want to lose you, but I know you can't work at Joe's forever. I figured, now that he's getting better, you and Tim would be heading back home. Where ever that is for you. …But I don't want you to go." She plays at a strand of blonde hair, unable to keep Arizona's gaze for longer than a few seconds. "I can set you up in a nice apartment, somewhere comfortable. You wouldn't have to worry about working or paying the bills. And it'd give us someplace to be… us. Somewhere where we don't have to be quiet. Don't have to behave in front of the kids. …Let me take care of you."

"So… so, what? I'd get to be with you every Monday and Thursday, and whenever your husband is out of town?" Arizona asks, her words dripping with venom. She pulls away from Callie and sits up, grabbing her jeans just off to the side of the bed "And then, after you've had your fun, you'd leave some money on the dresser on your way out the door?"

"It wouldn't be like that, Arizona." Callie says. She sits, with the sheet held over her chest to cover herself, and reaches for the blonde but Arizona just pulls away. "Why are being like this?"

Arizona shoves her legs down her pants and roughly pulls her shirt over her head, not even bothering to wrestle with her bra. "Because I thought I was more than just some…. whore to you." She sneers, and Callie flinches as if she were just slapped.

"That's not-"

"Don't." Arizona snaps. She turns back to the bed to find Callie looking at her, brown eyes lost and pleading, but Arizona doesn't want to hear it. Tim was right, she did get hurt. She thought Callie cared for her, wanted some sort of… something with her. A future, as complicated as it would be. Not some sleazy side affair with code words and sneaking. And hiding behind office doors. Arizona doesn't want that. She wants all of Callie, and she's realizing that that's not possible.

"Arizona, please, come back to bed." Callie asks. "You know that's not what I-"

"I, um, I'm going to." Arizona replies, and starts to back up towards the bedroom door. "I'm supposed to be working tonight- you know, earning my nightly wage so-" Even as it's coming out of her mouth she knows it's harsh, so instead Arizona simply smiles and says, "I'll see you later."

A minute later the purr of an old truck engine rips through the night and Callie watches from her bedroom window as headlights turn out of her driveway and disappear into the night. So she goes to sleep, yet again alone and confused.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Sorry for the long long long long long long long wait. :-p Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

She should have known. As soon as the priest started reading from Exodus 20 and then from Mark 10 she should have known. As the words dripped from her priest's mouth each one was like a lash against Callie Torres-Castillo's raw back. Adultery. It's a sin. She's been taught that since before she can remember. Some of her earliest memories include the grand Roman Catholic Church in which her mother and father attend down in Miami. Always dressed in a beautiful outfit, baby Callie would sit between her mother and father and listen as the man who baptized her laid down the law of God. And now, thirty years later, Callie is repeating the cycle with her own kids while she, herself, tries to keep her overwhelming guilt from giving her away.

A surge of nausea hits her when the priest begins his homily, and Callie is sure that the wave of heat flooding her body isn't from outside but from the fires of hell itself. More than once she feels the burn of her husband's glare. Accusing and knowing. And when she glances over their children and meets his eye, they share a fake smile before facing forward yet again.

She stands and kneels in time with the rest. Her whispered prayers are a jumbled mess of apologies and requests for guidance. The hole she's dug for herself is deep. And dark. And seemingly grave. The choices seem simple; to continue living as she is expected to, married and committed to a man who sees her more as a trophy than anything, or start fighting again and risk hurting everyone she loves. She's had this battle with herself a hundred times already, and yet she still can't find the simple solution.

Luckily Callie doesn't have a moment to her thoughts after the verbal and moral lashing she received during church and instead finds herself in the middle of a hen house at teatime. Half a dozen women fill the seats of her kitchen table and the scent of overpriced perfume is thick in the air. Her gaze is drawn to the long, polished fingernails, expensive haircuts and colors, and the extreme care that each woman has placed in her appearance, and Callie tries to remember the moment she became one of these women. …She doesn't even like tea!

But the shattering of china against her kitchen floor brings the surgeon back to the present.

"OH! My God, I'm so sorry." It's Cynthia Hough, one of said bottled blonde and fake baked women who normally attends these post-service brunches.

Callie is up and around the table, quickly crouching next to the babbling woman as they work to clean the mess.

"I am _so_ sorry, Callie. I don't know what came over me. It just slipped."

"It's alright." Her voice is weak and Callie finds it hard to keep the fake smile on her lips. She pushes aside the thoughts that were just running through her mind and it helps to clear her haze. "Really, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

The pieces are swept up and tossed into the garage just as polished shoes shuffle into the kitchen.

"Everything alright in here?" A deep voice asks. Callie doesn't have to peek over her shoulder to know it's her husband. There is a purr in his voice, something he adds to his words when he is in a group of women. His elegant suit and manicured face exude class and appeal, and Callie forces herself not to roll her eyes at the way the other women play into his little game.

A large hand warms the small of Callie's back and Max places a kiss against her cheek. Still playing. He whispers a few words to her, and she nods in return. Another kiss and he pulls away, giving the other women a smile and wink as he goes.

"Dear Lord, girl," one of the woman sighs, her gaze following Max's retreat. "I won't deny it, I'm jealous. You get t_hat_ coming home to you every night? I don't know how you get out of a bed with him in it."

Many of the ladies raise their teacups and nod along in agreement, each a little more flustered than before Max's arrival. It's a common occurrence among this group of women. They're all well-to-do, the polished up women taking tea in the kitchen while the husbands enjoy a cigar and drink in Max's den, and with each week they meet Callie is teased with the fact she has the hottest husband. She used to find it flattering, enjoying the fact that while the other's husbands have grown soft with marriage, their waistline expanding while their hair line receeds, her own has maintained his appearance with vigor. But now, over ten years into their relationship filled with bumps and potholes, all she feels is resentment. Those abs and arms no longer remind her of long and vigorous nights in bed as newlyweds, but of hours and hours Max has put in the gym while his kids were asking their mother where Papi was. The trophies of wealth that are displayed throughout their home now mock her. And the crosses that litter their walls? Well, Jesus's stare has never felt so cold.

So instead Callie hides behind her false smile. She doesn't tell these women, the women she's spent Sunday afternoons with for years, that she feels like she's dying inside. Her entire life is slipping away from her, and towards another woman. A woman who won't take her call. Who won't return her texts. The woman who has ridden into town on the back of a horse and stolen Callie's heart right from her chest.

* * *

"Yes ma'am. …Yes, ma'am. ….I know."

It's Sunday afternoon and Arizona is working on only a handful of hours of sleep. A long twelve hour shift at Joe's last night has the woman sore and cranky. And now she sits on a less than comfortable couch and listens to the woman in charge of her mother's care scold her about her absence.

"She was doing so much better when you and your brother were visiting every couple weeks."

"I know." Arizona sighs again. Her eyes are closed and she rubs soothing circles over her temples to try and stave off the imminent headache that is lurking around the edges of her mind. "What about the doctor? What does he say? I-I've been reading online about this new Alzheimer's drug that can-"

"She's not a candidate." The crisp and professional voice says from a thousand miles away.

"And why not?"

"She's too advanced. That drug is for those patients just presenting symptoms. It's not a cure, but more of a…" Her voice fades out as she searches for the right term.

But Arizona knows exactly what the woman is looking for, because she's been there. With a heavy voice the blonde says, "Stall tactic."

They exchange a few more words before Arizona hangs up. Her mother isn't getting any better. Of course with Alzheimer's there is no getting better, there's only hoping for more good days than bad. But ever since going on tour with the PBR, leaving no one at home to visit the sick and aging mother of two, Barbara Robbins' bad days have been getting worse and worse. As if Arizona needed another weight pressing down on her shoulders.

It's been two days since she and Callie shared that night in the married surgeon's bed. Arizona can still feel Callie's lips against hers, and when the blonde closes her eyes she swears she can still hear the Latina's heavy breath and still taste her salted skin. But then she remembers afterwards, she remembers their fight. Callie insinuated Arizona was a whore. A prostitute. A woman who could be bought with an apartment and a promise of an easy life. Except Arizona would have had to remain in the shadows, loving Callie only in secret, and that's something Arizona can't do.

A single crutch clanks over the stained carpet and announces Tim's presence. His normally clean shaven face is now sporting a light brown beard, trimmed daily to keep it neat and tight. He's fresh off another night of wooing city women with his country charm and twang, and the dryness in his mouth is well worth the many phone numbers that are crumpled up in the pocket of last night's jeans.

He casts a glance to his sister on the couch where Arizona is sitting with her head thrown back, hands roughly raking down her face.

"Damn, sis. You look like ten miles of bad road."

Her lack of response alerts Tim that whatever is going on is serious. Normally, even if she's spitting mad, Arizona has the fight to snap back at her older brother. But now? She's got nothing left.

"What's wrong?" Tim asks. He rounds the rickety kitchen table and settles down into the ripped armchair perpendicular to the couch Arizona is occupying. "Z, come on. Talk to me. What? You and the doc-"

"I'm going home." Arizona says flatly. It's not a question, or a suggestion. It's a fact.

"Uh- what?"

"There's nothing here for me anymore." She clears her throat and chokes down the lump that was beginning for form there. "Your surgeons have cleared you, your bills have been paid for… there's no reason to stay here." Arizona finally casts a look towards her brother and finds blue eyes staring at her intently. "You can stay, Tim. You can do whatever the hell you want to, I'm not your keeper. But there's no reason for me to be living in this shit hole and working 12 hour days anymore. Besides, Momma needs someone there. And I… I need to get away. Away from… here."

"And do what? What are you going back to?" Tim asks, well aware of what his sister is doing right now. She's bailing. "It's not like there's a farm waiting for you, Zona. A house. A job. There's nothing left there, and you know why. Right? I mean, you remember forcing me to sell the-"

"Fuck you." Arizona snaps. Her temper has grown hot, the stress of everything finally wearing her nerves down to nothing.

Tim tracks his sister as she stands and grabs a beer from the fridge. "So where are you going to go, Z? Huh? No, I know. You're going to go crawl to Travis, beg for a job and a bed to sleep in, right?" Arizona takes a long pull at her drink and tries to quell the fire within her that's making her hands shake, but Tim keeps pushing. "You always do this, you know that? You bail. How about you grow some God damned balls and _deal_ with your shit. Stop blaming all your problems on someone else."

Arizona snaps and her half full beer bottle goes flying against the kitchen back splash.

"Fuck you, Tim. _Fuck you._ Alright? You want me to quit blaming other people? How can I quit when _you're_ always the cause of everything. How about you grow up and make a decision every now and then. How about you grow some fucking balls and act like the 36 year old man you're supposed to be! You want to be pissed at me for making you sell the farm? Fine. Fine! Be angry. But someone had to make a decision. Someone had to make sure Momma was taken care of and Lord knows it wasn't going to be you, was it?"

Silence settles between the feuding siblings. Arizona's breath is heavy and pregnant with her rage.

After a moment Arizona breaks the quiet and says, "I'm giving my notice to Joe tonight. I'm out of here next week. Come with me or don't, I couldn't care less."

She doesn't wait for a response from her brother, and ends the conversation by storming off to her room. The door slams shut so hard that the one frame hanging on a nail falls to the floor, adding another pile of broken glass in the blonde's angry wake.

* * *

The brisk January air has warmed just enough to give the winterized Seattle residents a little respite. Clear skies and a bright sun brings families out of hiding and kids everywhere spend a few fleeting hours in the white fluff while snowmen throughout the city slowly melt away at their posts.

Callie sits on a bench shared with another. He's older, hair silvered and face lined from hard years, and both sets of brown eyes look out over the snow covered playground in which two little Castillo's romp and play.

"Estas bien, mija?"Carlos asks with a cloud of breath, his fingers packing a well-worn smoking pipe in his hands.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" He asks again. "You've been acting oddly since I've been here."

Callie's fingers play around the lip of her coffee cup. "Yeah, Dad. Just… a lot on my mind, I guess."

When Max Castillo returned home from his business trip four days ago, the day after Lolita called in sick and Arizona came to the rescue, he returned with company. It's not often that Carlos steps foot in Seattle, but when he does it's for a reason. His time is precious. Valuable. And that night, when she joined her husband in the bed she shared with another woman not twenty four hours earlier, Callie knew deep in her bones that Carlos's visit had something to do with her husband.

"Want to talk about it?" Her father asks.

A smirk pulls up a corner of Callie's mouth. He's softened in his old age, she thinks.

"I wouldn't know where to begin."

"I find starting at the beginning is always a good spot." Carlos says with a deep puff from his pipe.

Their gazes set on the two puffy figures made of coats, snow pants, boots, gloves and hats. It's been a long winter, keeping the kids in doors, and now it's great to be able to see them get some fresh air.

"I feel like everything is just… falling apart." Callie says wistfully. "And I don't know how to stop it. I try to grab hold of it and it just slips right through my fingers."

Carlos listens in silence, preferring to keep his watch on his grandchildren rather than intimidate his daughter into not speaking her mind by looking at her.

"I thought things would get better, but they haven't. Max has grown cold, and distant. He's hardly home anymore. Junior has crawled even deeper into his shell and Val… well, she doesn't seem to be affected too much by anything."

"She asked me for a pony the other day." Carlos adds and Callie has to laugh at that. "Apparently ballerinas and Barbie are out, cowgirls and horses are in."

"Yep, cowgirls are in."Callie smiles.

A small tiff breaks out between the two siblings on the playground and all it takes is a stern look from their mother to get things back in line. Another mom arrives and turns her kids loose in the park as well, and very quickly Valentina has made a new friend while Max Junior hangs back and watches.

"I don't know what to tell you, mija." Carlos sighs, packing and relighting his pipe. "It's not my place to get in the middle of another man's marriage. But you're my daughter. You know what the Bible says about divorce. I won't have my daughter going to Hell just because of a few bumps and pot holes."

A surge of nausea swells in the pit of Callie's stomach when her father plays the religion card. She tries not to think about the other sins, the graver sins she's committed. Adultery. Homosexuality. At the same time. It's like sinning squared. And she knows that it would kill her father if he ever found out.

"This isn't just bumps and pot holes, Dad."

"Every couple fights."

"But we're not fighting! We're not doing anything anymore. We live in the same house but we don't share anything. I don't know what is going on with Max, or why you're even here in the first place, but he's not the same man. I know people change as they age. _I've_ changed. But I don't even recognize him anymore. He'd rather be in the office or in his den that have dinner with his family. That's… that's not Max. He might not have been the best boyfriend, or fiancé, or husband, but he's always been a good father. But now? …He's not even there."

"Is it money problems? Are you two having-"

"No, Papi." Callie waves him off.

"A woman? Is there another woman involved?"

"What?" Her stomach knots and the hair at the base of her neck stand on end in terror. "Why-why-why would you, uh, why do you-"

"The nanny. What's her name, Lolita? Is he messing around with her?"

"Oh-" Callie finally lets out the breath she had been holding. "No, Dad. No, he uh- No. I'm fairly sure he's not messing around."

Another wave of nausea hits her and Callie spends the next few minutes taking slow, steady breaths. The guilt, it's gotten so bad that it's making her physically ill. At first she thought she may have some sort of bug or stomach flu. But it's been over a week and the nausea is still occurring, and the doctor can't think of any other reason she'd be suffering like this other than the pent up stress and guilt.

From the playground Valentina yells, "Abuelo, look!" She then falls into a fresh patch of snow and makes a snow angel with her new best friend.

"Muy bien, mi amorcita." Carlos calls back with a smile. Once the little girl goes back to bossing around the other bundled mass of clothes he turns to his daughter and says, "All marriages have their tough patches, sometimes they just need a little help. And sometimes they need a little break. I know your mother would love to see you and the little ones again. Maybe you should come and visit. Get out of this infernal snow for a while and be reminded what real sunshine feels like."

"How is mom?" Callie asks when a brisk breeze whips across the playground, forcing her to hide even further behind her scarf.

"Oh, she's right in the middle of putting together a charity dinner for poor, starving Africans. …Or Afghanis. I don't know, I can't keep track anymore. Every month is something different with your mother. I've been able to skip the last few but I think she's on to me." Both Callie and her father chuckle. "She's already marked my schedule a month from now, so traveling that last week would be dangerous."

Carlos continues to puff and chuckle as he watches his grandchildren play. But something he said makes Callie stop. The last week of the month. She knows she's missing something, she forgot something, but what?

Then it hits her, and she doubles over as her stomach empties what little contents it's managed to contain.

* * *

"Timothy Robbins?"

"You got him." Tim answers.

A young resident steps into the examination room, a warm smile on her face, and pulls a pen from her pocket. "My name is Dr. Meredith Gray and I'll be performing your check up. Why don't you take your shirt off and we'll begin."

The country boy sheds his plaid button up to reveal the scar running down the middle of his chest. It's no longer red and the staples were removed two weeks ago, and now he is left with a pale pink line that will only grow in contrast when he gets back his normal summer tan.

Gray's stethoscope is still cold against his skin when the exam room door opens and Dr. Callie Torres appears.

"I'll handle Mr. Robbins's check up, Gray. You go down to the pit with Yang." Callie says. She keeps her gaze down to where she's pulling on a pair of medical gloves, trying to buy just a little more time for her eyes to clear.

"The pit? But I just-"

"Now, Gray." The surgeon snaps.

With a huff Meredith snaps off her gloves and leaves the room.

"Huh." Tim hums.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes it's like I have four children instead of two." Callie mumbles.

With a quick glance to Tim's chart she continues with his exam. Her movements are slower than usual, and Tim knows she's stalling even more. Over the past few days Tim hasn't gotten another word out of his sister. It's only through Joe that Tim learned she gave notice. And based on the lack of presence of the blonde in the apartment Arizona has either found another place to spend her time or has jumped town early.

Once Callie has listened to his heart enough, she pulls away from the man and starts to make some notes.

"Have you experienced any pain since your last check up? Dizziness? Shortness of breath?" When Tim replies that he has not, Callie urges him to lie back and then rolls a machine closer to the exam bed. "This will be cold." She says before squirting out some ultrasound gel across Tim's chest.

"So…" Tim sighs, a wand spreading the cool gel across his chest while his heart beats on the screen Callie is studying. "This may be our last date, Doc."

"Why's that?"

"You don't know?" The man asks. "Z is skipping town and I'm-."

Callie's hand stills on the wand and she turns her attention to Tim. "What?"

"Yeah, she's given Joe notice and everything." Tim replies. "I… I just assumed that you…"

"No. I had no idea." Feeling fades from her limbs and Callie stands there froze, wand still clasped in her right hand.

Tim waits for the explosion of emotions, for the second wave of tears to fall from brown eyes. But it doesn't come. Nothing comes. Because Callie has nothing left to give. Her upper lip sets and a mask falls into place. The same mask that Dr. Callie Torres wore before. Before Arizona. Before the tour. Before Max started distancing himself from her. Before everything.

And then, just like that, her world jump starts again and it's as if nothing ever happened.

"Good." She says. That single word is so cold and distant that it sends a shiver down Tim's spine. "I'm- Good. If Arizona wants to go back to Colorado or… wherever then that's-that's good. I'm happy for her."

A pregnant pauses passes, and then, "Really?" Tim asks. "Really? You're just gonna… You don't care that she's leaving. You don't have anything to say about it?" Callie just continues on with the test like she doesn't hear a word Tim has said.

"You're just like her." He says beneath his breath.

Despite her mask being back in place this comment gets under her skin. "Excuse me?"

"You're just like Arizona. You appear to be a woman who doesn't take crap, who does what she wants because that's who she is. But it's bullshit." He lies on the table with gel still on his chest but Callie just stands there, wand in one hand and mouth agape. "You're a coward. First I thought it was just Arizona. I mean, that's her game. She bails. But you're no better. You're letting her go."

"Am I?" Callie huffs.

Tim almost smiles when he sees fire flaring up behind brown eyes but he doesn't break his façade. He sits up and turns to face the doctor head on.

"Yeah, you are." They're nearly at eye level with one another. "You're stubborn. Bull headed. Proud to a fault. But you know what? Maybe it's all for the best. Arizona's been through enough already. She hasn't exactly had the easiest life and falling for a married woman with two kinds may not be the best thing for her."

"Falling?" Callie asks softly but Tim doesn't acknowledge it.

"I can see it. You string her along for a couple months, make her think that you have some sort of twisted future together and then you dump her. It's all some sort of game for you, isn't?"

"No!"

"She was just some kind of vacation, the flavor of the month."

"That's not-"

Tim keeps railroading Callie, not letting up. "It was the forbiddenness of it all, wasn't it? The difference of classes, professions. Sneaking away to a dirty little hole in the wall apartment to get your rocks off while your kids and your husband waiting for you back at your palace. Tell me, how deep were you going to pull her in before you-"

"It wasn't like that!" Callie screams, startling both Tim and herself. "It wasn't… She was… I didn't go looking for this. It just… happened." The back of her throat burns with red hot tears. "I never wanted to hurt her. But I… I don't know what to do. Ok? I don't know _how _to do this."

A moment passes where neither say a word. Tim can see the pain in Callie's eyes and feels the weight of her heartbreak, but he doesn't know how to help. And Callie… nothing seems real to her anymore. Everything is a blur. One big, fucked up blur.

Tim wipes his chest with a paper towel, cleaning the gel from his skin. "I can't help you, Doc. I don't know you. But I know my sister, and I know that she'll always wonder 'what if' if she leaves town without knowing if it was real or not. You owe her at least that much."

"Where is she?" Callie asks roughly.

"I… I don't know. I haven't seen her in days." Tim answers. "When she gets angry like this she needs space. A lot of space. And time."

Only one place comes to mind when Callie hears that. The same place they had their redo of a date.

She smiles. "I know where she is." Her stomach rolls at the thought of facing the blonde but Callie knows she has to.

Needing some kind of comfort, Callie steps into his arms and hugs him tightly, hoping that his strength will seep from the man's body and be absorbed by her own. Muscled arms wrap around her and Tim holds the distraught woman against his naked chest. His scent is familiar, and it takes a minute for Callie to realize that he has that same smell of earth that Arizona possesses. It soothes her and she clings even tighter to it, burying her nose into the crook of his neck for an even richer smell.

When she pulls away there are fresh tears in the corner of her eyes and her hands slide down into Tim's.

"You played me, didn't you?" She asks, Tim's hands rough against her own.

"Like a fiddle." He answers.

Dimples poke from the man's cheeks and both laugh out loud before Callie kisses him on the cheek and hugs him again. "Thank you, Tim."

Neither one of them notice the set of brown eyes peeking in from the thin window in the exam room door. Nor do they notice those eyes vanishing when Callie pulls away for the second time.

* * *

Darkness. And quiet. Almost like being back home. Except for the bright night lights of Seattle shining from a distance. But the stars are the same, and so is the crisp night air sweeping outside the great city. She can just make out the soft knickering of horses settling in for the night and a owl, not too far off, hooting for its mate. The upturned collar of a coat, paired with the burning cigarette between her lips and numbing effect of a six pack, keeps Arizona warm as she stares out across the vast expanse from the bed of her truck.

The couple who own the ranch should have been in for the night so when Arizona hears the crunch of feet over snow covered gravel she peeks over her shoulder. A moonlit silhouette is all she needs to see to know who it is. Flowing raven hair and the graceful strides of a goddess only reinforce that fact. Even wrapped up in a coat, arms clenched tightly across her chest to ward off the cold, there is no mistaking it's Calliope Castillo.

Arizona looks back out over the overhang and takes a deep pull at her cigarette. "What are you doing here?" Her words are as cold as the nighttime air. "I thought Wednesday's were you night with your husband. I'm Monday and Thursdays."

"Arizona…"

"Last minute means it's gonna cost you. Wait, what am I saying? That's not an issue for you is it, Dr. Torres?" Even as she says it Arizona knows it's a lie but she can't stop herself.

"You know that's not what I meant." Callie is now standing right in front of the woman, the cold metal lip of the tailgate chilling the Latina's flesh beneath her pants.

Arizona can't just sit there and look at the woman who has hurt her, has made her question everything in her life, who has made Arizona feel like she could fly only to take it away and suffocate her. She jumps from the bed of the truck and turns her back to Callie. The light cigarette burns her fingers so she tosses it aside. She seeks higher ground, a place where she feels at home, while the crunching of a determined set of feet follow her.

"Arizona, stop." Callie calls behind the fleeing woman. "Arizona! Would you just- Please, just listen to me."

A rolling stable door slides open with a booming bang and startled horses peek out from behind their stalls. They sense anger and pain, and it makes them nervous.

Ten feet inside and Callie reaches out to stop Arizona, turning the blonde to face her. "I'm sorry, ok?" She's never seen those blue eyes so cold before. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Arizona words are rich in sarcasm. "You're sorry. Well, that makes things all better." She rips her arm out of Callie's grasp and walks away again.

"I know you hate me right now but-"

"Hate you?!" The blonde spins on the heel of her boot and looks directly into Callie's eyes. "You think I hate you? No, don't you see? I don't hate you, Calliope. I love you."

Callie's heart stops mid-beat within her chest.

"I loved you from the moment I saw you. I just didn't know it." Arizona doesn't attempt to move, she doesn't trust her legs to carry her weight. "But it's killing me. Every time I kiss you, every time I make love to you, feel your heart beat against my own skin it kills me. Because I know that when you leave me you're going back to him. It kills me to know that he's touching you and kissing you and loving you. It-it-it feels like someone is pulling my heart right out of my chest."

Tears have collected in the corner of blue eyes and have started to blur Arizona's vision, but she can see Callie taking slow, painstakingly slow steps towards her.

"I could never hate you, Callie. I wish I could. It'd make things so much easier. But you see, I'm selfish. I want you. All of you. But I know I can never have that because-"

Arizona's sentence never gets finished. Her words get lost amongst the hands and lips that are suddenly on her. Strong, nimble fingers clutch at her jacket, and a tongue peeks out from between pinks lips to tease the Latina's plump, lower lip. A soft whimper is swallowed up by the country girl and Arizona clings tight to Callie, praying her legs don't fail her now.

When they part, forehead rests against forehead, hands and fingers still gripping one another. A hand, woven in blonde hair, cups the base of Arizona's neck. Strong arms, used to fighting unruly horses and hauling cases of beer, wrap up and around the Latina's body, holding Callie close.

"Come with me." Arizona whispers, her eyes closed as she lets her other senses be bathed in Callie's being. "Please, come with me. I love you. I love your kids. We can leave and-"

"Arizona." Callie's voice is but a breath.

"I can't give you a mansion or a car. I can't buy you jewelry or fancy clothes. But I can- Calliope, I can love you. I can make you happy. If it means I get three jobs so I can provide for you and your kids, I'll do it. But please, please come with me."

"You know it's not that simple."

Arizona pulls away, takes a step back so she can take a breath that's not tainted by the magnificent scent Callie possesses. "I've said 'I love you', what? Three times now. And you haven't said it back."

"Arizona…" Her eyes slowly close.

"Say it, Callie. I need to hear you say what I know you feel." She can feel the ground crumbling beneath her feet the longer Callie goes without saying those three words. "Calliope, please-"

"I can't." The Latina's voice is weak and unsteady.

"Why can't you?"

Callie's head lifts again and a single tear streaks down her cheek. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
